John Cena Legacy
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Followed John Cena as he continues to cement his legacy in the WWE.
1. Introduction Steph & John Cena

Endless love

Disclaimer: I do not owners any of the characters in this story; they all belong to themselves o tot the WWE and that include the McMahon family, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Ted DiBiase Jr.

Author notes: I do own all children's that will appearance in the story and Caroline Cena-Orton and Cathleen Cena-DiBiase. Everything is almost the same except for the changes that i had made to the storylines.

Subplots: What if Linda McMahon made a surprise visit to RAW and saves her son in law John Cena from being fired by her husband Vince and then place Vine on probation to the delight of the WWE Universe and then she appoints Triple H as General Manager of Raw.

Introduction

John and Stephanie Cena have been married for eleven years and they are the proud parents of four childrens. John and Stephanie are very much in love and are happy.

Main Characters:

Stephanie McMahon Cena 35, Executive Vice President

John Cena 34,

Khloe Elizabeth Cena 9 my character

Sophia Marie Cena 6 my character

John"JJ" Cena III 3 my character

Anthony Jacob Cena 4 months old my character

Summary:

Over the course of Triple H being the General Manager of Monday night RAW chaos was ran wild thanks to certain wrestlers; Christian, Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes The Miz and R-truth. The night of champions, Triple H had fired both the Miz and R-truth to the delight of the WWE Universe, which only causes them to retaliation at the next pay per view event Hell in a Cell with the help of John Laurinaitis, and the follow night on RAW a massive walked out took place.

Then the following week on Raw the board of directors remove Triple H from his position of General Manager that Linda McMahon had appointed too and replace him with John Laurinaitis as the interim General Manager, where he has allowed the same wrestler to continuing do as they please.

The new interim General Manager re-hired The Miz and R-truth. Meanwhile while all of this was going on Stephanie McMahon Cena was watching from home and she is pretty disgust with what has been happened on the flagship show of the WWE Monday night RAW. She has had enough.

Prologue

Even though John and Stephanie Cena are happily married, their marriage is going to be test by Kane, after he targeted John Cena and want him to embrace him hate.


	2. Stpehanie take control of the WWE

Endless love

Chapter 1-taking control

Stephanie McMahon Cena return from maternity four months later after giving birth to her and John four child a bounding baby boy name Anthony Jacob Cena who was born on September 7, 2011.

Stephanie walked down the hallway of the WWE headquarters heading toward the boardroom she was on a mission she was going to let the board of directors has it for everything that has transpire on Raw with John Laurinaiitis as interim General Manager. Stephanie walked into the boardroom and looked at the board.

**Stephanie: **What were you thinking huh? You have allowed the Executive Vice President of talent relations John Laurinaitis to ran Monday night Raw. Have you seen the chaos that been going on huh? She asked angrily

Man: Stephanie we all know what is going on RAW. He replied

**Stephanie: **Really. Then why aren't you doing something then? She asked

Man: Stephanie you know ours position in this company.

**Stephanie: **Oh please with your position in this company. You had my father the owner of this company says that his own family is a conflict of interest, we own the company. Laurinaitis is not fitting to run RAW; he has been a lopsided General Manager. He allowed an injury Zack Ryder to compete when he was not medically clean by the doctor. He has threatened my husband through Zack Ryder. He force my husband last month to give up his sot title for Zack Ryder I was proudly of my husband John for that but Laurinaitis should have never threatened my husband that way. He freely admits to attempt to screw over CM Punk at the Royal Rumble. As of right now, I am taking control of WWE. And this coming Monday night I am head to Raw. She said

Man: Stephanie- you can't just take control of the WWE.

**Stephanie: **And why not?

Man: Because the McMahon family is a conflict of interest.

**Stephanie: **No, we're not. I am now the new CEO of WWE. I will be making serious changes. She said, as she walked out of the boardroom.

Stephanie Cena just lay down the law to the board of directors who has allowed John Laurinaitis to run the flagship how Monday night Raw. What kind of changes will Stephanie make and who will the suffered the consequence.


	3. Stephanie and John talks

Endless love

Chapter

After walked out the board room Stephanie head home, and when she arrive home she walked into the house as John was coming down the staircase and notice his wife and looked on her face.

**John: **Hi, baby. He said

**Stephanie: **Hey, babe. She said

**John: **Is everything okay baby? He asked

**Stephanie: **Everything is okay. She replied, as she walked into the living room and he followed her into the living room.

**John: **Did something happen at work. He said, as he stood in front of her as she leaned against the couch.

**Stephanie: **Well- I let the board of directors has it today. She replied

**John: **Okay. What did you say to them? He asked

**Stephanie: **Um- I told them that- that they made a terrible mistake four months ago when they appoint John Laurinaitis as the interim general manager of Raw. She replied

**John: **Okay. Did you say anything else? He asked

**Stephanie: **Only that I am taking control of the WWE as the new CEO. She said

**John: **Wait, wait you my lovely beautiful wife is now the CEO of the WWE. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am the new CEO of the WWE. And that this coming Monday night I am going to Raw. She said

**John: **Stephanie I do not know about tis now. Everything that is going on with Kane I do not I want you there. He already injury Zack Ryder I do not want to risk you. He said

**Stephanie: **Babe, (as she gently touch his face) I need to go to Monday night Raw and put John Laurinaitis in his place. He may be behind this whole Kane thing. The board is doing absolutely nothing when it comes to him and the way he is running Monday night Raw. I will be very carefully. She replied

**John: **Stephanie I rather you want to reveal that you are the new CEO of the WWE right now. She said

**Stephanie: **Baby, what if I hire security to keep me safe. But I need to do this. His arrogance is out of control, and he freely admit that he want to screw CM Punk out of the WWE Championship. I do not want a repeat performance of what years with my father and Bret Hart. She replied


	4. Stephanie and her mom

Endless love

Chapter 4 -asking mom

Stephanie called her mom and ask her to come over she needs to speak with her about something very important. And Linda come over to the house and was she greet by Stephanie and her grandson J.J. before he ran off to the playroom and inside where he began to play with his sisters.

**Linda: **What's up Steph? She asked, as they walked in the living room and sat down on the couch.

**Stephanie: **There been some change in the family business. She replied

**Linda: **Some changes what kind of changes Stephanie. She asked

**Stephanie: **Well yesterday afternoon I let the board of directors have it mom they made a terrible mistake three months when they appoints John Laurinaitis as interim General Manager of Raw. And they say that ours family is a conflict of interest. I couldn't sit by anymore and watch what's been going on. She replied

**Linda: **Okay so what did you do? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well I told the boards point blank that I was taking control of the WWE as the new CEO. She said

**Linda: **You are the new CEO of the WWE. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes mom. And this coming Monday night I am going to Raw and puts John Laurinaitis in his place. The boards of directors have done absolutely nothing since he took over run Monday night Raw. She replied

**Linda: **Stephanie I am proud of you, for the way you're taking action. You believe you're doing the right thing. But what are you going to do with John Laurinaitis? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well I've been thinking about place him on probation likes you place dad on probation. I thought about appoints my sister in law Caroline Orton as General Manager but with the whole Kane situation going on, I don't want risk my sister in law. She replied

**Linda: **Okay. It's a very good idea to place Laurinaitis on probation. How was John reaction to you going to Raw? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well he doesn't want me there, because of the whole Kane thing. He wants me to wait to reveal that I am the new CEO of WWE. She replied

**Linda: **Maybe your husband has a point sweetie. She said

**Stephanie: **I know but mom this need to be done. Laurinaitis is out of control when he freely admits last week that he plans on screw CM Punk out of the WWE Championship, I do not want a repeat performance of what happen years ago with dad and Bret Hart. One time was enough. She replied

**Linda: **I agree with you on that one. If you are planning to go RAW Monday night then I subject sweetie you hire security for yourself. She replied

**Stephanie: **I told my darling husband that I would hire security to keep me safe while I am at Raw Monday night. She replied

**Linda: **Good.

**Stephanie: **How would you like to become my Executive Consultant mom? She asked, as Linda looked at her only daughter.

**Linda: **Your Executive Consultant. She replied

**Stephanie: **Yes mom, you'll only have to come into the office for certain meetings. What do you say mom? She asked

**Linda: **Stephanie I would be honor to be your Executive Consultant. She said

**Stephanie: **Great mom. Um I need a favor from you. She asked

**Linda: **I would love to babysitter my grandkids. She said, as she never turn an opportunity to babysitter her grandkids.


	5. Stephanie and Khloe

Endless love

Chapter 5-

Stephanie was in the master bedroom packing, some clothes when in walk Khloe.

**Khloe: **Mommy what are you doing? She asked, as she climbs into the bed

**Stephanie: **I am packing some clothes I need to fly to Missouri for business. She replied

**Khloe: **Can we go too mommy? She asked

**Stephanie: **No Khloe. You, Sophia and J.J. have school on Monday and I am only going for business. She replied

**Khloe: **Who is going to stay with us while you are gone? She asked

**Stephanie: **Grandma is going to stay with you while I am gone. She replied

**Khloe: **How long will you be gone? She asked

**Stephanie: **I will be gone for two days. I will be home on Tuesday morning. She replied

**Khloe: **Daddy too? She asked

**Stephanie: **Daddy too. She said

**Khloe: **Yeah. She said

**Stephanie: **I aspect you and your siblings to listen to grandma while I am gone understand? She asked

**Khloe: **Yes mommy. May I watch Raw Monday night? She asked

**Stephanie: **Khloe Elizabeth it is a school night and you know that you have a specific bedtime. And no bribe grandma into let you stay up understand. She said sternly

**Khloe: **Yes mommy.

**Stephanie: **Good girl. She said

coming next another John and Stpehanie chapter?


	6. A slightly argue happens

Endless love

Chapter 6- a sightly argue

After a grueling match at the Royal Ruble against Kane, and been lay out in the ring with his friend Zack Ryder laid next to him, all John want to do was get into his hotelroom and lay down in bed and get some rest before Raw.

When John get into his hotelroom in Kansas City, he walked into the bedroom and he saw his wife Stephanie sound asleep in the bed, and he was not to please to see his wife Stephanie Kansas City, Missouri for Monday night Raw. John knows that she was fast asleep and chose not to wake her up.

Hours later Stephanie wake up and notice her husband sound asleep next to her. She quietly get out of bed and walked into the bathroom and take a shower and then get dress and walked back into the bedroom and notice that John was still sleeping. Stephanie walked out of the bedroom and quietly closes the door to let John sleeping she order room service.

Breakfast arrives, Stephanie begun eats breakfast, while inside the bedroom, and John woke up and notices that Stephanie was not in the bed with him. He got out of the bed, walked into the bathroom dress in his workout clothes, walked out of the bathroom and opened the bedroom door, and saw his wife having breakfast.

**John: **Stephanie. He said, as she looked up and saw John.

**Stephanie: **Good morning, honey. She said, sweetly, as John sat down at the table.

**John: **Good morning. Stephanie this is not a good idea for you to be here in Kansas City, with this whole Kane situation right now. He said

**Stephanie:** Babe I will be just fine tonight at the arena, I've hired security to protect me. Security will be right outside the lockerroom door tonight. Kane will not get past them. She said

**John: **Baby I do not trust Kane, okay. He stalked Zack Ryder and then injury him and chokeslam Zack through the stage injury even further. I do not want you to getting hurt by him. He said

**Stephanie: **I know babe but this whole Laurinaitis lopsided need to be taken care of it has going on long enough. She replied

**John: **Steph this is not up for a debate here. I am your husband I do not want you at the arena later tonight. He said

**Stephanie: **John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. I am going to Raw tonight whether you like it or not. I have a job to do. She said, as he stood from the chair and storm out of the hotel room.

Look like Kane is come between John and Stephanie.


	7. WWE Monday night RAW

Endless love

Chapter 7-Monday Night Raw

Several hours later Stephanie arrives at the arena after an intense argument with John early in the day she was still a little angry with John for the way he spoke to her and demands that she not come to the arena later tonight. Nevertheless, Stephanie had a job to do and that was putting John Laurinaitis in his place.

Stephanie step out of the limo and head toward her husband lockerroom with security closet followed her and looking around for Kane but he was nowhere in sight. Stephanie arrives at John lockerroom opened the door and step inside the room and security stood outside the lockerroom shoulder to shoulder.

Stephanie made herself comfortable in her husband lockerroom. A few minutes later John arrive at his lockerroom and he notice the security who step out of the away and let him walked into the lockerroom when he opened the door he saw his wife there. He was not happy to see her at the arena.

**John: **Stephanie you're not supposed to be here tonight. He said

**Stephanie: **And I told you that I was coming to Raw whether you like it or not. Security is right outside that door. I will be just fine. Beside if Kane think on come near me, I can fire him because I am the CEO. She said

Later on:

After Eve loses, her match to Beth Phoenix Kane music began to play and his appearance on the Titantron, he declared, "that until Cena truly embrace the hate, he cannot beat me and he cannot the Rock at WrestleMania XXVIII.

Eve was focused on the titantron and Kane stunned everyone and appeared at ringside as he stalked Eve in the ring, the leader of Cenation rushed to ring and confronts the Big Red Monster. Full of emotion Cena brutally attacked Kane hitting him with everything he had, Kane went to whip Cena into the ring steel steps John quickly reversal it and Kane hit the steel steps John grab the steel steps and smash him with steel ring steps three times.

John clear off the announce table he plans on putting Kane through the table. Cena grab Kane dragging him over to the announce table, he hoist Kane onto his shoulders and prepared to hit the attitude Adjustment on the announced table, but the Devil's favorite Demon managed to escape and flee through the WWE Universe like a coward.

John slide into the ring and celebration and the WWE Universe begun cheer him as his music began to play.

coming up next Stephanie surprise visit to Raw?


	8. Stephanie return to RAW

I like to thanks Lee and Liz for the replay to my story.

Endless love

Chapter 8- the surprise visit

When Raw come back from a short commercial break John Laurinaitis walked out to the entranceway the WWE Universe boos him mercilessly as he walk down the ramp to ringside where he climb steel step to the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring Justin gave him a microphone.

And then he begun gave himself a very high job ranting, that when Triple H music began to play the WWE Universe erupt for him as he walked out to the entranceway down the ramp to ringside where he climb steel step into the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring with Laurinaitis.

Triple H: You gave yourself a high job rating. You are a spineless, backstabber and cowardly too. And they the WWE Universe know that. He said, just then out of nowhere Stephanie McMahon music begun to play and the WWE Universe was shocked to hear her music playing.

Michael: That Stephanie McMahon Cena music playing.

Jerry: I know Cole. He said

Michael: We have not seen Stephanie McMahon Cena since last year WrestleMania King. He said shocked

Jerry: I know Cole. (as Stephanie walked out the entranceway and the WWE Universe erupt when they saw her.) There she is Cole. He said, as Stephanie walked down the ramp to the short aisle, toward ringside, and touches some of the fans hands as she went by them then climbs the steel steps to the apron of the ring and through the ropes into the ring. Where Justin hand her the microphone.

John: Stephanie what are you doing here. You are supposed to be on maternity leave. He said

**Stephanie: **Maternity leave that was four months ago Laurinaitis. John and My son is four months old. Now let me see if I have this right, you have giving yourself a very high job rating Laurinaitis, right. She replied

John: Yes that correct. He said arrogant.

**Stephanie: **Well while I was on maternity leave, I was watching and seen what been going here on RAW. You are a one side general manager. I mean talk about favoring certain WWE Superstars I mean you weren't shy about favoring guys like, let see here: um Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Del Rio, um The Miz. You literally try to screw CM Punk out of the WWE Championship twice once at the WWE table, ladder and chairs pay per view, when that fail you attempt to screw him again at the Royal Rumble. And even now with the Elimination chamber that is coming up. She said

John: Stephanie I'd hate to tell you this, but the board of directors has said that the McMahon family is a conflict of interest so basically you have no say here. He said arrogant.

**Stephanie: **First of all my family is not a conflict of interest Laurinaitis. Second, you thought that you were very smart on how you got the board of directors to listen to you. You lair through your teeth to the board to get Triple H here remove as General Manager and then have them name you as interim general manager. She said

John: Stephanie I am Executive Vice President of talent relations and I was only did what was best for the WWE. He said

**Stephanie: **That Mrs. Cena to you (as Cenation cheer) and second you are a lair. I am the Executive Vice President of WWE which mean that I out ranked you in this company. However, all of that has change –

John: Change how. He asked

**Stephanie: **The change you are asking about is I official become the new CEO of the WWE. She said, shocking everyone.

Michael: What?

Jerry: Aha.

John: The new CEO of the WWE. He choked out, he was absolutely stunned by Stephanie statement.

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am now the CEO of WWE which mean you work for me Laurinaitis I've been watching so far tonight and I don't like what I seen and that usually mean trouble for the person who's in changes and unfortunately that is you. She said

WWE Universe: Fired him Stephanie! Fired him Stephanie! They chant over and over again

**Stephanie: **You heard the WWE Universe Laurinaitis they want me to fired you. She said

John: Stephanie I am trying but Cena is-

**Stephanie: **I would think about what you are going to say about my darling husband because I am his wife.

John: Okay fine it both your husband Cena and CM Punk along with some other WWE Superstars who are not cooperation with me as I try to do my job as General Manager. He said

**Stephanie: **You know what you cannot even tell a good lie. My nine year-old daughter does a better job of trying to lie then you are right now. I mean before I flew here to Kansas City, she was told by me not to bribe grandma into let her stay up tonight knowing that it's a school night. As of right now, Laurinaitis you are on probation.

John: Probation what about the others.

**Stephanie: **This is about you. You are also being strip of your position here in the WWE you are no long the Executive Vice President of talent Relations. She said, as WWE Universe erupt at that news.

John: You cannot do this to me. He said

**Stephanie: **Oh yes I can. She said, as the Undertaker music hit and the WWE Universe looked toward the entranceway and out walk, the Undertaker and Triple H was focus on the Undertaker, Stephanie quickly exit the ring and John Laurinaitis followed right behind her.

The Undertaker walked down the ramp head to the ring where Triple H was. The undertaker climbing into the ring with Triple H. Stephanie head back up the aisle to the entranceway and backstage while there was standoff in the ring with Undertaker an Triple H.

The Undertaker looked up at the WrestleMania XXVIII sign and signal that he wanted a rematch with Triple H on the big stage. However, Triple H pat the Undertaker on the shoulder and then exit the ring walked up the aisle then ramp stop and then head backstage and then RAW went off the air.

Once RAW went off the air Stephanie left the arena and head back to the hotel, she was still angry with John. She get that he is trying to protect her because she is his wife and the mother of his children's but she is now the CEO and she needs to deal with John Laurinaitis arrogant and lopsided on Raw.

Stephanie walked into the hotelroom close the door behind and went into the bedroom then into the bathroom where she undress and took a shower. After showering, she brushes her teeth, put on her nightgown, walked out of the bathroom, climbs into the bed, lay down, and went to sleep. She was not going to argue with John again when he come in.

A little later John walked into the hotelroom and notices that there was completely silent which meant that Stephanie was sleeping; he quietly entered the bedroom that was dark and notice that Stephanie was laying out her right side.

He knows that she was fast sleep and once again, he chose not to wake her up. He went into the bathroom and changes out of his clothes brushes his teeth then walkout of the bathroom and gently lay down next to Stephanie.

**John: **Steph are you wakes baby? He asked gently, but since there was not any response from her, he knew that she was sleep.

Up next, another John and Stephanie chapter.


	9. the following morning

Endless love

Chapter 9- the following morning

Later that morning Stephanie was standing in the bedroom putting on some earring while John was in the bathroom get dress, he then entered the bedroom as Stephanie was putting on the bracelet that he has given her for Christmas.

**John: **We need talk Stephanie. He said

**Stephanie: **No, we do not need to talk. She said with an attitude.

**John: **What with the attitude? He asked

**Stephanie: **And what is exactly wrong with my attitude, Babe huh? She asked angrily

**John: **Look baby, you got every right to be mad at me for yesterday morning and last night at the arena, but you are my wife and I will not have that monster putting his dirty filthy hands on you. He said firmly.

**Stephanie: **I get that you care about my safety babe and I love you for that, but I am McMahon damn. You have no right to speak me that way yesterday morning or last night. She exclaimed infuriated and John notice her tone of voice.

**John: **All I said was that I did not want you at the arena last night and that it was not up for a debate. But you did not listen anyway. He said

**Stephanie: **It the way you said it John okay. I am not some helpless woman, and I am former woman champion. And yes I have not wrestling in a long time, because I have been busy been a full time mommy. But still I felt like you were treating me like a helpless woman. She said, as John felt bad for the way he made his wife feel, he walked over to her and pulled into her into his arms.

**John: **Baby I am so sorry, that I made you feel that way. He said tenderly

**Stephanie: **I accept you're apology. She said

**John: **I don't want anything to happen you that all. He said, so tender that Stephanie looked at him.

**Stephanie: **I know that too babe. And I get that you are trying to protect me from Kane. I know that you don't know when or how he will come after you. Nevertheless, it was just us here at the hotel and at the arena while our kids were in Connecticut. All I want to do is spend some time alone with you. She said, as she snaked her arms around his neck.

**John: **I promise you right now that I will make it to you somehow.

**Stephanie: **How will you do that babe? She asked

**John: **It is going to be a surprise.

**Stephanie: **I love your surprise. She replied, as John smile.

**John: **I love you Mrs. Cena. He said

**Stephanie: **And I love you, too Mr. Cena. She said, as she leaned in and kissed him.

What is John surprise for his lovely wife Stephanie going be?


	10. Stephanie first full day as CEO

Endless love

Chapter 10 –first full day as CEO

Stephanie and John flew home to Greenwich Connecticut, Stephanie head to the headquarters while John went home. Stephanie was in her new office when her sisters in law Caroline Cena-Orton and Cathleen Cena-DiBiase walked into the office to have they weekly meeting with her.

**Caroline: **Stephanie. She said, as Stephanie looked up and saw her sisters in law.

**Stephanie: **Good morning. She said happily

**Cathleen: **Good morning too you. You were fantastic last night on Raw. She said

**Caroline: **Yea you rock last night. I love how you put Laurinaitis in his place. He looks dumbfounded when you say that you were the new CEO of WWE. It was-

**Cathleen: **As my husband, Ted would say Priceless. She said, as they sat down at the table and Stephanie join them at the table.

**Stephanie: **Thank you ladies. I enjoy doing that last night, even though John and I had a fight of ours own. She said

**Caroline: **And what did ours dearest brother fighting with you about? She asked

**Stephanie: **Me being at RAW with this whole Kane situation going on right now. She replied

**Cathleen: **God his overprotect act is getting old very fast. I mean is he going to do this then Khloe is a teenager. She asked

**Stephanie: **Oh god please spare me, I do not want to play referee between my husband and daughter when she is a teenager. I will go insane. She replied

**Caroline: **Did he at least apology to you. She asked

**Stephanie: **Well we had more words before he apology. She said

**Cathleen: **Did you accept his apology Steph? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yeah I did. Then he told me he was going to made it up to me somehow? She asked

**Caroline: **Did you ask how? She asked

**Stephanie: **I did. He told me it is going to be a surprise. She replied

**Caroline: **Um- how long is Laurinaitis on probation Steph? She asked

**Stephanie: **I have had decide yet on how long of probation he will have. However, I did coming up with an idea, that he might not like but I know that the WWE Universe and some of the WWE Superstars will like. She said

**Cathleen: **Like what Steph. She asked

**Stephanie: **Well I was thinking about bring back Triple H as CO General Manager of Raw to watch over Laurinaitis while he is on probation making it an even playing filed. She replied

**Caroline: **That not bad Steph. However, what about this whole Undertaker situation he obviously wanted a re-match with Triple H at WrestleMania XXVIII. What is going too happened there. She said

**Stephanie: **I do not know yet. She said

**Cathleen: **And the board of directors, you know that Laurinaitis is going to run to them now that you put him on probation and strip him of his position as Executive Vice President of talent relations. He is going to whine. She said

**Caroline: **Yeah Steph.

**Stephanie: **Well I will hand the boards of directors before he get to the boards. However, I did what I need to do last night. He was abusing his power and position. She said

**Cathleen:** You've gotta that right Steph. He did not even try to hide his favoritism of certain WWE Superstars. She said

**Stephanie: **As for the boards, they will receive the same treatment. They cause this problem when they place John Laurinaitis as interim General Manager of Monday night Raw. I think that I should place the board of directors on probation as well. That way they can't cause more problems. She said

**Caroline: **Sound good to me Steph.

**Cathleen: **Sound good to me too. She replied

**Stephanie: **Good…

Later on:

Stephanie walked into the boardroom where the board of directors was waiting for her. She closes the door behind her, sat down at the head of table, and was getting ready to address the boards of directors.

**Stephanie: **As of right now you the board of directors are on probations for your recently appointed of John Laurinaitis as interim general manager of Monday night Raw. She said

**Man: **Probation? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes probation. No decision by you the boards I will be making all of the important decision. Now you are not to have any contract with John Laurinaitis I do not want you to warn him of a major shaken up coming to Monday night Raw. She said

**Man: **What is the major shaken Stephanie? He asked

**Stephanie: **None of your business it for me to know. She replied, as she stood up from the chair and walked out of the boardroom and head back to her office.

Once she was back in her office she closes the door behind and walked over to her desk and around the desk and sat down in the chair and she grab the phone and begun to dial a number. A few minutes the phone begun to rung and someone pick up and say:

**Voice: **Hello?

**Stephanie: **Good morning, Hunter. It is Stephanie Cena. She said

**Hunter: **Good morning, Stephanie. What's up? He asked

**Stephanie: **How would you like to be part CO- General Manager of Monday night Raw again? She replied

**Hunter: **CO General Manager of Monday night Raw? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes. Remember back in 2004 when my mom appoints Stone Cold Steve Austin as CO- General Manager of Monday night Raw. She said

**Hunter: **How can I forget that Stone Cold made my life as champion a living hell so I would be like Stone Cold?

**Stephanie: **Yes. But you will not have the title interim general manager. And you will not be on probation as John Laurinaitis is right now. She replied

**Hunter: **I am like this Stephanie. I will take the job.

**Stephanie: **Good. She said

**Hunter: **Now I can do anything huh. He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, but to a point Hunter. I mean do not get like Laurinaitis and abuser the power or the position you are in. I want to make it an even playing field for the WWE superstars. Make his life miserable will be just fine with me. She said

**Hunter: **All right I will be on my best behavior. He said

**Stephanie: **Good. You start this Monday night. She said

**Hunter: **All right. Bye. He said

**Stephanie: **Bye Hunter. She said, as she hang up the phone and began to smile evil with a true McMahon would smile.

Look like Stephanie is channel her mother Linda way as she gave Hunter the CO-General Manager of Monday night Raw. She wants to make John Laurinaitis life miserable as interim general manager of Raw. She did not like him one bit as interim general manager and they was no way he was become the permanent general manager of Monday night RAW. Vince walked into Stephanie new office and she looked up and him.

**Vince: **Hi, I thought I could speak with you. He said, as he walked further into the office

**Stephanie: **Hi, sure. She said, as he walked over to the desk and sat down the chair.

**Vince: **Stephanie I do not know about the whole situation here taking control of the company, and then go to RAW last night, putting John Laurinaitis on probation, and then stripping him of his title as Executive Vice President of talent relations. He said

**Stephanie: **Look, I know that you do not like this, but I am, doing what is best for your company. Second, you are on probation yourself. John Laurinaitis is totally out of control on RAW. He disregard of medical reports. He is allowing certain wrestlers to run rough shot over Raw and he lecturing my husband your son in law, and CM Punk. I think you would be proud of me for what I am, doing on behalf of the family. She replied

**Vince: **Stephanie you are the mother of four children's

**Stephanie: **Vince do not go there because your wife my mother was the CEO and a mother to Shane and I. I know what I am doing right now. I also know what this position require of me. I already work long day as it is now. And my children's are perfect fine. I do not want this to turn into a tug of war between us; I love and respect you and everything that you have done. But I am not going to stand by and let this continues with him and his arrogant. She said


	11. Stephanie on mommy duties

Endless love

Chapter 11- mommy duties

After a long day at the office Stephanie head home once she arrives home, she got out of her car, grabs her briefcase and her purse, and closes the door and walked toward the house. Up the stairs to the front door where she place her key in the locker and unlocked the door and turn the doorknob opened the door and walked inside he house. She closes the door behind her and was rush by her youngest JJ.

**JJ: **Mommy. He said as he ran toward her, and Stephanie opened her arms to him and scoop him up into her arms and places kisses on his face.

**Stephanie: **Hi, baby boy. She said

**JJ: **Hi mommy. He said, as he places his head on her shoulder.

**John: **JJ where are you? He called out as he walked out of the playroom and then saw JJ with Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Hi there. She said, as she place JJ on the ground and took off her coat.

**John: **Hi. He said, as JJ ran off.

**Stephanie: **Where are the girls? She asked, as she hangs up her coat in the hall closet.

**John: **They in the playroom. He replied, as she close the closet door.

**Stephanie: **And Anthony? She asked

**John: **Same place in the playroom in his playpen. And how was your day at the office? He asked

**Stephanie: **All right, consider it was filling with meetings and making more changes. She replied

**John: **Really. What kind of change. He said, as they walked down the hallway to the playroom.

**Stephanie: **Just some changes babe. She said, as they walked into the playroom and the girls saw they mommy.

**Girls: **Mommy. They said, as they stood up, went to Stephanie, hug, and kiss her.

**Stephanie: **Hi girls. She said, as she sat down the couch and John sat next to her.

**John: **Steph baby you are not going to me the changes? He asked

**Stephanie: **Babe later. As she turn her attention to the girls. And how was school today? She asked

**Sophia: **Good mommy. I count all the way twenty. She replied

**Stephanie: **Wow twenty huh. She said

**Sophia: **Yea mommy. She said

**Stephanie: **I am very proud of you Sophia. She said

**Sophia: **Thank you mommy. She said, as she went to play with JJ.

**Stephanie: **And how about you pebbles? She asked, as she touch Khloe ponytail.

**Khloe: **School was good mommy. She replied

Later on that night:

After putting, all fours of the kids to bed Stephanie change and went downstairs to the home gym she and John had in the house. As she begun to workout, John walked into the home gym and saw his lovely wife workout.

**John: **Baby it later. Are you going to tell me now what the changes you made? He asked

**Stephanie: **Sure, let see here: I put the probation of boards of directors on probation for their recently action as they appoint John Laurinaitis to the interim General Manager of Monday night Raw. Um- this Monday night there is a major shaken coming. . I had some words with dad over my taking control of the WWE that about for now. I may be making changes soon I've haven't decide on these new changes yet. She said

**John: **Do I need to be worry.

**Stephanie: **No babe, you do not need to worry, you position on Raw will not be effort. I promise you that. She replied

**John: **That nice to know. However, I thought we agree that you wouldn't be involved with my career. He asked

**Stephanie: **Over the past nine and half years I've I ever John, favor you over another WWE Superstar, huh. She replied

**John: **No but- this sound like-

**Stephanie: **John baby, you are being paranoid now. If I want to get you an unfair advantage, I would have done it a long time ago. I know that you want to do everything your way, and I have stuck to my promise to you, have I not. She said

**John: **Yes, you have.

**Stephanie: **See. (as she step of the treadmill and walked over to him) baby, I am extreme proud of you and everything that you have accomplish on your own winner all of those championship belts without any help from the family. In addition, you have proven a lot of the WWE Superstars wrong over the years too. And it will be the same when you defeat Kane and then go onto WrestleMania and beat The Rock too. I believe you in and you're wrestling ability. She said, seductive and she snake her arms around his waist and pulled him closet too.

**John: **Well thank you for the vote of confidence in me baby.

**Stephanie: **You're more than welcome baby. She said as she leaned and kissed him.


	12. Stepahnie receive a phone call

Endless love

**Chapter 12- the phone call **

Stephanie as busy being a mommy before head to the office, she always drops off the kids at their school. She was in JJ room with him as she grabs a clean shirt he has gotta breakfast all of his shirt. When her cellphone began to rang and Khloe pick up her cellphone and press the button.

**Khloe: **Hello Stephanie Cena cellphone. She said

**Voice: **Who this?

**Khloe: **This is Khloe Cena. Who is this? She asked

**Voice: **This is a member of the board of directors where is your mother?

**Khloe: **My mommy is busy at the moment. Can I take a message? She asked

Voice: Yes telling your mother we are having a board meeting this morning with John Laurinaitis, she need to be here. You understand that. He said

**Khloe: **Yes, I will tell her. Bye. She said, as she hangs up the cellphone. Khloe walked into JJ bedroom and found her mommy

**Stephanie: **Khloe honey whom were you talking to? She asked

**Khloe: **Some man on your cellphone, mommy.

**Stephanie: **Who?

**Khloe: **He says that he is a member of the boards of directors. She replied

**Stephanie: **Okay what did he says pebbles? She asked

**Khloe: **Something about a meeting this morning with someone name John laur-something. She said

**Stephanie: **John Laurinaitis.

**Khloe: **That the name mommy.

**Stephanie: **Okay pebbles, thank you for answer my cellphone. She said

**Khloe: **Your welcome. She said, as she hand the cellphone to Stephanie who immediately dial her mom cellphone. And a few minutes later Linda picks up her cellphone.

**Linda: **Good morning sweetie. She said

**Stephanie: **Good morning mom. Um I need you to for a board meeting this morning. She said

**Linda: **I already know sweetie the boards call and told me about the meeting this morning. She said

**Stephanie: **Okay. I will pick you up in a few minutes mom. Bye. She said

**Linda: **Oaky bye. She said, as they hang their cellphone.

Stephanie walked to the staircase with JJ, Khloe and Sophia right behind her.

**Stephanie: **Alison? She called out, as Alison walked out the livingroom holding Anthony in her arms.

**Alison: **Yes Mrs. Cena. She said

**Stephanie: **We are leaving now. She said

**Alison: **Okay. Same time as usual for your mom picking up the car keys for the minivan and then going to get Khloe, Sophia and JJ from school. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes. She replied as she put on her coat. And then she leaned in and kissed Anthony on the head. Bye baby. She said to Anthony. Before unlocked the door, opened the door, and walked out side with Khloe and Sophia and JJ.

**Alison: **wave bye to mommy and your siblings. She said, as she waves Anthony little hand. As the other waved bye to Anthony.

Stephanie opened the back door pick up JJ and place him in the cars seat and strap him in, as Sophia climb into her car seat then Stephanie came around to that side and leaned in and buckle Sophia into her car seat and then Khloe climb into the car and buckler her seatbelt.

Stephanie closes the door, walked around the car, opened the driver side door, slide in behind the wheel, pulled the car door close, and buckle her seatbelt. Stephanie drove down the driveway and out of the driveway and head for her parents to pick up her mom for a boards meeting this morning. When she arrives at the house, she turns into the driveway and drove up to the house.

Where she get out of the car and walked toward the house up the steps where she push the doorbell and a few minutes the door opened and Linda was there all ready to go. She steps out of the house and closes the door behind her, they walked down the steps together, and Linda opened the door and slide into the passenger seat. Stephanie walked to the driver side of the car, re-opened the door, slide in behind the wheel again, pulled the door close, and buckle her seat belt before droving off.

**Kids: **Hi grandma. They said

**Linda: **Hello. She said, as Stephanie drove down the driveway and drove out to the driveway and head for the school.

A little Stephanie pulled to JJ nursery school she unbuckle her seat belt and opened the door and out get of the car and closes the door, and then she opened the back door. Stephanie leaned in, unbuckles JJ, took him out of his car seat, closes the door, walked around the car, and walked into the nursery school.

**Sophia: **Grandma? She asked

**Linda: **Yes sweetie. She said

**Sophia: **Mommy is rushing today. She replied

**Linda: **I know sweetie. Mommy has a boards meeting this morning and it very impartment. She said

**Sophia: **Oh. She said, as Stephanie came out he nursery school and walked toward the car and around the car to the driver side and opened the door and slide into the car and pulled he door close and then buckles her seat belt again and then drove off to Khloe and Sophia school.

Fifteen minutes later Stephanie pulled up to elementary school, unbuckles her seat belt again, opened the door, step out of the car, close the door again, walked around the car, and opened door

**Khloe: **Bye grandma. See you later. She said as she unbuckles her seat belt.

**Linda: **Bye sweetie pie. She said, as Khloe step out of the car and then Stephanie leaned in car.

**Sophia: **bye grandma see you later too. She said, as Stephanie unbuckle her seat belt and she climb out of her car seat.

**Linda: **Bye sweetie. She said, as Sophia step out of the car and Stephanie close the door and then them toward the school and went inside.

A few minutes later Stephanie walked out of the school, toward her car, walked around the driver side again, opened the door, slide into the car again, pulled the door close, buckles her seat belt again, and then drove off toward Stamford.

**Stephanie: **I cannot believe this. She said

**Linda: **Sweetie there is one thing I learned early on about being the CEO of the business. Be prepare for anything to happened especially when you put certain peoples on probation, they will want to be heard, by the boards of directors. She said

**Stephanie: **I know that mom. But the boards will not be able to help John Laurinaitis. She said

**Linda: **And why that Sweetheart? She asked

**Stephanie: **Because I put the boards on probation too, for they action of appointing John Laurinaitis as interim general manager of Monday night of raw. I told them I would be making all of the important decision. She said


	13. Chapter 13 Pleading his case

Endless love

**Chapter 13- pleading his case**

Stephanie and Linda arrive at the headquarters and went inside up to Stephanie office. A little later, they walked into the boardroom where the boards of directors were waiting with John Laurinaitis who was surprise to Linda there.

John: I did not aspect to see you this morning at this meeting Linda. He said

**Linda: **Cut the garbage Laurinaitis I am Stephanie Executive Consultant. She said, as she sat down in the chair next to Stephanie.

Man: Already John Laurinaitis get on with it. He said

John: Well as all of you probably know Stephanie here put me on probation, also stripping me of my title as Executive Vice President of talent relations, which I do not think is very fair. I am trying my hard to running Monday night Raw but when you have WWE Superstars like CM Punk and namely her husband John Cena ran rough shot over RAW and not cooperation with me it very hard to do my job. CM Punk has been very disrespect toward my authority and me. He bullies me into things and John Cena is not cooperation with me either. I ask of you to please remove me from probation and give me back my title as Executive Vice President of talent relations so I can do my job. He said

Man: I do not know what we can do for you John Laurinaitis. He said

John: What that suppose me you are the boards of directors. I am sure you can do something to help me. He said

**Stephanie: **Actually, Laurinaitis they cannot help you. And here why, I place them on probation too, for they action of appointing you as interim general manager of Monday night Raw. And as for my husband, John Cena ran rough shot over Raw that a lie and you know to be a lie. Because it been WWE Superstars like Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and others WWE Superstars running rough shot over RAW not my husband. As for CM Punk that who he is. She replied

John: He is not the right person to present this company as it WWE Champion, and I know that your father will agree with me on that one. He said

**Stephanie: **You know what Laurinaitis I am getting so sick and tired of hearing you claim that my father Vince McMahon will agree with you. You do not know my father the way I know him or his wife here of 45 years knows him all right. You always use that, it get old very fast. She said

John: But it the true.

**Linda: **It's not the true Laurinaitis you know that. You want it's to be the true but the fact remain that my husband knows this business better than you do. I think Stephanie did the right thing last week when she took control of the company and then placing you on probation for your action and stripping you of your title as Executive Vice President of talent relations too. She said

Man: The only thing we can do is think everything over.

John: For the WWE Elimination Chamber pay per view event a match.

Man: John Laurinaitis what kind of match? He asked

John: At WWE Elimination Chamber pay per view event it will be Kane vs. John Cena in an ambulance match. He said, as Stephanie looked at him.

**Stephanie: **What? An ambulance match, my husband John Cena vs. Kane. She said

**John: **Yes. You need to get use to these kinds of matches Stephanie. He said arrogant

**Stephanie: **You listen here Laurinaitis I know my job number 1. Second, if anything remotely happened to my husband during that match I will hold you personally responsibility. You got that one Laurinaitis huh. She said in firm but dangerous voice.

John: Whatever. He said

**Stephanie: **Not whatever Laurinaitis, you are putting my husband the father of my children's in that match. It is no secret that you don't like my husband. She said, as she wasn't playing games with him she doesn't like him.

John: You can't prove that I don't like your husband. He said

**Stephanie: **Really. It's real easy to prove Laurinaitis. Just take a look at everything that happened since July of last year. She said


	14. WWE RAW Feb 6, 2012

Endless love

**Chapter 14- **Monday night Raw February 6, 2012; the major shake up

RAW start with Triple H, as he walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe cheer him as he walked down the ramp to ringside where he climb the steel step to the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring where he was gave a microphone.

**Hunter: **Before I address the whole the Undertaker situation I receive a phone call from the new CEO of the WWE Stephanie Cena (as Cenation cheer) telling me that John Laurinaitis flew to Stamford, Connecticut to pled his case to the boards of directors about on what happened to him last week. Stephanie Cena strip him of his Executive Vice President of talent Relations title and then placing him on probation. John Laurinaitis is spineless, cowardly and backstabber kind of guy. Anyway, the new CEO has told me there will be a decision about Laurinaitis sometime tomorrow about his probation. Now onto the Undertaker. When the Undertaker returns last week, it was indeed to challenge me to a rematch at WrestleMania XXVIII. I have respect for everything that the Undertaker had done in his career, however, last week, when the Phenom returned I did not feel intimidated by the undertaker. He said, as he plays one of the two videos.

The first video was of the undertaker dominant in the WWE.

**Hunter: **That how I want to remember the Undertaker. But there is also, what happened after ours match at last year WrestleMania. He said, as they show the aftermath of their epic struggle at WrestleMania XXVII where the Undertaker had to being carried out on a stretcher.

**Hunter: **I have way to much respect for the Undertaker. So I am going to have to turn downed the Undertaker's challenge for a rematch for this year WrestleMania. "It's over." He said, as his music began to play then stop and the lights when out.

Then a video began to play on the Titantron showing the Undertaker in a room watching clips from the physical battle at the show of show last year in Atlanta. The Phenom's had a message from the Game.

**Undertaker: **Give me another epic WrestleMania match. And have one more chance to end the streak and further cement the legend of the game

**Lather that evening: **

They show Triple H in a lockerroom on the phone when John Laurinaitis walked into the lockerroom and the WWE Universe boos on cue.

**Hunter: **I'll call you back. He said, as he hangs up with someone.

John: I'd plead my case to the boards of directors and I am positive they will overrule Stephanie Cena. He said

**Hunter: **You can think whatever you want. I am sure they won't listen. He said

John: I told them I have two good ideas. One was John Cena vs. Kane in an ambulance match at WWE Elimination Chamber. And that WWE hall of famer Shawn Michaels will be on Raw next week. He said

**Hunter: **Shawn is off in the woods somewhere hunting. I don't think he will be here next week. He said

**John: **Well the boards like both idea I had. He said

**Hunter: **Well Stephanie appoints me to CO- General Manager of Monday night Raw, last week. He said as the WWE Universe cheer. As John Laurinaitis was speechless at what Hunter just says to him, he walked away from him.

After the six-pack challenge, they show Eve in the back and being corner by Kane. Kane is continuing his quest make John Cena embrace hate.

Kane: I fears for the safely of anyone who gets in my way of my quest to make Cena embrace the hate and that include his old lady.

the next chapter is this week Monday night Raw.


	15. Stephanie shop Valentine day

Endless love

**Chapter 15- Stephanie shopping for Valentine's Day **

Stephanie left the kids with their nanny Alison so she could goes shopping for John Valentine's Day present. She head to Victoria's secret for his gift. She plans to make love to him Valentine's Day night, after the kids were sound asleep. She had missed him and what better way to spend the so romantic day of the year then making love to the person, you love the most.

Stephanie walked around Victoria's secret looking for the perfect sexy negligee for Valentine's Day. Just then, she found the perfect sexy negligee for Valentine's Day.

**Stephanie: **This is perfect for Valentine's night. Yes, John will love me in this sexy red teddy. She said softly.

Before she pays for the Sexy red teddy, she grabs some bra and matching panties too in all different colors. After picking out the bra and matching panties she head for the checkout's

Woman: Good afternoon. She said, as she took Stephanie items.

**Stephanie: **Good afternoon. She said

Woman: Would you like one wrap Ms. She said

**Stephanie: **No. She said

Woman: Okay. That will be $45.00 dollars. She asked, as Stephanie pulled out her Victoria's secret credit card and hand it the woman, who swipe the credit card and then Stephanie sign the credit card slip before and it back to the woman.

**Stephanie: **Thank you. She said

Woman: You're welcome. She said, as she hand the bag to Stephanie who took the bag and walked out of the store and head for her car.

Stephanie unlocked the drive side door, opened the door, slide in behind the wheel, place the Victoria Secret bag in the passenger seat, pulled the car door close, and then buckles her seat belt.

**Stephanie: **Do I have a sexy Valentine's Day present for you babe. She said softly, as she started the start and then pulled out the parking spot and head for home.


	16. WWE RAW Feb 13 ,2013

Endless love

**Chapter 16- Monday night RAW February 13, 2012 **

Just six nights before WWE Elimination Chamber pay per view event, RAW start off with the Big Red Monster Kane.

Kane: I will not stop until John Cena embrace the hate and I am going to make sure two things happened tonight. The first is that I will make John Cena embrace hate and I will make sure that someone take a ride in an ambulance tonight. He said

They show John Cena in a lockerroom talking to someone as the camera move they show a wheelchair bound Zack Ryder in San Diego to surprise Eve for Valentine Day.

**John: **Zack, how are you doing? He asked

Zack: I am hurt but I am here to see Eve for Valentine Day. He replied

**John: **That sweet man. I myself have a surprise for my wife tomorrow. He replied

Zack: Ah Stephanie love surprise? He asked

**John: **Yeah. He replied

**Later on:**

WWE hall of famer Shawn Michaels returned to Monday night Raw Supershow. HBK was in the ring and he wanted an answer to the question that is on everyone's mind-

**Shawn: **You know sometime I am wondering the same thing that you of all are wonder, why my best friend. Triple H would decline the chance to end the Undertaker streak at WrestleMania XXVIII. He asked, as Triple H music began to play and he walked out of the entranceway and then walked down the ramp and climb into the ring with his best friend Shawn Michaels.

**Triple H: **Look Shawn things are different now. I am investment in the future. I do not want to be the one to end the Deadman mystiques because it is bad for business and the WWE in generally. He said

**Shawn: **O comes on Hunter. What are you a sellout huh? You have become the General Manager of this show. On the other hand, are you a coward? He asked

**Triple H:** First of all Shawn I am not a sellout. Second, I am not a coward either. You, Undertaker and me, are "the end of era." And I will "not be the one to end that era." He said

**Shawn: **Then look me in my eyes and told me No. He said, as Triple H looked right into his best friend eyes.

**Triple H: **My answer is still No. He said, as Shawn back away from his best friend, walked away and then he exits the ring leaving Triple H in the ring.

Then the lights went out again, and the Undertaker appeared on the Titantron again ,and revealing a shocking moment, as he took off his hat and pick up a razor and cut his hair and proclaiming.

**Undertaker: "**Vengeance will be mine." He said

As Josh Mathews prepare to John Cena they heard a woman screaming and John ran to help and it was Kane threw Eve into the back of ambulance and locking her in. John quickly freed Eve before Kane could drive off with former Diva Champion. Then Eve hugs John and then she planted a passionately kissed on a stunned Cena. As a lovelorn, Zack Ryder sadly witnessed.

**John: **Eve I am married man. He said

Meanwhile across the country was Stephanie Cena who was watching Raw and she wasn't too please on what she saw happened between her husband John and Eve. John walked out of the entranceway, walked down the ramp to ringside, climbs into the ring, and had a microphone.

**John: **I am not involvement with Eve. I tried to apologizing to Zack. Kane had this plan all along to turn my friends against me and he has a good plan to get me to embrace the hate, but it would work on everyone but me. I will reach my breaking point and then I will snap but on Kane. Then the fans chant, "We all hate you"

**John: **I like who I am. I have a message for all of you who think that I am soft, or some cream puffy. I am not, I maybe soft when I am at home with my family. But when I am in this ring, I am someone very different. I will adapt and overcome, I will win, and I will send Kane away in an ambulance this Sunday. My wife remember me of something I have proving a lot of WWE Superstars wrong who thought I couldn't beat them, and I beating them Batista, the Great Kahli, Big show, Umaga, Rikishi. And Kane will be no different this Sunday at WWE Elimination Chamber.

Zack Ryder is shown at the ramp and he begin to walked down the ramp to the ring with the help of crutches Ryder made his way to the ring where he rolling into the ring and stood up and walked over to John and smacked the microphone and then slapped him.

Zack: You were never my friend John.

**John: **Really Zack. Who gave up they spot in a fatal four way for the WWE championship at Table ladder and chair pay per view event huh. It's was not Eve or Kane, it was me Zack. I believe that you deserve the right to challenge Dolph Ziggler for the United State championship. And what happened huh. You won the title. I do not know want kind of game Eve is playing but you know that I have wife. He said

Then Zack rolled out ring and walked up the aisle. Then Kane appeared on the titantron.

Kane: Cena congratulating you are finally embracing the hate by stealing you are only true friend love Eve. You will not overcome adapt or win at Elimination Chamber. He said, as Cena turned his back for a moment Kane pushed wheel bound Ryder off the stage leaving him to he stretched out of the arena once again. Raw went off the air.

Can the Cena's marriage survive, because is about to get test more now by Diva Eve. It was bad enough with Kane quest to make John Cena embrace the hate. And now the eve of Valentine's Day Diva Eve passionately kissed John.

coming up next, Valentine's Day...


	17. Stephanie is not happy

Endless love

**Chapter 17–the next morning, February 14, 2012 **

It was the romantic day of the year Valentine's Day, for one woman her Valentine's Day may not go as her plan Stephanie had plan on making love to her sexy husband John Cena tonight, but after seeing, him being kiss by Diva Eve Stephanie was not going to making love to him now. Eve ruin Stephanie plan for Valentine's Day.

After drops the kids off at schools, Stephanie head to the office when she arrive at the WWE Headquarters and got out of her car and walked into the headquarters and took the elevator up to her office. When the elevator reach the floor of her office the doors slide opened and she step off the elevator walked toward her office, and inside the office.

Stephanie places her briefcase on the desk then walked out of her office down the hallway to her sister in law Caroline office. When she arrives at the office, walked inside the office and saw Cathleen in the office talking with Caroline.

**Stephanie: **Good morning. She said

**Caroline: **Good morning.

**Cathleen: **Good morning.

**Stephanie: **One question? Who wrote the scene where John get kiss by slutty Eve. She said and both Caroline and Cathleen hear the angry in their sister in law tone of voice.

**Caroline: **Steph it wasn't I, I swear it. She said

**Cathleen:** I didn't do it either Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **I believe the both of you. She said, as she walked out of the office.

**Caroline: **Steph isn't too happy Cate. She said

**Cathleen: **I know you can see in her body language. I would be piss too if Ted was kiss by one of the Diva known he is a married man. She said

**Caroline: **Me too. I am wondering who change the script though. I know that Vince would not do that to Steph or John without talk to them. Therefore, someone is behind it. And I have one guess Cate. She said

**Cathleen: **I agree with Caroline. Laurinaitis might behind this kiss because of Stephanie placing him on probation. She said

**Caroline: **Well if he is behind the kiss he might be signature his termination. She said

**Cathleen: **Oh yeah and we both know Stephanie and who she is. I do not want to be Eve or John Laurinaitis when she found out. She said

**Caroline: **Yes but it will, be fun to watch though. She said laughing and Cathleen join her.

Stephanie was in her office working when Caroline into the office and Stephanie saw her sister in law.

**Caroline: **Can I talk with you, Steph? She asked, as she closes the door behind her.

**Stephanie: **Sure Caroline what up? She replied, as Caroline walked over to the desk and sat down the chair in front of the desk.

**Caroline: **Early when you ask Cate and me who wrote the scene where slutty Eve kissed John. She replied

**Stephanie: **Yea.

**Caroline: **Well after you left my office Cate and I continues to talk and we began to wonder ourselves who would do that to you and John. And we ruled out your dad Vince, because we know that he would talk to you and John beforehand. But we came up with who might be behind this kiss. She replied

**Stephanie:** Okay. Whom did you and Cate think of? She asked

**Caroline: **Ours guess is John Laurinaitis Steph. He probably changes the script because you place him on probation and stripping him of his Executive title as Vice President of talent relations. She replied

**Stephanie: **Son of bitch I never thought that he might be behind this kiss. I always know that he didn't like John. Nevertheless, what is Eve role in all of this? She asked

**Caroline: **That one I do not know yet. But I would put pass Laurinaitis to blackmail her. I mean after Ryder won the United State title she was hanging around him. She practically blames John for what happened to Zack, after he was chokeslammed through the stage. She could be helping Kane we really don't know Steph. She replied

**Stephanie: **Well we going to found out because this coming Sunday night I will get answer to these questions, because I am going to Milwaukee for WWE Elimination Chamber pay per view event. She said

**Caroline: **All right then. She said

coming up next: Valentine's Day evening.


	18. Valentine's Day is ruin

Endless love

**Chapter 18- Valentine's Day evening **

After a long day at the office Stephanie arrive home get out of her car and walked toward the house up the stairs to the front door where she place her key in the locked and unlocked the door. She then turns the doorknob; open the door, step inside the house, and then closes the door behind her and locked the door too.

Stephanie places her briefcase on the table along with her purse and then she took off her coat, opened the closet door, hangs up her coat in the hallway closet, and then closes the closet door. Just then, Sophia greeted her.

**Sophia: **Hi mommy. She said, as Stephanie looked over and saw her second daughter.

**Stephanie: **Hi sweetie. She said, as she leaned down and kisses on Sophia cheek

**Sophia: **Mommy I made this for you. She said, as she hand Stephanie a handmade Valentine's Day card.

**Stephanie: **Oh thanks baby. She said, as she hugs Sophia. Happy Valentine's Day mommy. She read; thank you so much baby girl.

**Sophia: **You're welcome. She said

**Stephanie: **Where is everybody, sweetie? She asked

**Sophia: **Daddy in the playroom with JJ and Anthony. And Khloe is upstairs in her bedroom. She replied

**Stephanie: **Is Khloe is trouble with daddy? She asked

**Sophia: **No. she went up before you came home mommy. She replied

**Stephanie: **Oh, I'll go see what she is doing, okay. She said

**Sophia: **Okay. She said, as she walked down hallway to the playroom.

Stephanie walked up the staircase then toward Khloe bedroom, the door was slight opened walk over to the bedroom door peek inside and saw Khloe sitting at her desk doing something. She pushes the door opened.

**Stephanie: **Hey pebbles. She said, as Khloe cover what she was doing.

**Khloe: **Hi mommy. She said, as Stephanie walked over

**Stephanie: **What are you hiding pebbles? She asked, as she leaned over Khloe

**Khloe: **Mommy you can't see it.

**Stephanie: **And why not pebbles? She asked

**Khloe: **It is you're Valentine's Day present. She said, as she covers it.

**Stephanie: **Oh okay I will not look. She said, as she sat down on the bed.

Khloe finish her Valentine's Day present for her, when she was finish she got up from the chair and walk over to her.

**Khloe: **Happy Valentine's Day mommy. She said, as she hand her a handmade Valentine's Day card.

**Stephanie: **Thank you pebbles. (as she kisses Khloe on the cheek.) Happy Valentine's Day mommy. She read

**Khloe: **You are welcome. Mommy did you get daddy a Valentine's Day present? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, but you cannot know because it for him not you. She replied

**Khloe: **Ah. Mommy you really love daddy very much? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I do pebbles, you, Sophia, JJ and Anthony are all symbol of daddy and my love for each other. She replied

**Sophia: **Khlo? She called out

**Khloe: **What? She called out

**Stephanie: **Hey no yelled go see what Sophia want Khloe Elizabeth. She replied

**Khloe: **Yes mommy. She said, as she walked out of her bedroom and Stephanie stood up from the bed walked out of the bedroom hallway to the master bedroom and inside to changes out of her suit.

Stephanie walked out of the master bedroom down the staircase and head toward the playroom and inside where she found Khloe and Sophia wrestling with John while JJ was watch TV.

**JJ: **Mommy. He said, as Stephanie pick him up from the couch and kiss him.

**Stephanie: **Hi there baby boy. She said

**Khloe: **Say I quit daddy. She said, as John was laugh

**John: **No, I will never quit. He said

**Sophia: **Daddy say the word. She said

**John: **Nope. He laugh

**Stephanie: **Hey girls no hurting daddy. She said, as she place JJ back on the couch and walk over to the playpen leaned down into the playpen, pick up Anthony, kiss him too, walked over to the loveseat, and sat down with Anthony.

**Khloe: **Then tell daddy say I quit mommy. She said

**Stephanie: **John. She said

**John: **Okay I surrender only because mommy is making me surrender. He said, as Khloe and Sophia climb off him.

**Sophia: **Khloe and Sophia are the winner. She said, as she sat down on the couch.

**John: **Unfair advantage. He said, as he laid on the floor looking at his family.

**Khloe: **Uh no. She said, as Stephanie laugh.

**John: **Hey, you laugh at me baby. He said, as he looked at his lovely wife who was holding they youngest child.

**Stephanie: **Yes I am. She said

**Later on: **

After putting the kids down for the night, Stephanie was in her office looking over some of the bills for the household. While John was in the kitchen, doing god knows what Stephanie concentrates on the bills. John appeared in the doorway of the office and saw his beautiful wife looking over some bills. He smile she look lovely to him in anything she wear include lounge pant.

**Stephanie: **What are you doing? She asked softly without looking up.

**John: **Oh nothing just watching you. He said, as he walked into the office over to the desk and around the desk to her side and held a red roses under her nose. For you baby happy Valentine's Day. He said, as Stephanie took the roses from him, and smell.

**Stephanie: **Thank you. She said, as John leaned down to kiss her she move her head away from him.

**John: **What wrong baby? He asked softly, as Stephanie stood up from the chair and walked away from him.

**Stephanie: **What wrong. I will tell you what wrong John Cena Jr. Slutty Eve kissed my husband that what wrong. She said in a firmly tone of voice.

**John: **Baby, as he walked over to her

**Stephanie: **Stay away from John. I had a wonder evening plans for us tonight after the kids went to sleep and now all of that is ruin because of what happened last night on RAW. She said

**John: **Baby listens to me. I swear on everything that is real between us there is nothing going on between Eve and me. He said

**Stephanie: **I do not believe you.

**John: **Why not believe me. He asked

**Stephanie: **Because your man. All I want to do tonight was to making love to you for Valentine's Day and because of the fact that you were half way around the world last week. I went out and bought you a Valentine's Day present but now after last night you will not be getting your present any time soon. She said

**John: **Stephanie- as he gently grabs her hand pulling her close to him.

**Stephanie: **John let me go. She said

**John: **No not until you understand that there is absolutely nothing and I mean nothing going on between Eve and me, I swear it. Believe me.

**Stephanie: **No.

**John: **Baby, I think she is playing games. I do not want any of the Divas I only want you forever, and ever. I love you Stephanie Marie McMahon Cena. I always have and I always will love you. You are it for me no woman can take you place with me. I do not want any another woman and that the god honest true. He said

**Stephanie: **If that so true then you should have push her away John. She said, as John did not have answer. You see. She said, as she attempts to walk away him but he gently stop.

**John: **Baby I am thinking of a way to convince you. He said, as Stephanie walked out of the office and down hallway up the staircase to the master bedroom.

Stephanie was right though John did not push Eve away from him. Has Eve now destroy the Cena's marriage? Can John prove to Stephanie that he only love her?


	19. Elimination Chamber Feb 19, 2012

Endless love

**Chapter 19- February 19, 2012**

Stephanie was walking through the backstage area of the Bradley Center thinking about her Valentine's Day night; it was horrific thanks to slutty Eve. The sexy negligee that she bought never put it on and then having a sexy husband takes it off her. Stephanie was stop by her father Vince.

**Vince: **Hi Steph. He said

**Stephanie: **Hi daddy. She said sadly and Vince knew something was wrong he took her hand and escort her into his lockerroom so they could talk private.

**Vince: **Okay princess what is going on with you? He asked

**Stephanie: **Nothing daddy. She said

**Vince: **Stephanie Marie I am your father you know that you can talk me about anything and that include your marriage. He said

**Stephanie: **Um- dad if I ask you something would you be honest with me. She said

**Vince: **You know that I will be honest with you princess. He said

**Stephanie: **Did you wrote the scene where slutty Eve kissing my husband? She asked

**Vince: **Absolute not Steph. I would talk to you and then John before I did anything like that. You think someone change things. He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes.

**Vince: **By the look on your beautiful face, John Laurinaitis might be behind it huh. He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, or Eve did it herself. I do not know yet, but I will get answer. Dad you know that I love and trust John, but watching RAW Monday night six nights ago, that trust is in jeopardy. She replied

**Vince: **Steph, (as he pulled her to him) listen to me okay. I have been married long time long then you, and yes, I have done things I should not have done. However, you should not think that your trust in John is in jeopardy sweetheart. You need to continue to believe in the love and trust you have with him. Because I know he absolutely love you. In addition, after Raw he was not to please at what happened. He said

**Stephanie: **Dad you are telling me that I should not be mad at my husband. She said

**Vince: **No. I am telling you to continue to believe in everything that is real between you and John because love conquers all. He said

**Stephanie: **Maybe I should go found him and talk to him. She said

**Vince: **That is up to you sweetie. He said

Stephanie walked away from her dad, head for the door opened the door and walked out of the lockerroom, and Vince let out a soft sigh. Stephanie head down the hallway to her husband lockerroom, arrives at his lockerroom, and knock the door.

**John: **Come in. He said, as Stephanie turn the doorknob, open the door to the lockerroom, and found him with his back to the door.

**Stephanie: **Babe are you busy. She asked, as John turned around and saw his wife standing in the lockerroom.

**John: **For you baby I am never busy. He said, as Stephanie walked over to him.

**Stephanie: **I thought we could talk about Valentine's Day night and the small fight we had. She said

**John: **Okay. He said, as they sat down on the leather couch.

**Stephanie: **Um- I did not mean to fight with you, but watching RAW six nights ago and see you being kiss by that slutty hurt me so much. Because I know that, you would not like if I kissed another man. She said

**John: **Yes, I would not like it if you kissed another man. However, baby I was not aspect that to happened believe me.

**Stephanie: **Babe I do believe you, but my heart was betrayal because of what I saw. I know that you love me, you I know that I love you but you have to see this from my view. I am home while you are traveling with the Divas. They will not care if they destroy someone marriage. I know that you will not cheat but the threat it always around. She said

**John: **Baby (as he slip his hand udder her chin and turn her head to him) I understand where your come from I do. They walked around in those revealed attire. And I do my best not to look because I know that I belong to me. And yes, they are a threat to any marriage, but the couples who is marriage should fight through the obstacle that want to stand in their way. I love you. He said

**Stephanie: **I love you, too. It not easy for me either when I am here with the male superstar walked around in their wrestling trunk, like you I know that I belong to you. They are a threat too. She said

**John: **Are we okay now. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes. She said, as she leaned in and kisses him.

As they kissed, it slowly escalated as they made out there was a knock at the doors but they did not hear the knock because they were too engrossed with one another they did not notice the door opened until it was too late.

Laurinaitis: I knock on the door. He said, as John and Stephanie separate

**John: **Yeah so. He said

Laurinaitis: Not so, Cena, if you need reminder it the WWE Elimination Chamber pay per view event. He said, as Stephanie stood up from the couch walked over to Laurinaitis

**Stephanie: **Get out Laurinaitis you are interrupt a private moment between my husband and me. She said

Laurinaitis: This is the WWE Elimination Chamber pay per view event right before WrestleMania. He said

**Stephanie: **I know that okay. However, right now you are interrupting something. Now leave. She said

Laurinaitis: I need to speak with Cena about his match later tonight. He said

**Stephanie: **Get lost before I suspend you. She said, as she shovel him out of the lockerroom locked the door, and turns around to face her husband sexy gave him a mischievous smile as she walked back over to him and he pulled her into his lap and she giggle.

**John: **Oooh do I love you baby. Now where we were before we were interrupting... He said

**Stephanie: **Right here, sexy. She said, as she leaned in and kissed him again.


	20. Some lockerroom lovin

Endless love

This chapter is for Liz. Thanks for replay to my story.

** Chapter 20- some lockerroom lovin'**

As they kissed and kissed Stephanie could not wait any longer she had to have him right there right now. John push off her jacket and fling it onto the love seat as he nibble on her neck on that sensitive spot that he knew drove her absolutely wild.

Stephanie grabs the bottom of his T-shirt pulled up his body and John stop kissing her neck so she could take off his shirt. John then begun to unbutton her shirt until it was completely open he quickly got rid of her shirt.

Stephanie began kissing his solid rock hard muscle smooth chest John ran his fingers through her soft brunette hair and then pulled her up for another kiss. John then worked his way down to her gorgeous cleavage as Stephanie leaned her head back slightly in satisfaction as he worked his lips back up her body to her lips.

**John: **You are beyond beautiful. He whispers before reclaim her mouth a series of hot kiss.

They finish undressed each other's, and John lay Stephanie down the couch and slide his body over her, look deep into her blue eyes.

**John: **I love you. He whisper, and before she knew it, he delved into the depths of her body and soul.

He place his mouth over hers and kissed her and swallowing her moaned of pleasures as he went deeper and deeper into her. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, which only turn him even more. When he was done, he looked down at her, both sweating and breathing erotically.

**Stephanie: **I love you too. She whisper, as they smiled each other's and then they rearranged their bodies so that John was lying on his back and Stephanie was laid next to him and she gently kiss his chest and then laid her head on his chest. He returned the gesture with a light kiss on her head.

**John: **I have an idea about slutty baby. He said, as Stephanie lift her head off his chest and looked at him.

**Stephanie: **I am listening babe. She said

**John: **How about a little husband and wife tag team teaming up tomorrow night on RAW. He said

**Stephanie: **I like that idea. Eve is going to get a glimpse of the real Stephanie McMahon Cena the bitch. She said giggle, and John laugh too.

**John:** Ooh. The bitch is going to appearance, huh. He said

**Stephanie: **Oh yes she is, and it will not be pretty. She said smiling evil

**John: **I am so happy that I am married to you. He said

**Stephanie: **Me too. She said, leaning in and kiss him gently on the lips.

Later on, Stephanie and John re-dress themselves.

**Stephanie: **Good luck in your match babe. She said, as she snaked her arms around his waist.

**John: **Thanks baby. He said, as he leaned in and kisses her again.

It was time for the main event and John and Stephanie walked out of the lockerroom and toward the gorilla position. Where Stephanie kiss him one more time before he walked out.


	21. John show his love to Stephanie

Endless love

**Chapter 21- John love **

After arrive in Minneapolis, Minnesota early Monday morning, Stephanie and John slept in. Hour later Stephanie wake up to a sweet smell under her nose and she opened her blue eyes to see her husband John sit there with a flower.

**Stephanie: **Mmm. Good morning babe. She said

**John: **Good morning baby. He said, as Stephanie leaned up and gently kisses on the lips and then took the flower.

**Stephanie: **Babe it is a lovely flower what kind of flower is this? She asked

**John: **_This flower is a gardenia and it is a symbolic of love. Gardenia means I love you deeply in my heart… You are all I have ever wanted and you are all I will ever need baby… I LOVE YOU… _

**Stephanie: **Oh John, I love you, too. She said, leaned in and kisses him again.

**Later on:**

Stephanie and John went to Vince hotelroom just a across the from them, and they were sitting at the table when there was a knock at the door John got up from the chair and opened the door and to found John Laurinaitis standing there he walked into the hotel room. John closes the door and retook his seat next to his wife.

Laurinaitis:Vince I hope you are going to talk with your daughter here. (as Stephanie looked up) about her action last night at the pay per view event. He said

**Stephanie: **I am not a little girl Laurinaitis. I am grown woman with four kids and husband. She said

Laurinaitis: Yeah so, you were out of line last night when I was trying to talk to your husband. He said

**Vince: **And what did you want to talk to my son in law about Laurinaitis huh. He already knew that he was going to win his match against Kane. My question to you is: why were you bothering him huh? He asked

Laurinaitis: I just want to make sure he knew what to do? He asked

**Stephanie: **Oh please. You cannot be trust Laurinaitis that is one of the reasons you are on probation. I have a feeling that you have been do things that you should not be doing Laurinaitis. So let me the CEO make something perfectly clear to you right now. Do not change another thing. You let the show going on, as it is writer… is that clear. She said firmly

Laurinaitis: I am the interim General Manager of Monday night Raw. He said

**Stephanie: **You are avoiding the question Laurinaitis. I said is that clear? She asked

Laurinaitis: Whatever?

**Stephanie: **Not whatever Laurinaitis. I am your boss you are not mine. When I talk, you listen. I put you on probation for various reasons. You're probation will last as long as I want it to last... I am in charge of the WWE. You will be a distance memory like some others General Manager if you continue to ignore that you are on probation. She said

**Vince: **I would listen to her Laurinaitis she is after all the CEO of the WWE. He said

Laurinaitis: Vince you are the owner and Chairman of the WWE I am sure that you can do something. He said

**Vince: **Um- no. I will not do anything. I like how Stephanie is taking charge and changes things. I think she is doing fabulous job as CEO she take after her mother. He said proudly

Laurinaitis: This is unbelievable.

**Stephanie: **Get out Laurinaitis you're interruption a meeting. She said, as John Laurinaitis turn around and head for the door opened the door and walked out of the hotel room.

**Vince: **Oh, my god I did not know that he whines so much. He said

**Stephanie: **He whines more than your grandkids. She said, then just her cellphone begin to vibes on the table she looked at the cellphone and it was her sister in law Caroline. Excuse me. (as she presses, talk button. And brought the phone up to her ear) Good morning Carol. What's up? She asked

**Caroline: **Good morning Steph. Listen I found the script from last week.

**Stephanie: **And Carol what did you found? She asked

**Caroline: **Handwriting that does not match your, mine, your dad or anyone else on the creative writing staffs. But the handwriting resembles the interim general manager of Raw John Laurinaitis. He was behind the kiss last week between slutty Eve and John. She replied

**Stephanie: **Okay. Holding onto that script when I came home, you show me the script. She said

**Caroline: **Okay. Um Steph, listen about last night and the statement that Laurinaitis made.

**Stephanie: **Whoa, Carol. What statement did Laurinaitis make last night? She asked

**Caroline: **Laurinaitis made a statement that the boards of directors should looked at Teddy Long for the way he is managing Smackdown. He's now plot to take over Smackdown with the help of David Otunga, Christian, Mark Henry and Alberto Del Rio backing him to be in control of both shows. She replied

**Stephanie: **Really. Well I will hand that tonight. I see you when I get home bye. She said

**Caroline: **All right bye. She said, as Stephanie hang up the phone.

**John: **What's up baby? He asked

**Stephanie: **John Laurinaitis made statement last night that the boards of directors should looks into Teddy Long managing of Smackdown. When did that happened? She said

**Vince: **During the Elimination chamber. He want the boards to looks into Teddy Long managing of Smackdown and Christian, Mark Henry, David Otunga and Alberto Del Rio were in the ring with him and they were backing him to be the general manager of both shows. I wasn't to please with what happen last night. But seeing that I am on probation, I can't do anything. He said

**Stephanie: **I can. She said smiling evil

**John: **I seeing that evil smile again. He said

Coming up next Monday night RAW.


	22. WWE RAW Feb 20, 2012

Endless love

**Chapter 22- Monday night RAW February 20, 2012 **

RAW supershow start off with Eve stunned the entire WWE Universe with a shocking confession, by calling Zack Ryder an idiot and admitting to the Bella twins that she indeed was using Zack Ryder. And in another shocking confession Eve said, that she plans on used John Cena just like she did Zack Ryder by getting the jumper on apologizing to him first, but just as she was about to enact her plans, John Cena appeared directly behind her.

John Cena come to the ring and began to address Eve shocking confession. As John, talk who should come walking out Eve and made her way to the ring.

Eve: My words were taken out of context. She said, as she did her best to explain her action to John Cena. But she kept on backpedaling.

**John: **Eve you are a lair. In fact Eve, you are a disingenuous heartless person. You and the Rock are perfect from each other. He said as the WWE Universe got behind Cena and taunting Eve. You know what there someone here who wants to speak with you. He said

Eve: Yeah who that Zack. She said

**John: **No not Zack my wife Stephanie Cena. He said as Stephanie music began to play the WWE Universe were on their feet as Stephanie walked out of the entranceway.

Jerry: Oh, my Stephanie Cena is here tonight. He said

Michael: I cannot believe that Stephanie is here King to address Eve over what happened last week. He said, as Stephanie walked down the ramp toward ringside and then climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring where John opened the ropes for her and she step into the ring with John and Eve.

Stephanie took the microphone from John, walked over to where Eve was stand..., and looked directly into Eve eyes.

**Stephanie: **Eve let me make something perfectly to you, right now. You see that wedding band on John ring finger. I put that ring on his finger eleven years ago. It mean that he is spoken for which also mean hands off. (as the WWE Universe cheer) Last week you slutty ruin my Valentine's Day evening and the plan that I had for my husband over there. If you thinking about putting the move on him again, rethinking that one pretty fast because here why. I will make your wrestling career a living hell. I can take you off RAW with a snap of my fingers because I am the CEO. She said dangerous

WWE Universe: Stephanie! Stephanie! They chant.

Eve: Stephanie you will not do that. She said

**Stephanie: **Oh really Eve. You do not know me at all Eve. I can be a real bitch when I need to be one. I am his wife and the mother of his children's. Stay away from my husband if you know want good for you Eve, because if you do not hell won't freeze over it will only get hottest for you. And that is a McMahon guarantee Eve. Do not mess with me Eve, seeing that I am the CEO now. She said

Eve: It's that supposed to scare me Stephanie that you are the CEO of the WWE. Because it's doesn't scare me. She said

**Stephanie: **Really Eve. Be scare, because you'll never know what I can do to you in a moment notice. She said, as she walked away but Eve grabs her arm.

Stephanie slaps Eve across the face so hard that she fell to the map.

Jerry: Stephanie McMahon Cena just slaps Eve. He said shocked

Michael: Stephanie had no right to slap Eve. He said

Jerry: Oh yes she did Cole Eve put her hands on Stephanie. He said, as Stephanie walked over John who was smile and Stephanie smile back at him.

As Stephanie music began to play, John opened the rope for his wife and she step through the rope onto the apron of the ring and John followed they walked down the steel steps together Stephanie took John hand in her and they fingers laced together as they walked up the aisle the ramp way. They walked up the ramp together and head backstage.

**Later on: **

They show John Laurinaitis and David Otunga in his lockerroom talking when Teddy Long walks in. John Laurinaitis told Teddy Long that he only care about what the boards of directors think, and that when Stephanie walked into the lockerroom and the WWE Universe cheers when Stephanie appearance on the Titantron.

**Stephanie: **Excuse me for interruption but you only care about what the boards thinking Laurinaitis. She said

Laurinaitis: That right.

**Stephanie: **Wrong answer Laurinaitis, you should only care about what I think, because you know that, the board of directors is on probation just like you. They cannot make any decision. I am the only one who can make decision, and I happen to like how Teddy Long here is ran Smackdown. You need to be more concern about your own job security and not Teddy long. She said as she walked out of the lockerroom and the WWE Universe cheer.

Teddy: Look like you are the one in serious trouble Laurinaitis with the CEO Stephanie McMahon Cena. He said, as he walked of the lockerroom.

The undertaker came to the ring.

He calling the last year hell because of uncertainty and then he called out Triple H saying that was shocked when Triple H say "no" to his WrestleMania challenge,. At first Triple H said, "I'm sorry, but the answer is still no and walked away from the ring. However, as the General Manager of Raw walked up the exit ramp, the Undertaker finally got want he wanted by saying "you know Shawn Michaels, we always better than you".

With those biting words, Triple H removed his jacket, and tie and strutted back down the ramp to the ring and confront the Undertaker. "I can do want Shawn couldn't do… I can finish it. I knew it. You know it. You want this? You want WrestleMania? You want it all? You want an end? "You got it!" The game added one more thing... "We do this we go all the way… No return. No uncertainty. No excuses. The streaks end... The era end… We do this; we go all the way. I will face you at WrestleMania under one condition... Hell in Cell.

John Cena came back to the ring to address his WrestleMania opponent The Rock… The Rock is coming to RAW supershow next week. Wow... Cena saying he is no longer the people's champion, but he's champion with peoples referring to the entourage around him. After strongly criticize the Rock referring for not sticking around WWE, Cena vowed to beat the Rock in his home town of Miami on April 1…

Coming next the Rock confront John Cena on Monday night RAW..


	23. WWE RAW Feb 27, 2012

Endless love

**Chapter 23- Monday night RAW February 27, 2012 **

With WrestleMania XXVIII on the horizon, The Rock returned to Raw Supershow to address his WrestleMania opponent John Cena, but before the Rock addresses John Cena, he had a match against his former WrestleMania opponent from last year WrestleMania XXVII.

A year removed from they epic clash at WrestleMania XXVII, John Cena battled the Miz. However, before the match ever begun the Miz needed to get something off his chest. He has claimed that no one has worked harder than he has in the last year, but yet he is upset because he does not have a match at this year WrestleMania.

The Miz is fully prepared to prove he was ready for WrestleMania by defeating the same superstar he defeating at the show of shows, John Cena. Once the awesome one was done talking, the opening bell rang, and the two superstars immediately collided. Both Cena and Miz have something at stake in this contest.

Somewhere arena the Rock was attaching Cena very move, no doubt studying Cena's style and strategy. For the Miz this was a great opportunity for him to prove he is ready to main event another WrestleMania. Momentum swings were fairly even in the contest, but Cena's offensive continually proves to be the much more effective.

Following an attitude adjustment, Cena locked Miz in the SFTU for the victory. As Cena celebrated his victory, the Rock appeared on the Titantron and simply waved his hand across his face mocking his WrestleMania opponent John Cena.

Toward the end of Raw, the Rock come out and addresses the WWE Universe. The great one returned to the WWE RAW supershow to remind the WWE Universe that without them, the Rock would never exist. The Rock then turned his attention to his WrestleMania opponent John Cena.

The Rock had many chosen words for John Cena and where ever he hurled on insult at his WrestleMania opponent, the Portland crowd would chant insult. The great one explained to John Cena that he was fighting for the peoples and that he loved to entertain the people as the people's champion continued John Cena made his way to the ring, to counter the Rock's insult.

And fire back his own, calling the Rock a self-centered SOB. And that he did not like Dwayne Johnson and at WrestleMania, he will be looking into the eyes of Dwayne Johnson. And then Cena left the Rock in the ring, he walked up the exit ramp and backstage. The Rock said it did not matter what Cena said, at WrestleMania, both superstars would put everything on the line...

This week Monday night RAW…. Another confrontation between John Cena and the Rock..


	24. WWE RAW March 5, 2012

Endless love

**Chapter 24- Monday night RAW March 5, 2012**

The WWE Universe continues to head toward a highly anticipated WrestleMania XXVIII… Before a sold-out TD Garden, Raw supershow kicked off with, the hotly anticipated return of WWE hall of famer Shawn Michaels. HBK wasted no time in inviting his longtime ally Triple H to the ring to explain his decision behind not only accepted the Undertaker's challenge for the match at WrestleMania but also demanding that the match take place inside hell in cell.

After dismissing HBK's suggestion that being unfavorably compared to Michaels is what had him to accept the match, triple h acknowledged HBK's WrestleMania XXVII lose to the Phenom- a loss that sent Michaels, into early retirement and stated that it pains him to look at WrestleMania, he'll both end the Undertaker and his streak in HBK's Honor.

Visibly taken aback by comment, an offended Michaels told triple H that much like last year; he knows who going to win the Undertaker / triple H matches this year because he will serve as special guest referee...

The war of words contniued between the Rock and John Cena...

While the Rock was in Boston for RAW supershow, he took the streets of Boston to give John Cena Massachusetts native a history lesson… In 1773, Boston had enough of the British much like the WWE Universe has gotten sick of John Cena… Boston threw the tea into the Boston harbor, and the rock began to throw Cena merchandise into the harbor as well, while making fun of each and every piece… Rock says, that Cena can take all his craps, turn it sideways and stick straight up his, rooty, tooty, fresh and fruity ass..

They later show John Cena sitting in an empty TD Garden before RAW Supershow… and he began talking about his upcoming match with the Rock at WrestleMania. The only match that matter at this year WrestleMania is his match against the Rock. I want and I need to win the match... Then Cena began to talked about Boston, the biggest heartbroken was the Patriots losing the perfect season to the New York Giants, and that every New Englander felt that same way.

I do not want to be another name in the Rock's book of defeated opponents. Nobody remember second place... John then stare up at the WrestleMania sign adoringly, and says his match with rock, is a once in lifetime opportunity. He acknowledged that the rock is the one of the biggest superstar in the WWE History. He wants a win.

He is very proud of what he has accomplished so far in the WWE while being married to Stephanie McMahon. And WrestleMania 28 is everything to him. If he loses to the rock, he will be just another name on his list of defeated opponents. WrestleMania 28 is record breaking the biggest event in the history of the WWE.

They show the Rock once again. And he talked about Paul Reverse and asked what if Cena was on top of the horse and he would have been shot and we will all be playing crickets… What would happen if the rock would have created a time machine just to go in time, to kick Cena ass.

Toward the end of Monday night RAW, John Cena music began to play and he one got a mixed reaction, he salutes Cenation ran down the ramp and slide into the ring. He thought that the Rock is trying too hard. The Rock makes fun of Cena and talk about his junk... the rock is sound like the situation from Jersey shore…

Rocky was shaken last week after twenty minutes of trying to plug hashtags. He goes onto make fun of himself. But in the end, he stills the one who shook up the rock. Most of the Rock best stuff has been "via satellite" or pre-recorded...

I want the rock not Dwayne Johnson to come down the ramp and face him eye to eye. I do not want to be second best at WrestleMania. He wanted the real rock to show up at WrestleMania. And then he calls out the Rock. The Rock come out and said that he saw fear in John Cena eyes...

The rock said finally… and his going to look Cena in the eye, and tell the world what he sees. Rocky says, I see fear, fear that he is taking everything… He sees right through Cena. He was not shook up last week. He was more confident. He never has been more confident about anything in his life.

Rock tells Cena to understand that, after you strip away, WrestleMania, the glitz and everything he is a 260lbs man who was going to rip out Cena's throat WrestleMania... And then when you take away Cena's hype you got a little boy, who will be the Rock bitch... The rock left and Cena mock Rock by looking at fake notes on his arm, he says if Rock beat him beat him at WrestleMania he lose everything…Rock got it half-right when he says Cena is going to be his bitch, he's going to be the son of bitch that goes down in history, for whipping the Rock ass.


	25. Stephanie & John spend together

Endless love

author notes: this chapter is about March 5, 2012 Raw... and Stephanie talk to him about his accomplished in the WWE...

**Chapter 25- Stephanie and John **

After putting, the kids to bed and kissed them goodnight, Stephanie and John were downstairs in the livingroom sitting down on the couch.

**Stephanie: **You have been quiet tonight. She said

**John: **I -I have a lot of my mind. He said, as he places his hand on her knee.

**Stephanie: **You want to talk to me about what on your mind babe. She said

**John: **It really nothing baby. He said

**Stephanie: **John talks to me.

**John: **Well, Am sure you saw Raw last night and my segment with Dwayne Johnson. (as Stephanie nodded her head) He is so arrogant.

**Stephanie: **Hey, listen to me okay. I know the real you who loves this business very much. I know the real John Cena. And as for Dwayne Johnson, I do believe that he is jealous of you and your success in the WWE. There is no compare to you and him. You outshined him in many ways babe... by the time Dwayne was in his thirties he left for Hollywood. He isn't even a 10th WWE champion like you are at the age of thirty four.…do you know that you have a better record at WrestleMania then Dwayne hmm. You are 6-2 at WrestleMania and Dwayne record at WrestleMania is 4-4… beside babe, Dwayne has not been the in the ring in with you one on one, he has no idea what he is in for. And I know for a fact that a lot of the WWE roster is pulling for you to win at WrestleMania. I have watch you wrestling for the past ten years and I know what you are capable of doing inside that ring. Scouting from the ring apron during a tag team match does not help you or watching your opponent on monitor. I know that you are going to win at WrestleMania. But if you do not win, I will not care because I will still love you… and so will Cenation because they believe in you…

**John: **Thank you for all the wonderful things you just says baby. I really appreciate it.

**Stephanie: **But?

**John: **You are my wife and you say possible to saying those things about me…

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am but there are also true babes. For the past ten years, you wrestling and made movies, while wrestling… You know something Dwayne Johnson is in that same category as Triple H, Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker and Chris Jericho; they are the end of era babe. You, CM Punk, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and a lots of up and coming WWE Superstars are the future… She said

**John: **Then instead of being dubbed the once in a lifetime WrestleMania it should be called ended of an end and the beginning of a new generation. On the other hand, there is that saying out with the old and in with the new. He said

**Stephanie: **Sound good to me babe… No matter what happened at WrestleMania I will take care of you, in my own way. She said, as she leaned in and began kissing him on the neck…

**John: **Mmm. And what would that be? He asked

**Stephanie: **A nice back rubbed, a little love making. She said seductively

**John: **Oooh, I cannot wait for after my match at WrestleMania for sure. He said

coming up next this week Raw..


	26. WWE Raw March 12, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: what you read at the end of this chapter I add, to the story…. **

**Chapter 26- March 12, 2012, Monday night RAW **

With WrestleMania XXVIII three weeks away, John Cena and the Rock continued to have a battle of words only this time it was the John Cena raps vs. the rock concert… Before a sold out Cleveland, crowds John went back in time and come out to his old entranceway music word life and he was sporting an old school Mark Price Cleveland Cavaliers jersey, his trademark chain with a padlock… John took to the microphone

John took shots at rock right off the bat, compare him to Cleveland own LeBron James who left Cleveland for south beach… and him dubbed him a "GI joke". John pulled no punches as he broke down the rock… before he closing with a bold prediction for their once in a lifetime match at WrestleMania XXVIII… you are going to need surgery on your face.

At the end of Raw was the rock concert...

Cleveland faithful gave the rock a rousing ovation before he grabbed the microphone and his guitar the rock, returned the love and saying that should be chanting Cleveland! Instead of rocky... as usual the rock poke fun of Cena's hip-hops style saying that he looked like a mashup between Vanilla ice, and one of the telelubbies, the brahma bull, who was just getting warmed up started to berated Cena with a barrage of insults to the tune of Elvis Presley's jailhouse rock..

No topics was off limits for the rock, as he took jabs at the Cenation commander in chief rock relationship with Eve, before moving onto blasting the appearance of the members of Cenation the rock didn't stop there taking aim at Cena's own mother by claiming she "could barely walked".. In a fitting finale, the rock took some partly shots at Cena as the crowds joined in with "Cena suck" between verses…

Once Raw went off the air and Dwayne come backstage Vince, let him have it for the comments of John mother...

**Vince: **Dwayne what the hell were you thinking huh. John did not take shot at your mother.

**Dwayne: **Well it sound good in the song Vince.

**Vince: **I do not care kept family out of it, especially my daughter. Got it. You have no right to bring up the whole Eve thing either. If you are not careful, my son in law with destroy you… Because you has never been the ring with someone like my son in law John Cena. He said as John come up and he was pissed off.

**John: **You better watch yourself Dwayne. He said in dangerously voice, and Vince step in front of John.

**Vince: **John come down. He said, as Randy who is John brother in law come up and help Vince.

**Randy: **Come on man let's get some air. He said

**John: **Let go of me. He said, as John was pissed off at Dwayne and his remarks about his mom.

**Randy:** Come-on man. He said, as he pulled John away.

WWE superstars saw John Cena and they knew he was angry because of the remarks about his mom made by Dwayne "the rock" Johnson, and they do not blame John for being angry... This is why many of the WWE Superstars are not happy that Dwayne "the rock' Johnson being back in the WWE. They feel they are being push side for him….

And this is why the WWE rosters are sliding with John Cena. A guy who being on the road with them every day even though he is the boss son in law he come to house show and compete with them. And this is why they have respect for Cena and are rooting for him to win at WrestleMania because they know that once WrestleMania is over John Cena will still there with them while Dwayne Johnson will be on some movie set somewhere.


	27. Intense meeting at the WWE

Endless love

**Author notes: what you read this chapter I made up…. **

**Chapter 27 –intense meeting**

Two days after RAW there was a meeting at the WWE Headquarters with Vince McMahon, Stephanie Cena, Caroline Orton, Cathleen DiBiase, John Cena and others. They were in the boardroom and John was sitting next to Stephanie.

**Vince: **What were the rating for RAW? He asked

**Caroline: **Well the ratings were good Vince but to a point. She replied

**Vince: **That not good. How about during Dwayne Johnson Rock concert? She asked

**Cathleen: **Not good either Vince, once he starts the concert and begun bash my brother John the fans especially Cenation fans are not pleased with Dwayne Johnson comment about my mom who by the way he has not even met... My brother here never brought up his family. She replied

**Vince: **I know Cathleen I lay into him for doing that. He said

**Stephanie: **He still has no right to do that and bring up what Eve did to John… I do not care who he is but I will be in Atlanta, Georgia and making a special appearance and I myself will be telling off Dwayne Johnson and his comment about my mother in law. She said

**Vince: **John, you have anything to add. He asked

**John: **Vince you do not want my take on this right now, because I am still angry. He replied

Of course, John Laurinaitis has too provoked John Cena.

Laurinaitis: Oh, come on John I am sure you have saying to right now. He said smirking.

**John: **You know what Laurinaitis if I were you I would keep your mouth shut right now… I am not in the mood for your little comment…

Laurinaitis: I do not have to listen to you.

**Stephanie: **Shut up Laurinaitis you are only here because you are the interim General Manager of Raw, if I have my way you wouldn't be here right now. I am telling you and I am your boss, to shut up. If you need a reminder of what my husband, have done in this company since Dwayne Johnson has leave for Hollywood I will gladly tell you… She said, as you could sense that Stephanie wasn't in the mood for any kind of games play by Laurinaitis.

Laurinaitis: You seem to forget what Dwayne Johnson has done for this company the WWE. He said

**Stephanie: **Oh, please...

**Vince: **Laurinaitis do not go there with Stephanie you will lose. He said

Laurinaitis: Vince Dwayne Johnson the rock comes on here. Stephanie is bias because she is married to John Cena. He said

**Vince: **Marriage or no marriage Laurinaitis you cannot compare the two men for oblivious reason… He said

**Cathleen: **It is oblivious Laurinaitis my brother here has accomplished more in the WWE then Dwayne Johnson has accomplished who was only for here seven years before leave for Hollywood. She said

**Caroline: **Not to mention he come back last year and says he found an opponent worthy enough to fight… please, before he left for Hollywood there were plenty of opponents here I can make you a list: My husband Randy Orton for one. Then there was Dave Batista. Um, how the hall of famer Shawn Michaels, because I do not believe Dwayne "the rock" Johnson has never face him. Edge that will be induction into the WWE hall of fame. How about ask Brock Lesnar for a rematch he was still here, the list goes on and on Laurinaitis. She said

**Vince: **Yes, it does you can add guys like Bobby Lashely, Umaga. CM Punk, John Morrison, Shelton Benjamin, MVP, Mr. Kennedy and Rob Van Dam. Carlito. He said

**Cathleen: **You can also add current WWE superstars to the list, like Alberto Del Rio, and Wade Barrett. The Miz. Any many, many more Laurinaitis…she said

Laurinaitis: Well I think that since Cena here hasn't wrestling in a while he should be in a match next week and his opponent should be Mark Henry… he said

**Vince: **Are you out of your mind Laurinaitis huh. My son in law is in the main event at WrestleMania, and I don't see the Rock name on the card for Raw next week.

Laurinaitis: Well –

**Vince: **Well nothing Laurinaitis it seem that the rock is only instantly in cut promo and not compete. And in case you have forgotten something, I issue an edict that every WWE superstars need to be very careful in the ring with my son in law, because of his big match at this year WrestleMania. He said

Laurinaitis: Yeah I know you're showing favoritism to your daughter precious husband… He said

**John: **And you're jealous of that huh. For ten years my in laws have never help me win any of my championships I won them all on my own Laurinaitis. And if my father in law feel the need to issue an edict to be careful with me fine I had no problem with that. I want to be in the main event at WrestleMania. I want to kick Dwayne Johnson or the Rock ass whoever shows up at WrestleMania. He said, as he stood up and walked out of the boardroom.

Coming up next: This week Raw March 19, 2012.


	28. WWE RAW March 19, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: here you go the real champ is here… Thank you the real champ is here, for your replay to my story.**

**Chapter 28- Monday night Raw, March 19, 2012 **

WrestleMania XXVII is less than two weeks away and the intense rivalries that will culminate in Miami on April 1… Before Monday night Raw ever starts, John was in the catering the area with Vince, Randy, CM Punk, Shawn Michaels and Triple H and they were sitting chanting about tonight show. When John cellphone began to rang.

**Shawn: **Its wifely calling. He said chuckle

**John: **Only for me to say goodnight to the kids Shawn… as he flip opened his cellphone and said hi honey. He said

**Stephanie: **Hi, honey. I've gotta some kids here saying that you're they daddy. She said

**John: **Really, I don't remember having kids…

**JJ: **Dada.

**John: **Hey JJ.

**JJ: **Dada home.

**John: **Soon son.

**JJ: **wrest.

**John: **Not yet son, later when you are sleeping.

**JJ: **You win?

**John: **Yes, I win. Good night JJ. He said

**JJ: **Night dada… he said, as he hand the phone to Sophia.

**Sophia: **Daddy. She said

**John: **Hi Sophia girl. How are you doing? He asked

**Sophia: **Good. Daddy we play outside today. She said

**John: **You did.

**Sophia: **Yeah, because it was warm here today.

**John: **Wow did you have funs playing outside. He said

**Sophia: **I did and I had lunch with Khloe too. Daddy do you know who birthday is this weekend. She said

**Khloe: **Sophia stops saying my birthday. She said

**Sophia: **I'm telling daddy.

**John: **Sophia Marie stops yelling. He said, as he heard Stephanie

**Stephanie: **Sophia says goodnight to daddy then gave me the phone. She said

**Sophia: **Goodnight daddy I love you. She said

**John: **Good night Sophia girl and I love you too. He said

**Khloe: **Daddy.

**John: **Hi princess. How are you doing?

**Khloe: **Good. Are you wrestling tonight? She asked

**John: **Yes after you are asleep. He said

**Khloe: **Oh. Are you going to be home tomorrow morning? She asked

**John: **No princess, I am going to New York City, and then I am head to Newark, New Jersey for Smackdown. I will be home Wednesday ok. He replied

**Khloe: **Okay daddy. Night I love you. She said

**John: **Night princess I love you, too. Tell mommy that I will called her later ok. He said

**Khloe: **Okay daddy I will tell mommy. She said, as she hangs up the phone.

**Greenwich, Connecticut, Cena house: **

After Khloe hangs up the phone Stephanie walked back in the livingroom and found Khloe lay on the couch watching TV. She sat down next to Khloe.

**Stephanie: **Pebbles daddy hang-up. She asked

**Khloe: **Yes mommy. He said he will called you later… she replied

**Stephanie: **Okay. She said

**Khloe: **Mommy why does Sophia keep mentions my birthday for. She asked

**Stephanie: **Well I think she is happy that your birthday is coming up. Your birthday is Saturday pebbles and you will be ten. She replied

**Khloe: **I know mommy, but she is drive me crazy by kept mention my birthday is coming up. She said.

**Stephanie: **I will talk to her tomorrow okay. She said

**Khloe: **Okay. She said

Monday night Raw:

Dwayne "the rock" Johnson make another appearance on Monday night Raw. The rock was inspired by the Rocky Balboa status as he give a stirring speech about how he's going to conquer John Cena at WrestleMania XXVIII. Then he goes though some his most memorable moments in his WWE career.

He is the most electrifying man in all of entertainment as he walked the WWE Universe though how he plans on takedown the leader of Cenation in Miami on April 1. He goes onto mention Hulk Hogan and the Ultimate Warrior who were both icons and legends for what they did at WrestleMania.

Then he show showed footage of him getting beat by Steve Austin but he said, that he went onto defeat Austin. As well as Hogan, but that he had one more left to become the greatest of all time, that person was John Cena.

He says that be heading to the building and well send a message to Cena. and if didn't get it, then he'll drive to Pats to get a big cheesesteak, roll it up, turn it sideway and stick straight up his candy ass.

Co-General Manager Tripe H walked into the lockerroom of Mark Henry.

Mark: What do you want? He asked nasty.

**Hunter: **I am here to tell you to heel Vince McMahon warn about be very careful in the ring with John Cena. He said

Mark: I do not have to listen to you. He said

**Hunter: **Oh yes you do Henry, because I am the CO- General Manager of Monday Night RAW. I know that Laurinaitis brought you back after Teddy Long suspend you indefinitely, he has no right to do that, because he is no longer the Executive Vice President of talent Relations. If you hurt Cena, tonight you will be fire and John Laurinaitis won't be able to save you from being fire. He said

Mark: You can't fire me.

**Hunter: **Not me, the CEO Stephanie McMahon Cena will be firing you. He said, as he walked out of the lockerroom.

John Cena vs. Mark Henry.

Mark Henry showed little mercy against John Cena as he shoves Cena down at few times, and then he battering in and outside of the ring. He threw Cena outside of the ring and then he send him to the barricade and then he threw Cena back into the ring, then fought off some of Cena punches, and connects with clothesline and ten a big splash off the rope.

Henry choking Cena in the corner and then pummeled him in the ribs and hit a corner splash, and went, back for another splash but Cena avoid the splash, and began his comeback, with a side suplex and then the five knuckle shuffle.

As Cena set up Henry for the his finishing move the Attitude Adjustment he couldn't lifts Henry at first, as he run to the rope and bounce off the rope Henry caught him and lift up for his own finishing move but Cena floats over.

As Henry turn around and Cena lift him up this time for the Attitude Adjustment, and hit the AA. Then Cena cover Henry hooking his leg and the referee count the one, two three and the bell rang. And Cena was victories over Mark Henry.

But Cena celebration was short live because the Rock music hits and he walked to the entranceway then walked down the ramp to ringside slide into the ring and he lift Henry up and gave him the rock bottom trying to show up Cena. But Cena wasn't in press by the Rock. Or his Rock bottom to Mark Henry.

Later that night, after John Cena showering after his hard fought match against Mark Henry, he grabs his cellphone hit speed dial and the phone dial his wife cellphone who always leaves her cellphone on for him to calls her. A few minutes later, she pick up and said:

**Stephanie: **Hi babe. She said softly

**John: **Hi, baby. Everything quiet? He asked, as he leaned back against the leather couch.

**Stephanie: **Yes, ours munchkins are sound asleep. I saw your match. She said

**John: **And what did you think. He said

**Stephanie: **Well, honest babe I didn't care for the way Henry handle you during the match. I am so sick of him not taking a beaten. He always has to dominate the match. But I am glad that you win. She said

**John: **Me, too. Because I don't trust Laurinaitis baby, after what happened at the headquarter last week, during the meeting. He said

**Stephanie: **I know that you don't trust him, I don't trust him either babe. That way I put Triple H as Co General Manager of Monday night RAW to keep an eye on him, and making it an even playing field. I know that Laurinaitis was behind everything that happened after he took over Monday night Raw as interim General Manager. She said

**John: **Well see that you are the CEO can't you fire him, baby. He said

**Stephanie: **Babe I am letting Laurinaitis hang himself right now. Everything that being going on doesn't looked good for him. The opportunity is getting close for me to fire him, I am waiting for something big to happen and then I am going to lower the ax on him… She said

**John: **Maybe I should provoke him in some way, kind of, like how he try to provoke me last week. He said

**Stephanie: **John Felix don't you dare you have a big match at WrestleMania I do not want you to do anything stupid right now. You need to stay focus on WrestleMania and beating the Rock in his backyard, you leave Laurinaitis to me okay. She said

**John: **Ah, baby please, let me provoke for you.. He said pleading

**Stephanie: **No John. I have something in mind for WrestleMania I want you to behave. She said

**John: **Oaky I will behave.

**Stephanie: **Good boy, now when you come home Wednesday I'll show you how much I love you for being a good boy. She said

**John: **Ooh.. I love you baby. He said

**Stephanie: **I love you, too, babe.


	29. Stephanie talks to Sophia

Endless love

**Author notes: These next three chapters are not long…**

**Chapter 29-Stephanie talks to Sophia **

At the Cena household thing are clam and quiet Anthony was sound asleep in nursery, JJ was going to sleep in his bedroom, and downstairs in the family room where Alison the nanny with Khloe and Sophia.

**Stephanie: **I love you baby boy. She said softly as JJ drift off to sleep.

Stephanie sat there for a few minutes watch her first son going to sleep he was the spitting image of his father John, that why they name him John III and then she remembers what she promises Khloe the night before, that she would talk to Sophia.

She got up from the bed and quiet walked out of the JJ bedroom closing the door slight behind her, then walked down the staircase and head for the family room where Khloe and Sophia where with Alison walked inside the family room.

**Stephanie: **Sophia. She said, as Sophia looked up at her mommy.

**Sophia: **Yes, mommy. She said, as Stephanie sat down next to her on couch.

**Stephanie: **Why are you talking about Khloe birthday? She asked, as Khloe continues to watch TV.

**Sophia: **It is her birthday mommy. She replied

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know sweetheart I was there when she was born, but we do not need a reminder that Khloe birthday is coming up, we all know that her birthday is Saturday and that she will be ten years old. She said

**Sophia: **You and daddy giving her party? She asked, as Khloe shook her head.

**Stephanie: **Yes a small party family only. She replied

**Sophia: **You are not invited any of her friends from school? She asked

**Stephanie: **No, your sister wants a small birthday. She replied

**Sophia: **Why? She asked

**Stephanie: **Sophia it is Khloe birthday and if she wants a small party and family, only she can. She doesn't want a big party. She replied

**Sophia: **Why not Khlo? She asked

**Khloe: **I do not want one nosy. She replied

**Sophia: **Khlo you're suppose have a birthday party with your friends. She said

**Khloe: **Sophie what did mommy just say to you. I am having a small birthday party with family only because that what I want. She replied

**Sophia: **But Khlo-

**Stephanie: **Enough Sophia Khloe answers you she doesn't want a big birthday party. Come on missy it time for bed. She said

**Sophia: **But mommy it's only 8:05 pm. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes I know the time sweetie, but it your bedtime too. She said

**Sophia: **And Khloe too. She said

**Stephanie: **No, Khloe bedtime is very soon though. She said, as she walked out of the family room with Sophia.


	30. Stephanie show her loves

Endless love

**Chapter 30- Stephanie show her loves **

After the kids were, sleeping John and Stephanie were downstairs in the livingroom sitting on the couch John was sitting between Stephanie legs and rest his back against her, her arms snaked under his, lying flat against him, and then her hands slipped his t-shirt, and gently trace a small pattern against his stomach.

**John: **So is this your way of showing me how much you love me? He asked

**Stephanie: **A little babe. I have plenty of ways of show you how much I love you. She said softly

**John: **Really. He said

**Stephanie: **Oh yeah be patience babe, it all long night. She said, as her fingers continue tracing their little pattern cross his stomach.

**John: **I am loving this bold Stephanie. He said husky.

**Stephanie: **Yeah. She said raspy.

**John: **Yes. He said

**Stephanie: **Babe tonight is about showing you how much I love you. For sixteen years, I love you so much, and there aren't words to describe the love I have for you sometime. We are soulmate… best friends.

**John: **Yes we are. We're college sweetheart too.

**Stephanie: **Hmm. She replied

**John: **We have ours moment too, baby.

**Stephanie: **Yes, we have. However, ours love conquer those moments… She said, as John turn his body to looks at Stephanie.

**John: **The first time I laid my eyes on you I know that you were the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. (Stephanie smile) My heart skipped a couple of beat. There aren't too many words to describe ours love for each other. He said

**Stephanie: **My heart too skipped a couple of beat too. She said as she leaned in and capture his mouth with her.

As they kissed, their mouth met over, over and over again in a series of hot kisses, as they tongues battle for control as they kissed. When they pulled out the kiss, they looked into one another eyes and saw the love that they had for one another.

**Stephanie: **Dance with me. She asked, as John smiles and he stood from the couch, walked over the stereo, place a special CD into the CD player, and press the button and they wedding song begun and Stephanie smile.

As John walked back over to her and held out his hand and she slip her hand into his and he gently pulled her to her feet. They move a few feet away from the couch, and move into each other's and Stephanie snaked her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her gorgeous waist, pulled her close to him, as they begun to dance in a small circle…

Stephanie rest her head on his shoulder and John lay his head against her as they dance while listening to Luther Vandross & Mariah Carey singing "Endless love"

My love

There's only you in my life,

The only thing that's right

My first love

You're every breath I take

You're every step I make

As they dance in a small circle. Stephanie was an every bit as beautiful on this night as she did the first time they dance together.

And I

I want to share

All my love with you

No one else will do

And your eyes

They tell me how much you care

Oh, yes, you'll always be, my endless love

Two hearts

Two heats that beat as one

Our lives have just begun

And forever

I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms

As they continued to dance John lips find her and they meet in a slow and gentle kiss and their lips apart slowly…

And I

I'd play the fool

For you, I'm sure

You know I don't mind

And yes

You mean the world to me

I know I've found in you

My endless love

And love

I'd play the fool

For you, I'm sure

You know I don't mind

Oh, yes

You'd be the only one

'Cause no, I can't deny

This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you my love

As the fade Stephanie lift her head off John shoulder and looked into his eyes and smile softy at him and he smile right back.

**Stephanie: **I love you John. She said softly

**John: **And I love you, too Stephanie. He said, as he leaned in again and gently kiss her.

coming up next: Khloe brithday party...


	31. Khloe's birthday party

Endless love

**Author notes: **This chapter explains why Khloe does not want a big birthday party.

**Chapter 31- Khloe birthday**

It is Saturday March 24, and it is official Khloe Elizabeth Cena ten birthday. And she is having a small birthday with family only, uncles Randy and Ted are coming to her birthday with their wife Caroline and Cathleen. Vince and Linda are coming over to the house too for their first grandchild birthday. And John his parents are coming too for Khloe birthday.

Most of the morning was quiet the kids were playing in the playing room while John and Stephanie were prepare for the small birthday party in the Kitchen. When John parents arrive at the house, his mom Carol took over helping Stephanie prepare for the party, while John and his dad went to pick up Khloe birthday cake.

**Khloe: **Sophia I want to show you something. She said

**Sophia: **Okay where. She asked

**Khloe: **Upstairs in my bedroom. She replied, as she stood up and Sophia followed her sister.

**Stephanie: **Where are you two going? She asked

**Khloe: **Upstairs mommy. She replied, as she and Sophia walked out of the playing room, down the hallway to the staircase, then they climb walked the staircase to her bedroom and inside Khloe bedroom where Khloe close the door behind Sophia.

Sophia climbs onto the bed while Khloe opened the draw to her dresser and pulled out something, she closes the draw, walked over the bed, climbs onto the bed, and sat next to Sophia.

**Khloe: **Sophie remembers the other day when mommy talks to you about my birthday. She said

**Sophia: **Yeah. But I do not understand why you do not want a party with your friends. She said

**Khloe: **I am going to tell you why. I am ten years old today right. She said

**Sophia: **Yep.

**Khloe: **Well in six years, I will be 16 and when girls turn sixteen their have a big sweet sixteen party with their friends and family.

**Sophia: **Really Khloe. She said

**Khloe: **Yep, and I told mommy that I don't want party anymore I want to wait and having a sweet sixteen. Remember when you and I were helping mommy looked for her favorite high heels.

**Sophia: **Yeah we looked everywhere.

**Khloe: **That right Sophie, and I was in mommy closet and I find this in mommy closet. She said, as she shows Sophia a picture of their mommy at her sweet sixteen.

**Sophia: **Is that ours mommy Khlo. She said, as she looked at the picture of their mommy with Vince and Linda.

**Khloe: **Yes, it is Sophie. She said

**Sophia: **Wow Khlo mommy looked beautiful. She said

**Khloe: **Yep. Do you understand now Sophie? She said

**Sophia: **Yes, I understand. Um- Khlo does that mean when I am sixteen I can have a sweet sixteen too. She asked

**Khloe: **Of course Sophie, you're going to have sweet sixteen when you are sixteen. She said, just then there was a knock at the door and the door opened and peek her head was Stephanie and Khloe hide the picture.

**Stephanie: **What are you two up too? She asked

**Sophia: **Nothing mommy. She replied, as Stephanie walked into the bedroom.

**Khloe: **Yeah mommy nothing. She said

**Stephanie: **Sure. Grandpa and grandma are here. She said,

**Khloe: **Okay. She said, as they climb off Khloe bed and Stephanie walked the bedroom with Sophia, Khloe put the picture back in her draw, and then walked out of the bedroom.

She followed her mommy and sister down staircase and in the foyer was Vince and Linda.

**Vince: **There the birthday girl. He said, as Khloe smile.

**Khloe: **Hi, grandpa and grandma. She said,

**Linda: **Hi there sweetie, Happy birthday. She said, as she hugs and kiss her granddaughter.

**Khloe: **Thank you. She said, as the door open, in walked John Sr., and right behind him was John with Khloe birthday cake.

**John Sr.: **Hey Vince and Linda. He said, as he close the door behind his son.

**Linda: **Hi. She said

**Vince: **Hey John how are you doing? He asked

**John Sr.: **Good. He said

**Khloe: **Daddy is that my birthday cake? She asked

**John: **Yes, it is princess. He said

**Sophia: **Can I see? She asked

**Stephanie: **No, it needs to go in the refrigerator so it doesn't melt. She replied, as John walked into the kitchen and she followed him in the kitchen.

**Khloe: **Ahh, I want to see my birthday cake mommy. She said, as she followed her parents into the kitchen.

**Stephanie: **You can see your birthday cake late pebbles. She said,

The doorbell rang John Sr. opens the door revealing his two daughters with their husband Randy and Ted.

**John Sr.: **Hey, guys come on in. He said, as he step aside letting them walk inside the house and he closes the door behind them.

**Caroline: **Hi, there Linda and Vince. She said, as she took off her coat.

**Linda: **Hi, there Caroline how are you doing? She asked

**Caroline: **I'm good. She said, as she took off little Randy Jr. coat.

**Vince: **Hey, Randy. He said

**Randy: **Hey Vince. He said

**Cathleen: **Hi. She said, as she took off her coat.

**Vince: **Hey there. He said

**Ted: **Hi. Where the birthday girl? He asked

**John Sr.: **Khloe uncles Randy and Ted. And Auntie Caroline and Cathleen are here. He called out, as Khloe walked out of the kitchen.

**Caroline: **Happy birthday Khloe. She said

**Ted: **Happy birthday Khloe. He said

**Randy: **Happy birthday Khloe. He said

**Cathleen: **Happy birthday. She said

**Khloe: **Thank you. She said, as she hugs and kisses her aunties and then her two uncles.

**Later on: **

While the kids were in the playing room plays the adults were in livingroom talk and having some foods, when the doorbell John when and answer the door he open the door revealing his brother in law Shane, Marissa, Declan, and Kenny.

**John: **Hey Shane come on in. He said, as they waked into the house and John close the door behind them.

**Shane: **Hi there. He said, as they took off their coats.

Then they all walked into the livingroom where the adults were.

**Shane: **Hi. He said

**Stephanie: **Hi. Khloe? She called out

**Khloe: **Yeah mommy. She called out

**Stephanie: **You have some visitors. She called out, as Khloe walked out of the playroom and walk down the hallway to the livingroom and inside where she saw her uncle Shane and Aunt Marissa and her two cousins Declan and Kenny.

**Khloe: **Hi Auntie Marissa and Uncle Shane. She said

**Shane: **Hi there birthday girl. He said, as he hugs and kisses his godchild.

**Marissa: **Happy birthday Khloe. She said, as she hugs and kisses her godchild.

**Declan: **Happy birthday Khloe. He said,

**Kenny: **Happy birthday Khloe. He said

**Khloe: **Thank you. Come on Declan and Kenny the other are in the playroom. She said, as they followed out of the livingroom and down the hallway to the playroom.

A few minutes it was time for some birthday cake, everyone gathering the dinner room Khloe stat in Stephanie seat and everyone waiting as John and Stephanie went to get her birthday cake. As they walked in the dinner room everyone, sing happy birthday.

**Everyone: **Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Khloe. Happy birthday to you Khloe. They sing, as Khloe blow out the candles. Carol, Caroline, Cathleen, Marissa and Linda all took pictures of Khloe blow out her birthday cake.

**Everyone: **Yeah. They said, John took Khloe hand and place the knife in her hand and Stephanie cover John hand with her hand and they help Khloe cut the ice cream cake.

Stephanie and John cut up the ice cream cake and then Stephanie gave Khloe the first piece and then Stephanie pass out the rest of the ice cream cake.

Coming up next, Monday night Raw for this week.


	32. WWE RAW March 27, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: everything that you read in this chapter is all me… **

**Chapter 32- Monday night RAW, March 26, 2012 **

The final face off before the biggest match of John Cena wrestling career when he take on the Rock at WrestleMania XXVIII. As RAW was in full swing John was in his lockerroom with Stephanie and they were discussed a possible another husband/wife tag team smackdown this time on the Rock. Stephanie was not pleasing the Rock comment about her mother in law Carole.

**John: **Are you sure about this baby? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am sure about this babe. I want to give him a piece of my mind. I do have an idea for you though. She replied

**John: **Yeah and what is that beautiful? He asked

**Stephanie: **You know when he talks about you have ladies parts.

**John: **Oh, how can I forget that? He said

**Stephanie: **Well, I think you should counter with are you looking to get in my pants, because I don't go that Rock and then called him Rochelle. She replied

**John: **Rochelle.

**Stephanie: **Yeah but hey, if you don't want to use I will because I know what you have down there. She said, as she places her hand on his thigh and ran her hand up his leg.

**John: **Easy baby. (as he grabs her hand) I have to go the ring tonight. He said, as Stephanie smile seductively at him. You are bad. He said

**Stephanie: **And you love me anyway. She said seductively

**John: **Oh yes, I do baby. He said, as he leaned in and captures her mouth with his mouth.

**Later on: **

It was time for the final face off with the rock. The rock hits and he comes out, and the roof was possible blows off. He walked the ramp to ring and did his pose and then climb into ring and began reminisces about WrestleMania XX, where he thought it would be his last WrestleMania. He talks about all the fans asking him when he's coming bl. He knew last year at WrestleMania right here (there) in Atlanta, when he Rock Bottom'ed John Cena.

He says history was made thanks to the fans there in the arena, all this to set up" Finally the rock has come to back to Atlanta. He says that Cena has risen to the top and be become the WWE heartbeat, but he has never, faced anyone like him, and he want to tell him what will happen Sunday. And then John Cena hit music and he come out. John salutes the Cenation and then ran down the ramp and slide into the ring.

John acknowledge the fan reaction, and says like every night, he's there with a smile on his face after a while year of the best trash, the best trash talker. Cena says that while rock was gone, he's been the target of many different peoples who wanted to make a name for themselves.

The rock paces around looking tense and Cena discusses the let's go Cena/ Cena sucks chants he talks about his rise above and come out victorious. Cena then boldly claim that he's going to win at WrestleMania. He then jumps to saying that he's been an active member of the WWE longer then the Rock.

Then just Stephanie music hit and the WWE Universe erupt and the reaction of the WWE Universe rattle the Rock just a bit when Stephanie McMahon Cena music hit, as Stephanie walked out to the entranceway and the roof was definitely blows off the arena. She got a big ovation then the rock did when he come out.

Stephanie walked down the ramp and toward the ringside and touches some of the fans hands was she walked by them and she then walked up the steel stairs to the apron of the ring where John open the ropes for his wife, she smile at him and then step into the ring. The ring announcer Justin Roberts hand Stephanie another microphone. And she walked over to her husband.

**Stephanie: **Sorry to interrupt you honey, but I have a few words for him. If you don't mind. She said

**John: **Go right head baby. He better keep with distance from you. He said

**Stephanie: **Ahh. Well if it isn't the guy who left the WWE for Hollywood. Boy rock, you come back and state that you found some to fight. That is the big lies I've heard, they were plenty guys here seven years ago that you could have face but you chose to go Hollywood instead of face some of the talent here like Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Edge and others. But that not why I am here, out. I am out here because of your comment two weeks ago about my mother in law, who you don't know. I know my mother in law for sixteen years and she is the sweet, caring, loving woman who you want as your mother in law. She said as Cenation cheer.

**WWE Universe: **Stephanie! Stephanie! They chant.

**Stephanie: **But you didn't stop there did you huh… you want on to talk about my husband kissing Eve, wrong dumbass, Eve kissed him… then you talk about him having ladies parts. Well let me telling you something, my husband John is all man Rocky. But the way you talk about a guy body it sound like you want to get in their pant, I do know for a fact that my husband doesn't go that way he love woman especially me his wife. He had for full me for eleven years and giving me four beautiful children. But hey, Rocky if you want to be that way fine, we should call you Rochelle. She said, as Cenation erupt. Rock eyes got every wide.

**Rock: **Hey-

**Stephanie: **Know your role and shut your mouth Rochelle. I am the one doing the talking tonight. She said, as the WWE Universe erupt and being chants.

Cenation: Rochelle! Rochelle! They chant, as the rock took a step toward Stephanie John move quickly and step in front of his wife Stephanie.

As Rock and Cena stared each other, down as RAW went off the air.


	33. WWE Hall of fame March 31, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: Everything that Edge say is all me… **

**Chapter 33- Hall of fame ceremony**

Stephanie walked out of the bedroom and she looked beyond beautiful she was gorgeous. And she take her husband breathes away she always takes his breath away when she put on a beautiful dress.

**Khloe: **Wow mommy you looked very beautiful. She said

**Stephanie: **Thank you pebbles. She said

**Khloe: **You are welcome. She said

**Sophia: **Mommy where are you and daddy going? She asked

**John: **Mommy and I are going to the WWE Hall of fame ceremony sweetie. He said

**Sophia: **Can we go to? She asked

**John: **Actually, sweetie the ceremony is very long and you will fall asleep. It just a bunch of WWE wrestlers gets induction into the hall of fame. But when you get a little older, you will to the ceremony okay. He said

**Sophia: **Okay daddy. She said, as JJ looked up, saw his mommy and he smile, he walked over to her and took his mommy in his, and gently kisses her hand,

**JJ: **Bootiful. He said, as he places her hand in his dad hand and then went back to rad his book.

**Stephanie: **He just likes you. She said softly, as John smile at him.

They kiss the kids night and then walked out of the penthouse and ten head for the WWE hall of fame ceremony. Then they arrive at the WWE hall of fame the WWE Universe waiting to catch a glimpse of their favorite superstars. John step out of the limo first and then he help Stephanie out the limo and the fans went crazy when they saw Stephanie and John Cena arrives.

They walked into the and went to their seat in the front row, along with Randy Orton Caroline Orton and Ted DiBiase and Cathleen DiBiase were there went they arrive at their seat.

They hall of fame ceremony start and they induction went on as they arrive at the last induction that was Edge and Christian come out and began to induction Edge to the WWE Hall of fame, and then Edge come out with the Bella twins and he then gave Christian hug and the WWE Universe gave Edge a standing ovation.

Edge: Thank you WWE Universe for the warm ovation. Um before I begun I would like to thank the WWE and McMahon family for giving me the opportunity to wrestling and entertainment you the WWE Universe. Six nights ago, I was watching Raw and I saw the whole Cena and Rock face off. Then Stephanie McMahon Cena walked out and gave the Rock a piece of her mind. Stephanie thank you for say my names on those who could have faced the rock seven years ago. I really appropriate that. Cena and I had some epic battles over the WWE champions and then the World Title. John thank you for some of the best matches of my career. He said the WWE Universe cheers

Then all of the inductee join Edge on the stage and they waves to the crowds and the WWE hall of fame ceremony was over.

Coming up next WrestleMania XXVIII….


	34. WrestleMania XXVIII April 1, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: Well here is the WrestleMania chapter, it is pretty long and at the end of this chapter you're going to read Khloe react to her daddy lose. I made everything up… **

**Chapter 34 -WrestleMania XXVIII**

As John Cena, prepare for the biggest match of his career against the rock. Khloe, Sophia, JJ were watching him prepare for the match. When Stephanie walked in the lockerroom and smiled when she saw the kids watching their daddy as he prepared for the main event and the biggest match of his career. The match as dubbed a once in lifetime matches.

When it was time for John to left the locker-room John, kiss his youngest kids because they had fall asleep on the couch. However, Khloe was still wake.

**Khloe: **Good luck daddy. She said softy not to wake up her youngest siblings.

**John: **Thank you princess. He said, as he kisses her on the cheek before he walked out of the locker-room.

**Stephanie: **You ready. She asked

**John: **Ready as I'll ever be. He replied, as he took her hand and they walked down the hallway to gorilla position where Vince McMahon.

As Cena and Stephanie walked toward the gorilla position lot of the WWE Superstars wish him good luck in his match. And he smiles at them as they walked by them. When they finally reach those gorilla position Vince looked up and saw his daughter Stephanie and John.

**Stephanie: **Good luck you babe. She said, as she leaned in and gently kisses him on the lips.

**John: **Thanks baby. He said, as he walked out the entranceway to mixed reaction.

John Cena and Rock face off and look at the crowds before the referee backs them off into their corners, then the bell rang. And they locks up but Cena throws rock to the mat. The rock get backs up and shoves Cena into the corner, then they lock back up and Rock applies a side headlock, but Cena reverse it into an armdrag. Rock comeback with a an armdrag of his own, then he get a near fall, and Cena holds up his hand and says it was only a two counts.

Rock sends him off the ropes and hiptosses him, then Cena comeback, with an another armdrag, and then a side headlock, but the rock, breaks the hold and punches Cena into head. He goes for a leg submission but Cena, roll outside of the ring, then he climb back into the ring and send his shoulder into the rock midsection. He backup and hit a clotheslines, then he puts the rock in a bearhug, but rock punches him in the head to break the holds.

Cena pulled the top rope down send the rock crashes to the floor, then Cena followed him out and drop him throat first on the to the barricade. Rock tries to pull himself up but Cena scoops him up, throws him on the announcer table, then he roll rock in, and get a near fall.

Cena continues to target the rock's rib, and hits a belly-to belly-suplex for a two counts again, then he blocks a punch and put rock in a another bearhug. Rock looks like he was fading out, but he comeback with some right hand, to break the hold once again, and then drops Cena with a snap DDT, for a two count.

Rock followed this up with a spinebuster and goes for a people's elbow, and then Cena counters with a STF attempt rock break the hold. Cena hit him a few times, and connects with a five knuckles shuffle and then he smirks, and goes for an attitude adjustment but rock, counters, and the double clotheslines each other. As both men gets to their feet at the count of seven and they trade punches, ten rock unloads with a few right hands and mocks with the "U Can't see me" taunt but Cena, hit an Attitude Adjustment!

Rock kick out at two, and then Cena pulled him up but rock surprises with him a rock bottom for another near fall. Rock get sup an kicks Cena into the corner then he tries to whip Cena to the opposite corner but Cena counters with a sideslam for another near fall.

Cena climbs to the top turnbuckle, waits for rock to stands up, and then he jump off, and hits legdrop bulldog for another very close fall again. Cena goes for another Attitude Adjustment but rock grabs the rope and counters with a sharpshooters but Cena got to the ropes, and the rock break the hold, but put Cena back in the sharpshooter until Cena grabs the ropes again, so rock goes outside and punches him.

Rock pulled Cena outside of the ring and then sends him into the steel steps then throws his head into the side of the steps before rolling him back onto the apron. Rock tries to pull him back in, but Cena springboard aback in and put him in the STF again, and Cena scream TAP.

And rock reaches for the ropes and Cena readjust himself and pull rock toward the center of ring, and reapplies the STF and he look to have rock passed out. The referee raises his arm twice and it falls, but psyches up before the third time arm raise and makes it to the ropes. Rock rebound with a Samoan drop then they trade punches again before rock goes for the rock bottom.

Cena counters with a Attitude Adjustment attempt, but rock block it and hit a spinebuster again, then he sets Cena up and hits a peoples' elbow for a two counts. Rock pulled himself up, moves toward Cena, but Cena roll him up, and gets another two counts, before, slingshotting to pull rock up and set him up on the top turnbuckles, but rock punches him in the ribs and shove him back down to the mat.

Rock stands up and hit a crossbody, but Cena, roll through and rock him put in the an Attitude Adjustment, but rock, kick outs at two, Cena couldn't believe it, and then he looks at his hand before going to a for five knuckle shuffle, but rock leaps up and drop Cena with a rock bottom. And he covers Cena for the win.

Backstage Khloe wasn't happy that her daddy loses to the rock who isn't around all the time like her daddy is. When the door opened to the lockerroom in walked Vince and he saw Khloe face, she wasn't too happy that her daddy and he knew it.

**Khloe: **How could you let my daddy loses grandpa? She asked

**Vince: **Um-

**Khloe: **Mommy says that um- is not answer when someone asked you a questions. Daddy didn't deserve to lose to him grandpa. After everything, that daddy has done for you. He deserves to win at WrestleMania. And after what happened last year, he (as she points to the TV and at the rock) cost daddy the WWE Championship at last year WrestleMania... It's not fair grandpa. She said

**Vince: **Khloe sweetheart.

**Khloe: **Grandpa your avoid the question. How could you let daddy lose at WrestleMania? She asked again

**Vince: **Khloe one day you will understand. He said

**Khloe: **No, I understand mommy and daddy told me about the storylines and what going to happening. But this isn't fair to daddy, your son in law. Daddy is the best period, and he been here since I was born, and he deserve to win at WrestleMania, not him. I don't like him, and he doesn't deserve to win. He is jealous of daddy and his success. She said, as the door opened and in walked Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Khloe don't speak that to grandpa. She said

**Khloe: **Daddy loses mommy, it not fair. She said, as Stephanie walked over to Khloe and sat down next to her.

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know pebbles but you shouldn't talk that way to grandpa. Now I want you to apology to grandpa. She said in stern voice.

**Khloe: **No. I will not apology. She said

**Stephanie: **Khloe Elizabeth Cena I am telling to apology right now. if not I will spank you. She said

**Khloe: **No. I'm not apology. She said

**Stephanie: **Khloe.

**Khloe: **No mommy. She said, as she walked away and walked out of the lockerroom, as Stephanie went to move Vince stop her.

**Vince: **Don't spank her Steph. She upset that all. He said

**Stephanie: **Dad that not point, she shouldn't be talk to you that way. She said


	35. WWE RAW April 2, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: RAW was a big disappoint for me, with John Laurinaitis now controlling both shows and the whole John Cena situation. So what you're going to read at the end of this chapter is all me again I made everything up… **

**Chapter 35- Monday night RAW April 2, 2012 **

After WrestleMania XXVIII, could what happened now… RAW start off with everyone gathered in a lockerroom, and then John Laurinaitis quiet them and says that he made history at WrestleMania because he is now the most powerful man in the WWE, but he won't let it go to his head and his will give the people the power.

And then he made two matches one match was a handicap match for the US title, and the second match was CM Punk defensing the WWE Championship against Mark Henry and that when Stephanie walked into the room and the WWE Universe cheer went they saw her.

Mark: Turn around. He said, as John Laurinaitis and David Otunga turnaround and they come face to face with Stephanie McMahon Cena the CEO.

**Stephanie: **You are such a lair Laurinaitis… Just because your team wins a match that shouldn't have taken place, so you could get control of both shows. Well let me tell you the bad news. You're not fulfilling in control of both shows, see I am the CEO and I can change things and boy have I... She said, as some of the WWE Superstars cheers and the WWE Universe erupt when they hearing that.

John: What that supposed to mean? My team wins fairly last night giving me control of both shows. Therefore, I can prove to the board of directors that I capable of ran both shows. He said

**Stephanie: **You are so incompetent Laurinaitis I've already told you that the board of directors is on probation just like you are. Which mean last night wasn't really about controlling both shows, it was more about how far you will go to cheat and it was prove last night when slutty Eve interfere. Now as for you being the most powerful man in the WWE in your dreams, Laurinaitis (as the WWE Universe cheer again.) Because Triple H wills there every step of the way and if you think about provoking, him don't because it will cost you your job…

John: Well you obvious weren't pay attention last night, because Triple H was in Hell in cell last night, I doubt he will be here tonight. He said

**Stephanie: **You would like that huh. But that remained to be seeing if he doesn't show up, that okay. Because I will found someone to be there until he get back. And if you try to recruit anyone and they knows who they're, they will suffer severe consequence with me. I am not playing games with you Laurinaitis... She said, as she walked out of the lockerroom.

Of course the rock come out after the RAW intro, and he says he going somewhere with his speech, but the fans break out, with a "you still got it" chants… he says he comeback 14 months ago and they did everything but it wasn't until last night, after won at WrestleMania that he could say this, rocks says he is finally home then he says he had Goosebumps, but he needs to stop and thanks John Cena, but the fans boo and chants "Cena suck!"

Rock says Cena brought it like never before, and it really was an honor to fight Cena, in the biggest match of all time, and win or lose they did for the fans. Rock says he need to thanks his family and friends, but more importantly he need to thanks the peoples and the millions. And millions.

He goes on says, that after being cut from the Canadian football league, and it is because of the fans that he stands before them, as the people's champion. Rock says if they thinking this is the end, he can guarantee that this is the beginning and they start, thank you Rocky.

He says he had a vision last night when he was celebrating and he woke up and told some people and his vision. And rock says the people told him his vision was impossible. But he swipes monkey ass with impossible and he ask if they want to know his vision. He says he will walk down the aisle as WWE Champion and he say that will come true for team bring it. If you smell what the rock is cookin'.

During the RAW, they shows clips of John talk about his match with Rock at WrestleMania. And then toward the end of RAW, John Cena music hits and he come out to another mixed reaction, and he salute Cenation who always stand by him, and instead of ran down the ramp and slide into the ring he walked down the ramp to ringside and then climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring. And Justin Roberts hand him a microphone.

John says he never thought about losing at WrestleMania, and no one goes undefeated in life, but champions, stay strong in defeats. He then goes on to says there was some speculation, on how he would handle defeat and the fans start chanting "you're a loser" chants… He say everybody wonder if I would finally lash out at the WWE Universe. Cena says that won't happen (as the fans boo) because he is a man who was beaten, so he will own up it by saying that he lost at WrestleMania to the rock…

Cena says the critics will make this the most important loss of his career, but he will have many more. Cena then says he is sorry to disappointed the fans of Cenation but I will wipe the slate clean and start over, and but he isn't going to called out the rock because that would mean fight. But they already fought last night and he just want to rock to come down so he can show him some respect… Then Cena says he consider rock a champion and an inspiration, but more importantly, he consider him a biggest superstar in the history of the WWE.

Cena says he want one more moment of celebration for the past year, because it has been exhaustion and sometime they went over the line with their words. Cena says he just come up short last night, and the fans start a "Yes" chants… And he mentions that Daniel Bryan owes him one. And the fans start chanting Daniel Bryan name.

As Cena ask for the rock again, but of course rock doesn't show up but Brock Lesnar, music hits instead, and the crowds goes wild. Brock walked out to the entranceway and then to the ring as the fans watching on and chant "holy shit" he walked up the steel step and step into the ring with John Cena who was claps.

Broke throw his arms in the air, before he asks Cena for a handshake. Cena extend his arm but Brock pulled Cena in and deliver an F5, and of course the Cena hates cheer like crazy... then Brock kicks Cena hat and celebration on the turnbuckles as RAW ends...

**John Cena lockerroom: **

Khloe was cries, and Carole was holding her.

**Khloe: **Why are they boos daddy? She cries in her auntie shoulder.

**Carole: **Shush sweetie. She said, as Cathleen walked out of the lockerroom.

Once RAW was went off the air and John Cena come backstage he was not happy and Stephanie saw his face and knew that he wasn't happy.

**John: **I had enough right now. Being the target. I ask for the Rock and he doesn't show me respect by come out, to the ring. But I have says to that I respect him, and I consider him a champion and an inspiration. Are you kidding here me…? And then Brock Lesnar attack me, I not going through now… I am sick of it. He said, just then Cathleen came ran down the hallway.

**Cathleen:** Steph. She called out, as Stephanie turn when she heard her sister in law voice.

.

**Stephanie: **Cate what wrong? She asked

**Cathleen: **Its Khloe, she is crying uncontrollable and Carol and I along with Randy can't clam her down. She said, as they ran down the hallway Superstars who were in the hallway move when they saw them ran.

When they arrive, Stephanie opened the door and walked in she quickly walked over to Carole who was holding Khloe, and Stephanie took Khloe from Carole.

**Stephanie: **Shush pebble. It's going to be okay. She said softly as she rubbed Khloe back

**Khloe: **Why were they booing daddy mommy? She cried

**Stephanie: **Don't worry about that pebble. She replied

Khloe was setup again this time because the WWE Universe was booing her daddy and chants you're a loser to him… She didn't understand that they chant mean thing at him after everything that he has done for the WWE and them. It really hurt Khloe feelings.


	36. Meeting at the WWE Headquarter

Endless love

**Author notes: this chapter is all me again I made everything up… **

**Chapter 36- Meeting April 4, 2012 **

After WrestleMania XXVIII, and what happened at WrestleMania with John Cena losing to the rock and John Laurinaitis gain control of both shows, things couldn't get worse, but we find out what could happened after WrestleMania XXVIII. Now it time to discuss what happened at WrestleMania and RAW.

As everyone gathering in the boardroom to discuss the event of the pass, weekend…. John was sitting at the table waiting and he kept thinking about Khloe cries, it bothers him that his daughter cries.

**Vince: **I see that the WWE Universe bought WrestleMania... How were the ratings for RAW supershow? He asked

**Cate: **They were in between Vince. When Stephanie was on in the beginning of RAW Supershow the rating were very high… However, when the Rock come out the rating were in between, and they were not high when CM Punk was attack by Chris Jericho. Moreover, Cena come out at the end of the Raw the rating were pretty high. She replied

John Laurinaitis: Wait a minute here. You're say that when the rock come out the rating were in between but when your brother goes out the rating were pretty high. I found that hard to believe Cate. He said

**Stephanie: **No one ask you Laurinaitis did they. I believe those ratings… You seem to forget that Cenation is big, probably big then team bring it… (as John, smile slight.) So keep quite. She said

John Laurinaitis: I am the general manager of both Raw and Smackdown.

**John: **Oh, please with you being charge. I rather see Teddy Long in charge then you, but then again you probably bribe slutty Eve to help you. He said

John Laurinaitis: And I believe you are jealously.

**John: **Jealously, I am hardly jealously especially when I am married to the most gorgeous, beautiful, lovely Diva in all the WWE who is the CEO and your boss. He said, as Stephanie smile.

John Laurinaitis: Why are you here Cena you are not an executive or boss. He said

**John: **Really, I think you are wrong.

**Stephanie: **Laurinaitis stop provoke my husband, he is here because he is a boss. And remember your only here because you're ran RAW and Smackdown much to my dislike and the WWE Universe. However, that doesn't give you the right to provoke my husband. She said

**Vince: **I agree stop provoking my son in law Laurinaitis. He had every right to be here. Now let discuss the whole CM Punk and Chris Jericho situation. He said

**Caroline: **Chris Jericho got way to personal with CM Punk. After watching RAW Monday night and seeing Jericho pour a bottle whiskey over CM Punk was beyond disguising and then he smash the bottle over CM Punk head that could have cause serious injury to CM Punk. And jeopardize his career and rein as WWE Champion. She said

**John: **I agree Chris Jericho action Monday night were way over the line. CM Punk could have sustained a concussion to do Jericho action, knowing that a certain someone in this boardroom would like that. He said, as he was refereeing to John Laurinaitis.

John Laurinaitis: See you don't know what you talked about Cena. That was script.

**Stephanie: **Hold it Laurinaitis not everything that Chris Jericho has done was script. Chris Jericho thinking he could do whatever he want, but news flash no. but I have very high suspicious that you were behind that scene.

John Laurinaitis: Don't accuse me of anything.

**Stephanie: **I will accuse you Laurinaitis because a lot of strange things seem happen recently. And I will be issues a punishment to Chris Jericho for his deplorable action this past Monday night. And you can't change the punishment Laurinaitis you are not the Executive Vice President of talent relations. And I don't care that you are the general manager of RAW and Smackdown. I am the boss not you. And what I say go. She replied


	37. WWE RAW April 9, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: At the end of this chapter, and there been a major change to the event that took place on Monday night RAW Supershow. I know that Brock Lesnar once again F-5 John Cena, but you know what this is my story and I am doing things differently…. **

**Chapter 37- Monday Night RAW April 9, 2012**

RAW Supershow start with John Laurinaitis comes out with David Otunga and he says that want to introduce a man who will change the WWE, and the guy who will face John Cena, at Extreme Rules. And then he shows a clip of last week RAW, show Brock Lesnar return and then F-5 John Cena. Then Laurinaitis says that Brock will bring legitimacy back to the WWE, and Brock come out and thanks John Laurinaitis for being smart and bringing him back to the WWE,

John Cena doesn't waste anytime cutting them off and comes out and the WWE Universe cheer for him…. He says thank you for last week, and then proceeds to slap Brock in the face. And Brock take him to the mat and they start brawling, and John Laurinaitis quickly exit the ring, while a huge groups of wrestlers and agents run out and try to separate them, once they were separate they both break free again. They are back off again but Brock goes right back after Cena. '

Brock Lesnar was dragged from the ring and walked back up the aisle as they goes to commercial break, and when come back from breaks, John Laurinaitis is showed yelling at Teddy Long about keeping Cena contained. He then asked where Cena is, and then Cena walked in.

**John: **What do you want? He asked

Laurinaitis: You had no right-

**John: **Ah, shut up. I love this business and Hollywood just left, but I loved business. You brought back a killing machine who I add might walk out on the WWE too eight years ago. Well I like to hit peoples and get hit back. You might be scared of the blood, but I am not scared of my own blood of taste it too. He said, as the WWE Universe cheer.

Laurinaitis: As of right, you have the night off.

**John: **No, I want a match. I will have a match tonight. He said, as he walked out of the lockerroom leave Laurinaitis looked dumb.

Laurinaitis then tells Teddy Long to tell Otunga to go get ready he will be fighting John Cena.

**John Cena vs. **David Otunga

The match start and Cena shovel Otunga down couples of times. And then Cena yells at Laurinaitis to get off his phone and watch then Cena counters a headlock, but Otunga kick him into the corner until the referee pulled him away. Cena fire back with some punches of his own, but Otunga hits him back, and then he began to stomps and punches him into the chest, before the referee and once again had to back him away.

Otunga drop him with clotheslines and flexes his arms, and then he whips Cena across the ring and hits another clothesline and then a shoulder tackle he cover Cena only for a two counts. Cena made to his feet so Otunga punches him in the back, and he flexes his arms again, but Cena get up again and began his comeback with some punches hitting Otunga in the stomach...

Cena hit shoulder tackle of his own, and then the sitout slam, and then he point at Laurinaitis who was at ringside before hitting his five knuckles shuffle. Then Cena set up Otunga for his finishing move and he hoist Otunga onto his shoulders and delivery a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to Otunga, but instead of cover him, he put him in the STF and Otunga waste no time tapout quickly.

The referee signal for the bell and he raise John Cena hand in victory and that when Brock Lesnar ran out after the bell and the fans reaction cause John Cena to turn around and he face to face with Brock Lesnar once again.

That when John Cena kick Brock Lesnar below the belt and set up him for an Attitude Adjustment. Cena hoist Lesnar up on his shoulder and John Laurinaitis wasn't too happy. John Cena smiling evilest at Laurinaitis who was standing at ringside. Cena proceeds to give Lesnar a thunderous an Attitude Adjustment much to the dismay of John Laurinaitis. But the WWE Universe in Washington, D.C. loves it. And John waves his hands in front of his face as to say to John Laurinaitis you can't see me.

**I hope you like the different end to Monday Night RAW Supershow.**


	38. Monday morning April 16, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 38- Monday morning April 16, 2012 **

Stephanie arrives to the headquarters a little late because she has something privately to take care of… As she walked down the hallway toward her office she was stop by her sister in law Caroline Orton.

**Caroline: **There you are. She said, as her sister in law approach her.

**Stephanie: **Good morning Carole. She said, as she walked into her office over to her desk around the desk and sat down in the chair as Caroline followed into her the office.

**Caroline: **Good morning too Stephanie. Is everything okay with you? She asked, as she sat down in the chair that was in front of Stephanie desk.

**Stephanie: **Everything is absolutely fine with me on this beautiful morning. Why do you ask though? She asked

**Caroline: **Steph I've knows you since you began dating my brother John. I'm sense that there is something wrong with you. She said

**Stephanie: **Carole you are getting like your brother. There is nothing wrong with me this morning. Now how are Randy and your father in law Bob doing today? She asked

**Caroline: **There both okay according to the doctors. Randy and Bob only have minors bruising and abrasions. She replied

**Stephanie: **That good. I've decide to fine Kane for his actions last week Smackdown. So don't worry he will pay for what he had done to Randy and Bob I promise you. She said, and just then, Cathleen walked into the office in and she was in hurry.

**Caroline: **Hey, Cathy where the fire? She asked

**Cathy: **Um- right here in my hands. She replied, as both Stephanie and Carole looked at each other and then looked at Cathy.

**Stephanie: **Huh?

**Cathy: **Steph have you looks at yet, today. She asked

**Stephanie: **Uh, no, why. She replied

**Cathy: **Well, John Laurinaitis was interview by and he is saying that Brock Lesnar is the new face of the WWE.

**Stephanie: **What?

**Cathy: **Laurinaitis is say that Brock Lesnar is the new face of the WWE.

**Stephanie: **Well I think not. Brock Lesnar is not good enough to be the face of the WWE.

**Cathy: **There more Steph. He is also saying no offense to John Cena.

**Caroline: **That right there is a big fat liar. She said

**Cathy: **You gotta that right Carole. Stephanie I really believe that John Laurinaitis brought Brock Lesnar back to put John out of the business. She said, as Stephanie looked at her sister in law.

**Stephanie: **Over my dead body. I guess I need to restriction on Lesnar. And as far as I am concern, my husband John Cena is the face of the WWE, and not Brock Lesnar. Lesnar walked away from the company eight years ago just like Dwayne Johnson did. And now they want back in because my husband John Cena is the face of the WWE along with Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr. and CM Punk. She said

**Caroline: **Stephanie it time to get rid of Laurinaitis he is doing things he shouldn't be doing. Looked out at he did to Shameus who apology to referee Chad Patton. Laurinaitis also handed down the largest fine ever. But, yet he doesn't fine guys like The Miz, David Otunga, Mark Henry, Chris Jericho and other superstars only certain superstars are being fine by him. I recall you took away his title as Executive Vice President of talent Relations. But, he is still act like he is the Executive Vice President of Talent relations. She said

**Cathy: **Not only that Steph the power has going directly to his head, and he think just because he has David Otunga as his legal counsel he's gotta nothing to fear. She said

**Stephanie: **Oh, he gotta plenty to fear trust me. The evidence is amounted against him. Everything that is happen is become more and more his downfall with me. I just might do some very sneak and he won't know what hits him. She said smiling evilest.

What Stephanie Cena has in store for one John Laurinaitis, time will tell.


	39. WWE RAW Cena vs Lord Tensai

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 39- Monday Night RAW April 16, 2012 **

RAW supershow was in London, England…. They shows a boring video of Brock Lesnar talking trash about John Cena kind of like the Dwayne "the rock" Johnson did for that a year before they match at WrestleMania…

Brock says he is not superstar, but he is an ass kicker and he has been dominant all his life. He says everyone laughed at him when he went to UFC and he proved everyone wrong, and he isn't there for the fans because he only cares about himself. (other arrogant guy.) He goes on to say John Cena is on top of the WWE because he left and Cena would be carrying his bags right now, if he struck around.

He says he took it to Cena last week, and Cena is worried about the piss running down his leg because of last week, and last week was only a taste of what going to happen at Extreme rules. Brock says he comes back to kick someone's ass and the only thing that make him happy is beating people up...

**Later on: **

John Cena music hits and the WWE Universe erupt for him, as he came out to a nice ovation he is obvious love in London, England.

**John: **It is interesting on how Brock Lesnar talk a lot of trash in a pretaped interview and he sound like Hollywood… Last week, Brock makes me bleed and John Laurinaitis ran from the ring. Laurinaitis become the general manager of this show RAW and Smackdown because of slutty Eve, (as the WWE Universe boo. And then began to chant.

WWE Universe: Slutty. Slutty. They chant repeatedly

**John: **Slutty Eve interferes at WrestleMania. I know that Laurinaitis would say that I "Sucks" but I am OK with that it... I do have a problem with John Laurinaitis and using his power to try to take me out of the business that I loved. And he is trying to legitimize the WWE with Brock Lesnar, and he wants to make things real because, they had to listen to all the talk, about entertainment and Hollywood for a year. He said, as the fans boo.

**John: **Lesnar is about pain and torture and I have to face man whose only purpose is to replace me. (as the WWE Universe boos again) I know. Brock said that I am on top because he left. Newsflash Lesnar with you here or not I would still have make it to the top of the company. I did with Triple H being here. I overcome Kane at Elimination chamber. Yes, I might get my ass kicked, but I will kick back and I will fight.

Just then, John Laurinaitis comes out to a chorus of booed…

Laurinaitis: That it's the beginning of the "People power" ear, and I am glad that you want to fight because everyone wants to see it. I am the Executive Vice President of talent of relations.

**John: **Hold it Laurinaitis, my wife the lovely Stephanie Cena (as the WWE Universe cheer) took that title from you the night after the Royal Rumble. I would be careful if I were you. he said, as the WWE Universe cheer.

Laurinaitis: Tonight Cena I am putting you in an Extreme Rules match, and I want to you remind Cena that you will have a contract signing next week with Lesnar. And Cena you won't know you who your opponent until later because it will be exciting and excitement and is what the people power is all about. He said, as John Cena shook head.

**Extreme Rules match: **

**John Cena vs. **Lord Tensai, with Sakamoto, John Laurinaitis & David Otunga at ringside.

The odd were stack against John Cena, and this is the M.O. of John Laurinaitis, he loved stacking the deck against someone… As the referee, signal for the eel the match start. And Tensai club Cena on the back, goes for a suplex, but Cena reverses it and then Tensai get up, clotheslines Cena, and whips him across the ring into the other corner. Tensai kicks hi in the face and hit another running clothesline.

And they end up on the arena floor, and Tensai whips Cena into the ring steel steps, he then pulled Cena up and goes for a powerbomb on the arena floor but once again, Cena reverse it and backdrop him to the arena floor. And the WWE Universe cheers on Cena.

Cena went and picks up the steel steps and ram them into the big baldhead of Lord Tensai. Cena rolls Tensai back into the ring and that when Sakamoto kick Cena from behind, and then Laurinaitis instructs Otunga to interfere and David Otunga throws Cena back into the ring.

Tensai applies a claw hold to Cena who fought back and regain his feet and break the hold and then attempt an Attitude Adjustment, but Tensai shifts his weight and whips Cena into the corner again. This time Cena avoid the corner splash by Tensai and hits a sideslam on Tensai and ten he goes for the five knuckles shuffle. But Tensai rolls to his feet and hits a knife edge hop on Cena.

Tensai then hits a rolling senton on Cena, cover him, and only got two counts and then he puts Cena in an elevated armbar, but Cena once again, counters the move with a STF. And once again Laurinaitis instructs David Otunga to interfere in the ring, because it an extreme rules match no DQ.

David slide into the ring to break the hold, but Cena saw him come and break the hold and lift Otunga up and gave him an Attitude Adjustment to him, as the referee got Otunga out of the ring. And as Cena turns around, get green mist spit in his face and then Tensai drop him a chokebomb, and cover him for the victory...

Across the ocean, Stephanie Cena was watching RAW supershow and she wasn't, too happy on what happen to her husband John Cena. And John Laurinaitis was the cause of what happened to her husband in the extreme rules. This only furthered Stephanie evilest toward John Laurinaitis.

Stephanie was now determined more than ever to deal with him, and his antic and they was no one to save him from her. The board of directors was on probation, but might change now… the board of directors were going to suffer more because of they appoint of John Laurinaitis as general manager and then the match at WrestleMania XXVIII and let's not forgot Eve interfere given Laurinaitis the power, she might pay too now…


	40. The WWE Headquarter

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 40- Meeting April 17, 2012**

Stephanie walked into the headquarters Tuesday morning and she wasn't too happy on what happen to her husband John Cena at the hand of John Laurinaitis and company. So what going to happen to John Laurinaitis right now after this latest attack on her husband, only Stephanie knows that one and she will not be telling anyone what she plan on doing to him.

One thing is for sure though Stephanie wasn't in a good mood, she was in a bad mood. And someone is going to pay for what happen. As everyone gather in the boardroom for a meeting Stephanie was the last one to walk into the boardroom, both of her sister in laws saw her face, and they know something was going to happen to someone today.

**Stephanie: **Before we began this meeting, I have something to say. I know how this business better than most of you in this boardroom, and lately things have been out of control especially on Monday night RAW supershow with John Laurinaitis. Now I place you the boards on probation for you're appoint of John Laurinaitis as interim general manager of Monday night RAW and then you go behind my back and make match for WrestleMania XXVIII and control of both RAW and Smackdown.

Man: Stephanie its wasn't ours idea.

**Stpehanie: **You should have come to me and told me the idea that Laurinaitis had. You choose not to come to me. I allowed the match figuring that Teddy Long teams would win, but instead Eve interferes to give John Laurinaitis control. Now look what been going on, on RAW and Smackdown unfair matches and outrage fines… Now with Laurinaitis in control of both RAW and Smackdown the ratings have drop for both shows do to him being in charge. And that was just the begin now he bring back Brock Lesnar without my approval and he is having him targeting my husband John Cena the face of this company. I do not like any of this, as of right now you the boards of directors are suspended. She said

Woman: Suspended.

**Stpehanie: **Yes, I am going to form a new committee with my two sister in law here Caroline Orton, Cathleen DiBiase, my father Vince McMahon, my executive Consultant my mother Linda McMahon, my husband John Cena, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase and myself, until further notice. You are paying for John Laurinaitis action. John Laurinaitis can't be the general manager of both shows and accompanied David Otunga to ringside, and lately he has been at ringside during my husband matches. This is going to stop now. She said

**Cathleen: **Stephanie what Lord Tensai action Monday night? She asked

**Stephanie: **Lord Tensai action last night will be deal with Cathy. Right now, this is about John Laurinaitis abuse of power and his action toward my husband. John Laurinaitis actions are deplorable he think he has nothing to worry about. Well he is dead wrong, he has plenty to worry about, namely me Stephanie Marie McMahon Cena CEO of the WWE. She said

**Caroline: **Stephanie what David Otunga know him he will said lawsuit if anything happen to Laurinaitis. She said

**Stephanie: **Let him. I have a damn good teams of lawyers and the last time I looked David Otunga was signing to wrestling not be a lawyer. I am not worry, I will dish out as many punish, as I need too. Enough is enough now with John Laurinaitis being charge. She said

**Cathleen: **And Lesnar Steph, he knows for not listen to authority? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know Cathy but now I am the CEO and I can put restriction on him and inaction with superstars. If he steps out of line, there will be consequence for him. I know exactly why Brock Lesnar is here, and that is due to John Laurinaitis and he wants Lesnar to do his bidding for him, by hurting certain wrestlers. Well they have anything coming if they think that they are going to hurting my WWE Superstars. She said

Once the meeting was over everyone walked out of the boardroom and Stephanie head back to her office, when her secretary hand her a piece of paper and she walked into the office and over the desk and sat down in the chair. Stephanie opened the piece of paper and saw the message was from her husband John. She grabs her cellphone and hit speed dial and the cellphone dial John cellphone.

The phone began to ring and few a minutes later he pickup and said:

**John: **Hello, there, gorgeous. He said, as Stephanie smile when she hear his voice.

**Stephanie: **Hello there yourself handsome. I miss you. She said

**John: **I miss you, too, baby. How are ours kids doing they missing me too? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, they miss you a lot. They keep ask me when you are coming home, and I keep telling them soon. I really hate these oversea tours especially these long one. She replied

**John: **Me, too baby. He said

**Stephanie: **How are those beautiful eyes of yours? She asked

**John: **They okay baby. However, baby Laurinaitis is behind this one. I know it. He replied

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know babe, I am going to take of it when you get back to the states I promise you. Um- baby I need to tell you something. She said

**John: **What baby. Everything okay? He asked

**Stephanie: **Everything is good, but I went to the doctor.

**John: **Doctor. Baby what wrong with you. He asked sound concern.

**Stephanie: **Well I don't know if there is anything wrong with me yet. I am waiting for Doctor Adams to called me and tell me the result of test. However – I can't help but thinking that there is something wrong with me. She said

**John: **Shit I hate that I am here in Europe and you're there dealing with this, without me. He replied, as Stephanie smile.

**Stephanie: **Me, too, baby. She said softly

**John: **Did Dr. Adams tell you what could it be? He asked

**Stephanie: **No, she say it could be maybe the flu, or stress. She said

**John: **Did Dr. Adams say anything about you maybe being pregnant again? He asked carefully

**Stephanie: **If that it, you are in serious with me do you hear me John Felix Anthony Cena, huh. Anthony is not even 1 year old yet. You had better start prayer that I am not pregnant right now. She said in a stern voice.

**John: **Um- baby clam down, I am only subject that you might be pregnant. He said

**Stephanie: **I don't care do not make any kind of subject like that right now. She said

**John: **Okay. I'm sorry for even subject that. I love you. He said

**Stephanie: **I love you, too. I can't wait to see you. She said

**John: **Me, too baby. Kiss the kids for me. He said

**Stephanie: **I will. Bye. She said

**John: **Bye gorgeous. He said, as they hang up the phone.


	41. Stephanie talks to her mom

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 41-Stpheanie talks to her mom **

After a semi hectic day at the office, Stephanie left the headquarters and head home. When she arrives home, she turns her Mercedes into the driveway and the gates open and she through the gates and up the driveway to the house where she park her car and off the engine.

And then she unbuckles her seatbelt open the door grabs her purse out of the passenger and step out of the car and close the door. Then opens the back door, grabs her briefcase, closes the door, and then began walked toward the house up the stairs to front porch.

Stephanie places her key the lock and unlocked the door and then turns the doorknob and opens the door and step inside and closes the door behind her and re-locked the door. She places her briefcase on the table and then places her purse next to the briefcase, when her mom comes walk down the hallway and saw her daughter.

**Linda: **Hi, sweetie. She said, as Stephanie look up and saw her mom.

**Stephanie: **Hi mom. She said

**Linda: **Sweetie everything okay with you. You're look tired. She asked

**Stephanie: **Things are good mom. As for me tired, I am feeling under the weather. She replied

**Linda: **Stephanie Marie has you seen the doctor? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, mom I've seen my doctor. She replied, as she walked into the livingroom and followed Linda her into the livingroom and they sat down on the couch.

**Linda: **And what did Dr. Adams tells you. She said

**Stephanie: **Nothing yet mom. She hasn't called me back yet to give me my test result. She said, as she leaned back and closes her beautiful blues eyes for a few minutes.

**Linda: **And when did you go see her Steph? She asked as a concern mother.

**Stephanie: **Yesterday morning before I went into the office. I hope she called me back soon I am going stir-crazy waiting for my test result. She replied

**Linda: **I can imagine that one. Anything specific you're waiting for from Dr. Adams. (when Stephanie didn't answer her mom, Linda grew suspicious.) Stephanie I am talking to you. She asked

**Stephanie: **I know you are mom, I am trying to think of something to tell you. But you are getting to being liked my husband and sister in law. To be perfectly honest with you mom, I – I can't help but think that there is something wrong with me. She said

**Linda: **You need to think positive sweetheart.

**Stephanie: **Well that hard to do, especially not knowing what wrong with you.

**Linda: **I know it is sweetie, but you still need to think positively until Dr. Adams call you back with you test result. Did Dr. Adams tell you what it could be? She asked

**Stephanie: **No, she say it could be maybe the flu, or stress. She said

**Linda: **Did Dr. Adams say anything about you maybe being pregnant again? She asked carefully, as Stephanie opened her eyes and turns her head toward her mom who was sitting next to her.

**Stephanie: **Mom are you channeling my husband here. She said

**Linda: **Um no. Why?

**Stpehanie: **Because he say the exactly same thing to me early today when I spoke with him. She said

**Linda: **Maybe John and I are thinking alike right now. Stephanie I am your mother you know you can talk to me.

**Stpehanie: **Yes, I know that mom.

**Linda: **How time have you and John sex since Anthony been born? She asked

**Stephanie: **A couples of times mom. She replied

**Linda: **Narrowly it down Stephanie? She asked

**Stephanie: **Fine Christmas morning, New Year eve. Right before the pay per view event Elimination Chamber. Two days, before Khloe birthday party and after WrestleMania. She replied

**Linda: **Well that assumes it up. She said

**Stephanie: **Well you what to know. (Before Linda could be, responding the phone began to ring and Stephanie pick up the phone and press the talk button.) Hello Cena resident. Stephanie Cena speaks. She said

**Caller: **Stephanie, its Dr. Adams.

**Stephanie: **Hello Dr. Adams.

**Dr. Adams: **I am so sorry that it takes this long to call you today. But I was swamp with patients all day.

**Stephanie: **Dr. Adams it's okay. I understand.

**Dr. Adams: **Okay. Well I look over your test results.

**Stephanie: **And what did you find out Dr. Adams? She asked, as Linda took her daughter hand and held it.

**Dr. Adams: **Well I am glad to report that it wasn't food poisoning or the flu. She replied

**Stephanie: **Dr. Adams I am pregnant. She asked

**Dr. Adams: **I am also happy to report that you are not pregnant. She replied

**Stephanie: **Okay. You find anything else. She asked

**Dr. Adams: **Nope you are fine Stephanie. You are in prefect healthy. You just miss your period because you were stress out because of WrestleMania was coming up that all. She said

**Stephanie: **Okay, thank you Dr. Adams. She said

**Dr. Adams: **You're more than welcome. I see will you in six months. Okay. She said

**Stephanie: **Okay see you in six months Dr. Adams. Goodnight. She said

**Dr. Adams: **Goodnight. She said, as they hang up the phone.

**Linda: **Well Steph what did Dr. Adams say? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well I am not pregnant so John is safe from me beat him up if I was. And it's not food poisoning, or the flu. I only miss my period because I was stress out over WrestleMania. She said

**Linda: **Wait back up you threatens to beat up John if you were pregnant. She asked

**Stephanie: **Well yeah mom. Anthony isn't even 1 year old yet. She said

**Linda: **Do you want another baby Steph? She asked

**Stephanie: **I haven't even thought about it mom. She said


	42. The kids wish they daddy happy brithday

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 42- the kids wish their daddy happy birthday **

Stephanie left the headquarters and head home. When she arrives home, she turns her Mercedes into the driveway and the gates open and she drive through the gates up the driveway to the house where she park her car and off the engine.

And then she unbuckles her seatbelt open the door grabs her purse out of the passenger and step out of the car and close the door. Then opens the back door, grabs her briefcase, closes the door, and then began walked toward the house up the stairs to front porch.

Stephanie places her key the lock and unlocked the door and then turns the doorknob and opens the door and step inside and closes the door behind her and re-locked the door. She places her briefcase on the table and then places her purse next to the briefcase, and that when Sophia and JJ come out of the playroom and they saw their mommy in the foyer and they ran toward to greet her.

**Sophia: **Mommy. She said, as Stephanie looked up and saw Sophia and JJ head her way.

**JJ: **Mommy. He said

**Stephanie: **Hi there babies. (as she kneels down and with her arms opens, caught the both of them, and kisses them.) Where is Khloe? She asked

**JJ: **Playroom mommy. He said, as Stephanie smile

**Stephanie: **Yeah and what is she doing? She asked

**Sophia: **Khloe is playing with Anthony mommy. She replied, as Stephanie let them go and stood up and they took her hand and led her down the hallway to the playroom.

They walked into the playroom and Stephanie saw Khloe on the floor playing with Anthony who was giggling as Khloe was play with him. He then saw his mommy and squeak and Khloe turn her head and saw their mommy.

**Khloe: **Hi, mommy. She said, as Stephanie walked over reaches down and pick up Anthony.

**Stephanie: **Hi, baby boy and pebble. She said, as she kiss Anthony on the cheek and he giggling some more, and he was happy that his mommy was home. Stephanie sat down on the couch.

**Sophia: **Mommy can we called daddy. It is his birthday today. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, we can call daddy for his birthday. She replied

**Kids: **Yeah. They said unison, as Alison stood up from the couch and went to get the phone for Stephanie as she held Anthony.

A few minutes later Alison walked back into the playroom with the cordless phone and hand it to Stephanie who glad took the phone.

**Stephanie: **Thank you Ally. She said, with a smiling.

**Alison: **You're welcome. She said, as Stephanie press the talk button and then began dial John cellphone number and the cellphone began to ring. As she waiting for him to picks up, a few minutes later and he pickup and said.

**Caller: **Hi, there gorgeous. He said

**Stephanie: **Hi, honey. Happy birthday. She said

**John: **Thank you baby. He said

**Stephanie:** You're welcome. The kids want to say hi to you and wish you happy birthday too. She said

**John: **Okay. He said, as Stephanie hand the cordless phone to Sophia.

**Sophia: **Hi, daddy happy birthday. She said

**John: **Hi, there baby girl. And thank you. How are you doing? He asked

**Sophia: **Good daddy. I just miss you. She said

**John: **Aww I miss you too baby girl, but I will be home very soon. He said

**Sophia: **Really daddy?

**John: **Yes baby girl. He said

**Sophia: **Cool. Hold on daddy JJ what to say hi. She said

**John: **Okay bye. He said, as JJ took the phone from Sophia.

**JJ: **Hi, daddy. He said

**John: **Hi there son. How are you? He asked

**JJ: **Good. You home soon. He said

**John: **Yes, JJ I will be home very soon. He replied

**JJ: **Soon. He said

**John: **Yes son very soon. He said, as he heard Stephanie is the background.

**Stephanie: **JJ say happy birthday daddy. She said, as John smile.

**JJ: **Happy birthday daddy. He said

**John: **Thank you son. He said, as JJ hand the phone to Khloe.

**Khloe: **Hi, daddy happy birthday. She said

**John: **Hi, princess and thank you. How are you doing? He asked

**Khloe: **Good.

**John: **You helping mommy and Alison? He asked

**Khloe: **Yes. She replied, as she sat down next to her mommy. 

**John: **That girl daddy. And Anthony how is he doing? He asked

**Khloe: **He good, he patted mommy cheeks right now. She replied, as John laugh.

**John: **You think mommy can talk to me. He asked

**Khloe: **Sure, hold on. She said, as she hand the phone to Stephanie who took the phone, after she place Anthony on the floor. Stephanie stood up from the couch and walked out of the playroom.

**Stephanie: **Yes, babe. She said, as she walked into the kitchen.

**John: **Did Dr. Adams called you back yet and tell you your test result? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes she did. I'm not pregnant. And it wasn't food poisoning or the flu. It was stress. She replied

**John: **Good. Um next time please tell me you're not feeling well. He said

**Stephanie: **I will I promise. I love you. She said softly

**John: **I love you, too baby. I can't wait to see you, hold, and kiss you. He said huskily.

**Stephanie: **Me, too babe. A few more hours and we see each other's. She said

**John: **I hope the few hours flew by. He said, as Stephanie smiled and giggle.

**Stephanie: **Who's bad now? She asked raspy

**John: **Yes, I am and you love me. He replied huskily

**Stephanie: **Oh, yeah do I babe. See you soon. She said seductively

**John: **See you baby. Bye. He said huskily

**Stephanie: **Bye babe. She said, as they hang up the phones.

**Hour later: **

With just six nights to go until Extreme Rules and RAW supershow began with Teddy Long introduce John Cena and then Brock Lesnar for the contract signing, as Cena music hits Cenation began to cheer and he comes and went to the ring for the contract signing. When it was Brock Lesnar turn to come out, John Laurinaitis comes out instead Lesnar. And he began to berate Teddy Long him telling that Brock wasn't there yet.

And Teddy says that you told me to come out there. And Laurinaitis says they will do it on Brock's terms not Cena terms. Then Laurinaitis says that Cena shouldn't be in such in hurry to sign a contract, because it maybe his last night there, and then he order Teddy Long to remove Cena from the ring.

As Laurinaitis, counties to talk about the people's power, then out of nowhere Edge music began to play and he interrupt Laurinaitis, and he walked out of the entranceway to a huge ovation and he looked at Laurinaitis and then walked down the ramps to the aisle. He then climbs into the ring with Cena who was clap for Edge surprise return.

**Edge: **I won't be under contract in a few days. But I needed to come here and talk to you Cena. Now I could have done this in private, but doing it in the ring maybe, more effective. I come to see the real John Cena. Looked Cena I want to see the real Cena who Attitude Adjustment me off a ladder and into two tables to win back the WWE Championship. I want to the see the real Cena who threw me this time into the Long Island sound.

**WWE Universe: **Edge. Edge. They chant.

**Edge: **Cena you can't lose, you need to find the real Cena because we love wrestling more than anything else. We wanted to do this since we were kids, but Brock Lesnar just wants to put money in his pocket, he doesn't care about this business like us. You need to wake up, because it's a slap in the face to guys, like the Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, and me. WAKE UP CENA! He screams at John Cena. As the WWE Universe, cheer.

**Edge: **Looked Cena I am not asking you, You need to beat Brock Lesnar at Extreme Rules this Sunday night. He said, as he drop the mic and leaves Cena standing there in the ring.

Toward the end of RAW Supershow John Laurinaitis comes out first and then he introduce Brock Lesnar as the new face of the company and the guy who will be beat John Cena at Extreme rules this Sunday night.

Brock Lesnar comes out to the ring first for the contract signing and waits for John Cena, who never up at first. Lesnar says that Cena is must be too scared to comes out. Brock says and that fine he wants to talk about business with Laurinaitis anyway. He tells Laurinaitis to sit down and listen because he needs some changes for there to be a match on Sunday night. He says that he isn't so happy and he telling Laurinaitis to make some change before he signs anything.

Brock hand Laurinaitis a copy of his demands and he says he's not the naïve farmboy he used to see he needs change to be the face of the company. Lesnar goes onto says, he wants Vince McMahon private jet, to transportation to him and from each and events how that he does.

He says he likes beating peoples up, and he got to do that when he arrived, but he doesn't like peoples and he doesn't like stupid people. He goes onto says, he will show up when he wants because he won't be a puppet, and he won't get fined like Sheamus did, because John Laurinaitis going to pay him more money. And he says the match won't happen until his demands are meets. As the fans chants.

**WWE Universe: **"YOU SUCK!" They chant towards Lesnar.

But Lesnar says it doesn't bother him. As he continues to make demand and if he is going to be the star, he needs the show to be call "Monday night RAW starring Brock Lesnar. Then he tells Laurinaitis to make him happy. Brock asks if he agrees and John shakes on it, and then Brock make him repeat it into the mic. Before signing the contract. And finally, John Cena music hits and Cenation erupt.

John Cena walked out to the entranceway and he was wearing his old chain and padlock. He walked down the ramp to the aisle, toward the ringside and he then climbs the steel steps to the apron of the ring, and slowly steps through the ropes into the ring while Brock recline back in the chair.

Cena wraps his chain around his right fists and Brock put his fists up, as Cena approach the table and looked at the contract. Brocks stand up and watches Cena pick up the pen, but drop the pen and prepare himself for Lesnar in case he tries a sneak attack. Lesnar ask Cena what's wrong and tell him to the sign the contract, and then says he likes the vibe his is getting from Cena. By say you are scared Cena. And I am the reason for your losing last week, and I am responsible for him feeling scared now.

John signs the contract and threw it at Lesnar and that when he attack Lesnar and the WWE Universe erupt as Cena attack Lesnar. As Cena attack Lesnar, once again, Laurinaitis ran from the ring, but Cena hoist Lesnar onto his shoulders and smiling evilest at the WWE Universe, then proceeds to Attitude Adjustment Lesnar through the table, and the WWE Universe went berserk.

**WWE Universe: **Cena! Cena! Cena! They chant repeatedly, as he picks the mic and said.

**John: **I am not scared of you Lesnar. He said, dangerously and then drop the mic on Lesnar.

John step through ropes to the apron of the ring and jump off the apron and raise his arms as he walked up the aisle as RAW went off the air with John Cena walked up the ramp and Lesnar lay out in the ring. Cena send Lesnar a message.


	43. John comes home to his family

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 43- John comes home **

John come home after the kids had already left for school, and he has to wait the entire day to see them, but time flew by and Linda went to pick up the kids from school. And they were anxious get hone because they knew that they daddy was home. Linda pulled to the driveway, the gates opened, she drove through the gates and up the driveway to the house where she turns off the engine.

The door open, and there stood John and the kids saw him. Linda unbuckles her seatbelt and step out the car and Khloe unbuckle her seatbelt, opened the car door, and got out of the car. She ran around the car toward him, he opened his arms to his princess, Khloe leaped into his arms, and hug him, because she missed him.

**Khloe: **Daddy. She said

**John: **Mmm. Hi, princess. He said, as he kisses her on the cheek, and then he heard JJ and Sophia try to get out of their carseat. As he put Khloe, down and helps Linda.

**Linda: **JJ, I can't unbuckle your seatbelt you if you keep moved. She said,

**John: **Here mom let me help you. He said, as Linda move out of the way and John leaned into the car.

**JJ: **Daddy. He said

**John: **Yes, JJ, stop moving and I will unbuckle your seatbelt. He said as JJ stop moving and John unbuckle him and took him out the car.

As Linda leaned inside the car, she unbuckles Sophia, and she got out of her carseat, climbs out of the car, and walked around the car. John put JJ on his feet and he picks up Sophia and hug too her.

**Sophia: **Hi, daddy. She said, as she kisses him on the cheek.

**John: **Hi, Sofia my girl. He said, as he kisses her on the cheek too. After hugging his kids Linda was grabs their schoolbag, and then al head inside the house.

**Linda: **Okay who has homework. She said

**Sophia: **Ah, grandma do we have, daddy home. She said

**John: **Sophia Marie Cena if you homework you do your homework. I am not going anyway. He said

**Sophia: **Yes daddy. She said, as Khloe shook her head.

**Meanwhile, at the WWE Headquarters: **

Stephanie looked at her watcher and then sigh soft she has a few more hours to go before she can go home and see her husband whom she missed just as much as the kids did. She couldn't wait to see him, and hold him too. She missed him and being held by him at night.

Stephanie try to concentrate on her work but she fail miserable and that when she decide to left work and head home to see her husband. She grab her briefcase and her purse stood up from the chair and walked around her desk and out of her office and head for the elevator where she press the button and the doors slide opened and she step onto the elevator and push the button for the lobby.

The doors slide close and the elevator went down to the lobby and when the elevator reach the lobby the door slide opened and she walked off the evaluator and head for her car. Stephanie unlocked the door, opened the door, slide in behind the wheel, pull the door close, and buckle her seatbelt and then start the car and drove off toward home.

Hour later Stephanie arrives home, and turns her Mercedes into the driveway where the gates open and she drive through the gates up the driveway to the house where she park her car and then turn off the engine.

She unbuckles her seatbelt open the door grabs her purse out of the passenger, step out of the car, and close the door. Then opens the back door, grabs her briefcase, closes the door, and then began walked toward the house up the stairs to front porch.

Stephanie places her key the lock and unlocked the door and then turns the doorknob and opens the door and step inside and closes the door behind her and re-locked the door. She places her briefcase on the table and then places her purse next to the briefcase, as John was watching her from the livingroom, and he smile.

He quietly stood up, walked out of the livingroom, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and Stephanie smile she knew exactly whom it was, and she turn around in his arms and smile at him.

**Stephanie: **Hi, there sweetheart. She said

**John: **Hi, yourself gorgeous. He said, as he leaned in and gently kiss her on the lips.

**John: **Mmm. I missed kissing you. He said husky

**Stephanie: **I missed kissing you too. She said raspy.

They spend some quality time with the kids before gave them bath and then put them to bed. After putting they babies to bed and they were sitting on the couch snuggling together. Then they decide turn in for the night and they went up to their bedroom and change out of their clothes and into the pajamas, and climbs into the bed and John quickly pulled Stephanie to him and kissed her again before fell asleep together wrapped up in each other arms.


	44. Another meeting at the WWE HQ

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 44-meetingtime **

John and Stephanie drop the kids off at school and then head for the Headquarters for the usual meeting on Wednesday morning. Once they arrives at the headquarters, enter the building, and took the elevator to the top floor where the offices and they went into Stephanie office where she sat down behind her desk while John on the couch.

**Stephanie: **Honey, I have a surprise for you. She said, as John's eyes lit up when she say she had a surprise for him.

**John: **Oh, really do you think it safe for us to do that here. He asked

**Stephanie: **Not that babe. I am thinking on named you as the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. She replied

**John: **Really now. That would mean I would be the boss to Brock Lesnar and John Laurinaitis right. He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, but you are not the only for Executive Vice President of talent relations, though. She said

**John: **Who else, could you named? He asked, as Stephanie stood up and walked around her desk and over to the couch and sat down next him.

**Stephanie: **Well, I was thinking on named Randy too, seeing that he is a third generation, but I was also thinking named Triple H too. Three of you would be the perfect fit for the position. However, seeing that my dad will be retired soon I could name you as the Chairman once he does retired. However, for now he is not retiring anytime soon. She replied

**John: **Hey, I can wait for that position I am in no rush there baby. However, I do like the idea of being the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations with Randy and Triple H.

**Stephanie: **Well it's not official with Triple H being the Executive Vice President of talent relations it only a thought I had. I kind like him as General Manager of Monday night RAW. She said

**John: **Well you can always make him an Executive Consultant to the Vice President of talent relations, but the final decision is ours. How does that sound. He said

**Stephanie: **That sounds better. She said, as she lean in and gently kisses him on the lips, he was very helpful and he always has a good idea. Just then, Cathleen walked into the office.

**Cathleen: **Amen excuse me lovebirds. She said, as they separate, looked up, and saw Cathleen.

**John: **Yes, Cathy. He said, as he pulls Stephanie close to him.

**Cathleen: **Everyone is gathering in the boardroom. She said

**Stephanie: **Okay Cathy we are coming. She said, as she walked out of the office and then they stood up from the couch.

**John: **I rather stay here and continue what we were going to start. He said seductively and Stephanie looked up at him.

**Stephanie: **Babe as much as I would love to make love to you right now. It will never happen here in the headquarters. She said, as she walked around him and out of the office.

John walked out of the office and head toward the boardroom where everyone was gathering for the meeting. When he walked into the boardroom and saw John Laurinaitis the man, he despises. John walked over to this seat next to Stephanie who was at the head of the table and at the opposed of the table was Vince.

**Vince: **Okay I have seeing the rating for Raw and I must say I am not happy with the rating. Especially when you were Laurinaitis. He said, as John smiled.

Laurinaitis: Me, Vince. I think your wrong the low rating are cause by your son in law over there. He said

**Stephanie: **Wrong again, Laurinaitis it is only when you are on that the rating are low. She said

**Vince: **You know what Laurinaitis I am getting a little sick of hearing you blame things on my son in law John Cena, he is the big draw for the WWE. However, it is not just him who brings in big ratings for the WWE. Its guys like Randy Orton here, and even CM Punk is a big rating grabbing. He said

**Caroline: **Vince I am sure you saw the ratings for Smackdown too. She asked

**Vince: **I have Carole and they are not good either. And it seems the rating began to fall when you began making appearance, Laurinaitis. He said

Laurinaitis: Um no, Smackdown had low ratings do to Teddy long. He said

**Randy: **Hey, stop blames everyone else, if your fault. He said

Laurinaitis: No, it's not.

**John: **Really Laurinaitis since your been on RAW and Smackdown everything have been different. And now that you're in charge of things, things are far worse at least when Triple H was General Manager he try to keep a safe work environment but when you took over their hasn't been a safe working environment it's been totally chaos and you are behind the chaos Laurinaitis. He said

Laurinaitis: And I see once again your wrong Cena. Everything that has happened on both RAW and Smackdown has been script. If you have, a problem takes it up with your sister who is in charge of that department. He said arrogant.

**Cathleen: **Hey, leave me out of it Laurinaitis because most of us in the boardroom know you are a lair. She said

**Stephanie: **What I see is you Laurinaitis try once again to deflected the blames onto others peoples it either the Superstars or someone else. It never you right Laurinaitis. She said

**Vince: **I agree with Stephanie it's never you Laurinaitis your action in recent weeks are deplorable and unacceptable. I've notice that you are trying to be me. I'm telling you as the Chairman and owner to knock it off, because you'll never be me Laurinaitis. There is one Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. and you are looking at him. I do not want you try to act like me. He said

**Stephanie: **What I like to know is who are you Laurinaitis to agree to the outrageous demands of Lesnar? She asked

Laurinaitis: I am the Executive Vice President of talent Relations and the permanent general manager of RAW and Smackdown. I have the authority to sign talents. He replied

**Stephanie: **First of all, you are no longer the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, second you do not have the authority to sign any talents. You need my approval. Third, the private jet is for McMahon family only and extent family members. She said

Laurinaitis: brock Lesnar is the face of the WWE. He said

**Stephanie: **No, he is not. My husband John Cena is the face of the WWE only with Randy Orton, CM Punk and Sheamus who is the World Heavyweight Champion, those are the face of the WWE not Brock Lesnar. As for your fine of Sheamus and probation, I am reduction the fine because it was outrageous and uncalled by you, after he apology. She said

Once the meeting was over Laurinaitis walked out of the boardroom and he does not look too happy on what transpire in the boardroom, but everyone else was happy.

**Stephanie: **Um- Vince. She said, as Vince looked up at his daughter.

**Vince: **Yes, Stephanie. He said

**Stephanie: **I'd to inform you that your son in law here John Cena is now the new Executive Vice President of talent relation and joining him is his brother in law Randy Orton. She said

**Vince: **That fine but you're the CEO you don't need my approve Steph. However, I am honor that you need to tell me that you appoint John and Randy to the Executive Vice President of talent Relations. He said

**Stephanie: **I know- but I felt you should know though. She said

Coming up next Extreme rules.


	45. Extreme Rules April 29, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 45- Extreme Rules **

The one night of year where every single matches on the card had no rules, and you can do whatever you want to your opponent and they can to whatever they want to you, it basically insane. And tonight John Cena is in another fight this time it Brock Lesnar in an extreme rules match orchestra by John Laurinaitis who want to get rid of John Cena he already claim that Brock Lesnar is the face of the WWE.

However, unknown to Laurinaitis, he is trend near dangerous terrority with John Cena because of Stephanie Cena John's wife and the CEO. Stephanie was not to please at what happened in London, England, and then what recent happen on Monday Night RAW Supershow where Brock Lesnar made outrageous demand of the John Laurinaitis, who had not authority to agree to the demands. Stephanie makes her intention know to Laurinaitis that Lesnar demands weren't going to be meet by her or the WWE.

If her husband doesn't get specially treatment by the WWE, why should Brock Lesnar receive specially treatment over her husband first and foremost? And Stephanie had a surprise for Laurinaitis too.

As Extreme Rules was going on, backstage they show John Laurinaitis and he looked worry, why because he receives a called. As he walked backstage that when Matt Striker caught up with him. And as him who called him. And Laurinaitis says no one of his business. Right now, he wants to concentrate on "People Power" and tonight-main event between Brock Lesnar and John Cena.

**Extreme Rules Match: **

**John Cena vs. **Brock Lesnar

John Cena music hits and he got a mixed reaction as he comes out of the entranceway and he salute the Cenation before ran down the ramp and aisle and slide into the ring and stood up and raise his arms in the air. And then Lesnar music hits and he walked out to entranceway loud boos, the WWE Universe in Chicago really didn't care for Lesnar. He walked down the ramp and climb into the ring.

The referee signal for the bell and Cena bursts out of the corner but Lesnar spear him, and throw some stiff forearm shots, and then he throw Cena back on the ground and the ref. check on Cena. Cena get up, jumps on Lesnar who caught him with some elbows shots, and the ref, once again back off Lesnar while the trainers check on Cena.

And Cena was busted opened, but he goes right back at Lesnar, and he beats the hell out of Cena. Then knock him outside of the ring, and dares him to come back into the ring. Lesnar backed off while, trainers check on Cena again, but Cena runs back into the ring and try to take him again, only to have Lesnar hit two German suplex.

Lesnar puts Cena in a waist lock, and elbows hi in the head, then he sends Cena into the ropes but Cena bounce off the ropes and send Lesnar into the referee. Brock pull him up and throw a few punches, then Cena goes for his chain, but Lesnar stop him and put him in a Kimura lock.

Lesnar throw him outside the ring again and puts the Cena back in the hold, before seeding him into the barricade, and then Lesnar takes the chain and wrap it around his fists and he drops the chain and stops on Cena.

He then wrap the chain around Cena legs, and picks him up and clotheslines him before putting him the tree of woes. Lesnar pull Cena over the ropes, and hits a few stiffs' shots, as Cena began his comeback, by punches Lesnar in the stomach and kicks in his the stomach too. But Lesnar threw him into the steel ring steps. Lesnar throw the ref back into the ring, then Cena crawls into the ring with the chain again, Lesnar pick up it and throw it away.

Cena goes for the an AA, but Lesnar counters with a F-5 only to hits the ref again on the way down another referee run out of the ring and slide into the ring to makes count. But Cena kicks out at two, to the shook of Lesnar but get mad, and attack the referee, and then he kick the referee out of the ring. Brings the steel steps into the ring.

Lesnar stood on the steps Cena trip him and he stood up and grab the steps and wait for Lesnar and when he stood up Cena ram the side of the steel steps into Lesnar head, and then Cena does his taunts you can't see me. And then when Lesnar put Cena back into the Kimura lack again on top of the steps, Cena mustard up the strength to stands up with Lesnar holding onto the hold and Cena slam him onto the steps break the hold.

And then Cena climb into the top ropes, and leap off trying to hit top rope legdrop but he misses and then he rolled outside of the ring, while Lesnar taunts him while standing on the steps. Brock leaps over the top ropes, and knees Cena in the head, but he fall over the op ropes with Cena and laugh when he get back up.

Cena grab his chain again, wraps it around his fist again and gets on the apron, then Brock runs at him and Cena hits him right in the face with a fist full of chain, and then Cena step through the ropes and stalk Lesnar waiting for him to stood up.

Once Lesnar was on his feet Cena hoist him up onto his shoulders and smiling evil at the WWE Universe and proceed to give Lesnar a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on the steels steps, he pulled Lesnar off the steps and cover, and the referee counts the 1,2,3 and then he signal for the bell. And the referee raise Cena right arm in victory…

John Cena fought another tough match against an animal who mission was to destroy Cena on the order of Laurinaitis, but Lesnar fail. As John gathers himself before he ask for the mic, and then.

**John: **I hope this make the broadcast because he thinks his boss may see fit to fire him, after this. I took a beating but I am glad it was here because Chicago is a CM Punk town, but it is also a wrestling town, and they saw extreme tonight. All of the guys in backstage give all of you the fans a great show. And if I am take vacation, I want to thank you even though you might not like him. (and the fans cheer him.)and if I were going out, I wouldn't want it any other way thank you. and please get home safe. He said, as he john the left.

Once John comes backstage he was greet by his father in law Vince and doctors, and they immediately to the trainers where the examiner him.

**John: **Pop.

**Vince: **Yeah.

**John: **Lesnar is insane.

**Vince: **I know. He said, as the doctor continue his examiner of Cena shoulder. The initial test in the train room.

Doctor: Well, I am lead to believe that it may be torn muscles, possibly a torn rotation cuff or a biceps muscle. Right now, there is no specific available to the extent of your injury John, but I will conduct more tests in the morning. Ok. He said

**John: **Ok. He said, once the doctor walked out of the leaving John and Vince.

**Vince: **Steph is going to be piss off. He said

**John: **Yep. And Laurinaitis is going to receive a tongue lash. And maybe more know Steph. He said

Coming next up Monday night RAW.


	46. Monday April 30, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 46- Monday April 30, 2012 **

Stephanie drop the kids off at school and then took her youngest child Anthony to the doctor for a checkup. After Anthony's checkup Stephanie, drop him and nanny Alison at home before she head to the headquarters. When Stephanie arrives at the Headquarters, got out of her car, and walked into the headquarters and greed the security with a warm smile. Then she took the elevator up to her office, and then evaluator reach the floor and the elevator doors slide opened and she step off the elevator and walked down the hallway to her office.

**Beatrice: **Good morning, Mrs. Cena. She said

**Stephanie: **Good morning Beatrice. Everything ok? She asked

**Beatrice: **Everything ok. However, your sister in law Carole is looking for you. She replied

**Stephanie: **Ok. I will go to her office. She said, she walked into the office and places her briefcase on her desk and then walked out of her office again and head down the hallway to her Carole office, and she knock on the door opened and Carole look up and saw her sister in law Stephanie.

**Carole: **Hi Steph come in. She said

**Stephanie: **Hi, what's up? She asked as she walked into the office over the desk and sat down in the chair.

**Carole: **I know you didn't see the end of Extreme Rules last night.

**Stephanie: **Yeah I was exhausted playing with the kids outside yesterday it wipe me out. However, I knew that John was going to win anyway. She replied

**Carole: **I know. However, something happen Steph during the match. She replied, and that got Stephanie attends.

**Stephanie: **Carole what happen to my husband? She asked

**Carole: **John suffered an injury Steph at the hands of Lesnar. She said

**Stephanie: **What? Is John okay. She said

**Carole: **I don't know yet Steph. She said, as Steph stood up, grab Carole phone, dial John cellphone, and wait. And then the phone began to ring and then she heard a voice.

**Voice: **Hello?

**Stephanie: **John honey it's me Stephanie. Are you okay? She asked

**John: **Hi, baby. I am okay. He replied

**Stephanie: **John don't lie to me. Carole say you were injury I what to know what happened to you. She said

**John: **Right now, the doctor is saying that it because a torn bicep muscle or a possibly torn rotation cuff. They are going to do more test on me this morning. He replied

**Stephanie: **Son of bitch… He is a dead when I saw him. She said

**John: **Baby I don't want you get involve. He said

**Stephanie: **John I am getting involve you are my husband and the father of my children's. And He is overstepping his boundaries right now. I will not have it anymore. I am the boss not him, and he is out of control. She said, as she hang up the phone.

**Carole: **How is he doing Steph? She asked

**Stephanie: **Right now, they don't know what kind of injury his has. It could be a torn bicep muscle, or a possibly torn rotation cuff. They going to do more test this morning. She said, as she walked out of the office and down the hallway.

Stephanie head for the files cabinet, pulled the drawer open, and began looked through the folders and found what she was looking for and that was Lesnar and Laurinaitis contract. She close the drawer walked back to her office and inside over to the desk around the desk and sat down in the chair. Stephanie opened the folder and began looked at Lesnar contract and she wasn't happy with the contract, and she knew that she didn't approval this contract.

**Stephanie: **That son of bitch change the contract that was draw up for Brock Lesnar. He think he is going to get away with this. Well he is dead wrong. That when the phone rang and Stephanie reach over and grab the phone and pick the receiver.

**Voice: **Stephanie?

**Stephanie: **Yes, who is this? She asked

**Voice: **It's Triple H.

**Stephanie: **Oh, hi Hunter how are you doing? She asked, as she continues to look Lesnar contract.

**Hunter: **Good. Um listen I am in Dayton Ohio.

**Stephanie: **You are.

**Hunter: **Yeah. I want to call and tell you that I am back tonight. He said

**Stephanie: **Okay. Listen Hunter be care Laurinaitis has brought back Brock Lesnar and he may have serious injury my husband John. She said

**Hunter:** What? How bad Steph. He said

**Stephanie: **Right now it up in the air on how badly he is injury. Since you haven't been for the last couple weeks, he been let the power go to his head. He is targeting certain wrestlers namely my husband John, CM Punk and Sheamus. She replied

**Hunter: **Well no worry I am back I will make sure things are even out. He said

**Stephanie: **All right. But be care Hunter. I know that you have a family too, like John does. I don't want anything to happen to you. Because of Laurinaitis abusing his powers. She said

**Hunter: **Hey, I survive a lot of injuries career end injuries. I will be fine. I'll see at the headquarters later this week. Bye. He said

**Stephanie: **Okay, bye Hunter. She said, as they hang up the phone.

**Hours later: **

Monday night RAW supershow start and then a picture of Brock Lesnar on the screen TV and Stephanie wasn't happy. And then Justin Roberts welcome everyone to Monday night RAW supershow starring Brock Lesnar... Before he introducing John Laurinaitis how come out to entranceway, the WWE Universe booed him mercilessly, and Stephanie smile.

And Laurinaitis began talk that he revolutionized WWE in one night. Telling the fans that they should be thanks him for bring back Brock Lesnar and the fans boo. Because Lesnar beat up John Cena so bad, that he won't be the same again. And the fans continues to boo him as he talk… He goes onto say that, Lesnar brought legitimacy back to the WWE. And then Brock Lesnar come out and to the ring where he shake hands with Laurinaitis.

Lesnar says the world saw him, bring the pain, which he told them he would happen. And that when Triple H music hits and the WWE Universe erupts for him as he walked out the entranceway to a huge ovation and he walked down the ramp to ramp to ringside and climb into the ring. Laurinaitis tries to play things up by says that Triple H must be out there to congratulate Lesnar on being the face of the WWE.

**Hunter: **Oh, shut up. (as the fans react by cheer) Looked Laurinaitis I am out here as General Manager of RAW and do what you won't do and have the guts do. And that is telling Lesnar here that the days of holding the WWE hostage are over. Because I am the general manager of RAW. So the private jet and limo you demand well if you want that to pay for it go right head, but you won't be have those things on the WWE dime. (as the fans cheer) You're not getting special treatment anymore. (the fans cheer again) and this show is calls Monday night RAW supershow, and it won't be change period. Because no one superstar is bigger than the WWE. Now Laurinaitis here doesn't have the authority to approve changes, because he is not the Executive Vice of Talent Relations. He said

Laurinaitis tries to reason with Hunter by saying he did for the fans, (who react by boos.) they should be honor.

**Hunter: **Lesnar you're not getting anything than Laurinaitis promised him last week, because the CEO is not approving it. Now if you any to take your ball and go home be ours guess. He said, as the fans cheer again and chant.

**WWE Universe: **Triple H. Triple H. they chant repeatedly

And once again, Laurinaitis tries to answer for him. you're not being fair, you're being disrespectful, and I will be taking this up with the boards.

**Hunter: **The boards is on probation because of you. He said, as he turn around and face Laurinaitis and that when Lesnar attack him from him and once again, Laurinaitis ran for the ring again.

Lesnar began vicious assaults Triple H the general manager of Monday night RAW by pound him, in the corner, but Triple H began fight back and then Lesnar got the upper hand again, but Triple H fought back again and that when Lesnar putting the Kimura lock on Triple H left arm, and break his left arm.

Once Lesnar break the hold Triple H was writhing in some pain. As a group of superstars come ran out and slide into the ring, they chase Lesnar off, and a group of security guards comes out to escort Lesnar from ringside. As the trainers come out to help Triple H.

**Hunter: **My arm is broken. He said, as the superstars help him up and the fans looked on with concern face. The superstars help being Triple H backstage where he was examiner.

Toward the end of Monday night RAW Supershow John Cena music hits and Cenation erupts for him as he walked out of the entranceway and sling on his left arm. He salute Cenation and he walked down the ramp and head to ringside he where climb the steel steps to the apron and step through the ropes.

**John: **Tonight has been very chaotic and lead the charge is Laurinaitis. Hunter felt his left arm break early tonight. And I was pretty sure last night that I felt the something. I was in the hospital a while last night, but I am here now and my arm is sore but there are no broken bones. I will need this sling for a while, but I only a beat up and yes, my body hurt, but not I am not physical injury probably like Laurinaitis would want. He said, as and that when Laurinaitis come out to the ring and stood in the same ring with John Cena.

Laurinaitis say I was trying to motivate you Cena. I just want to to push you to the limit to be great. You should be thanking me for it.

**John: **Motivated me please. If I need motivated I am sure that my wife will motivate me, so I don't need you. And as for me thanks you, that will never happen Laurinaitis. He said

Laurinaitis says you Cena need to builds a relationship with me because I can make your life easy or hard. And the WWE Universe began chants.

**WWE Universe: **Stephanie! Stephanie! They chants repeatedly

**John: **Laurinaitis your whole thing about this being the power peoples is a big fat lair. You are use the position as General Manager to targeting wrestlers. He said

Laurinaitis says Cena I know that you aren't ready to compete right now, but I want to introduce to you, your opponent for over the limit.

As Lord Tensai, walked out and get in the ring and got right in Cena face that when Laurinaitis attack Cena from behind. And that when Laurinaitis says that he is will Cena opponent for is over the limit. And that when Tensai and Sakamoto, began kick Cena in the side and Tensai slam him into the ringpost and then Tensai connects with a senton splash, and land on John injury left arm, as Laurinaitis rip off the sling.

And he began to attack Cana's injury left arm, by kick him his injury left arm and then Tensai drag Cena over to the ringpost and he held Cena's injury left arm on the steel steps while Laurinaitis stomp on it and then he went and grab a steel chair.

Laurinaitis didn't hesitate for one second and he swing the steel chair and hit Cena's left arm, and Cena rolled away and he was writhing in pain again. Laurinaitis climb into the ring again and he mock Cena and did you can't me see. He then felt he ring with Cena holding his injury left arm and writhing in some pain. As RAW went off the air.


	47. They discuss Laurinaitis actions

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. **

**Chapter 47- discuss Laurinaitis actions **

Usual on Wednesday there is a meeting but this Wednesday things were a lot of different. When Stephanie and John arrives at the Headquarters, got out of their car, and walked into the headquarters and greed the security and Stephanie gave the security guard a warm smile. As Stephanie and John took the elevator up to the offices and when evaluator reach the floor, the elevator doors slide opened, and they step off the elevator and walked down the hallway to the office.

Stephanie and John were stand in out outside of her office when John Laurinaitis arrive and walked down the hallway when Stephanie saw him and her gorgeous blue eyes had fire in them, because of Laurinaitis preparation on John on Monday night RAW Supershow.

Laurinaitis: Good morning. He said arrogant

**Stephanie: **Laurinaitis I want you out of the building now. She said, angrily

Laurinaitis: I work here you cannot just throw me out. He said, as Caroline walked up to the scene

**Stephanie: **Oh, yes I can. In fact, Laurinaitis I am banned you for the headquarters in here in Stamford, Connecticut and the offices in New York City. (as four security guards walked up on the scene.) Security please escorts Laurinaitis out of the buildings and he is not allowing back in anytime soon. She said

**Security: **Yes, Mrs. Cena. He said, as they physical remove Laurinaitis from the building.

Laurinaitis: Get your hands off me. He said, as he was being drag from the building.

**Carole: **Well, that was interest to say the least. She said

**John: **Yes, it was. What is up? He asked

**Carole: **Steph. I have updated on Triple H injury. She said, as Stephanie looked at Carole.

**Stephanie: **How bad is it Carole? She asked

**Carole: **It is not good Steph. He may need surgery on his arm. She replied

**Stephanie: **Damn it. First you and now him. What else is going to happen on RAW and Smackdown? She asked

**John: **I do not know but we need to more vigilant of him now and he will try plot against any superstars. He replied

**Carole: **I agree Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **We will talk about in the meeting and go from there. She said

**Five minutes later: **

Everyone was gathering in the boardroom for the meeting. And the main topic was John Laurinaitis.

**Stephanie: **Okay this meeting is all about John Laurinaitis and his out of control ways on RAW. She said

**Vince: **Okay. Um first things first he is definitely out of control there no denial that. Right? He asked

**Everyone: **Yes. They said

**Cathleen: **Stephanie it is time for some serious fines on not only him but Brock Lesnar too. She said

**Vince: **I agree there it time to dish out some hefty fines. If Sheamus can be fines so can they.

**Randy: **I agree too.

**Carole: **I agree as well.

**John: **I do not want fines or suspended.

**Everyone: **What? Why not John? He asked

**John: **I want my opportunity at him, at over the limit.

**Stephanie: **Honey it not like he is getting fire just yet, but fines are proper it here.

**John: **Fine. He said

**Vince: **Good.

**Stephanie: **It is pretty obviously he does not care about whom is actually in charge around here. He is doing anything, he want. He is plotting against certain superstars and others.

**Randy: **Yeah the lists is strange so to speak, it got name like You John, CM Punk, Sheamus has been add, and Triple H has been add. Who know I might even be on that list. He said

**Ted: **Yeah who know I might be on that list too. We not special like, Alberto Del Rio, David Otunga, or Mark Henry who are on that list. They are other wrestlers too like Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Vickie Guerrero; Eve Torres now is on that list. They can do whatever they want and not get in trouble. He said

**Stephanie: **The attack on Triple H who is the General Manager of Monday night RAW is going beyond the storyline. He knows that Triple H is there for one reason and that is to keep a close eye on him. I take away his Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and he is still act like he is the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. I put him on probation and he is act like his not on probation. The evidence is amounted against him, and I am going to trigger on him. She explains.

**Cathleen: **It is not just that Steph, he is changes storyline without consensual and it is pretty obviously that he is doing it. Where in the storyline did it called for Lord Tensai to spit green mist in John eyes. It does not call for that. And Monday night it did not called for him to attack John but he attack him anyway. The man is drunk with the power that the board of directors gave him, via WrestleMania match against Teddy Long. The power has gone straight to his head. She said

**Randy: **It has definitely going to his head alright. He obviously does not care like you say Steph about anything you have done to him. He never gave Zack Ryder a return match for the US championship. In fact, he made Zach compete when he was obvious hurt and the doctor did not clear him to wrestle. Lately he stuck Santino in handicap against Mark Henry and David Otunga. He has allowed Daniel Bryan to run rough shot over RAW and Smackdown and not do anything.

**John: **Laurinaitis is obviously trying to live in the past. He thinks that Lesnar is the real thing, and he should be the face of this company. There is no denying what length Laurinaitis will go to, get what he wants. He said

**Carole: **First he sign Brock Lesnar to an outrageous contract that I know Steph or you Vince did not approve. Now he is book himself in a match against my brother who is a ten times WWE Champions the guy is insane. She said

**Vince: **Well with all of this something, definitely need to be done now. Maybe it is time to pull the trigger Stephanie on him.

**Stephanie: **You may be right, but I want this to be done perfectly. I want him physical beat up and then I will drop the bomb on him, maybe I will wait until the next night on Monday night RAW Supershow and then drop the bomb on him. I want all of the WWE Universe to see this. She said


	48. WWE RAW May 7, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. Enjoy…. **

**Chapter 48 -Monday night RAW. May 7, 2012 **

Monday night RAW supershow was in Greensboro, North Carolina at the Greensboro Coliseum. And what was going too happened on RAW supershow was on everyone minds, and who should come out first none than John Laurinaitis as chorus of loud booed rain down on him from the WWE Universe who despise him more and more every time as he walked out to the entranceway. John Laurinaitis wave to the crowd as if they like him, but they do not like him. He climbs into the ring and then he began talk garbage just like Brock Lesnar did right before his match with John Cena.

Laurinaitis says he is in charge of both RAW and Smackdown, so that mean he is the undisputed authority figure in the WWE. And the WWE Universe booed him continuation as he spoke to them. He goes onto say that, he will not let anyone challenge his authority or leadership and that John Cena embarrassed him by calling him an idiot. And the WWE Universe responds by chanted loud and clear.

**WWE Universe: **You are an idiot. They chant repeatedly.

Laurinaitis says Cena called him a liar and I lost my temper, but I will continue where Brock Lesnar left off, and it is only the beginning. And the Board of directors understands that his is tough but fair, so he is not in trouble with them but he asked then that John Cena not be at the arena tonight. He goes onto says that Cena was told to rehab his arm, so he doesn't have an excuse for Over the Limit. But he will allow him to do an interview via satellite with Michael Cole later in the tonight. And just then upon the TitanTron appearance Cathleen DiBiase.

**Cathleen: **You are as such as lair Laurinaitis. (as she got the attention of Laurinaitis and the WWE Universe.) You know that the board of directors is on probation because of you, but they are now suffered more consequence because they have been suspend by CEO Stephanie Cena. (as the WWE Universe cheer.) And everything that you just say is bogus too. Because you are not the undisputed authority figure in the WWE, because you too are on probation. You seem to forget that Stephanie Cena strip you of the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations position, but yet, you think that you can do whatever you want, well not much long… And as for John Cena, not being there tonight it is only because of his injury. John Cena doesn't make excuse for himself, if the doctor says he is not clear wrestler then he doesn't wrestler. And rumor has it Laurinaitis that the CEO Stephanie Cena is about to come down on you for last week. Which mean you and Lesnar will be fines for your actions last week. She said, as the WWE Universe cheer.

Laurinaitis: Stephanie can't do that to Brock because I agree that he wouldn't be fines.

**Cathleen: **Again, you had no authority to agree to that. So Lesnar will be fines heavy for his action last week and you are getting fines as well. She said and then the titantron went black…

**Later on: **

Michael Cole was in the ring and he introduces John Cena via satellite and they show John sitting his den from his home. And Cenation erupt when their saw their leader, who was still sport a sling on his left arm.

**John: **I am doing well after extreme rules and what transpire last week at the hands of Laurinaitis. He attacked my arm injury some more. And now I have to get my elbow drained twice a day. The doctor told me that I should take some time and let my arm heal. But he obviously doesn't know who I am. Because as of right now there will be nothing to stop me from competing. I told my wife the CEO not to fire or suspended Laurinaitis until after over the limit. He said

**Michael: **You know John I was watched highlights of John Laurinaitis career and I was very impressive. He said

**John: **That is your personal opinion Cole of Laurinaitis pedestrian career. Laurinaitis had no clue of what I am capable of in that ring that you are standing in right now. He has never been in the ring with someone like me. Laurinaitis can't kick me out of the building or fire me, because I am going to show up in 13 days at Over the Limit. And I am going to doing what I do best and that is kick his pedestrian ass all over the place at Over the Limit! He said, as his music began to play.


	49. Wednesday meeting day at WWE HQ

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. Enjoy…. **

**Chapter 49 –Wednesday **

Everything was running smooth at the WWE Headquarters everyone was working, toward the end day Stephanie was in her office when in walk Vince and John together.

**John: **Steph. He said, as she looked up from what she was reading.

**Stephanie: **Hi, what can I do for you? She asked, as they sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

**Vince: **Have you thought on how much the fines will be against Lesnar and Laurinaitis for their actions last week. He replied

**Stephanie: **Yes, they fines are in the very highs. She replied

**John:** Well how highs? He asked

**Stephanie: **Highs enough. Will you please relax I know what I am doing here. She replied

**Vince: **Stephanie we are not questions that. We are curious that all. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know that you are curious you reminded me of my kids and how curious they are when it comes to Christmas and birthdays presents and they began snoop around for they gifts. Moreover, you husband of mine you act just like them. She said with smile

**John: **Oh, come on you are not even going to tell us. He said

**Stephanie: **No. It is for me to know and for you to watch when it is reveal on how much of a heavy fine they will be paying. She said

**Vince: **Now there is no doubt in my mind that you Stephanie Marie are definitely your mother. He said

**Stephanie: **Thank you. Your still not know. She said

**Hours later: **

Stephanie and John were home with the kids, when Stephanie walked into the family room and found everyone John and Khloe were watching baseball Yankees vs. Rays. Sophia kept looked up every so often to check the score JJ was did the same thing. Stephanie smile and she sat down on the couch next to John.

**Stephanie: **Pebbles. She said,

**Khloe: **Yea, mommy.

**Stephanie: **Come here. She said

**Khloe: **Mommy my team the Yankees are beating daddy team the Rays right now. She said, as her eyes were glues on the TV.

**Stephanie: **Khloe Elizabeth the ball game is not going anywhere. Come here now. She said sternly, as Khloe reluctantly stood up and walked over to her mommy.

**Khloe: **Yes. She said

**Stephanie: **Write to Auntie Marissa love Khloe. She said

**Khloe: **Why mommy? She asked

**Stephanie: **Because you are, send her a card for Mother Day. She replied

**Khloe: **You are my mommy not Auntie Marissa. She said as Stephanie smile

**Stephanie: **Auntie Marissa is your godmother and the card says godmother on it. She said, as she hand Khloe the pen and Khloe wrote to Auntie Marissa love Khloe.

**Khloe: **Here you go. She said as she was about to walked away Stephanie stop her.

**Stephanie: **Wait, sign your name to grandmothers cards and then you can go back to watch the ball game. She said as Khloe sign both the cards for her grandmothers cards.

After Khloe, sign her name to the grandmothers cards, Sophia was next and wrote to her godmother Auntie Caroline love Sophia. Then she signs both the grandmothers cards. Then it was JJ turn and Stephanie helps him sign his name to the cards. To godmother Auntie Cathleen love John "JJ" Cena III. Then he signs his name to the both grandmothers with Stephanie help.

After JJ sign, the two cards Stephanie sign her and John names to the Mother Day card for John mom Carol. Then Stephanie signs another card address to her mom Linda.


	50. WWE RAW May 14, 2012

Endless love

**Author notes: Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. Enjoy…. **

**Chapter 50- Monday night RAW, May 14, 2012 **

RAW Supershow was in Pittsburgh, PA, with just six nights to go before Over the Limit pay per view event where John Cena will takes on John Laurinaitis. As RAW start, they show Triple H the General Manager of RAW arriving at the arena and that when John Laurinaitis stop him and began tell him some outrages lie, that he had no idea that Brock Lesnar was going to attack him.

However, to his credit Triple H wasn't buying Laurinaitis lies. When he claims that he jumped out of the ring, because he thought that Triple H would want to deal with Brock himself, but in the end he end up getting embarrassed. Laurinaitis then asks if he is going to say anything to him.

**Hunter: **I will speak my mind in a few moments when I go out to the ring. He said, as he walked away from Laurinaitis.

Then the RAW intro happened, and then Triple H music began to play the WWE Universe cheer, and then he walked out to the entranceway to huge ovation, and he walked down the ramp to aisle and then down the aisle to ringside where he touches some fans hands. Before he walked up the steel steps to the apron where he step through the ropes and into the ring.

**Hunter: **You know Brock Lesnar is a coward for what he did two weeks ago to me in this ring. But you what I've had worse injury then this, but Lesnar insults every WWE Superstars who walked that aisle right there. And it offered fans like me because that is how I started out. I am part of the WWE Universe, and I am a bit embarrassed because once again I bought into Brock's crap like I did ten years ago. Lesnar the next big thing, and he shot to the top, but when someone challenge him and he lose he what does he do he go and quit. And the same thing happened again, when Brock went to the UFC and he shot to the top again, but once again when someone challenge him and he lose what does Lesnar he quit again. And then he come back here, and tries to takes out John Cena but Cena did what his shirt says, and he never quit. He explains and then out of nowhere Brock Lesnar hits and the fans boo. And who walked Paul Heyman with an associate.

Heyman says to Triple H you sound like you just lost your bigger star.

**Hunter: **Really. HMMM. I don't think so Heyman.

Heyman it's open and shut case because Brock Lesnar signed a deal with acting general manager. And you hunter should have known better than bringing back a fighter back here to the WWE.

**Hunter: **Hold it Heyman I didn't bring Lesnar back here that was Laurinaitis doing, but here is your problem the deal that Lesnar wasn't approval by the CEO of the WWE one Stephanie Cena. He said as the associate pulled out some paper and hand them to Triple H.

Heyman you just got served, and Brock is suing the company. He wished Brock got to fight with you. But I am glad that he broke your arm. He said, and that when Hunter grab Heyman by the face and pushed him against the rope, and heyman being the coward ask in a scared voice, what are you doing. Hunter eventually let him go and walked away from heyman and then he threw the lawsuit down and says.

**Hunter: **Lesnar won't be getting anything. He said, as he leave the ring walked up the aisle and that when Heyman stop him.

Heyman Hey Triple H now I am suing him for putting your hand on me. He said

Toward the end of Monday night RAW Supershow John Laurinaitis come back out to the ring to a chorus of boo from the WWE Universe.

Laurinaitis I am sorry if you the fans like John Cena, because he is a loser and that reflects on you. And after I win at over the limit, but its ok because without losers like tem, they wouldn't have winners like him.

And that when John Cena music hits the Cenation erupted for their leader and when John Cena walked to the entranceway they explode for him when they saw him.

John salutes them before ran down the ramp and sliding into the ring, stood up, and salute them once again. Justin Roberts gave Cena microphone.

**John: **Boy, oh boy I smell desperation in the air tonight. And it coming for you Laurinaitis. You must be so desperation. You are a scumbag for firing the Big show. But then again, were you were scumbag before that but now, you are the king of douches. (as the WWE Universe cheer) let talk about your pedestrian record you have, since you thinks that you are winner. The match at WrestleMania doesn't for one reason; you didn't compete in the match. Everything you try to do to CM Punk has fail and CM Punk is still the WWE Champion. You bought Lesnar back, what happened to him he loser to me, and that make you a loser too… And come this Sunday you will continue to be a loser after over the limit. He said

**WWE Universe: **You're loser Laurinaitis. They chanting repeatedly as John Cena was smiling and cheer them to continue.

**John: **You step over everyone back, and you need to call your gimmick "person Power" because all you care about is you. How bad do you the WWE Universe want to hurt Laurinaitis? He asked and the fans explode.

**John: **See that we're Pittsburgh, and Pittsburgh is home to the Pittsburgh Steelers who had an awesome defense. This Sunday night I will destroy, you like the Steelers defense destroy their opponents. I see that some of the Pittsburgh Penguins are here tonight too.

Laurinaitis tries to try that Cena stole is his material tonight.

**John: **Yeah right. What are you going to say about the Pittsburgh Penguins?

Laurinaitis say they are losers, like you.

**John: **That is interesting and this coming for you, a loser yourself. But you know what I have some for you. (as he reaches into his hand into his back pocket and pulled a hockey and puck and toss at Laurinaitis) 'go puck yourself'. He said, and once again, the fans cheer.

Laurinaitis say Hey Cena it bothers you that I am bigger and better looking than you are. And that out of nowhere Stephanie Cena music hits and the WWE Universe erupted for and Laurinaitis had a looked of shocked

**Michael: **That Stephanie McMahon Cena music playing. He said, stunned, as Stephanie walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe blow the roof off the arena.

**Jerry: **Yep and there, she is Cole. The CEO of the WWE and the wife of John Cena. He said, as Stephanie walked down the ramp and then down the aisle where she touches some of fans hands as she walked by them.

Stephanie walked steel steps to the apron where John opened the rope for his wife, and she smile at him as she step through the ropes and into the ring with her husband John and Laurinaitis. Justin Roberts hand Stephanie a microphone,

**John: **Baby what a surprise. He said

**Stephanie: **Well, I had some business to conduct. But I couldn't stand backstage after hearing him say that he is better looking than you baby. I think he is living in some kind of fantasy world. Because I know that, you are far better looking than he is. She said while stare into John eyes, they were totally ignore Laurinaitis.

Laurinaitis why are you here Stephanie? He asked, as both Stephanie and John turn their head and looked at him.

**Stephanie: **Well if you must. I am here tonight to tell you that your match with my attractive husband over here will be a one on one single match. No guest referees. No one is allowed at ringside and if anyone interference on your behalf they will be terminated immediately and if brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman or the big show even think on interfere I sue them for trespasses. It time for you to get the beating your deserve Laurinaitis. She said, as the WWE Universe erupted into cheer

**WWE Universe: **You're going to get your ass kick. They chant repeatedly

**Stephanie: **You hear that. They are chanting that you are going to get your ass kick. And there one more thing. She said

Laurinaitis: what that.

**Stephanie: **The only way you can win this match against my powerhouse of husband here, is by pinfall or submission. And when you loser this Sunday at Over the limit, you will be terminated, by me the CEO. She said, as WWE Universe erupted in cheer.

**WWE Universe: **Stephanie. Stephanie. Stephanie. They chant repeatedly.

As Laurinaitis step toward Stephanie which was a big mistakes John reaction quickly, by grab him, and hoist him on his shoulders and he smiling evilest at the WWE Universe but also at Stephanie who smile right back at him, and then John proceeds delivery a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to Laurinaitis.

**Jerry: **Attitude Adjustment by John Cena on Laurinaitis. He said, as John Cena stood up walk over to Stephanie and place his hands on her face, leaned in, and kisses her gently on the mouth and the WWE Universe erupted….

As RAW end with Stephanie and John, kissing in the middle of the ring and John Laurinaitis laid out at their feet...


	51. WWE Over the Limit May 20, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. Enjoy it… **

**Author notes: I am sick to my stomach that I have to type with chapter because of what happened to John Cena at Over the limit. I want so much for John Cena to wins and John Laurinaitis fired. And yes, I know I type that it my story and I am going to do things differently, but unfortunately, this is part of the storylines that is current going on in the WWE. **

**Chapter 51-Over the Limit, May 20, 2012**

Over the Limit, was in Raleigh, North Carolina, at that NCP, North Carolina Arena. And the Main event was John Cena vs. John Laurinaitis with special stipulation that Stephanie Cena the CEO put in place, for this match. It was time for the main event and John Laurinaitis comes out to a chorus of boss that rain down from the rafts. And then John Cena music began to playing the WWE Universe began to erupt for Cena, and when he walked out to the entranceway he wasn't alone Stephanie was with him and the WWE Universe went wild.

**Michael: **Stephanie is with John Cena. He said

**Justin: **Being accompanied to the ring by the CEO Stephanie Cena from west Newbury Mass. weight 251lbs. John Cena. He announced as John Cena salutes Cenation and they walked down ramp the together and then down the aisle to ringside.

John took off his hats and shirt and hand to a little Cena fan by the aisle and then he smile at the fans who smiles back and then he turn to Stephanie who leaned in and gently kiss him on the lips for good luck.

**King: **Stephanie gave her husband John Cena a kiss for good luck. He said, as

the WWE Universe ohhh, and ahhh as Cena got a kiss from his wife, and then she walked back up the aisle and then up the ramp and backstage. John Cena climbs into the ring with John Laurinaitis.

The referee signal for the bell and the rang and Laurinaitis tries to ran away once the bell rings, but Cena caught him and throw him back into the ring, and then he pull his shirt up and began to do the Ric Flair chops to the chest and the fans WOOOO. As Cena chops Laurinaitis in the chest and then he chop him in the back.

Cena goes for the Attitude Adjustment but reconsiders and say just not yet. Cena grab Laurinaitis and hoist up onto his shoulder and does the airplane spin, and Laurinaitis get very dizzy and fall out of the ring and the fans were laugh and they were having good time because Laurinaitis was getting beat up. Cena climb out of the ring and grab the ring bell and rang the bell next to Laurinaitis head a few times.

Then Cena grab him and slams his head off the announcer table and put him in the seat at the Spanish announcer table. Cena grab the headset and place it one Laurinaitis head and mockingly does commentary next to him, then he slam his head off the announcer table once again, and then bring him back into the ring. And that where Laurinaitis began to beg off Cena and offered a handshake to Cena, who slam him onto the mat with a bodyslam, and hits an elbows drop before asking for the micro.

**John: **I am going to put him in the STF, and I will let go if Laurinaitis tap out or if he can make it to ten second counts. He said, as Cena applies the STF and the fans began counts

**WWE Universe: **1, 2,3, 4,5, 6,7, 8, 9, 10. They counts, but Laurinaitis survive.

**John: **The good news is he made it, but the bad news is, that I am doing to it again. He said, as the fans cheer, and then they counts to ten again.

**WWE Universe: **1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. They count again.

**John: **I need a drink. Hey Roberts you have water over there? He asked, as Justin hands him a few bottle of waters. John had some of water, and then he dump the other bottle of water on Laurinaitis head and then down his pants the fans were cheer on Cena.

Cena grab a fire extinguisher and Laurinaitis beg off again, but Cena corner him and sprays it on him and the fans laughed again they were having a good time watches Cena pound on Laurinaitis. Laurinaitis rolled out of the ring, and Cena dump a garbage can on his head.

Then Laurinaitis tries to run away and he attacks s Cena's arm and throw him into the steps. Laurinaitis brings a chair in the ring, and he hits Cena in the ribs, and then he hits him a few more times, and makes a cover, but Cena power out at two counts. And Laurinaitis was shocked at the power of Cena.

Laurinaitis grab the aria chair and attempt to hits Cena gain ,but this time and Cena block shot then gran the chair and hits Laurinaitis in the stomach drop Laurinaitis the mat and he hit a low blow and he rolled out of the ring again, and tries to run through the crowd again. Laurinaitis make it to the tunnel and Cena wonders what is going on, when he saw the big show, grab him by the throat and drags him back to the ring.

He toss Laurinaitis back into ring, and he watches as John Laurinaitis tries to beg him off, ten he step on Laurinaitis hand, and he tries to crawl out of the ring to escape.. But big show grabs him by the throat again, and shakes his head at Cena and then he shoves John Laurinaitis across the ring and Cena Lift him up into the Attitude Adjustment.

And that when the big show hit Cane with the knockout punch out and then watches from the corner as John Laurinaitis crawls over and made the cover on Cena and the referee count to the three and the WWE Universe was booing the big show for helping Laurinaitis win the match. And then he help Laurinaitis to his feet and raise his hand in victory, and the WWE Universe were booing relentless, they weren't happy with the end of Over the limit.

Once the show was over and Cena was help backstage he greet was by his wife who looked at him, and she notice that he was being help the referee.

**Stephanie: **Baby what happened? She asked,

**John: **What happened, Laurinaitis win with help from the big show. He replied

'

**Stephanie: **What.

**John: ** You weren't watch. He asked

**Stephanie: **No, I called away from the monitor I am sorry baby. She said

**John: **Not your fault who called you away? He asked

**Stephanie: **That not good bitch, Eve. I should have known better. She replied

What going to happened now…


	52. WWE RAW May 21, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. Enjoy it… **

**Chapter 52- Monday night RAW May 21, 2012**

Monday night RAW Supershow was in Richmond Virginia, at the Richmond field coliseum. They show clips form Over the limit where John Laurinaitis win the match between himself and John Cena with help from the Big Show, and of course Michael Cole was happy, because John Laurinaitis was still in charge.

John Cena music hits and Cenation erupted for their leader as he walked out to the entranceway and he salutes them like always and instead of ran down the ramp and then down aisle he walked to the ringside the around the ring. John Cena over to the ring announcer took the microphone and shot an angry look at Michael Cole. John slide into the ring, stood up, and looked at the WWE Universe.

**John: **I have lots of matches, but I want to know is what the hell happened. John Laurinaitis beat me. And it has shouldn't have happen, but it is about why it happened in the first place. Laurinaitis is a selfish power hungry bully, and he as getting his butt kick, and I was having fun. Laurinaitis ran away but the big show saved the day and brought him back to this ring. I was going to finish the job so Laurinaitis would get fired, but the big show knocked me out, and he allowed Laurinaitis to win the match. Ugh… My wife Stephanie put everything in place for that pathetic ass to lose. And what happened Big show ruin everything. Some peoples asking me why I didn't end things sooner. Why because I was having fun beat his ass for everything that he has done. However, big show would have interfered anyway because Laurinaitis paid him off. He explain

**WWE Universe: **Cena. Cena. Cena. They chant repeatedly

**John: **I have a new name for the big show and it called "crybaby sellout" show…

I can't figure out what he was thinking, but I am sure that Triple H the general manager would have hired him back. The match was about Laurinaitis getting fired not winning the match. But now we are stuck with the 'Laurinaitis power' it is all bunch of crap. He said, as Eve comes out to the entranceway to the stage.

**John: **Well looked who is it slutty. He said, as the fans cheer

Eve: Watch it Cena. She said

**John: **Go puck yourself Eve. He said, as draw more cheer from the WWE Universe.

Eve: I like to introduce to you is the winner of last night match the victorious John Laurinaitis. She said, as the fans rain boos down from the rafts. As he come out in a motorized scooter and she help him stand up on his crutches.

Laurinaitis: I was rush to the hospital last night and I was injuries last night at your hands Cena. And I proved how tough I am, but I am still a WWE Executive.

**John: **Hold it pathetic ass you're not an Executive, because my wife strip out of your Executive Vice President of talent relations months ago. He said

Laurinaitis: Seeing that I was victory last night and I am still the general manager of Raw. Cena if you touch me I will fire you.

**John: **Hey, peas for brain, you can't fire me.

Laurinaitis: Oh yes I can I am the general manager of RAW and Smackdown. He said

**John: **It doesn't matter because my wife the CEO and she sign me to a new contract with a clause that state that you can't fire me…. He said as the WWE Universe cheer.

Laurinaitis: She can't do that I am the Executive Vice President of talent relations. I sign the talent.

**John: **Again, you're not the Executive Vice President of talent Relations. Stephanie doesn't need your approval Laurinaitis; you need her approval to sign talent. He said

Laurinaitis: And I sign the big show to lucrative contract Saturday night and you Cena will face him at No way out. He said

**John: **Hold it your pathetic jackass. If you sign the big show, to a new contract Saturday night, which you're not, allowed too because you need my wife approval that mean you both fired because the stipulations were if any superstars interfered, they would be terminated and so would you. He said

Laurinaitis: You're not boss Cena so you have no say here.

**John: **Oh, really I am married to the CEO of the WWE Stephanie McMahon Cena. And you were told once before by my father in law Vince that I was a boss, in fact, Laurinaitis I am your boss, and your boss too slutty Eve, and I am Otunga boss and now the big show boss too. And I have the absolutely authority to fired you. he said

**WWE Universe: **Fired them Cena. Fired them Cena. Fired them Cena. They chanting repeatedly

As big show comes out to the entranceway and the fans began rained boos down him for his sellout act.

**WWE Universe: **You're a sellout. They chant repeatedly

Big show: Everyone wants an explanation, but no one of them are entitled to hear it. I loved this business but I cried last week Monday night RAW on worldwide television, and I got no sympathy from anyone. So I did what he had do to. I has a great contract, now. And how dare anyone judge him, and Cena I am going too knocked you out again at no way out. He said

**John: **Hey "crybaby sellout" you have one problem there. See your contract wasn't approval by my wife the CEO. So why go you go puck yourself too. And get out of the arena because you're fired again. He said, as the fans cheer again.

Laurinaitis: Show go backstage and don't worry. He said, as big show did what he was told. And then out comes David Otunga.

Otunga: Hey, Cena know that you lost my boss it now time for you to lose to me. He said

**John: **Another pathetic jackass. I am not in the mood tonight Otunga. So why don't you go backstage and watch reruns of Law and order and brushes up on the law. Because if you getting in the ring with me tonight, I will hurt you like I hurt that pathetic jackass over there. He said, as the fans cheer

Otunga: so it be. He said, as he head for the ring where Cena was waiting for his pathetic jackass.

**John Cena vs.** David Otunga.

When they came back from commercial break Otunga was in the ring while Cena was outside Otunga was playing a game of cat and mouse with Cena who was getting angry by the minutes, and that not good for anyone especially for Otunga.

John fake him out so Otunga starts punching him under the rope , but the ref. pull him away allowing Cena to hits back, and get back in the ring, and Cena hits a shoulder tackles and a clothesline on Otunga and looked at Laurinaitis who was still on the stage watching.

Cena hit the sideslam and then hit the five knuckles shuffle on Otunga and then he picks up Otunga and hoist onto his shoulders and looked aright at Laurinaitis and then delivery a thunderous attitude Adjustment to Otunga and then he apply the STF to Otunga who tap out very quickly. Cena keep on the STF to punish Otunga...

And then Cena got attack from behind, by Curt Hawkins, Tyler Reks, Darren Young and Titus O'Neil all jump Cena. But Sheamus come out ran and he knock down Laurinaitis before rush to the ring to help Cena. Sheamus slide into the ring and help Cena clear the ring of the superstars.

Laurinaitis: hey to go backstage. He said

**John: **Laurinaitis shut up. Security. He said, as several security guards come out onto the stage. Security remove Laurinaitis and his slutty assistant from the arena now. He said

Toward the end of RAW supershow, John Cena and Sheamus were challenge to a handicap by Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and Tensai. And of course, Cena and Sheamus never turn down a fight.

As the match gotta under way, several wrestlers comes out to ringside and surround the ring. Sheamus punches Dolph in the back of the head, and the fight was on. Swagger tags in and takes Cena with a down waistlock, he did some pushup and Cena gets up and clothesline him, and then Tensai come up and slam his shoulders into Cena's ribs.

Swagger tags back in into the match, and proceed to misses a Swagger bomb then Sheamus tags back into the match and unloaded on Swagger and powerslam him and cover him but Dolph break up the pinfall.

And Sheamus grab him and throw him out of the ring but the wrestlers left him alone. While inside of the ring, Sheamus was slug it out with Tensai, he clothesline him over the top ropes and Sheamus went outside of the ring and beat up some of the lumberjacks and then roll back into the ring.

Tensai grounds Sheamus with a neck vise and Dolph and Jack took some cheap shots behind the referee back as, RAW to a quick breaks, and when they came back from break, Swagger pulled Sheamus in the corner and tries to put him in the ankles lock, but fail and he tags in Tensai back in.

Tensai clothesline Sheamus in the corner and then he whips him across the ring and hits a corner splash on him and then he throw him out of the ring, and that when the lumberjack attack Sheamus before rolling back into the ring. Tensai repeatedly headbutts him and he then tag in Swagger who uses the ropes, to choke Sheamus, then he punches Sheamus in the back, and taking him down with a drop toe hold.

Swagger rolled him back across the ring and makes a tag to Dolph and he kicks Sheamus in the head. Sheamus fought back and to his feet and then Dolph chop him and then chops Sheamus in the knee. Dolph gets near fall, then he pulled Sheamus away from his corner and make a tag to Cena, Dolph tag in Swagger who comes back into the ring, and kick Sheamus in the back.

As big show make his way out to the stage, and Sheamus make it his feet and he headbutts Swagger to back the armbar. But he was taking down again and Dolph kicks Sheamus from the apron. Tensai tag back into the match, and kick Sheamus in the head, and then Sheamus fought back again, hitting Tensai in the stomach and getting back to his feet and Tensai knee Sheamus in the stomach.

Tensai pick up Sheamus and bodyslam him to the mat, and hits a legdrop and then cover him for only a two counts, and then Tensai tag in Dolph. Sheamus fought out of the corner and hit a rolling fireams carry on Dolph before finally tag in Cena. Who come into the ring and hits a sit out slam and goes for the five knuckle shuffle but the lumberjack attack Sheamus and Cena goes out to help Sheamus.

And then all of the lumberjack end up beating up Sheamus and Cena in the ring, but the others WWE Superstars come out ring to help and even things up. Cena broke free and goes look for the big show who was still in the arena, while everyone was brawl in the ring. Cena ran into Laurinaitis.

**John: **You don't belong in the building. Since you're here, where is that big sellout?

Laurinaitis: I don't know and you can't touch me or I'll fire you.

**John: **Make threaten I am not worry. He said, as Laurinaitis walk away and then Cena turn around too looked for Big show who sucker punch Cena again and laid out him again.

And Raw went off the air with Cena laid out. What is going to what happened next week on RAW?


	53. Monday May 28, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. Enjoy it… **

**Chapter 53- Monday May 28, 2012**

Monday night Raw Supershow was in New Orleans La and at the Cajun dome. However, there was one person who wasn't at Monday night RAW supershow and that was John Cena, he was back Greenwich, Connecticut spend the weekend with his family. John enjoys his day off especially playing his children's. John walked into the JJ bedroom and found his son ran out of the bathroom.

**John: **And where are you going JJ? He asked, as he caught JJ in his arms.

**JJ: **Play daddy He said

**Stephanie: **John Felix Cena III came back here. She called out as she walked out of the bathroom, and John holding their son JJ.

**John: **You looking for him baby. He said, smiling

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am and thank you honey. She said, as she took JJ from his father and wrapped him in a towel.

**JJ: **Play mommy. He said

**Stephanie: **No, you had you're playing times today with daddy. It is now time for bed you have school in the morning. She said

**JJ: **No, sleep. Play. He said, as he wiggles to get free of his mommy arms.

**John: **JJ it time for bed. And you need to put some clothes. He said,

**JJ: **No. He said

**Stephanie: **Oh, yes. Honey can you go into the bathroom and grab his pajama for me please. She said smiling

**John: **Sure things baby. He said, as he walked into the bathroom and grabs JJ pajamas.

As Stephanie began to dry her son as John walked out of the bathroom with JJ pajama and he help Stephanie dress they son in his pajama. Once JJ was in his pajamas Stephanie lay him down in his bed and pulled the blanket up over his little body. And he immediately drift off to sleep falling asleep in the matter of second once he was lay down in his bed.

They quietly walked out the bedroom and John gently pulled the door slightly closer and then they walked down staircase and head for the family room where Khloe, Sophia and Anthony and inside where they found Khloe and Sophia lay on the couch watch cartoon, while Anthony was in his playpen. John walked over to the playpen, reaches into the playpen, gently picks up Anthony, and walked over to the loveseat where Stephanie was sitting and join her on the love seat.

John laid Anthony against his chest and he sigh softly and they smiled, as Anthony little eyes began to drift closer too. It looks like he was drift off to dream land too, just like JJ did moment ago.

**Sophia: **Mommy? She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, Sofia girl. She said softly not to wake up Anthony who was falling asleep on John chest.

**Sophia: **Is RAW on tonight. She asked softly

**Stephanie: **Yes, Raw will be on when you are sound sleeping Sofia girl. She replied

**Sophia: **Oh. She said, as she got off the couch, walked over to her, climbs into Stephanie lap, and rests her head against her chest. And Stephanie gently kisses her on the head.

**Stephanie: **You sleep Sofia girl. She said softly, as Sophia nodded her head.

A few minutes later Sophia was sound asleep and Stephanie quietly stood up, walked out of the family room with Sophia in her arms, proceed down the hallway, and then walked up the staircase and into Sophia bedroom. Stephanie walked over to her bed, gently lay Sophia down on the bed, and pulled the blanket up her body and she gently kiss Sophia on the head. Stephanie walked out of the bedroom.

As she door the door behind slightly John was coming the staircase carrying asleep Anthony and walked into the nursery and Stephanie followed him into the nursery. Stephanie gently kisses Anthony on the head and then John kisses him too, before he gently lay him down in the crib.

As they walked out of the nursery as Khloe was coming up the staircase as John and Stephanie smiled as they older coming up stairs up on her own. Khloe walked into her bedroom followed by John and Stephanie. Khloe climb on her bed and pulled the blanket up as she lay down and both John and Stephanie kisses her on the head before she went to the sleep.

Once Khloe was sleep they quietly walked out of her bedroom and down head d down the staircase and toward the family room for some alone time. They walked into the family room and over to the couch and they sat down with Stephanie sitting between John legs and he wrapped his arms around her.

**John: **I am so grateful for the weekend off. He said, softly

**Stephanie: **I think the kids lovely it more than you do. They were so excited that you were going to be home for the weekend and that you didn't have to leave and go on the road for weekend. She replied

**John: **Yeah I know they love that was I home for the whole weekend. I have to admit I love being home instead on road…he said

**Stephanie: **If you're confess here, then maybe I should confessed that I love have you home too. I love wake up next to you… She said, as she kisses him on the lips gently.

**John: **I love wake up next to you baby. He said

It was time for Monday night RAW supershow, Stephanie changes the channel to the USA network and RAW start with e intro, and then they proceed to show what happened last week and big show once knocked out John.

Then big show music begun to play the on cue the WWE Universe began to him before he even walked out the entranceway, and once he walked out the boobirds grow loud as he stood on the stage. He proceed to walked down the ramp and head toward the ringside and where he climb the steel step to the apron of the ring where he step over the top rope and Justin Roberts hand him a micro.

Big show says that he is smiling more because he is doing his job, and it was easy making the fans smile, but it was a business move. He doesn't have to make them happy anymore either…. Because of my new contract, and I can do whatever wants… I'm not an entertainer, I am a giant, and there is no one, in his league in any sport…. No one in the lockerroom came out here to my defense. Then he shows a clip of Brodus Clay, dancing…

Big show says my tears weren't bare dry, and my former friends make it easy to move on, and you the fans are phony and shallow, but John Cena is disappointed more than anyone… I thought John Cena was going to fight to get his job back and lead the charge, but all he did was mocked, Laurinaitis and called him a loser. And then his precious wife Stephanie McMahon come out here and does nothing either instead she revealed special stipulation for her hubby.

**WWE Universe: **You are jealous… You are jealous… they repeatedly

Big show says I am not jealous of John Cena.

**WWE Universe: **Yes you are. Yes, you are. They repeatedly

Big show says, Cena made jokes and that must be what they think of him, so I went out and knocked out Cena out twice, in 24 hours… Cena is going to lose at No out way, and it is going to a bigger lose than WrestleMania, and a bigger beating than at extreme rules. I am going to make Cena go through all of the pain and humiliation again, in one night, and that puts a smile on my face.

**Stephanie: **Big who doesn't realize that I am the boss and I can changes things very fast… She said,

**John: **Baby it very obviously, what is going here. John Laurinaitis is delusional and he thinks that the WWE would be better off without me. He said

**Stephanie: **Well, I don't think so… Moreover, I know for a fact that Cenation doesn't think that way babe. She said

**John: **Very true baby, but-

**Stephanie: **But nothing baby. I've haven't done anything do then for what transpire at Over the limit... and it time for me to do something. She said


	54. WWE RAW June 4, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. Enjoy it… **

**Chapter 54- John Cena return to Monday night RAW**

Monday night RAW supershow was Greenville, South Carolina at the Bio Lo Center and RAW began with clips of big show rampage last week…. Then they show Michael Cole in the ring, and he introduces John Cena who music began to play, and the WWE Universe and Cenation erupted when they heard his music. He walked out to the entranceway to a huge ovation and he salute them, ran down the ramp, slide into the ring, stood up, and salute them again, before Justin Roberts hands him micro.

Cole: You know Cena big show knocked you out twice now, but last week, he went on some rampage. Big show attacked Brodus Clay, and then Kofi Kingston, and then R-truth come out to help but they were victims too. But all of that could have been prevented if you Cena did the right thing a few weeks. You Cena thought it was more important to be a comedian than support your friend, and I bet you are proud of yourself Cena.

**John: **Hey Cole do us all a big favor and shut up for more than five second. (as the WWE Universe cheer). Now, Laurinaitis is a power hungry. And as for big show, who is complaining about me not saving him, I was trying to get rid of Laurinaitis. Now I am sure that Triple H who is the General Manager of RAW would have hired him back. He said

Cole: That not a guaranteed and you care is yourself, and your ego…

**John: **Ego, this coming from you, oh please-

Cole: Big show is just trying to provide for his family and he was looking out for himself, and his is an unstoppable giant who proved himself last week.

**John: **You know what Cole I have a family too, that I have to provide too you know. I have four children's… and big show just wanted a bigger wallet, and his can't say anyone turned on him because he turned his back one everyone here tonight.

Cole: I honesty believe that you Cena are jealous of the big show because he win at WrestleMania and you lost. And big show wasn't Brock Lesnar punching bag. And I always support you, until now. I hope that Big show beats hell out of you at No out way. And remember Cena you can't touches me.

**John: **First of all, I am not jealous of the big show, he is obvious jealous of me, and my success in the WWE.

Cole: Your success Cena, everything was hand to you because are married to Stephanie McMahon daughter of Vince McMahon.

**John: **Hand to me Cole, you are nuts. I earn every championship my in laws never help me. And Cole for the recorder I've beat the big show before. He said, as Laurinaitis ride out onto the ramp.

Laurinaitis: Cena I am allowed you to pick your own opponent tonight in the interest of fairness, but the big show isn't here tonight. And I am retired from active competition so it be can't be him.

**John: **Another fool. First of all Laurinaitis I don't answer to you, and second you can't be trust… now I have an uninteresting opponent who has been shoved down ours throat. And my opponent is going to be Michael Cole.

Cole: He can't that and Mr. Laurinaitis to reverse the decision.

Laurinaitis: I can't do anything about it. He said, and then he ride away. As Michael Cole was screaming at ringside.

**The Main event: **

**John Cena vs. **Michael Cole

As John Cena, music hits and the WWE Universe and Cenation erupted once again for him, and he walked out to the entranceway and he salutes them and then he ran down the ramp to ringside slide into the ring and he salutes the fans again. But before the match even begun John Laurinaitis ride out and in his typical Laurinaitis fashion, two match involved John Cena. Once again, he is stacking the odds against Cena.

Laurinaitis: I know that the fans want to see this match, but I always deliver and I will do it again. The match will be no disqualifications. But if Cena can beat this man before his match with Cole. As Tensai walked out to entranceway. And the WWE Universe booed merciless. They were tired of Laurinaitis games with Cena and his matches...

**Jerry: **This is getting ridiculous with Laurinaitis and he games with Cena and his matches. He said

Cole: I love it; Cena doesn't stand changes against Tensai. He said sound arrogant.

John repapered himself for his into impromptu match against Tensai, before he gets his hands on Cole… Tensai shoves Cena into the corner and elbows him in the face, but Cena fought back and delivers some elbows of his own to Tensai face too. Tensai club Cena in the back and he fell to the mat where Tensai tell him to get up but he knocks him back down with a headbutts.

Tensai then slingshots Cena throat first into the middle rope, but Cena fought back, and they end up slug out in the middle in of the ring. Cena clothesline him over the tope rope, and Cena goes out after him, and he grab him and toss him back into the ring, and that Sakamoto, attack Cena on the floor, and then we go to a short commercial break, and when they came back from break.

Cena is hitting a dropkick on Tensai, but he shoves Cena back into the corner again. And then he whips Cena across the ring, and hits a clotheslines and then he whips him again, but Cena surprise him with a foot to the face and then he climb to the second rope and hit a bulldog from the second rope. And then Tensai knock Cena back down to the mat, but Cena fought back to his feet and Tensai send him outside of the ring, and goes out after him where he grab Cena head and slam it into the announcer table.

Where Cole began screams at Cena and then slap Cena in the face, and the King shove him and tell him to sit down. While Tensai is whips Cena into the steel steps. Cole continues to scream at Cena and the fans were booing Cole. As ref, began the counts, but Cena got up and slide back into the ring at the counts of eight. Tensai pick up Cena and slam him to the mat, and goes for a senton, but his miss as Cena rolled out of the way and he get to his feet, hits a shoulders tackles on him, and then knock Sakamoto of the apron.

**WWE Universe: **Cena. Cena. Cena…. They chant repeatedly Cena was feed off the crowds.

Cena hits the sideslam on Tensai and then do the five-knuckles shuffle. As Tensai made his way back to his feet Cena was stalking him, and he picks Tensai up and his a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on Tensai and cover him and the ref. counts the one, two, three and signal for the bell. And Michael was speechless at ringside because know he realize that he must get in the ring with Cena. And King was jubilant too because he knew that Cole was about to gets his ass kicks by Cena…

Now it was time for the match that the WWE Universe wants to see Michael Cole getting his ass kicks by Cena… John exit the ring and head for Cole who tries to runaway but Cena caught him into the crowds, and throw him over the barricades and then Cena climb over the barricade and grab Cole, and throw him back into the ring,. Cena slide into the ring.

Cole: Wait Cena we don't need to do this way... We are good friends, and I've always supported you throughout your whole career and let shake hands... we can be friends. (As Cena laugh at him. and Cole took off his suit jacket and then his tie,) is this funny Cena. This is going to be more of embarrass. More than you loss to Laurinaitis. And you should ask King about losing to him. I am undefeated at WrestleMania. (as he forcefully poke Cena in his muscle chest) and you had better remember that. he said

**John: **The things everyone is going to remember Cole is you getting your ass kick. He said, as Cole tries to get away again, but Cena slap him on the chest knock him down to the mat, and then he proceeds to rips Cole shirt off and then he rips his pants off, and stomp Cole right in the groin and the fans were cheers.

John grab Cole and drag him to the corner, and put his finger over his mouth ask the fans to be quiet, and then he chops Cole right he chest and you hear the slap. As Coe fell to the mat and Cena grab the mic and place Cole in a headlock.

**John: **Now your WrestleMania match with the king was a fraud. Now apologize to King.

Cole: King I am sorry…

**John: **Now apologize to good ole JR.

Cole: JR I am sorry too.

**John: **Now say how much you love JR barbeque sauce. He said

Cole: I love JR barbeque sauce…

**John: **Man, I wish I had some of JR barbeque sauce right now.

**King: **Hey Cena I always has some sauce handy. He said, as John exits the ring and King hand him a few bottles to Cena who slide back in the ring stood over Cole and pours the barbeque sauce overall Cole.

Cena exit the ring again and he grab the fire extinguisher and slide back into the ring with the extinguisher and he spray Cole right into the face and the fans were cheering and enjoy them once again. As Cena hoist Cole onto his shoulders for the Attitude Adjustment and who come to the aid of Cole Tensai, and chokebomb Cena laid him out, and Cole crawl into the cover and ref. count one two, but Cena kick out and Cole look shock.

Cole grab the fire extinguisher and attempt to hits Cena with it but he duck and hoist Cole onto his shoulders and hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on Cole, and cover him and ref. count the one, two three and signal for the bell again.

**Justin: **Here is your winner John Cena. He announce

And the WWE Universe and the King were jubilant and celebration Cena victory over Cole…


	55. WWE RAW June 11, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. This chapter is very, very long… enjoying it... **

**Chapter 55- Monday night RAW June 11, 2012 **

With six nights to go before No way out per pay view event in Newark, at the IZOD center… RAW was going to be explosive…. After the RAW intro, John Laurinaitis comes out to the entranceway to a chorus of boobirds that always greet him, and he goes to the ring and before he could even introduce himself, Stephanie McMahon Cena music began to play and the WWE Universe erupts when they hear her music.

Michael: That is Stephanie McMahon Cena playing. He said

**King: **Oh, yeah what a surprise the CEO of the WWE Stephanie McMahon Cena is here tonight in Hartford, Connecticut. He said, as Stephanie walked out to the entranceway to a thunderous ovation. And there she is Cole ours boss.

Michael: Why she is here tonight? He asked

**King: **We are going to finds out. He said, as Stephanie walked down the ramp and head toward the ringside and she touches some of the fans hands as she walked by them.

Stephanie climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and then she step though the rope and into the ring with Laurinaitis. Justin Roberts hand her a mic and she turn and face Laurinaitis, who extend his hand to Stephanie who looked at his hand.

**Stephanie: **If you think that I am going to shake that hand, not knows where your hand has been your nuts. She said, as the fans cheer.

**WWE Universe: **Stephanie. Stephanie. Stephanie. They chanting repeatedly

**Stephanie: **We not friends Laurinaitis; in fact, I despise you just like the WWE Universe does… Now I am here tonight for one thing Laurinaitis to evaluate your performance, and I want one good reason why I should fire your pathetic ass tonight. She said, and that get a huge cheers from the WWE Universe.

Laurinaitis: I will give you one reason Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **That Mrs. Cena too you Laurinaitis. She said

Laurinaitis: "People Power" and because we are about to reaching 1,000th episode of RAW, and it will be a huge event. To empower the fans and they love me. He said

**Stephanie: **They love you.

Laurinaitis: Yes. He said

**Stephanie: **WWE Universe do you love Laurinaitis? She asked

**WWE Universe: **No. they respond to Stephanie questions.

**Stephanie: **They don't love you Laurinaitis. Like I said, they despise you too.

Laurinaitis: Well, they used to boo you and your father Vince like this… You know your father Vince and I are visionaries and astute businessman.

**Stephanie: **Hold it Laurinaitis you are nothing like my father Vince 1 number. And you are not astute businessman like him either… You're guy who signed Brock Lesnar to a contract without my permission. And where has that put my company with lawsuit… then you go and make matter worse when you signing the big show to new contract again without my permission. And big show is a washed up wrestler. She said

Laurinaitis: See I think your wrong there. Big show is performing at a very higher level and he will prove it at No way out, when he beat your worthless husband Cena. He said arrogant.

**Stephanie: **Really, now. The last time I looked my husband has beating the big show on numerous occasion Laurinaitis.

Laurinaitis: People friend,

**Stephanie: ** You can't possibly be anyone's friends because no one can understand you. She said, as on cue Sheamus come out and to the ring.

**Sheamus: **Hello Stephanie. Sorry to interruption you boss. But I felt I need to come out here, and that Laurinaitis doesn't have to many friends here. He fine you 500,000 because he can. He hold a grudge because, he bumped into you.

**Stephanie: **#fire Johnny is trending worldwide right now. She said

**Sheamus: **Nice... Laurinaitis here is probably one of the worst GM in the history… and I speak on behalf of everyone by saying this, Stephanie you should kick him out on his ass. He said

**WWE Universe: **Firing him Stephanie. Firing him Stephanie. Firing him Stephanie. They chant repeatedly...

Laurinaitis: Hey, Sheamus you don't speak for the lockerroom, and you should stay here in the ring, because I'm going to get your opponent that will make you sorry for making fun of me. He said, as he exits the ring.

**Stephanie: **Hey, the opponent and the match had better be good, and the whole show should be good. She said, as Laurinaitis angrily hobble up the aisle and then up the ramp and backstage.

Stephanie exit the ring leaving Sheamus in the ring, and looked at the scooter, and she smile devilish at the WWE Universe and then she ride up the aisle and then ramp to the stage and then dump the scooter of the stage to the delights of the WWE Universe…

After Sheamus win his impromptu to match against Tensai, they showed Laurinaitis watching the match with Stephanie and Teddy long.

**Stephanie: **Well, we will consider that strike one again you Laurinaitis tonight. Now what idea do you have now? She asked, as Laurinaitis began to stutters until Vickie Guerrero seem to save him by walk in.

Vickie: I think you should consider Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger.

**Stephanie: **Sure Laurinaitis here will consider it. She said, as Vickie walked out of the lockerroom.

Laurinaitis: What do you think Teddy? He asked

**Teddy: **Well, Stephanie seeing that four former champions are here tonight. Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, The Great Khali, and Christian in a four-way elimination match too see who should face Sheamus at No way out. He said

**Stephanie: **That sound like a great idea Teddy.

Laurinaitis: That was what I was going to say. Teddy goes get us some coffee. He said, as Teddy stomps off, and Laurinaitis looked at Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Do not take credit for his idea Laurinaitis. She said, as she walked away.

A little later, they showed David Otunga with Stephanie.

Otunga: I hope Laurinaitis keep his job tonight. But if he doesn't I know someone to take his place. I am educated and I have the body for it.

**Stephanie: **First of all, I don't like sucking up- as Kofi Kingston bursts in

**Kofi:** Where is Laurinaitis? He asked, as Laurinaitis walked into to the locker-room.

Laurinaitis: The doctors are with R-truth and he is unable to appear tonight.

**Stephanie: **I wonder why.

**Kofi: **It because of that monster that he creates Stephanie. Just like when he brought Brock Lesnar back to hurt peoples who mocking him, he put us in match that favor his little stable.

**Stephanie: **Really Kofi.

**Kofi: **Yes, Stephanie

Laurinaitis: Hey that Mrs. Cena to you.

**Stephanie: **No you and your little stale can call me Mrs. Cena.

**Kofi: **I want big show, tonight.

Laurinaitis: No. wait I change my mind, Kofi will get a no way pout preview in a steel cage match tonight.

A little later the showed Stephanie again and she is on her cell phone.

**Stephanie: **They asleep? Good. Bye. She said, as she hung up her cellphone. That when her handsome husband sneak up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her and she smile, and turn around in his arms.

**John: **Hi, there gorgeous. He said

**Stephanie: **Hi yourself handsome. Where have you been all night. I could have use the company while being in the present of Laurinaitis. She replied

**John: **Oh, sorry honey. I was hanging with some of guys. He said

**Stephanie: **Oh, I see you rather hanging with them, then me your wife. She said

**John: **I will rather hanging out with you anytime…. He said

**Stephanie: **That is a very good answer. She said, as she leaned in and kisses him on the lips and the WWE Universe cheer.

When they pulled out of the kisses they smile at each other as they stood that way until David Otunga walked back into the locker-room interruption them.

Otunga: I know that you hate sucking up, but

**John: **Hey don't you see that my wife is busy at the moment with me her husband. He said, as Stephanie chuckles.

**Stephanie: **Beat it Otunga I am very busy at the moment. She said

As they went to a quick commercial break. And when they come back from the commercial break they has one more match, and then another commercial break, and when they come back from the commercial break. Stephanie music began to play again, and the WWE Universe began cheer her again, and she walked out to the entranceway with security.

**Justin: **Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Stephanie McMahon Cena. He announced

Stephanie along with security walked down the ramp and toward the ringside area and where they climb into the ring and Justin hand Stephanie mic again.

**Stephanie: **You know Hartford Connecticut is a very special place for me, because I was born here. (as the fans cheer) and it seem so appropriate that my life start here and because one is about to end here tonight. Laurinaitis come out here now. She said, as Laurinaitis comes back out to the ring.

Laurinaitis: I am upset about my scooter. You don't need this security out here, because I- I would never touches you.

**Stephanie: **You can't be trust Laurinaitis. And the security is for you, because you are going to escorted out of this ring tonight. She said, as the fans cheer.

Laurinaitis: you are making mistake here right now, and the people need me. I should be here when the WWE go to three hours. And I want to continue to promote People power.

**Stephanie: **Those words are synonymous with you, but I have two words that my father Vincent Kennedy McMahon made very famous- as he was about to says those famous words of her father Vince, big show cut off Stephanie. He comes out to the ring.

Big show: Laurinaitis has made some mistake, but he gave me an iron clad contract, and I can do whatever I want, Stephanie. Now you could fire me, but you would have to pay me, millions to sit home and do nothing and I know you don't pay for something without get results. He said, as he step closet to Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Big show you better off me now. Because if you don't you suffer the consequence. She said, sternly as big show back away from her.

Big show: I have been ridiculed for 14 years and it's all your family McMahon faults, because I was told, I should entertain and make peoples happy. But now I don't to have to do that anymore because of my contract and he is done being a joke. You Stephanie Cena should worry about your husband Cena. Your family golden goose, the golden boy, your daddy's golden boy.

**WWE Universe: **Cena. Cena. Cena. They chant repeatedly

Big show: That's right chanting your hero name, because at No way out, your little husband is going to get his feathers plucked by me. He said, as Cena music began to play and he comes out to the entranceway and Stephanie stood in the ring smile.

John salute Cenation and WWE Universe before walked down the ramp and climb into the ring with his wife Stephanie.

**John: **Wow what crowds here tonight in Hartford at XL center... but I am out for some business. I see that show here is still blamed other peoples. First you blamed me, then you blamed the fans, and now your blamed my in law the McMahon's. But you should really be blamed Laurinaitis for giving you the money.

**WWE Universe: **You're a sellout. You're a sellout. You're a sellout. They chanting repeatedly

**John: **Your done being a joke, because now you can be giant, when you were always was one. But you know what show I figure out it, and now everything can revolves around you. Because you have the new contract and a match that you wants, and he had Laurinaitis behind you right. Well, I have the WWE Universe and my in law. He said, as he grab Stephanie and kiss her again. And the fans erupt.

**WWE Universe: **Woohooooo. As John and Stephanie pulled out of the kiss

**John: **Now no one is picks me to win, but you better win, because if you don't you won't have any more excuse left. And you will be a huge disappointed. What happen if you do lose, huh?

**Stephanie: **Honey if he loses I will fire Laurinaitis. She said, as show grab Cena by the throat.

And a melee broke out as scrutiny was being knocking out and then show punches Stephanie knocked her out, as John turn around to finds his wife laid on the mat, and big show and Laurinaitis quickly exit the ring and Cena was on his knees check out his wife. The WWE Universe was stunned that Big show punch Stephanie right the head. And they began boos him merciless.

Michael: It was intended King. Big show didn't mean.

**John: **Stephanie baby. He said, as he was checking on her, as trainers come rush out and slide in the ring to check on the CEO who was laid by the big show.

Once RAW went off the air, the trainers were still check on Stephanie, and then she comes around and John it happy, and then he help out of the ring and he scoop her up in his arms and carry her backstage.


	56. Smackdown June 15, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless Love. Enjoying this chapter. **

**Author notes: I read a website call WrestleZone that tonight John Cena will be on Smackdown. **

**Chapter 56- Friday night Smackdown June 15, 2012 **

With just 72 hours to go until No Way Out per pay view event in East Rutherford, New Jersey, at the IZOD Center…Smackdown was in Manchester New Hampshire and was in full swing... When John Laurinaitis comes out to the entranceway to a chorus of boobirds that always greet him, and he goes to the ring.

And in typical Laurinaitis fashion he attempt apologize for big show action Monday night on RAW where big show punches Stephanie McMahon Cena, which the WWE Universe isn't buy one bit… Then he called out Big show who was being boos merciless by the WWE Universe. As he began talking about not able to be himself…. After a few matches took place and toward the end of Smackdown and out of nowhere John Cena music began to play and the WWE Universe erupt for him.

Michael: That is John Cena music playing. I thought he was home in Greenwich, Connecticut care for his wife. He said

**Booker T: **Well he obviously isn't Cole. He said

**Josh: **And he is probably looking for the Big show. He said, as John Cena walked out to the entranceway to a thunderous ovation.

**Lillian: **Please welcome John Cena. She announced, and John wasn't dress in his usual wrestling attire jean short, t-shirt, baseball cap and sneakers, nope John was dress in a suit.

**Josh: **Wow, looked at John Cena. He said

Michael: Cena talk about how Laurinaitis is a wannabe trying to act like Mr. McMahon, but yet looked at him trying to look corporation like by wearing a suit, talk about being a hypocrite. He said, as John did his usual salute to the fans then he walked down the ramp and toward ringside and touches some of fans hands as he walked them.

John walked up the steel step to the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring, where Lillian Garcia handed him mic.

**John: **Thank you Lillian. Since Monday night all, I've been able to think it, is big show punching my wife Stephanie… Now my wife Stephanie is currently is doing fine thanks god, but it does not excuse what sellout did to her. Moreover, I place blame directly on the sellout crybaby show and that pathetic Laurinaitis. He said

Michael: Cena shouldn't be blaming big show or Laurinaitis Stephanie was in the ring. Why doesn't Cena blame himself, when he couldn't protect her? He asked

**John: **I hold them responsible for what happen to my wife Stephanie on Monday night. Stephanie is the mother of my fours children's… Monday night Stephanie was doing want everyone in this arena want for months to Fired Laurinaitis, but before she can even say those famous words that Vince made famous. What happen sellout show interruption her and the public firing of Laurinaitis. He said

**WWE Universe: **BOOOO.

**John: **Now big show is going to be in the fight of his pathetic life this Sunday night at No Way Out. I don't; care how big the big show is, or much his fat ass weight either, I prove it before I can lift some of the big wrestler in the WWE, and that include his fat ass. I've beaten him before. He said

**WWE Universe: **Cena. Cena. Cena. They chant repeatedly and then just John was interruption by Laurinaitis, who hobble to the ring and climb in the ring with John Cena, which was not a very smart move by him.

Laurinaitis: Cena big show isn't even here. And don't touch me. He said, as John grab him by his throat.

**John: **Shut the hell up. He said in dangerous voice.

Michael: Hey that the general of RAW and Smackdown and that is Cena boss.

**John: **You listen really good you son of bitch… Monday night on RAW I going to kick the crap out of you. I am going to beat you to a bloody pupil come this Monday night on RAW Supershow… I am going to break very bones in your pathetic body, because I can, and I will.

Michael: Big Johnny is currently retired from compete... He said

**John: **I am in charge of the WWE until my wife is better... And that does bold well for you and your little friends.

**WWE Universe: **Cena. Cena. Cena. they chants repeatedly

**John: **As for this coming Sunday night at No Way Out big show has a real dilemma now, because I change the rules for ours steel cage, the only way to win is by pinfall or submission there will be no escape the cage for a victory. And if any of your little friends even think of coming near that cage this Sunday suspend will dish out.

Laurinaitis: You can't do that. He choked out

**John: **Oh, yes, I can. Moreover, as for the knocked out punch it is official banned and if he even attempt to use Sunday night he is will fine heavily… I am sick and tired of you, and your antics…. He said in dangerous voice, as he smacks the mic into the head of Laurinaitis, who fell to the mat.

Michael: Oh, come now. Cena has lost. He should be fire for this. He said compliant as usual.

**Josh: **And that will never happen Cole. He said,

Michael: He should be anyway. He said

John began kick Laurinaitis in the ribs and head area, as David Otunga and others who association themselves with Laurinaitis come out to the ring to help, but Cena saw them come and grab Laurinaitis by the throat again and the mic.

**John: **Any of you sliding into this ring now, you're suspending indefinitely without pay... Come on tempt me right now… He said dangerous voice.

**Josh: **I have never seen John Cena this way before…. He said

**Booker T: **Right now, I understand John Cena and his situation. Monday night on RAW his wife was hits by the big show and that has put Cena in this state. He said

As John low blow Laurinaitis and then hoist, him onto his shoulders and smiles devilish at the WWE Universe and delivery a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to Laurinaitis. But John wasn't finish yet, he grabs the mic.

**John: **See you Monday night for your ass kicking. He said, as he drops the mic, and his music began to play and the WWE Universe were cheering him. as he exit the ring and walked down the steel steps and head up the aisle and ten up the ramp to the stage where he turn around and looked at the ring where Laurinaitis was laid out and blooding for his head.


	57. No Way at Out June 17, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. It is a pretty long chapter… **

**Chapter 57- John Cena vs. sellout June 17, 2012 **

No Way Out per pay view event was in East Rutherford, New Jersey, at the IZOD Center…No way out began with a video package highlighting of the recent event of the past week with John Laurinaitis, big "sellout" show, John Cena and Stephanie McMahon Cena, as well as the possible firing that will happen tonight… After Sheamus successful, in defensing his world title against Dolph Ziggler.

Vince McMahon is shown walking backstage and of course John Laurinaitis catches up to him.

Laurinaitis: It is a pleasant to see you here tonight. I think it would be best if you did not go to ringside tonight for the main event knowing what happened to your daughter. And I hope that ours business relationship will grow after the big show is victorious later tonight. He said, as Vince ignore him, and walked into the dressing room, and Laurinaitis tries to following him into the his dressing room, but Vince stops and closes the door in his face.

**Triple H address brock Lesnar. **

Triple H music began to play and the WWE Universe cheer him, as he walked out to the entranceway and he is not wearing the arm brace anymore, and then he walked toward the ringside. Where he walks up the steels step to the apron of the ring and he step through the ropes, he asks for the mic, and Justin Roberts gave him a mic.

**Hunter: **I have spent over half of my life in this ring and I did it, because for the part is the only thing that I ever wanted to do. Also, because I never wanted to get a real job. Ironically, here I am all these years later with a real job as general manager of RAW. In the last five weeks since Paul Heyman brought two lawsuits against the company. I have had to deal with a lot of crap and I am not that kind of guy. I am an ass kicker, and it is what I do. So I came up with an idea, and I talk it over with upper management. Now Paul Heyman said that Brock is a fighter and he is an ass kicker too. Now the last time I saw Lesnar in this ring, he was jumped me from behind and broke my arm. But my arm is feeling a lot better, and in a couple more weeks, it will be 100% and then I will be back in fighting shape. That will bring us right to the middle of the summer. So what I am proposing is that we get rid of the lawyers, lawsuits and legal junk. And then we get rid of the fat balding manager. Because this is all about Brock and I doing what we do best. We fight and I want to fight you brock – so bad… He said, as he officially challenges Lesnar to a match at Summer Slam.

Later on, it was time for the main event, steel cage match:

**John Cena with his father in law Vince McMahon vs. **big "sellout" show with John Laurinaitis.

John Laurinaitis came out with his single crutch and in a god awful red suit, and the WWE Universe greet him as usual with a chorus of boo that rained down on him as he walked down the aisle and around the ring. Coming out next was the big "sellout" show who was greet with a chorus of boobirds too, as he walked down the aisle to ringside where he walked the steels steep and step inside the cage.

And Vince McMahon music began play to and the WWE Universe greets him with a nice ovation as he walked out to the entranceway and walked down the aisle and around the ring. Where Laurinaitis offer him his hand but Vince blows off the handshake, before he sitting down next to the announcer table. And then John Cena music began to play and Cenation and WWE Universe erupt for him, as he walked out to the entranceway and he salute them ,before he walked down the aisle.

He stood there looked at big show through the cage, as he took off hats and toss it into the crowds and then he peel of his t-shirt an toss that too into the crowds, then he climb the stele steps and looked at the WWE Universe before he step inside the steel cage. Once he was inside the cage, the referee at ringside closed the door behind him and locked it.

And the main event got underway, as Cena ducks a charging show, but ends up being grabbed by the throat. However, Cena fought off the chokeslam, and began to punch show in the midsection, and then show shovels him down to the mat. Show picks up Cena and throws him into the cage.

As Cena struggle to get to his feet show throw him into the cage again. Moreover, he places his foot onto top of Cena and putting all of his weight on Cena's midsection. Show then picks Cena up again, and Cena fight back, but show hits Cena with a big clothesline, with Cena lay on the mat again.

**WWE Universe: **Cena. Cena. Cena. they chant repeatedly and Cena respond by get to his feet.

And began fighting back with some more punches to the big show midsection, but show throwing him hard into the cage once again and show took another step across Cena's chest, and then he smiles down at Laurinaitis and Vince. Laurinaitis was enjoy big show dominated Cena. Vince was not too happy, but he has faith in his son in law and his comeback ability.

**Vince: **Come on John. He said

As Cena struggle to his feet again, and show blast Cena with a right hand in the ribs. Show yells at him that the fans do not care so he should quit, but Cena was not a quit.

Show hits Cena with a huge running back splash, in the corner, show drags Cena back over to the corner. And he begin to slow climb to the second ropes, and he hits a giant Vander bomb out of the corner, but only gets a two counts on Cena. Show stares at Cena, before he grab him, and take him back to the corner and show climb by to the top, and he grab Cena by the throat and pulled him to the top. Cena tries to fight back, again by knee the big show in the midsection.

**Vince: **That it John fight back, come on son. He yells trying to courage his son in law to fight back.

As Cena fought, back big show headbutt, him and send him backward off the top rope and big show stood on the top rope, and looked down at Cena. He walks across the top rope,

**Vince: **John move out of the away. He yells, as big show tries hits elbow drop from the top, but he miss because Cena rolled out of away and show crashes and burn and the fans cheer when Cena move out of the away and he cover him, and the ref. count the one, two, but show kicks out at two.

Cena struggle to get the door, as he got close to the door and that where Laurinaitis left his seat walked around the cage, grabbing the door from the ref. and close the door, and locked it, before Cena could escape the cage and winning the match. Vince wasn't have none of this, and he walked up behind Laurinaitis and grabs him and shovel him out of the away and the fans cheer and he then reopened the door for his son in law John to escape the cage, but Laurinaitis shovel Vince sending him into the open door and the door crashing into Cena's head.

Show grab Cena by the throat again and hits a chokeslammed on him, and attempt to pin him, as the ref. count the one, two, but Cena once again kicks out at two, and he would not stay down and that was frustrated show. Show goes for the Knocked out punch but he hits the referee instead and KO him.

Cena tries for the attitude adjustment but show fights out and hits Cena with the knocked with KO punch. Show looked around and notices he knocked out the referee, and then he heads for the door, but Brodus Clay come down with chair in hand, and he opened the door for the big show and telling him to come out.

But show thought better of it, and he goes and began to climb up the cage and attempt to goes over the top, but Brodus wait for him, when show move so did Brodus wherever he went Brodus went preventing him from escaping the cage and winning the match..

Clay motions to the back and here come Santino and Alex Riley, running to the ring, and began climbs up the cage, and show runs to the cage to stop them from getting into the cage.

Then here comes Kofi Kingston, head down to the ring, and he began climbs up the cage and Show catches him, as he got in the cage. However, Kofi caught him with repeated boots to the head that send him crashing down to the mat. Moreover, Cena make his way to the cage door against by using the ropes.

**Everyone: **Come on Cena. They yell, as him try get out of the cage and win the match.

But, Show saw him and move and grab him by the ankle and drags himself back toward the middle of the ring but Cena fought him off by kick him in the midsection. Cena get to his feet and he stalks the big show that was slowly getting back to his feet too and Cena mange to lift him up and hits a thunderous attitude adjustment on show, to the delights of the WWE Universe. Then Cena cover him, but there's was no ref. to make the count thanks to show knocked him out.

Therefore, Cena stood up and began to climb up the cage, and as he gets to the top of the cage, and put his leg over the top and attempt to climb down, Laurinaitis was there right with his crutch to hold Cena back from escape the cage. Brodus come around the cage, grab Laurinaitis by his arms, and held him. As show was crawl toward the door, and Cena on top of the cage.

**Everyone: **Hurry up Cena. They yells at Cena to escape the cage before big show did.

Cena quick exit the cage and climb down the side and jump off and his feet hits the arena floor before big show hit in the floor and the bell sound. And the celebration was on, for Cena and the WWE Universe.

Cena saw Laurinaitis still being held by Clay, and he told him to let him go. And Clay let him go, and Laurinaitis swung his crutch at Cena, who duck and hoist Laurinaitis on his shoulders and Vince grab the mic.

**Vince: **John Laurinaitis you're fired. He said, as the WWE Universe erupts into a cheer.

And then John hits an attitude adjustment on John Laurinaitis send him through the Spanish announcer table and the celebration continue, John Cena walked around the hug Brodus Clay and he continues to celebration. John walked up aisle and wait for was his father in law Vince who hug him.

Stephanie walked out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe went wild when they saw her. John smile at her, and she smile right back and then embrace him and kiss him on the lips as the pay per view event end with Cena began kiss by his wife.


	58. WWE RAW June 18, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. It is a pretty long chapter… at the end of the chapter I add what happened after RAW went off the air…. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 58- Monday night RAW June 18, 2012**

24 hours later after No way out where the Chairman of the WWE and the father of Stephanie McMahon Cena Vince McMahon officially fired John Laurinaitis. RAW supershow was going to good, because Laurinaitis was no long in charge. Moreover, that delights the WWE Universe, as well as several WWE Superstars, include Sheamus the World champion, and CM Punk the WWE Champion, but most important John and Stephanie Cena.

RAW began with the intro and then they began shows highlights of last night's No Way Out PPV, narrated by Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole, as they show Vince McMahon firing John Laurinaitis. After the highlights Long Island, native Mick Foley was introduced and he receives a nice ovation for WWE Universe.

**Mick: **I am a here as a blast from the past and to promote the upcoming, 1,000th episode of RAW. However, the WWE is currently looking for a new Smackdown General Manager. I will be host Smackdown this week. Now Laurinaitis has been given the opportunity to give his farewell address tonight. So ladies and gentleman the former General Manager of RAW and Smackdown John Laurinaitis.

Michael: How disrespectful to called Mr. Laurinaitis the former general manager of Raw and Smackdown. He said, as John Laurinaitis music hits, he walked out with his single crutch and now was sport a sling, and neck brace and the WWE Universe boo him on cue.

**Jerry: **Hey Cole, Laurinaitis is now the former GM of both RAW and Smackdown do to the fact that big show loss the cage match last night to John Cena. He said

Laurinaitis was in the ring with legend Mick Foley who hand him the mic,.

Laurinaitis: Keep it down so I can talk. He said, the WWE Universe continues to boo him relentless. Then Mick walked over and Laurinaitis whisper something in Foley's ear.

**Mick: **Laurinaitis here what you to keep the noise down so he can speak. (however, fans continue to boo.) what Long island sucks. As Laurinaitis, grab the mic from him.

Laurinaitis: Shut up. ( the fans booed loud.) I will give my farewell, address later tonight. As my final action as GM I booked the main event for tonight show,. It will be John Cena (as the fans cheer) in a handicap against big show, David Otunga and me.

Michael: What a move by Laurinaitis booked a three on one handicap with John Cena facing off against the big show, David Otunga and himself.

**Jerry: **Once again unfair match. He said

Laurinaitis: Hey Foley to 'have a nice day'. He said, as he limps off and exits the ring.

As a couples of matches goes they goes to commercial break and when they return from the commercial break, brock Lesnar crap music began to play and who walked out well not brock Lesnar, but Paul Heyman who heads to the ring. Moreover, he gets on the mic.

Heyman: I am here tonight to representing brock Lesnar. (as the fans boo) everyone usually caters to Triple H's every whim, but he is not one of them. In respond to his challenge for a match at SummerSlam the answer is " no". thanks for you time. He said, as and he get ready to leave, Because Triple h music began to play and the fans respond by cheer him

as he walked out to the entranceway. He walked down the ramp and heads toward the ring where he walked up the steels steps to the apron of the ring and then step through the ropes and into the ring with Paul Hemyan. Justin Roberts hand him a mic, and Triple H looked around the arena.

**Hunter: **I notice that we are not in a bingo hall tonight. (as the fans cheer) Heyman you are a habitual liar, and brock will fight me at SummerSlam. I will listen to one guy and that Lesnar himself. Because Lesnar is all about one thing that ego.

Heyman: Brock Lesnar has no ego Hunter. He said

**Hunter: **Brock Lesnar does have an ego Heyman. However, brock does not want to make money sitting in court. If brock does not fight me, then he is a coward and he will go down in history as the man who is afraid to fight me. He said

Hayman: You are good.

**Hunter: **I am the best.

Heyman: You really are "that damn good". However, let be real here and stop pretending to being the ass kickers, you used to be. Are you going to hit him now. He said, as he stick out his chin, and dare Hunter to hit him, but hunter does not. And heyman leave the ring.

More matches go by a commercial break and when they return from commercial break again, John Laurinaitis is already in the ring.

Laurinaitis: Last night at No Way Out John Cena cheats. Cena and five other guys cheated, which is the only reason that Cena beats the big show last night. Then Mr. McMahon firing me last night. I am not a loser though, nor is the big show. All of you the WWE Universe are the loser. In addition, the next time you will see me, is when I am being inducted into the WWE hall of fame. However, tonight is a dark day in the WWE history. Moreover, I am going to make sure that your precious leader Cena gets the biggest beatdown of his life tonight. He said, as Otunga comes out and heads for the ring, and out next was sellout show.

**Jerry: **Boy, talk about a sore loser. He said

Michael: Mr. Laurinaitis is right king, it took five other guys and Mr. McMahon to beat the big show last night. He said, as they head for another commercial break and when they come back from commercial break, big show had a mic in his hand.

Show: I am onto bigger and better things. Thanks in part to John Laurinaitis because he giving me a big fat contract, etc. I see no reason to compete in the ring tonight. So, Johnny and David you are own your own tonight. He said, as he drops the mic

Michael: big show is walked away. He said, as big show exiting the ring and then walked up the aisle and backstage. Leaving John Laurinaitis and David Otunga in the ring waiting for John Cena.

**Jerry: **Oh, yeah the odds just got better for John Cena because it now a two on one handicap match instead of three on one. He said, as John Cena music began to play and the WWE Universe reaction.

John Cena walked out to the entranceway to a thunderous ovation, from Cenation, he salutes them as usually and then he ran down the ramp to ringside and where he climb into the ring. He took off his caps and toss into the crowds and then he peels off his t-shirt and tosses that into the crowds. In addition, the bell sound and an enormous Cena chants began.

Cena immediately goes to work on Otunga. After taking a bit of beatdown as Cena dominate him, when John miss a shoulder block in the corner, Otunga tries to tag in Laurinaitis but he back away. Cena continue his dominate of Otunga,. However, eventually Otunga get Cena down to the mat and now Laurinaitis want into the match, he only comes in if Cena is on the mat. Otunga reluctantly made the tag and Laurinaitis step into the ring and he throws his single crutch away and then he take off the sling and then the neck brace.

**Jerry: **I know he was not hurt. He said

Laurinaitis began to go to work on Cena, but when Cena began to move, Laurinaitis ran to the corner and attempt tag Otunga who back away now, and he walked off leave Laurinaitis alone to fight his own battle. Cena was on his feet and stand right behind Laurinaitis, who now realize that he is alone with John Cena, and he does not seem thrilled.

Cena began his assault on Laurinaitis, rip at his shirt, and slap him on his back and you can heard the smack of his flesh. Cena then hits his trademark five- knuckles shuffle on Laurinaitis, he then hoist him onto his shoulders and proceed to give him a thunderous attitude adjustment.

In addition, the WWE Universe asks for another one, and Cena hoist Laurinaitis up again and give him another attitude adjustment. However, the fans beg for one more, and Cena give them one more attitude adjustment and the fans loved it…

Cena was not finally yet it, he applies the STF, and Laurinaitis began taps fast.. And the bell sounds and the celebration was on once again. As Cena celebration big show comes rush out, to attack Cena but he was already for him and the two began fight, but Brodus Clay come rush out to help Cena, then Kofi Kingston comes out, and the three them got rid of the big show.

Zack Ryder come out to a huge pops from the Long island faithful, and he went straight for Laurinaitis drag him back to the ring and toss him back into the ring and he slide in and hits the broski boot on Laurinaitis, and the fans were loved it.

Triple H comes out to joins the melee, and he proceeds to give Laurinaitis the pedigree. After all the attack from John Cena, Zack Ryder and Triple H, Laurinaitis made his up the aisle to the ramp where Vince McMahon music hits and he walked out to a huge pops, and he proceeds to kicks Laurinaitis in the groin, and he fell to his knees on the ramp.

Cena left the ring and jog up the aisle to the ramp and then Stephanie music hits and the WWE Universe erupt for her, and she walk out to the entranceway. John Cena picks up Laurinaitis and held him by his arms for his wife Stephanie. Who proceeds to slap him across his face, much to the delights of the fans, and RAW end, with John Laurinaitis receive the Stephanie McMahon Cena slap.


	59. JJ birthday June 23 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. It is a pretty long chapter,**

**Chapter 59- J.J. birthday June 23, 2012**

John "JJ" Cena III turn four years old on Thursday June 21, 2012, but unfortunately, they did not have a party for him because it was ways to hot that day…. So Stephanie and John decide to celebration his birthday on Saturday June 23, two days later. Moreover, it turns out to be the right move, because it was not going to be hot that day.

Hours later, everyone who was invited show up at the Cena house. Randy and Caroline and they son Randy Jr. and Casey show up, along with Ted and Cathy and they newborn son Michael. Shane, Marissa, and their sons Declan, Kenny and daughter Julia show up too and Vince and Linda arrive too.

As the kids, play and all of the adults where sitting at the table talking when Stephanie, stood up from the chair, and walked into house. A few minute later, she emerges from the house holding a sleep birthday boy.

**Marissa: **Ah, there is the birthday boy. She said, as Stephanie sat down on the chair as Shane leaned over.

**Shane: **Hi, birthday boy. He said as JJ hides his face in his mommy neck.

**Sophia: **JJ you want to play with us. She asked

**Stephanie: **Maybe later Sofia girl, JJ just awoke up from his nap. Okay. She replied

**Sophia: **Okay mommy. She said, as she skips off to join other who were playing.

**Shane: **There are enjoying themselves outside today.

**Linda: **Yes are. They have been inside for two days. She said

**Marissa: **Yeah I know Thursday was hot.

**Caroline: **It was awful.

**Cathy: **But thanks god for air conditioner. She said

**Stephanie: **Yep. The kids love it the central conditioner air going on. She said, as JJ remove his head from Stephanie neck and whisper

**JJ: **Mommy I need to go to the bathroom. He whisper, as Stephanie stood up from the chair and walked back inside the house.

As Declan walked up the steps to the deck area where the adults were, and he walked over to Uncle John

**Declan **Uncle John.

**John: **Yea DJ. He responds

**Declan: **Is the food almost ready? He asked,

**John: **All most buddy about another 10-minute okay. He said, as he was flipping the burger over.

**Declan: **Okay thank you. He replied

**John: **You are welcome. He said

**Marissa: **Hungry DJ. She said, as he walks over to his mommy.

**Declan: **Yes, mommy. He said, as Khloe walked up steps to the deck.

**Vince: **Khloe what are you looking for? He asked

**Khloe: **My towel grandpa. She replied, as Shane saw the towel.

**Shane: **Here it is Khloe. He said, as she walked over to Uncle Shane.

**Khloe: **Thank you uncle Shane. She said, as she took the towel from him.

**Shane: **You are welcome. He said, as she wrapped the towel around herself.

**Caroline: **Khloe dry yourself off. She said

**Khloe: **Where mommy. She said, as she dry herself off.

**Cathy: **Mommy went inside with JJ. She responds.

**Khloe: **Oh. She said, as John place hot dogs and the hamburgers on the table.

**John: **The food is ready. She said, as the kids came running for foods.

Shane, Marissa helps the kids get their foods, Stephanie walked out of the house again with JJ in front of her.

**Stephanie: **JJ hotdog or hamburger? She asked

**JJ: **Hotdog mommy. He responds

**Stephanie: **Okay. She said, as she grabs a hotdog and began to cut up the hotdog for her baby boy. After cutting up the hotdog JJ took his hotdog and went and sat next to Khloe who was sitting next to Declan and they eat and talking.

**JJ: **Khloe help. He said, as Khloe turn her head, saw her little brother, and help him.

JJ sat next to Khloe and began eating his hotdog as Stephanie watch from distance, but Khloe watching more close because JJ was next to her.

**Shane: **Ah, that so cute. He said

**Stephanie: **He loved his big sisters. She said

**Marissa: **You gotta see to DJ and Kenny with Julia it is so cute. They both are watching her, as she walked around. She said

**John: **Khloe was the same way when Sophia began to walk and then with JJ too. He said

**Shane: **They are the oldest and they are watching out for they little siblings.

**Stephanie: **Oh boy.

**Shane: **And why are you going oh, boy for, huh. I watching you walk around and I followed you too, especially when mom was busy. I had to make sure that you did not opened things. He said

**Stephanie: **That fun because I do not remember you following me around, it was mom followed me not you. She said, as everyone chuckle

**Shane: **Mom tell your daughter that I followed her too when she was a little girl. He said

**Linda: **Shane you did followed your little sister around for me. However, it was mostly me who chase after her. She said

**Shane: **See. He said

**Stephanie: **You want some kind of medal big brother. She laughed

**Shane: **Yes I do.

**Stephanie: **Okay what kind of medal would you like? She asked

**Shane: **I do not know but I do deserve one. You were everywhere and getting into everything. I think you gotta into mom purse, too. He said

**Stephanie: **O, you think. Hey if I was in mom purse Shane, I would have gotta the credit cards. She said

**Linda: **I had one credit card back then. She said, as JJ walked up the steps and over to John, who pick him up and kiss him on the cheek.

**Vince: **Mom is right. He said, as JJ looked at his grandpa who was sitting next to his daddy.

**Stephanie: **JJ did you finishes your hotdog? She asked

**Khloe: **Yes, mommy JJ finish his hotdog. She called out.

**Stephanie: **Thank you Khloe. She called

**Khloe: **You are welcome. She called

**JJ: **Cake mommy. He said

**Stephanie: **JJ, you just finish eating. We will have cake later. She said

Later on, John went inside the house and into the kitchen where he opened; the fridge where he grab the ice cream cake that was decorations with racecar from the Disney move Cars JJ love that movie. Therefore, Stephanie had an ice cream cake made for him. John smile Khloe gotta an especially ice cream cake too, pebbles. He is wondering what kind of ice cream cake that Sophia will get when it come to her birthday in October.

John place a candle in the middle of the ice cream cake, and then he lit the candle, pick up the ice cream cake, and walked out the kitchen and then out of the house with the ice cream cake. And Everyone begun sing happy birthday to JJ who was sitting on Stephanie lap.

_Happy birthday to you. _

_Happy birthday too you JJ. _

_Happy birthday to you dear JJ. _

_Happy birthday JJ. _

After sing, happy birthday JJ blow out his candle as everyone claps as Linda, Marissa, Carole, and Cathy took pictures of JJ. John began cut up the ice creams cake. As John cut up the ice creams cake Stephanie hand out the pieces of ice creams cake that he cut up. Linda watch JJ as he at his piece of ice creams cake.

**Vince: **Good JJ. He said

**JJ: **Good grandpa. He said

Coming up next Monday night RAW.


	60. WWE RAW June 25, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. It is a pretty long chapter,**

**Chapter 60- John Cena vs. Chris Jericho June 25, 2012**

Monday night RAW supershow was in Fort Wayne Indiana, and at the Allen County War Memorial Coliseum. And after the RAW intro, Vickie Guerrero comes out to a chorus of boobirds and she head for the ring and climb the step steps to the apron of the ring and she step through the ropes into the ring and was hand a mic.

Vickie: It is unfair that Triple H gets to be general manager of this show Monday night RAW. Now I have a good tracks record as General Manager. (as the fans, boo). Maybe I can persuade the CEO to change the General Manager of RAW by the 1000th episode of RAW. I mean after all we were both woman, and she is the most powerful woman in all the WWE right now. She said

**Jerry: **Vickie Guerrero is comparing herself to Stephanie McMahon Cena. Vickie Guerrero is not even in the same league as Stephanie McMahon Cena, Cole. he said

Michael: They both woman King.

**Jerry: **That is not the point Cole. Vickie Guerrero is not Stephanie McMahon Cena Cole. it not even closes. Stephanie McMahon Cena is gorgeous, beautiful and very smart. Vickie Guerrero is none of those things. He said just then Triple H music hits and the fans cheer him as he walked out the entranceway and he head to the ring where Vickie was.

**Hunter: **Now let me get this straight here. you are comparing yourself to ours boss Stephanie Cena wife of John Cena.

Vickie: Maybe I am.

**Hunter: **Vickie you are not even in Stephanie Cena league. Anyhow, we are start tonight-RAW supershow with a threat triple elimination match. And later tonight Vickie you are going to like this, your boy, Dolph Ziggler will be in involved in a #1number contender match and his opponent Alberto Del Rio. And the winner get a title a title shot with coming Friday night on Smackdown. He said, as he drop the mic, walks away, step through the ropes, and walk down the steel steps and up the aisle.

**Jerry: **Wow, Triple H general manager of Raw just put Dolph Ziggler in a #1 number contender Alberto Del Rio later tonight.

Later on John Cena music, hits and Fort Wayne Indiana explode for him as he walked out to the entranceway.

**Jerry: **Wow, what and ovation for John Cena, the responsible for final get rid of John Laurinaitis. He said, as John slate Cenation and the WWE Universe and he ran down the ramp and then aisle and slide in the ring where he salutes the fans once again. And the ring announcer Justin Roberts hand him a mic.

**John: **Wow. The WWE has been turned upside- down for the past few months first by John Laurinaitis and his agenda and he recruit big show to do his dirty works for him. (as the fans, boo). I know it stink. But Laurinaitis is official again and everyone is happy again, because we do not have to listen to him and his lies anymore. All of this has led me to my announcement,

but before he came even make his announce, the light goes out, and Chris Jericho make his return to Raw.

**Jerry: **I cannot believe that Jericho is interruption John Cena. He said

Chris: What are you talking about Cena? Because you show, make your announcement and shut the hell up. Because tonight is my night. He said

**John: **Your night huh. Well you obvious have not been pay close attention Jericho to what been going on around here lately. And that because you were suspended, but anyway, here what been happen lately Jericho. Laurinaitis is gone he is no longer the general manager of this RAW or Smackdown. And before you rudely interruption me, big "sellout" show is enter in the money in the bank match. And no one will stop him and he will take the title from the any champions, because he believes he can do it. So my announcement is that I will be in the money in the bank match, ladder match. And I will stop the show and win the title. I have not been champion for over a year now, and I am in it to win and the whole fudgin'.

Chris: fudgin'

**John: **Hey Jericho it is the best I can do with a PG show.

Chris: I invented money in the bank ladder match.

**John: **Oh, wow, but yet you still has not won it.

**WWE Universe: **Cena. Cena. Cena. they chants

Chris: Listen here, Cena money in the bank ladder match it is not something you take lightly and no one has been in more ladder matches than I. And you should stop worrying about beating the big show, because you should worry about me since I am now entering the match. He said, as Triple H music hits again he walk out to the entranceway and down the ramp to the ring again.

**Hunter: **There are two championship contract matches at Money in the bank, but no one will put themselves in the matches just because hey too.

Chris: So what is going to happen?

**Hunter: **You had better listen, Jericho-

Chris: What are you going to do, are you going to suspend again.

**Hunter: **Yes, I will suspend you again Jericho. See I am the general manager of this show once again. Now the WWE Championship contract march will be open to former WWE Championship, and those former champions are: Kane, unfortunate you Jericho, and John Cena here, and of course big show, for the WWE Championship money in the bank match. He said

**John: **Nice.

Chris: Sucking up Cena.

**Hunter: **Hey, the main event is the followed you John Cena will go one on one with Jericho tonight. He said, as he drops the mic walked away and he step the ropes through gain and walked down the steel steps and up the aisle.

**Jerry: **what a main event make by general manger Triple H. he said

**Main event: **

**John Cena vs. **Chris Jericho

Chris Jericho comes out first and then John Cena comes out to a thunderous ovation. Once the ref. signal the bell. Jericho and Cena tie up before breaking it off, and then Jericho slaps Cena in the face and he ran away like a coward, as they went to commercial break and when they return from the commercial break, Jericho had Cena in a headlock, but Cena broke the holds by punches Jericho in the stomach.

Jericho leaps up and hits a middle rope dropkicks and cover Cena but only got two counts on Cena. Jericho began his cheapest way by chokes Cena on the second ropes and then he hits a side suplex and Cena roll out the ring to catch his breath and regroup. But Jericho dropkicks him under the rope bottom, and he slide out of the ring and punches Cena in the head.

Jericho then rolled Cena back in the ring, and attempt another suplex, but this time Cena block the suplex and reverse the suplex hits one of his own on Jericho. Cena picks up Jericho and send into the rope and Jericho counters by kicks Cena in the face.

Jericho then attempt a lionsault from the second ropes but Cena wisely rolls away out and Jericho land on his ribs, and when he got to his feet Cena bounce off the ropes and hitting Jericho with a shoulder tackles and then a side slam on Jericho and then he calls for the five knuckles shuffle but Jericho counters and he goes for the walls of Jericho.

But Cena spins his hips and toss Jericho away as he get to his feet again he goes for the attitude adjustment, then Jericho elbow him but Cena picks him up and slam down and hits the elbows drop on him, and then when the big show comes out as Cena hoist Jericho up for attitude adjustment, but Jericho rolled through and he applies the walls of Jericho to Cena.

As big show climb in the ring, as Jericho has the walls of Jericho locked in on Cena, who is defenseless when big show bounces off the rope and drop a leg on Cena, then the ref. has no chose but to call for the bell and Jericho let go of Cena.

Big show asks him if Jericho is going to mess with him and Jericho back away and ran off like coward again. As Cena got to his feet again, big show grab him by the throat and lift him up and proceeds to chokeslam him. Cena laid on the mat he rolled over, and then big show applies the camel cutch to Cena as Raw end. But John Cena win the match by DQ.


	61. WWE RAW July 2, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. It is a pretty long chapter,**

**Chapter 61- John Cena & CM Punk team up July 3, 2012**

Monday night RAW supershow was in Laredo, Texas. As money in the bank approach, RAW supershow is boiling over with tension between everyone who is competing at money in the bank, especially the four competitors in the money in the bank ladder match for the WWE Championship contract.

They show video highlights of last week and Chris Jericho and Big show action against John Cena. And after the highlights package John Cena began to play and the Cenation erupted for him. As John Cena walked out of to the entranceway he is receive a thunderous ovation.

**Jerry: **Wow, what an ovation for John Cena. He said, as John salutes Cenation before he ran down the ramp and toward the ring where he slide into the ring, stood up, and salutes the fans again. Justin Roberts hand him a mic.

**John: **I saw the footage from last week and I could have come down here all fired up, but I decide not to. now you must be think why not Cena. Well here is why not: see everyone seem to be forgotten five and half year ago I was in match with Edge and it was called; tables, ladder and chairs for the WWE Championship. So looked back I realize I had to climb a ladder to win the WWE Championship back. And in that match, I had tables, chairs and ladder use against me. And I use those weapons too. So this match is no different.

**WWE Universe: **Cena. Cena. Cena. They chants

**John: **Now I am going to beat the big "cry baby sellout" show and send him home empty hand. And I will grab that contract, cash it in, and once again become WWE Champion, for the eleventh time. He said, as the fans cheer and then just Daniel Bryan come out and chant

Daniel: YES! He chant, as he skip to the ring and he climb in the ring with John Cena, and he is surprise to see John Cena standing in the ring. I did not know you were out here.

**John: **Yeah, right.

Daniel: I will be the new WWE Champion after I win the match between Punk and i. and if you win Cena and you decide to cash it in on me, you will lose to me. He said, as CM Punk music hits and he comes out with a pipebomb in his hand.

**CM Punk: **Now I happened to disagree with Bryan. He said, as he walked to the ring and climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring then he step through the ropes in the ring with Cena and Bryan. But so does everyone else. YES! He said

Daniel: Stop it. He screams. No one has an original thought. He said

**John: **Original thought huh. Well here one for you: You can't see me. Or how about this one, I never give up and I will never quit. You want some come get some. Those are my original thought Bryan. He said

**CM Punk: **Those are good. Daniel AJ is the special guests referee for our match, and she will be counting the pinfall when you lose. And it might just come down to you Cena and me. He said, as Chris Jericho comes out and to the ring.

Chris: Hey, here one original thought Punk is still wannabe.

**CM Punk: **The best in the world Jericho. Hey, Bryan, you need more catchphrases. Hey Cena I invented money in the bank.

**John: **Yeah we all know, but you never win one of the Money in the bank match Jericho.

Chris: I will win it. And I dare someone to come out to this ring and prove me wrong. He said as Kane pyro went off and then he music hits, and he walked out to the entranceway and down the ring and climb in the ring and step over to Jericho who looked beyond surprise he looked scared.

Kane: I will prove you wrong Jericho. He said, as the big show comes out to the ring.

John Cena was looking at the big show and yelled at him come on. That when Bryan attack him from behind give the big show the open dot get in the ring and everyone begins brawling. As show gain the upper hand on everyone, knocks them all down, and leave the ring.

Later on in the evening, Paul Heyman was on the Titantron via a satellite.

Heyman: Brock Lesnar has made a decision about returning to the WWE and he will tell Triple H to his face at RAW's 1000th episode his answer to his challenge. I have no doubt that Triple H want to fights but I figured out why. See Triple H wants a way out and Brock will beat him senseless. Brock will end Triple H career. And of course, Triple H will let himself looked heroic, but this won't be a match if it happened, because it will be a mercy killing, he says

Before the main event match, we see CM Punk and Cena in a lockerroom, and talk.

**CM Punk: **I have grown, as a man, and I ca leader. And maybe you Cena should follow my lead. He said

**John: **Yeah, sure. He said, as he walked away.

**The main event match: **

**John Cena & CM Punk vs. **Chris Jericho & Daniel Bryan

Daniel Bryan comes out first, and Chris Jericho followed him out and once they were in the ring. John Cena music hits and of course the Cenation erupted for their leader and Jericho try to looked surprise. As John Cena walked out to the entranceway he salutes Cenation before ran down the ramp and he slide into the ring and then CM Punk music hits and he comes walked down the ramp to ringside and he climbs into the ring.

The match began with CM Punk and Daniel Bryan face off, Punk ducks under Bryan and hits a hiptosses on Bryan and cover him but only got a two counts, before he tag in Cena. Cena come in and began assaults Bryan into the corner, he whips across the ring, and he hits the turnbuckles hits and come out Cena caught him with a bulldog and cover him for another two counts.

Bryan rolled over to his corner and quickly tag out and Jericho come in the ring and he points up at the briefcase, and he then hits Cena with a shoulder block and he screams at him to come on. Cena regain his feet, he applies a side headlock to Jericho, and Jericho shove off and into the rope, and Cena came off the rope with a shoulder block of his own knocking Jericho out of the ring.

We go a commercial break and when we came back from a commercial break, Jericho had Cena on the mat, and he applies a headlock on his own and Cena attempt to break the holds by get to his feet, but Jericho knock him down when he ties to escape. Jericho goes for the lionsault but Cena counters the lionsault by rolled out the away and Jericho hits the mat hard, he rolled over to his corner and tag in Bryan back in, as Cena was the corner Bryan began kicks Cena repeatedly in the corner.

And then Bryan running across toward Cena and hits a dropkick and Cena fall to the mat and Bryan rolled him over, cover him, and get another two counts as Cena kicks out. Bryan pickup Cena and headbutt him, before he tag out again and Jericho enter the ring, and he kept Cena grounded with a front facelock, but Cena power out of the front facelock, and he goes for an Attitude Adjustment, but Jericho counter with DDT, and he rolled Cena over and cover him again, but kick out of a pin attempt.

Cena regains his feet and he grabs Jericho and throws him in the corner and he finally tag out. Punk enter the ring via the top with a springboard clotheslines on Bryan who was tag in, then Punk hits a spinning neck break on Bryan and then he whips Bryan across the ring and he hits a running knee strike in the corner and he goes for a bulldog but Bryan counters, so Punk caught him and powerslam him, and he then applies the anaconda vice to Bryan, but Jericho break it up before Bryan tap out.

Cena comes in, he throws Jericho out of the ring, he followed him, and they began brawl up the aisle and backstage. Jericho ran from Cena once they were backstage but Cena grab him and he slams Jericho head into the table. Jericho low blow Cena and took off for high ground.


	62. WWE SmackDown July 6, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. It is a pretty long chapter. Um- in chapter 60, I had Triple H sort of defense Stephanie Cena. When I should have had her husband John Cena to defending of his wife and not Triple H. **

**Today I am celebration my birthday. **

**Chapter 62- John Cena **

Smackdown was in Corpus Christi, Texas for the Great American Bash, and the winner of the 20-man battle Royal would be the interim General Manager of Smackdown next week. Before John Cena was to competing in the 20-man Battle Royal, he was going to confront Vickie Guerrero about her talk about his wife.

As Smackdown was in progress backstage out of view of the camera John walked down the hallway, he was looking for Vickie Guerrero, and he finds her with Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. He walked over to them.

**John: **Vickie. He said, as she turn around and notice John Cena standing there. And she worries.

**Vickie: **Yea, Cena what do you want. She said nasty.

**John: **I want to talk you about something you say last week about my wife.

**Vickie: **Huh. All I says was we were both woman and maybe I could persuade her to change the general manager of RAW. There is nothing wrong with that Cena. She said

**John: **Vickie let us get one thing straight here all right. You have been general Manager of both RAW and Smackdown and you did a horrific job ran both shows, and you will never persuade my wife to change the General Manager knowing how you operation as General Manager. Now you are not even the same league as my wife, Stephanie Marie McMahon Cena it not even close Vickie. He said, as he walked away.

**Dolph: **Who is he to talk to you that way? He said

**Jack: **Do not worry Vickie we will get him later. He said

**Dolph: **Yeah later in the battle royal, we will get Cena. He said

The main event, the 20-man battle royal:

Sheamus was not able to competing in the 20-man battle royal to do Alberto Del Rio attack early in the evening. And that was a shame because Sheamus was one of the favors to win the battle Royal. With Some of the WWE's top talent in the Battle Royal from WWE Champion CM Punk, to John Cena, to Kane, to Cody Rhodes, to the Intercontinental Champion Christian to Daniel Bryan, and Dolph Ziggler, to Jack Swagger, and the Mexican aristocrat Alberto Del Rio and of course the big "crybaby sellout" show and Zack Ryder.

It had potential to be the greatest Battle Royal in recent history. The bell ranged and the Battle Royal was under way, and some of the big WWE superstars were at risk of being elimination for the battle royal, and Brodus Clay was eliminated thanks to the big show, and then big Zeke goes out next.

As Sandow was trying to toss John Cena another favors in the battle royal, but Cena battle back. And a few superstars team up and they throw another favors the great Khali out next. And the next two to be eliminated from the battle royal were Sandow and Santino.

Punk held onto Swagger so Kofi could hit him. And Cody Rhodes goes for the beautiful disaster on the big show, but show catches him by the throat and Kofi try to help but show grab him too by the throat and he throws tem both of out. As we go to a commercial break and when we return from commercial break.

We see Punk and Bryan trade forearm shots in the middle of the ring as Punk nail Bryan with a forearm knock him back to the rope and Punk dives at him and hits a cross body block on the ropes, send them both over the top rope eliminated them from the battle royal.

Meanwhile Kane was whip Alberto across the ring who hits the corner hard and come out and Kane hits a side slam on him, and then Kane grab Cena by the throat and chokeslam him. Then Show grab him by the throat, but Kane counters and grab him by his throat and show his strength by chokeslam big show, to the delights of the fans.

Tensai began to punches Kane and send him back into the corner, and Kane counter him by hits him back and someone else attack Kane. Tensai Alberto and Dolph focus on Cena. As the gangs up on Cena, he show his comeback ability with punches and kicks and hit side slam of his own, on Alberto and then another one on Dolph and then he throw Alberto out of the ring elimination him.

And then he hoist Kane up and hits a Attitude Adjustment on him, After hitting the Attitude Adjustment on Kane, Tensai attacks from behind and he attempt to eliminated Cena from the battle royal, but he fail as Cena use his power to reverse it and show his power by lift Tensai up and eliminated him.

With Cena, back turn on big show whom cowardly sneak up behind and dump him over the top rope. Zack try to extract revenge for his friend Cena, as he ran to the rope but show spear him. and then he catches Christian coming off the top rope and throw him out, Dolph tries to show him down, by applies a sleeper, and Kane hits a big boots on the show send him and Dolph over the top ripe elimination them both.

It was now down to Zack Ryder and his enemy Kane, they begun to fight, and then Kane hit a big boot and whips Ryder across the ring and into the comer, but Zack counters with a drop toehold send Kane in the second turnbuckles and set him up for the broski boot. And Zack in the broski boot in the corner.

As Zack measure Kane for the Rough Ryder, but Kane counter him this time, by grab him by his throat for a chokeslam attempt, but Zack counter him again, float over, and was by the rope when Kane charge him and Zack pulled the top rope down and eliminated Kane from the ring to win the battle royal.

Coming up a Fourth of July barbecue party.


	63. WWE RAW July 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 64- an unusual tag team **

Monday night RAW supershow was at the Pepsi Center, in Denver, Colorado just six nights before Money in the bank pay per view event in Phoenix, Arizona. In addition, the tension between everyone involved in some of the highly profile matches were running very highly. John Cena had an unusual tag team partner for tonight, his partner was Kane and they were taking on big "baby cry sellout" show and Chris Jericho. In addition, temper could boil over between these four men.

**Tag team match: **

**John Cena & Kane vs. **Chris Jericho & big show

After a couples of matches and John Cena music hits and Cenation erupt for him, as he comes out to the entranceway, as he salute them like always, before he ran down the ramp and the aisle and slide into the ring. He stood up and poses for them. He takes the mic.

**John: **I can feel the excitement for the money in the bank. This match is about going through hell. It is not about pinfalls, and the nicest peoples can become animals especially when a guaranteed title shot is hanging above the ring. (As he looked up at the briefcase hanging above the ring) I stand by my words. I am going to stop the big show myself, and I will do whatever it takes to whoever is in my way to win it all. He said, as the fans cheer, and then Kane pyro went off and then his music began to play and he comes out and head for the ring.

**Jerry: **Kane and John Cena teaming up for take on Chris Jericho and big show. This is an unusual tag team Cole. He said

Michael: Yes, it is King. Just months ago, Kane and Cena were at each other throats. He said, as Chris Jericho comes out to the entranceway and head for the ring. Then big show comes out and he was greeted by a chorus of boos and he head to the ring and climb into the ring.

Start things off were Cena and Jericho and Cena began assaults Jericho with powerful move, and he went for a quick pin attempt on Jericho, who kick out at two, and Cena hit Jericho again knock him back down and Jericho quickly tag in the big show and tells him to get in there.

Big show comes in, he circle Cena, who then tag in Kane, who come in, and he began to pummel show in the corner, with uppercut. Show reverse things and he toss Kane in the corner and hit a clothesline on Kane. Show whip Kane across the ring hit a running slash in the corner on Kane who fall to the mat.

Unfortunate he rolled toward Jericho, who took a cheap shot at him while he is down. In addition, Show kicks Kane near the ropes, but Kane regain his feet and show knock him down with a shoulder block, and he turn around and looked at Cena and yells at him, when he should be concentrate on Kane.

Show turn around and tag in Jericho, who Kane surprise him with a big boot and then he grab Jericho and drag him back to his corner and he tag in Cena who comes in and punch Jericho in the ribs, and then he set up him for a suplex, then cover him, and got a near fall on Jericho. Cena runs to the ropes and he is hits from behind by big show as we go to a quickly break.

When we come back from commercial break, show has Cena in the corner, as he went to chops him, Cena avoids the chop and goes for attitude adjustment, but shows shift his weight and fall on top of him, and got a near fall on Cena.

As both men regain their feet, Cena bounce off the ropes and show caught him in a bearhug, Cenation began stomp and claps their hands and Cena responds with a couples of punches to show, cause him to break the hold and Cena hits a side suplex on big show, and then the ref. start to counts them, down,.

Cena dives and made the tag to Kane, who comes in with a house of fire hitting a big boot on big show, and then hitting a clothesline on show, and then whips show in the ropes, who reverse it and Kane connects with a jumping DDT and he cover him and got a another two counts on the show. Kane then began to climb the turnbuckle to the top, and wait for big show to get to his feet, and Kane jump but show move out of the away, and he bounce off the rope and hit a spear on Kane, and he cover him but Kane kicks out again.

They both regain their feet, show punches Kane in the ribs, and Jericho want in so show tag him in, and Jericho comes in and he hits a top rope elbow smash on Kane,, and then he begun stomps Kane in the corner, but the ref. pull him away and Jericho tell him not to touch him. Jericho went back to stomping Kane in the corner, then he chokes him on the ropes, and he knees him in the back of the head, as they go to another commercial break.

And when they come back from commercial break, Kane is in a headlock and he began to fights out of the headlock, as he shovel Jericho the ropes and he bounce of the ropes and Kane hits a side slam on Jericho. With both of them down, Kane rolled toward his corner and he tag in Cena who comes back in and he began to assault Jericho and hitting another side slam on Jericho. Then he set him up for the five-knuckle shuffle, but he attack big show instead.

After knocking show off the apron of the ring, he turn around and Jericho grab his legs and attempt the Walls of Jericho, but Cena counter the walls by spin his hips and he regain his feet and hoist Jericho up on his shoulders and hits a thunderous attitude adjustment on him, and he cover Jericho.

The ref. begun to counts, big show grabs Cena foot and drags him out of the ring, and throws him into the barricade to cause the disqualification. Kane comes around the ring to help Cena but show knock him with a clothesline and then he toss him into the ring.

Show reach under the ring, and he pulls out two ladders and toss them into the ring, and then he grab another ladder and he place that one in the ring, and he climb into the ring, and pick up the one of the ladder and hits Kane with it, and then he hits Jericho with same ladder.

And then he place Jericho between the ladder and repeatedly slam the ladder on Jericho, Cena comes back into the ring and pick up another ladder and hits show with ladder, and when show turn around Cena ram the ladder into him and send him over the top rope and down to the floor and the WWE Universe erupt.

Kane and John Cena won the match by DQ.


	64. John first MINTB match

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 64- John's first money in the bank match **

Money in the bank was at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona, and with the temperature sizzling hot, the temperature inside the US airways was in between. Every match was hotly contest for the start to end. The Main event WWE Championship money in the bank ladder match was going to be just as hotly as outside was. Do to the tension between all four competitors.

Before the match even begun there was a last minutes inclusion of a fifth former WWE champion into the money in the bank ladder match for the WWE Championship and that was The Miz he made his return to WWE. The fifth competitor was not going to deter John Cena from his mission to winner the match.

Everyone was in the ring, and once the bell rang, there was chaos, Jericho Kane and The Miz were all outside of the ring and left in the ring were Cena and show that began battle. Cena knock show out of the ring, and he followed him outside, Kane and Jericho were fighting in the aisle way when big show enter the picture, grab Jericho, and throw him into a ladder and then he grab Kane and throw into the barricade.

Meanwhile The Miz was in the ring with ladder and he was set it up and looked to climb and end the match, but he forgot about Cena, as Miz climb the ladder Cena slide in the ring and stop him from grab the briefcase and he went to work on him. As Cena work over the Miz big show come into the ring, and knocks then both down, and then he knocks them out of the ring leave himself alone and able to climb the ladder.

But he turn around and there was Kane and they starts brawl for a moment, and the big show gets the better of Kane, as Miz come off the top rope, but show swats him like a fly. Jericho enters the ring, and he picks up a ladder and charge the show, but knocks him down with ease. Then Kane, Jericho and The Miz teams up on big show, and they finally knocks out of the ring again, and Cena was still out there and he saw the big show laid out.

He smiles at the WWE Universe and he began to clear off the Spanish announcer table, and he grab the big show and hoist him up onto his shoulders and then hits a thunderous attitude adjustment on the show that went through the Spanish announcer table and the WWE Universe love it. Kane, Jericho and the Miz slam ladder on him while he is down and they literally buried him under a ton of ladder.

Then Jericho goes into the ring, and began climb a ladder but the Miz was there to stop him from reach the briefcase. And they began battle Jericho fought back and goes for the wall of the Jericho on Miz, but he let go of the walls and dropkick the ladder into the face of Kane who was outside of the ring.

And then he knocks Cena off the apron of the ring with the same ladder, The Miz set up another ladder and began to climb the ladder, and he gets his hand on the briefcase for a moment, until Cena slide in the ring and stops again him. And the both of them were fighting on the ladder and Cena nail him knock him off the ladder, and Jericho climb the ladder and he and Cena fight and he grab Jericho head and slam it on the ladder sending him crashing down to the mat.

Miz pulls Cena off the ladder and goes to work on him before toss him outside, as Kane, grab Jericho by his throat, but Miz helps out Jericho though and they both double suplex Kane into the ladder. Cena come back and he began to cleaning house of Kane, Jericho and The Miz, he slams the Miz on to the ladder.

He called for the five-knuckle shuffle on both Jericho and The Miz who were lying on the ladder. Cena brushes of both of his shoulders and nails them both. And when he turn around Kane grab him by his throat and goes for chokeslam, but Cena reverse it and Cena hits Kane send him on top of both The Miz and Jericho.

The big show re-enter the match, and began strike anyone, and he smashes his body into the ladder that squashing Cena on the ropes. Then big show began climb a super heavy ladder, and get his filthy hand on the briefcase and the fans were yelled want anyone to stop the big show. And Kane respond and he climb the ladder and stop big show from gran the briefcase.

Kane and big show trade punches Kane hits a big uppercut on big show knocks him off the ladder as Kane went to grab the briefcase both the Miz and Jericho knock him off the ladder. And the Miz and Jericho began battle to see who would climb the ladder.

They both climb the ladder and began to fight at the top of the ladder when Miz knock Jericho off the ladder and went to grab the briefcase for the second but Cena stop him, by climb the ladder and stop again. Cena knock the Miz off the ladder this time and Jericho climb the ladder and climb onto the back of Cena and applies a sleep hold to him.

Cena use his strength and toss Jericho off of him, Cena alone on the ladder he goes for the briefcase and who should climb the ladder and attempt to stop Cena then big show, as they fought on the top of the ladder show went to knock out Cena he grab the briefcase.

And the show hits the case and Cena use the case and hitting the show right in the head and knock him off the ladder. And Cena grab the briefcase and the bell sound.


	65. John announcment

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy. This chapter in pretty short because John Cena did not wrestling last week. **

**Chapter 65- John's announcement **

RAW was going to be exciting, only least than 24 hours after Money in the bank, where John Cena won his first MITB match. Monday night RAW supershow was in Las Vegas, Nevada, Sin City.

RAW began with intro and showing highlights of MITB. RAW was exciting, and then it was time for the Main Event where big "baby cry sellout" show take on the WWE Champion CM Punk, who was in a No, DQ match against Daniel Bryan for the WWE Championship, where weapons and CM Punk has to be sore from his match.

**The Main Event match: **

WWE Champion CM Punk vs. big' baby cry sellout' show

The match between big show and CM Punk was dominating by the big show, but CM Punk was a fighting and he fought back, and as the momentum change and change in the favor of the WWE Champion Punk. as he went for his favor moves, the springboard clothesline, big show caught him in middle air, by his throat, and he lift him into the air and chokeslam to the mat.

As big show went for the pin, Punk was to close the ropes, as the ref. began counts the one, two- Punk got his foot on the bottom rope, and the ref. stop the count, and that when big show, lose his temper and began unload on the Champion, in the corner. As the ref. count and the big show who refuse to step back, as the ref. attempt to stop him, show shovel the ref away cause the DQ.

As the bell rang, big show did not stop his assaults of the champion, he grab Punk and picks him up and bodyslam him to the mat. Then he calls for the knocked out punch and that when Cena music began to the play and he ran comes out to the ring and slide in the ring, with his newly won briefcase and he chase off the big show who quickly exit the ring. Cena ask to the mic, and he got one.

**John: **Tonight, I have something to say- before he could say big show interrupt him.

Big show: I know you are going to cash in the briefcase right now. The fans do not respect you Cena, (as the fans boo) it has been a very long time since you have been champion Cena You should do it, now. You designed the WWE Championship that CM Punk is carrying. Cena you will never get another change like this again go ahead and do it.

**Cena: **Shut up Show. I am not doing it like that, because I am going to give you Punk the time to prepare. I am gave you Punk one week, to get ready for our match, because I will be officially being cashing in on the 1000th episode of RAW . He said, as the fans cheers.

**Jerry: **Wow.

Big show: Cash it in now; you want to do, even though I did the work for you Cena. He yells, as Cena charge the big show and hit right in his head with the briefcase and knocking him off the apron of the ring and big show fall to the floor like oak tree.

As Cena and Punk had a stare off in the middle of the ring Punk held up the WWE title and Cena does his 'you can't see me' gesture in front of the briefcase as RAW comes to a close.


	66. the 1000th RAW

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy.**

**Author notes: **I am not happy about what happened on the 1000th episode of Monday night RAW especially in the main event where John Cena cash in his MITB briefcase, and then he screw by the big "crybaby sellout" show and CM 'coward" chump. I hate really that I have to type this chapter. 

**Chapter 66- the 1000th RAW**

Monday night RAW supershow reached a milestone, a historic number it 1000th episode and the longest running prime time show in history. And tonight was going to be very special with a lot of the legend return and surprise all on the way. RAW start with a trip down memory lane going all the way back to the very first Monday night RAW nineteen years ago and then they shows memories moments all the way to the present RAW.

After the intro the pyro went off, then Vince McMahon music began to playing, and the WWE Universe were on their feet for him as he walked out to the entranceway and they were goes wild for him.

**Jerry: **The WWE Universe is giving Mr. McMahon a standing ovation. He said

**Justin: **Please welcome the Chairman of the WWE Mr. McMahon. He announced, as Vince walks down the ramp and toward ringside where he walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and the fans were cheering him. As he step through the ropes in the ring, where he was hand a mic.

**Vince: **Thank you. He said

**WWE Universe: **Thank you, Vince. Thank you Vince. Thank you Vince. They chant repeatedly, as the fans were thanking him.

**Vince: **Thank you WWE Universe. And welcome to Monday night RAW. (As the fans went wild again as he smile) tonight is a very, very night for the WWE and its wondering fans who been here every step of the way a help us making this show possible. Tonight they are a lot of surprise all the way. So enjoy this three hours show tonight. He said, as he music began to play again, and he exit the ring and walked up the aisle and then up the ramp and backstage.

After a couple of segment and matches, Stephanie music began to play and once again, the WWE Universe were on their feet this time for the CEO of the WWE. As Stephanie walks out to the entranceway.

**Justin: **Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Stephanie McMahon Cena. He announced.

**JR: **What an ovation for the CEO of the WWE King. He said

**Jerry: **Yep. He said, as Stephanie walks down the ramp and then down the aisle and she touches some of the fans hand as she walks by them. Stephanie walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring, and she step the through ropes and into the ring where she was hand a mic.

**Sophia: **Daddy looks mommy. She said,

**John: **I see princess. He said

**Stephanie: **Thank you WWE Universe. Are you having a good time tonight? She asked

**WWE Universe: **Yes. They shout.

**Stephanie: **Good. For nineteen years, I watch this show goes through lots of changes over the years. And I watch as the WWE win the Monday night wars. All of you and I watches together as championships changed hands on this show. I'd watch my father do battle with some of the top WWE Superstars include triple H, the Rock, Cold Stone Steve Austin and many other superstars. I am very proud of my father and what he's has accomplishment over the years. She said, as the fans cheer. And who should walks out to the entranceway none other than Vickie Guerrero.

Vickie: Excuse me. She screams and the fans boo.

**Jerry: **Is Vickie Guerrero crazy, she is interruption the CEO of the WWE. He said

Michael: Yeah so. He said, as Vickie way her to the ring, and climb into the ring with CEO of the WWE Stephanie.

Vickie: Stephanie nobody here wants to hear you go down memory lane. They rather listen to me talk about my man Dolph Ziggler. She said nasty.

**Stephanie: **Vickie let me remind of one thing; I am the CEO of this company and I am your boss, you are not mine got it. (As the fans cheer) And the WWE Universe does not want to hear your mouth to begin with. She said dangerous voice.

Michael: Stephanie is been very rude to Vickie. He said

**JR: **What? You have gotta that all wrong Cole. Vickie Guerrero is been rude not the other way around. He said

Vickie: I was the general manager of this show and Smackdown. She said, as the fans boo.

**Stephanie: **Newsflash Vickie, I was the very first female general manager of both Smackdown and RAW. In fact, Vickie I did it before you. (As the fans, cheer and then they began chant.

**WWE Universe: **Stephanie. Stephanie. Stephanie. They chant repeatedly

**Stephanie: **And I did after I had my first child. And that was ten years ago, because my first-born is ten year old. Time have flown by. She said

Vickie: Well, I was a far better general manager than you were Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **That Mrs. Cena to you Vickie. (As Cenation cheer) and as for being a far better general manager then me, in your dreams slutty, (as the fans cheer) because I was the best general manager ever. I gave the fans what they want to see, and that good wrestling matches. I was not like you or any of the other general managers and that does not include my father Vince McMahon. Now I am CEO of the WWE, and a full time mommy too. She said

Vickie: Oh, wow you act like you are the only mother in the world. Well, you're not. Your children are brats. She said, and that did it, and Stephanie tackle Vickie and the catfights was on.

**Jerry: **Catfights. Stephanie tackles Vickie. He said

Michael: Stephanie is way out of line by attack Vickie. He said

**JR: **Out of line Cole. Vickie calls Stephanie's children brats. He said

Stephanie was on top Vickie and slap her as Dolph Ziggler comes out runs and right behind him was John Cena he grab Dolph Ziggler behind and they being fights in the ringside. Dolph toss Cena into the ring and slide into the ring and they continues to fights.

Vickie reverse it and put Stephanie on her back and then she got off Stephanie and went to help Ziggler. And she jump on Cena back and Stephanie got up, help her husband, by grabbing Vickie by her hair, and pulled her off John. Stephanie spin Vickie around and slap her, and Vickie fell to the mat and rolled out of the ring and John clothesline Ziggler over the top. And the fans were goes wild.

**The main event, for the WWE Championship. **

**John Cena vs. CM "coward" Punk**

John Cena music hits and Cenation were on their feet for their fearless leader as he salute them and then made his way to the ring where he would be cash in his money in the bank briefcase. And then CM Punk comes out and he made his way to the ring.

The bell sound and the match begun, Cena hits a shoulder tackle on Punk, and then Punk goes for a backslide, but Cena kick out and they standup and lock up again, with each other. Punk put Cena in a hammerlock and coverts it to an abdominal stretch, and he elbow Cena in the ribs, who break the holds with a hiptoss and Punk dropkicks him back into the corner. Punk went after him with kicks and the ref. counts and Punk back off and then went back at Cena.

Cena apply a side headlock and took Punk to the mat and he counters by get to his feet and break the hold and kicks him in the back, then he hits a backbreaker on Cena and cover him and got a near fall, as Cena kicks out at two. Punk puts him a modified chinlock, and Cena make it to his feet again and by break hold again, and then they trade punches and kicks in the middle of the ring.

Punk Irish whip Cena into the ropes who bounce off the rope with a another shoulder tackles, then punk comes back with a dropkicks again, and a clothesline, and then Punk goes for a neckbreaker but Cena block it, and then Punk hits a heel kicks on him, and then he chop Cena send him into the corner again.

Punk ran at him hitting a high knee strike in the corner, and then he mocks Cena with a 'you can't see me' taunts. And then he goes for the bulldog, but Cena lift him up and slam to the mat and he set up Punk for five-knuckle shuffle, but Punk counters with a kick to the head, and calls for the GTS.

Punk lift Cena up onto his shoulders, but Cena counters him by floats over and shoves him backward, and Punk accidentally his into the ref. and send him out of the ring. Cena hoist Punk up a for an Attitude Adjustment, and he hits a thunderous attitude Adjustment on Punk and cover him, but there was no ref. Cena slide out of the ring and check on the ref. as big show ran out while Cena goes revive the referee.

As Cena got back in the ring, big show hits a spear and then knock him out with a WMD punch, as punk watch from the corner, not even attempt to stop the him, he looks conflicted as show leaves, but he goes and revive the referee, and rolls him back into the ring, and then punk struggles with a decision, but end up making a pin attempt on Cena.

As the referee counts, Cena kicks out at two, and the Cenation was happy that the match was over. Punk lift him up for a GTS, but Cena counters him again, and put him in the STF on the way down, as Punk was ready to tap out, big show re-emerge and slide in the ring and break up the submission hold causing the referee to call for the bell.

As show lays into Cena Punk watches and did nothing to stop him, as show stomp Cena in the corner pick up him and then bodyslam him to the mat and then the Rock comes ran out and he slide into the ring and help out Cena.

The Rock began punches the big show, who swung at him but Rock duck and hits a spinebuster on the big show, and the fans were goes crazy, as he goes for the people's elbow and Punk leaps at him and drop him with a diving clothesline, and the fans began boos. As Punk looks down at his hands, while the Rock struggle to get up then Punk lifts him up onto his shoulders and then knocks him out with a GTS, before asking for the WWE title. Punk stare at Cena first and then the rock, and then he leave the ring and slowly walks up the aisle way and then up the ramp with a blink look on his face, as the show comes to a close.


	67. 1 contender match

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy! **

**Monday Night RAW supershow, July 30, 2012 **

**Chapter 67-#1 contender match **

Monday night RAW supershow was at the U.S. bank Arena, In Cincinnati, Ohio. RAW start with the intro and then Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole update the fans about an earlier fire in the arena, as they show some footage of the fire, before RAW start and then they recap the 1000th epoxide of RAW. Then CM punk crap music hits and he walk to the entranceway to mixed reaction, he made his way to the ring and he climb into the ring and he was hand a mic.

Punk: everyone wants a WrestleMania moment, but last week I have my own RAW moment. What he did was bigger than most people's WrestleMania's. I will explain himself after he gets something else first. And that is Jerry Lawler told everyone's that I turned my back on the WWE Universe. He said, as he exit the ring, walks down the steel step, walked over to the announcer table, and sat on the top of the announcer table right in the front of the king.

Punk: I am used to bad commentary from Cole, but you got it all wrong because the rock is not the WWE Universe. Rocky comes back, and act like his is above me, and then he got. A gifted a title shot at me. Moreover, he thinks that he will win the title from me. Rocky is very lucky that I did not drop him there. "Dwayne" come back out at the end the night and tried to make the whole show about him. This is not a popularity contest, because his is the WWE Champion. And I find it very funny that rocky has not responded yet. I know what the silence means, and you King can spin it anyways you wants, but RAW 1000th ended exactly how it should have. It ended with the WWE Champion, and the best in the world. he exclaimed, and just then big show music hits the fans boo him as he walk out of the entranceway he made his way to the ring, as Punk climb back into the ring to meet him.

Punk: Are you here to steal the spotlight too. He said

Big show: It was really all about me, last week. I am the one who made John Cena cash-in and then fails, big time. I knocked him out, but you still almost lost the WWE Championship. Because you almost tapped out, and the only reason you are still the WWE Champion is because of me punk. And I am vowing to be the next the WWE Champion.

Punk: Really, you couldn't beat Cena at No Way Out, or win the Money in the bank, and the only one who is winning anything around here is me. He said, as Cena music hits and he come out and down the ramp and the aisle and slide in the ring.

Cena went straight for the big show, and they start brawl while Punk lean against the ropes looking unhappy. As Cena and big show were, fighting show shoves Cena away and he rolled out of the ring, while Cena calls to come back and fight. But big show back away, likes a coward. As Triple H, music hits and the fans react.

**Jerry: **And here comes the General Manager Triple H! He said, as Triple H walks to the entranceway.

**Triple H: **Hold it. Cena you want to fight the big show tonight. He asked, as Cena nodded his head. Well, you got it. And the winner of the match gets a title shot against CM Punk at SummerSlam. He said

**Later on: **

They show CM Punk with John Cena in Cena lockerroom.

Punk: look Cena, I would think that you would have done the same thing I did because the title was on the line. And you know anything goes while trying the defend it. There's list of people who are pissing off at me, for what I did to the rock. But in one night, I did what you couldn't do in a whole year. I really do not care who wins. He said, as he pats Cena on the shoulder and leave.

**Number contender match: **

**John Cena vs. **big "crybaby sellout" show

CM Punk comes out to do commentary during the match. And the big show comes out and he get in the face of the WWE Champion. But Punk tells him he needs to focus on Cena and show walk away.

Cena comes out next to an ovation. He salute the Cenation and he runs down the ramp and the aisle way and he slide into the ring and he stood up and salute the fans once again, and he take off his cap and toss into the crowds and then his t-shirt come off next and he toss that into the crowds.

The bell rang and match gets underway. Show punches Cena in the stomach, and then he whips him across the ring into the turnbuckle he ran at him and splashes him in the corner. And tell him to get up as Cena regain his feet, Show chops in the chest, and he repeats the chops.

Cena avoid him and he jump up on the show back and he applies a sleeper hold. And Cena began to wear down the show. Show break the holds by backing Cena into the corner, then show catches Cena in the air after he jumps off the turnbuckles, but Cena reverse it back into the sleeper holds again.

Cena drops show to one knee and it looked like show was out, as he fell to the mat, and Cena goes for the cover, as the ref. count the one two, but show kicks out, so hard that he throw Cena out of the ring. Cena got back in the ring, and show attack him and he then step on Cena's chest.

Show threw Cena back in the corner elbows him, and then he yells at Punk. Show whips Cena back across the ring again and say this is easy, as he ran at Cena, but Cena caught with his foot to the face, Cena attack him, with punches and kicks to the stomach.

Cena bounce off the rope but show caught him in a bearhug, tries to weaken, but Cena fought out the bearhug with elbows and he goes for a bodyslam, but show's weight too much, and Cena fall to the mat. As the ref count the one two, but Cena kicks out, and it frustrated the show that he couldn't put Cena away. Show calls for the chokeslam as he grabs Cena by the throat and lift him up in the air, but Cena counters with DDT, and then he get up and runs across the ring but show, drops him with a sideslam.

Show head for the middle ropes, goes for a Vader bomb, but Cena rolls out of the way, and comes back with a bulldog off the second ropes, And then his hits a shoulder tackle on the big show knock off his feet again. And then he hit a side slam of his own, and then he hits the five-knuckle shuffle on show.

Cena runs into a chokeslam and show cover Cena, but he kicks out again, and the big show is still frustrated because he can't put Cena away. Cena rolls outside of the ring for a breath, as the ref start counting, show fooled him outside, and rolls him back into the ring, and follow back inside.

And he then punches Cena in the ribs and he fall outside the ring again, and show goes after him again and then he put Cena on his shoulder and attempt to ram Cena in the ringpost, but Cena slide off his shoulder and he shove the show into the ringpost. As show, staggers towards the announcer table show turn around as Cena runs at him, he throw Cena right to Punk, show rolled back into the ring, as the ref. began counts. But somehow, Cena make it back into the ring before the counts of 10, and once the big show looked frustrated he didn't know what to do to keep Cena down for the victory.

As show sets up for a WMD punch, as Cena stood up, show goes for the punch but Cena ducks and he goes for an Attitude Adjustment he lift up the big show, Punk runs into the ring, and hits show and Cena fell to the mat, and the ref. has no choice but calls for the bell. As Punk grabs his shoulder, and then he kicks big show right in the head. He rolled out of the ring and he grabs the title belt and then mic, and he rolled back into the ring, and he stood up.

Punk: the winner of the contest is… nobody. Losers. He said, as he drop the mic and exit the ring and walked up the aisle way and then up the ramp and backstage. And Triple H walks past him onto the stage.

**Triple H: **CM Punk has it all wrong, because both of them are actually winners. And Punk will defend the WWE Championship, against the both of them, in a triple threat for the WWE Championship. He said, as the fans cheer, and of course Punk comes back out.

Punk: what? You can't do that.

**Triple H: **Yes, I can. He said

Punk: Show me some respect I am the WWE champion. He demands as the show end with Triple H and CM Punk in a stare off.


	68. WWE RAW Aug 6, 2012

Endless love

**Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy! **

**Monday Night RAW supershow, August 6, 2012 **

**Chapter 68- John Cena vs. Daniel Bryan **

Monday night RAW, was at the AT&T center in San Antonio Texas. And after the RAW intro, Triple H music hits and he walked out to the entranceway to a nice ovation, and he walk down the ramp to the aisle way and head for the ringside, where he walk up the steel steps to the apron of the ring. He then step through the rope into the ring, where he was hand a mic.

**Hunter: **How would you like some blockbuster matches tonight. (as the WWE Universe cheers.) I have some good matches for you tonight. First, the big show will go one on one with the Viper Randy Orton. He said, as the fans cheer again

**Jerry: **Wow what a match that will be here tonight. He said

**Hunter: **What until you here this match: it will be for the first time Daniel Bryan will face John Cena here tonight. He said, as the fans cheer more, before he could continue, CM Punk music hits.

He cutting of the general manager and that was not good thing for CM Punk. CM Punk come out to boo, as he make his way to the ring and climb into the ring, and has a mic in his hand.

Punk: I have tries to live my life regret free, but last week, I did something that I would like to apologize for right now. I am sorry. And you should not be disrespected because I know what it is like to be disrespected.

**Hunter: **You know what Punk I do not buy you're apologizing because I've been around this business too long. You gotta one thing right I shouldn't be disrespected because I am your boss. He said

Punk: You made mistakes last week, and I think you should cancel the triple threat match at Summerslam.

**Hunter: **I did not make a mistake last week; I made the right decision, concerning the WWE title. And the match stand. He said, as the fans cheer again.

Punk: This must be your revenge Hunter, huh. You shouldn't push me. I will face each of them in a singles match or even face a new opponent. He said, as John Cena music hits and he comes out and head for the ring.

**John: **Hunter I apologize for interrupt you, but I need to come out and straight the record here. You know what Punk. I look at you differently, why because you have become one of those guys who demand respect, instead of earn it. Now you needs to just comes out and earn it, and if you thinks you deserves respect for being champion you are mistaken. (as the fans cheers.) Now triple H here has won that titles 13 times, and I myself have won that title 10, times. And I still have fights the crowd for respect. And, punk you have only yourself to blame for the triple threat math at Summerslam. He said

Punk: First of all Cena, I didn't get involved in the match last week, until you put your hands on me. I am the WWE Champion, so I won't be disrespected by anyone. You tackles me while I was on commentary. But I save you sorry ass, last week, because you could barely lift the big show up.

**John: **Now you're lair Punk, because if you watch the footage big show threw me right into you. And as for lift, the big show at least I can, you can't. And here another thing punk, you doesn't have the odds in your favor at Summerslam. He said

Punk: I beat you Cena at last year summerslam.

**John: **So yeah, you were champion what five second before Del Rio cash in his MITB briefcase and won the WWE title. He said, as big show music hits and he comes out and head for the ring, but he didn't get far

**Hunter: **Oh, no we're not having an all-out brawl, big show you have a match against Randy Orton and Cena here has a match against Bryan later tonight. He said

Punk: Why is it I don't have a match like my challenges do?

**Hunter: **Who say you don't have a match. Because you do have a match here tonight. I don't know who your opponent is. (as punk looked at him funny) the WWE Universe will decide your opponent in a twitter vote. And their choices are between the Miz, Kane and Rey Mysterio. He said, as he left the ring, as Cena exit the ring too.

**Main event time and the match **

**John Cena vs. **Daniel Bryan

Bryan flips out about the YES! Chants in the arena, then he finally gets in the ring, and then Cena music hits and Cenation erupt for their leader as he comes to the entranceway and he then salute them before ran down the ramp and the aisle way and he slide into the ring and stood up and raise his arms over his head. He took off his cap and toss into the crowd and then his t-shirt come off and that too was toss into the crowd.

The bell sound and the match gotta underway, and Cena puts Bryan in a side headlock. And Bryan reverse the hold into armbar, then he snap Cena's arm over his shoulder, and goes to work the arm, and he then went back to the armbar controlling Cena.

Cena regain his feet and he break the hold by sends Bryan into the ropes, but Bryan holds onto the ropes, and ducks outside. Cena follow him outside and chase him around the ring as Bryan slide into the ring. as Cena climb back onto the apron as Bryan ran across the ring and dropkick Cena off the apron, and he hit the barricade.

Bryan step through the rope onto the apron of the ring and he measure Cena, and then he jump off the apron hits a knee strikes to Cena. As he stood up, he began scream NO! at a bunch of fans at ringside who were chanting, YES! As we go to break, and when return from a commercial break, Bryan is knees Cena in the back, as Bryan kicks him in the back.

Cena rolled into the corner and Bryan continues to kicks him and then he walked cross the ring and measure Cena again, and he running across and hits a running dropkicks in the corner. He then cover Cena and the ref. count the one two but Cena kick out, as Bryan continue to target Cena back and he repeatedly kicks him in the chest, as Cena stood up and whip Bryan across the ring he hit the turnbuckles hard and Cena hit a back drop, but Bryan catches him with a drop toe hold.

Bryan put him in hammerlock on the mat. Cena regain his feet again, so Bryan kicks him, and Cena broke the hold with his strength.

Cena duck a wild swung by Bryan and hit a sit out sideslam setting him up for the five-knuckle shuffle. And he hits the five knuckles shuffle and he calls for the AA, he lift Bryan onto his shoulders and went for the AA but Bryan counters with a grapevined guillotine choke, but Cena slam him in the turnbuckles but Bryan wouldn't let go, Cena slam him hard into the turnbuckles which finally break the holds. Bryan avoids an STF and gets a near fall, but once again, Cena kicks out.

Bryan begun get frustrated, and he measure Cena again, and hit an enziguiri, then he head to the top rope and drove off hitting a diving headbutt, and cover Cena gain, but once again Cena kicks out, and Bryan was getting frustrated. He stood up as Cena was on his knee and he repeatedly kicks Cena in the chest, and then Cena caught his foot and put him in the STF in the middle of the ring.

Bryan counter the STF and into the NO! lock, but Cena counter him again, by lifting Bryan up over his head and onto his shoulders and hitting a thunderous Attitude Adjustment, and cover him for the victory. As the bell sound and Cena music was play and then the WWE Champion CM punk music begun play, he comes out and he looked mad, as he made his way to the ring.

Where he climb into the ring and he raised the title over his head, while look at Cena, who saw the big show comes and he shove Punk aside and went right for big show and they began brawl.

Big show swung and Cena ducks he once again lift big show up and was preparing to hit a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on him, but once again, but Punk hits big show knocking both to the mat. CM Punk got out the ring and walked over to the announcer table and grab headset, and put it on.

Punk: Cena is absolute right, the triple threat match is my fault. I has let peoples walk over all him and disrespected him, but he's not the one who turned his back on the WWE Universe. I am going to what I do best. In addition, I just left these two guys lying because I will end the show. I am going hold WWE title over his head and end RAW just like the two last two RAW. Everyone who stands in my way, will be laid out like big show and Cena. He said, as he took off the headset and climb onto the apron of the ring and he jump over the top rope

Punk measure the big show for the kick, but show caught his leg and punch Punk right in the face and knock him out, he then measure Cena, who was slowly getting to his feet and when he turn around he was met with the knock out punch.


	69. WWE RAW Aug 13, 2012

Endless love

**Enjoy! Monday Night RAW, August 13, 2012 **

**Chapter 69- Monday night RAW **

With just six nights to go before the biggest party of the summer, and the 25th anniversary of SummerSlam Monday night RAW was at the AT&T Center, in Dallas, Texas. Tensions between the wrestlers were at an all-time high. Stephanie was in the family room with Khloe and Sophia, who were still up, they were watching RAW.

**Sophia: **Mommy, are we going to LA with you and dad? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, Sofia girl. She responds as she kept her eyes on the TV.

**Sophia: **grandma and grandpa too. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, sweetie. She said, as Daniel Bryan interfere the match, cause John Cena to come run out.

**Khloe: **There is daddy. She said, as Sophia looked at the TV and saw daddy.

**Jerry: **It is Cena. He said, as John slide into the ring and went straight for big show, as they began fight.

**Sophia: **Get him daddy. She said, as Stephanie smiles as she watches her husband attack big show.

John and big show were brawl, big show swung at him, but Cena ducks and bounce off the rope and hits a shoulder tackles knock the big show backward, and Cena run at him and clotheslines him over the top rope. As Cena psychic up the crowds in Dallas, and a visibly pissed off Punk, stood up.

**Khloe: **Punk does not look happy. She said, as Triple H music began to play the WWE Universe began to cheer,

**Jerry: **And here come the general manager Triple H. He said, as Triple H walks out down the ramp and head to the ring.

He walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the rope into the ring with John Cena and CM Punk.

**Triple H:** Daniel Bryan may have ruined this match. Because now Bryan wills, team with big show and their opponents are punk and John Cena. He said, as he exits the ring. As CM Punk begun argues Cena.

**Sophia: **Hey, he should be thanking daddy. She said

**Khloe: **Sophie that will never happen. She said, as RAW went to commercial breaks.

**Sophia: **Why not? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well Sofia, (as she pulled Sophia into her lap) Daddy and Punk are not very close friends, like daddy is with your uncles, Randy, Ted and Shane or grandpa's. They do not get along. She responds

**Sophia: **Does it have to do with last year mommy, when punk says some mean things about you and grandpa? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, and a lots more Sofia. She responds

**Sophia: **Oh. Why is he demand respect mommy? You have to earn respect mommy that what you told me. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, baby, I say that to you and it is true. However, he thinks that he is being disrespect by everyone. In addition, he feel that he should demand it instead of earn it.

**Sophia: **That wrong mommy. She said, as Stephanie smile

**Stephanie: **Yes, that is very wrong. She said, as they went back to watching RAW, as it comes back from the commercial break, and more matches went by.

Later on: they show Cena walks backstage when his brother in law Randy stops him.

**Randy: **Hey, man.

**John: **Hey Randy what's up. He said

**Randy: **Listen, I overheard Eve and CM Punk talking. And Punk was talking about respect and that he is finally stand up and fighting for respect that he deserves. Eve says that no one really that believe. And you don't even believe that one. And then, Punk he is going to find you and tell you what he really thinks. He said

**John: **I see that Eve is making trouble again. She never learns Randy. He said

**Randy: **You're not kidding there. But I thought you should know that Punk is looking for him. Be careful Punk is not to be trust whatsoever. He said

**John: **Yeah, I know, thanks man. He said

**Randy: **You're welcome. He said, as John walks away from him.

Michael: Randy Orton is a snitch King. He said

**Jerry: **Randy Orton is not snitch Cole he is only telling his brother in law what he overheard. And I agree with Cena Eve is making trouble again. He said

John Cena, walks down the hallway he was stop by CM Punk.

CM Punk: Well look who is it John Cena the husband of Stephanie McMahon. Listen here Cena, being the WWE Champion is very important to me. He said

**John: **Are we going to stabs each other's in the back tonight, Punk? He asked

CM Punk: I won't take short cuts but I doesn't like ours title match this Sunday at Summerslam.

**John: **And that is you're doing Punk it's could have been one on one, but you ruined it. You have yourself to blame. He responds

CM Punk: I don't stab anyone in the back, but I am going to do anything to keep the WWE title and I am going to make sure all of the attention is still on me. He said, as he walks away from Cena who shook his head

**The tag teams match: **

**John Cena, **CM Punk vs. Daniel Bryan and big show.

The match begun with Cena and Bryan and he drops Bryan with a shoulder block, and then punk calls for a tags, and mouths off to Cena, and he hits a shoulder block and he back away, and Cena tags himself back, in. As big show, calls for a tag, but Bryan scream No! at him. Then Bryan ran at Cena who hiptossed him and Cena follows with a dropkick.

As Punk tries to tags himself back, but Cena is out of reach, and then the big show gets involved and punches Cena in the stomach, and he whips him across the ring. Cena goes for a flying shoulder tackles, but show just swatted him away, and he set up for his own shoulder block, and he hits Cena with a shoulder block, and then he punches him as we go to break.

When they comes back from break, Cena takes a few shots at show, but show shakes it off, and puts him in a bearhug, until Bryan tags himself in and order show out of the ring. Bryan yells at show, before running across the ring at Cena, who avoids the corner dropkick, and tags punk in.

Punk springboard clotheslines Bryan, and goes for the cover and gets a near fall, if the bog show didn't break up the pin, and he began punches punk in the ribs. Bryan tells big show to get out of the ring again, as punk held his ribs and crawls to the corner for a tag, but Cena is nowhere to be found...

Big show picks him up and works on his ribs again, and then he taunts the fans, and absorbs a few punches by punk before putting him back in the bearhug. Punk fight his way out of the bearhug with elbows to the head of the big show and it break the hold. And then he hits the ropes, but show backdrop him, as Cena climbs back on the apron of the ring, as Show walks over Punk's back.

Show yells at Cena, about summerslam, and then punk elbows how and kicks Bryan off the apron, but show picks him up and bodyslam him, and backs away towards the ropes, and Bryan tag himself back in again, and they get into a shouting match. As show leaves the ring and take a seat while Bryan kicks punk in the chest. Punk ducks the final kicks, and he kicks Bryan in the side of the head, then he looks at Cena for a tag, but punk hits a shoulder tackles instead.

Then Punk mimics Cena and hits a sit out sideslam, and ten does ' you can't see me' and hits the ropes but Cena tags himself back into the match, and he hits a running kneelift, and then a bulldog, and Punk didn't like it, and he rolls out the ring and grab the title and walked away. As Bryan rollup Cena, but he only got a two counts as Cena kick out.

Cena stood up and set up Bryan for the AA, as he turn around Cena hoist him up onto his shoulders and looked at Punk and then hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment, and he cover Bryan and the ref. counts the one, two three.

Big show tries to run and sneak attack Cena from behind, but punk cuts him off, and hits him with title. As Cena turn around.

**John: **What happened? He asked

Punk: You Cena went into business for yourself, and disrespected me. you didn't care if we win as a team. I was fair. He said, as he extends his hand, as show of faith.

John looked at him; he knew that he could not trust Punk. Especially after what happened at the 1000th episode of RAW.

Punk: You're refusal is the ultimate sign of disrespected. Where I am from, and I am going to teach everyone about respect this Sunday. He said he exits the ring.


	70. SummerSlam Aug 19, 2012

Endless love

**Enjoy! SummerSlam August 19, 2012 **

**Chapter 70- 25 anniversary of Summer Slam **

The 25th Anniversary of Summer Slam was in Los Angeles, California at the Staple Center for the fourth straight years. WWE Universe was waiting patiently for the triple threat match for the WWE Championship. Right before John match the kids wish him, luck in his match.

**Khloe: **Good luck, daddy. She said

**John: **Thank you princess. He said

**Sophia: **Good luck daddy. She said

**John: **Thank you Sofia girl. He said, as JJ run to him and John pick him up.

**JJ: **Good luck daddy. He said, as John smile at his son.

**John: **Thank you JJ. He said, as he kisses him on the cheek. Then he put him down, and he walked out of the lockerroom.

John walks down the hallway to the gorilla position when he arrive at the gorilla position Stephanie and Vince were there, and Stephanie smile at him, and he smile back at her.

**Vince: **Ready son. He said

**John: **Yep. He said, as Stephanie move closer to him.

**Stephanie: **Good luck babe. She said, as she lean in kiss him on the lips.

**John: **Thank you baby. He said,

Once John Cena, big show and CM Punk were in the ring, the bell rang and the match was underway. Big show knocks Cena and Punk down, and then he picks them up, and punches them in the ribs before whipping Cena into the corner. Punk leaps at him, but the show throws him into the corner, then he slams punk's head into the top the turnbuckles, big show walk over to Cena, and he shops him in the chest near the ropes.

Then show chops Punk and then he headbutts him, then show suplex him and then he whip Cena across the ring, and splash him in the corner and knocks him outside of the ring, then hits punk and runs to the ropes, but Punk dropkicks him in the knee. Then Punk connects with a few strikes before he called for the GTS, but Punk cannot even lift big show up and show chops him in the chest knocks him down.

Cena climbs back into the ring, tries to drops the show with an attitude adjustment, but punk shove him, knock them down, and show land's on top of Cena head. Big show continues to keep them both grounded, and he stepping on the lower back of Punk, and then he picks him up and whips him into the corner again, and chops him again, before turns his attend to Cena, and throwing him to the floor.

Punk avoids a corner splash and goes for a springboards clothesline, but show caught him in the air, and slams him down to the mat, then he calling for the WMD punch. Cena jump and tries to attack, but show spears him, and covers him for a near fall, then, show sets of both them up in the corner, and attempt a slingshot splash, but punk rolled away, and show hits Cena and cover him. Punk hits a double foots stomp to break up the pin attempt.

Cena rolls to the opposite side of the ring, and outside and big show goes after him and then he picks up Cena and headbutts him. Punk launches him from the apron of the ring and big show swatted him away, and he rolls Cena back into the ring, and rolled into the ring and cover Cena again, but somehow Cena kicks out at two. Big show went over to the rope leaned over the ropes and grabs Punk by the head, to the apron, but Punk snaps the big show head down on the top rope.

Cena regain his feet and hits a sideslam on the big show and called f or the five-knuckle shuffle, but Punk leaps in and hits a diving clothesline on Cena before mocking him, and throwing him outside again. Punk climbs up the turnbuckles again, hits a top rope elbow drop, and got a near fall, but show kicks out. Punk kicks show in the face and then put him in an anaconda Vise.

Big show power out of the holds, as Cena gets back into ring, and he hits him with a diving forearm, and he then applies the STF and tries to get the show to tap out. Big show stood up with Cena hanging on his back, and then he slam Cena into the turnbuckles to break the hold. Cena climbs to the rope and tries to hits a crossbody block, but show caught him and slams him to the mat, then show turns around and punk manage to drops him with his own flying forearm shot.

Punk kicks him a few times, and then hits a corner knee strike, then he goes for bulldog, but show picks him up and throws him across the ring. Cena climbs the ropes again and hits a top rope standing legdrop on the show, then Punk puts the show back in the anaconda vise again, and then Cena simultaneously put the show in the STF. And the show taps out. And both Cena and Punk both think they win the match. And they began to argue, with the ref.

Triple H comes out. And punk tells him to do the right thing. Cena says they are conspiring together, and Triple H say restart the match. As he leave the ring, and the match restart and Punk continues to argue with Cena, and when they turn around right into a double chokeslam by show, then he covers them, separately, but both men kicks out. Then show calls for a WMD punches again, but Cena ducks and lift big show up and hits a thunderous attitude adjustment on the big show. Then punk jump up and sneak up behind Cena knock outside of the ring and cover big show and got the win.


	71. WWE RAW Aug 20, 2012

Endless love

**Enjoy! Monday night RAW August 20, 2012 **

Chapter 71 John Cena confront Punk

After the biggest block of the summer, the fallout from the Summerslam was been feel throughout the WWE Universe, Fresno, California and the California state University. RAW began with highlights of Summerslam and the intro of RAW, brock Lesnar and Paul heyman come out to the ring and to talking trash.

Stephanie and John were in his lockerroom sitting on the couch watching Paul Heyman and Lesnar gloat.

**John: **Talk about ego. He said, as Stephanie turn off the TV.

**Stephanie: **I think there are a lot of egos here tonight baby. She said

She lean in kissing, him and making him forgot about everything and concentrates on her. As he groan deep in his throat as Stephanie deep the kissing. As they making out on the couch, not caring about anything else.

Later on Matt striker was joins by the CEO Stephanie McMahon Cena. And when they show Stephanie the WWE Universe cheer when they saw her.

**Matt:** Stephanie first how is Triple H doing? He asked

**Stephanie: **Well, Matt right now Triple H is not here tonight do to the injury he sustained during his match last night with brock Lesnar. Therefore, I am in charge of RAW for tonight. She responds.

**Matt: **Um- Stephanie I am sure you heard that CM Punk wanting to choose his next opponent for his title. He said, but before Stephanie could answer the question, she was interrupt by David Otunga.

David: Stephanie you should think about of letting me represented by me, because I am Harvard educated and I would file a lawsuit against anyone. He said

**Stephanie: **Otunga I do not need you as a lawyer number one. Second, you were sign to wrestler not to be a lawyer. Now later tonight you will have a welcome back match, against an opponent of my chosen. Now get lost. She said, as David walked away. Now as for Punk, want to choose his opponent will see. Now if he does anything remotely stupid Matt, he will reprimand by me the CEO. She said, as she walks away from him.

After another match, they show Chris Jericho in locker-room; when Dolph Ziggler appearance and they began, argue about they match last night. As Stephanie walks into the locker-room and saw Dolph and Chris, argue like children.

**Stephanie: **Boys. (As both Dolph and Chris look at her) Seeing that I am in charge tonight, we are going to make things very interesting. We are going to raising the stakes in your re-match tonight. If you Jericho loss tonight you will fired.

**Dolph: **I like that one. Thank you.

**Stephanie: **Hold it Ziggler, I was not finish yet. If you lose Ziggler, you lose the money in the bank contract. She said, as the WWE Universe cheer.

**Dolph: **You cannot do that to me. I won the money in the bank.

**Stephanie: **Oh yes I can, if Jericho contract is on the line, then your money in the bank contract is on the line too, it only fair. Now go get ready. She said, as they walk out of the locker-room.

Later on Alberto Del Rio was in the ring complain about his lost to Sheamus last night at SummerSlam and he demand a rematch, and Stephanie music began to plays and the WWE Universe erupt for her as she walks out to the entranceway.

**Stephanie: **Del Rio enough with you whine about what happen last night. Now I have authority over you, and seeing that you come out to the ring, in your gear, you can prove yourself in match right now. She said, as the fans cheer

Del Rio: Good I want Sheamus. He said

**Stephanie: **No can do Del Rio, but you can say hello to your opponent. She said, as Randy Orton began to play, as he walks to the entranceway and the fans went wild for him.

He smile at Stephanie, slowly walks down the ramp, and made his way the ring to face Alberto Del Rio. Randy Orton beat Del Rio who was not happy that he loses to The Viper Randy Orton. Later on CM Punk joins Matt Striker backstage.

Punk: I am still the champion and now I need to finds a new opponent. I want to picks someone who the WWE Universe loves, and someone who peoples says I can't beats. And that man is John Cena. It will only happen on one condition and I am going to call out John Cena later tonight, and face likes a man. I want Cena to see if will accept this condition. And it's all about respect. And I am going to demand respect from Cena, tonight. He said

Later on CM Punk comes out to the ring.

Punk: I am going to being talk about my next title defense, but I remember that Jerry Lawler told a lie about him. You Lawler said: that I turned my back on the fans, and I want you to say that you were wrong.

**Jerry: **It wasn't mean spirited.

Punk: I just want to hear you say you were wrong. Show me some respect and give me a simple apology. He said, as John Cena music begun to plays and he comes out to a huge ovation, he salutes Cenation, ran down the ramp, slide into the ring, stood up, and was hand a mic.

Punk: Hey, I was talking to King. You had to come out and steal the spotlight. But this is a good Segway to my point. I have been taking a backseat to guys like you Cena, the rock, and triple H, and it was out of respect, but I am the WWE champion and it has been nine months. I am the main event no matter where I am on the card, and I beating you Cena a year ago, and last night, too. It doesn't matter. All I see in arenas are green hats, and all the 'Cenation' gear, I know what I had to do now, and it is my condition. The fans will do whatever you says Cena, and you can have your title shot as long as you admit that I am the best in the world. To tell the truth Cena. He said

**John: **Let see here Punk is the champion so that means I hasn't been champion, and everyone maybe asking why Cena is still on top. It's because of the relationship I have with the fans. And it's not about the word 'champion' but it's all about the respect that you want punk. And I will give you an example: the fans of Fresno don't abandon their team if they don't win a National championship,

**WWE Universe: **Cena! Cena! They chant repeatedly

**John: **Their respect their school and the team. And the city of Fresno is all about pride. My t-shirt represented all of them, and I might be risking not getting shot, but I won't stand here and tell you punk that you are the best; I believe in myself that I can win the WWE Title again. There's no one moment in the past year where I thought I would lose to the rock. I lost, but I never doubted myself. He said

**WWE Universe: **Cena! Cena! They chant again

**John: **I held WWE title for almost a year once, and I didn't come run out her and demand respect like you punk. Now all anyone will remember of your reign, is when you punk blew a kiss at my father in law Vince before leaving the company, but I won't compromise my beliefs. And I will not stroke your ego either. I might not get a title shot, but you should prove yourself by picking another contender/ because I am confident in my ability and I will get another title shot. He said, as the fans cheer

**WWE Universe: **Cena! Cena!

**John: **Night of Champions is in my hometown, and there's one way you punk can define yourself. If you manage to leaves night of champions as champion after beating me, then you will get respect you so desperate want. You should make a choice. But if you don't choose me, then you have no respect for the WWE title. He said, as he drop the mic exit the ring walks up the aisle way and then up the ramp and backstage. After Cena, leave the ring Punk, turn his attention back to King.

Punk: I want my apology. And it makes sense because I never turned my back on anyone so we should have a talk. He said, as King stood up and enters the ring with a mic in his hand.

**Jerry: **Look here Punk, it was misunderstanding, but if you want it here, it is. I am sorry. He said, as he tries to leave but Punk stop him.

Punk: I'm not done. You are great a telling the fans a story. And you should call me the best in the world, if Cena won't do it. You should tell the truth. And then we can move on. He said arrogant.

**Jerry: **I will not stroke you ego either punk. He said, as he walks around Punk and that when punk kicks him in the back of the head, and he kneel down beside him and looked at the king before staring at the crowds as RAW end.


	72. WWE RAW Aug 27, 2012

Endless love

**Enjoy! Monday night RAW August 27, 2012 **

Chapter 72 John Cena vs. the Miz

Monday night RAW was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, at the BMO Harris Bank Bradley Center. The RA intro happened, and then Michael Cole begun talking about tonight's event when Jerry Lawler take off his headset and enter the ring to address what happen to him last week at the hands of CM Punk.

**Jerry: **RAW does not usually start like this, but I need to get something off my chest. Now Punk took my comments out of context, I apologize last week, and then Punk kicks me in the back of the head. I apologized to punk last week, this week I want Punk to apologize to me. He said, as Cm punk music begun to play, he walks out, he walks to the ring, and he enter the ring.

Punk: Why should the WWE Champion apologize to you? Because all I did was justifying beat up the rock, and my actions were justified last week, You King are the one who turned his back on the fans, and you are trying to make me out to the a bad guy. He said

**WWE Universe: **Booo.

Punk: I will not apologize but you King lack respect is why I kicked you in the back of the head last week. However, you also provoked it by push me out of your way. However, I can be man and apologize I am sorry. Is it that easy to get into the Hall of Fame by beating no names from Memphis? You're career King is a joke and you couldn't win the WWE Championship. He said, and then Stephanie McMahon Cena music begun play the fans erupted.

**Michael: **Oh, boy! Here comes the CEO. He said, as Stephanie walks out to the entranceway and the WWE Universe went wild. The fans reaction to Stephanie shocked Punk, it's rattled his cage.

As Stephanie walks down the ramp, to the short aisle and down to the aisle to the ringside w here she walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring. Justin Roberts hand Stephanie a mic.

Punk: first Cena and not your steal the spotlight.

**Stephanie: **First of all, shut your mouth Punk. (as the fans cheer) Second, I don't need to steal the spotlight. I am the CEO of this company.

**WWE Universe: **Stephanie! Stephanie! They chant

**Stephanie: **And, last week I warn you not to do anything-stupid Punk. And what do you do, huh? You first demand that my husband John Cena say that you're the best in the world In order for him to get a title shot. And when he doesn't give you what you want, you go and kick a hall of fame in the head because he won't say it either. Right. She said

Punk: I want respect from him and everyone because I am the WWE champion.

**Stephanie: **You earn respect not demand it. (as the fans cheer) Now I was standing backstage and you apologized was lame Punk. You're the one who is being disrespect not the king here, the fans, or even my husband John Cena. Apologized the right way, or face the consequence. She said

Punk: Face the consequence.

**Stephanie: **Yes, you will be facing the tough consequence.

Punk: I want to know the consequence. He yelled

**Stephanie: **Watch your tone, and the consequence are I will fine you, suspended you without pay, and I will strip you of the WWE Championship, and then set up a match that you will not be involved. And if you interfere in that match, you will suffer more consequence. She said in a firm voice.

Punk: Hey king you want to fight me.

**Jerry: **I want an apology, instead of fight.

**Stephanie: **Quit the stall punk and gave the king an apology. She said

Punk: I know king wants to see what would happen and I am up for it. I will leave you king embarrassed because you will get the crap kicked out of you. or it'll be because you refused to fight, think about it. He said, as he exits the ring leave Stephanie and King in the ring.

**Jerry: **hey punk I will think about it. He said, as he looked at Stephanie.

RAW went to a commercial break, and when they come back from the commercial breaks, some matches took place. Later on Jerry Lawler stood up and climb onto the announcer table.

**Jerry: **I went over what punk said to me earlier. And I fought a lot of legends in Memphis, Tennessee and not no names wrestlers. I fought Andy Kaufman and I have respected him, and I might not have been the WWE Champion, but I am a hall of famer. And that is no easy task, and you don't become a hall of famer unless, you stand up to peoples and take guys on in their prime. Now I do not think I am the best in the world, but I don't think punk either. I will fight you tonight punk. He said, as he jump off the announcer table grabs something off the table before head backstage.

**John Cena vs. **The Miz

John Cena comes out to a huge ovation and he salutes the Cenation, ran down to the ring, slide into the rig, and salutes the fans again. Miz took Cena down with a headlock, then Cena gets up, and shove the Miz into the ropes, before leapfrogging him and taking him down with a side head lock of his own. The Miz stood up and shove Cena into the ropes, and leapfrog him, but Cena runs back and arm drags Miz twice, before he re-applies a headlock again, as they goes to a quick commercial break.

When they return from a the commercial break, Miz had Cena in the corner and he back away from Cena, and hits a clothesline, and then he climbs to the top rope, and hits a double axe handle and cover Cena and got a two counts, before he re-applying the headlock.

Cena makes it to his feet, and breaks Miz's grip, and then the Miz, goes for a suplex, but Cena counters with one of his own, and the Miz, come back with a back breaker and then a neck breaker and he cover him again and gets another two counters.

Miz kicks Cena in head and cover him, and Cena kick out at two, and Miz get frustrate and ran to the ropes and bounce off the ropes and kick Cena in the head again and cover him again but Cena kicks out again at two. Then the Miz kicks him once again in the head cover him but Cena kicks out again at two. Miz try it one more time, but this time Cena trips him and applies the STF, but the Miz reaches the rope force the break.

As Cena and the Miz got to their feet, Cena charge the Miz, who kicks him the leg, and drops Cena to his knees, and the Miz grab Cena head, and hits a swinging DDT for another two counts, but Cena kicks out again.

Miz setup Cena for the skull-crushing finale, but Cena counters and attempt to lifts him, for an Attitude Adjustment. Miz counters with a side effect, then he goes for a corner clothesline again, but Cena ducks it and hits a shoulder tackle on The Miz.

Cena lifts him and hits a sit out slam, and then he hits the five-knuckle shuffle, set him up for the attitude adjustment, and he flit the Miz and hits the AA, cover him, and got the three counts for the win.

Later on, Triple h comes out and talk but he didn't confirm that he was official retire. And the fans thank him. later on; they show Jerry Lawler talking to someone about respect in the lockerroom, and then the camera pan sot reveal John Cena and king says; he says he needs to fight alone. and I know that you have my back Cena, but it is about respect, but I need you to stay out of this Cena, because punk will throw it in your face. John nodded his head, tells King good luck. And then pat him on the shoulder.

**Triple H: **It doesn't matter and it doesn't matter what happened tonight, between punk and the king. Because punk will still defend the WWE Title at night of champions. And he will defend it against his choice of opponent and that opponent is John Cena. He announced and the fans cheers

the main event match between cm punk and Jerry 'the king' Lawler and punk win, he grabs a mic and pull some equipment out from the under ring, and then he locks the cage. And he grabs the King.

Punk: I will give you another chance. I want to hear to him that I am the best in the head.

**Jerry: **Hell, no! He said as punk viciously elbows the king in the head several time.

As punk continue his assaulted of the king, John Cena rush out to the ring and attempt to get the cage door opened but failed.

**John: **Raise the cage now. He tells the ring crews. As Punk, continue knee the king repeatedly. Enough punk. He yells, as the cage raise up Cena rolls into the ring and punk rolls out, as John check on the king, as punk leave with his arms in the air, as the show end.


	73. WWE RAW Sept 3, 2012

Endless love

**Enjoy! Monday night RAW September 3, 2012 **

Chapter73- major problems

Monday night RAW was at the Allstate arena in Chicago, Illinois, cm punk hometown. Everyone was waiting to see what CEO Stephanie McMahon Cena was going to do to punk for his deplorable action last week against hall of famer Jerry 'the king' Lawler.

RAW start with the pyro and then Michael Cole informs the cords and fans at home that Jerry Lawler is not on commentary tonight. Then they show a clip of him from a few minutes ago, and he was brawling backstage with cm punk. Sheamus music began play he walks out to the entranceway and made his way to the ring.

**Sheamus: **We are off to a jump starts here tonight. And the party never ends in Chicago, but it will for Alberto Del Rio at Night of Champions. – But he was soon interrupt by cm punk music playing the Chicago fans cheer him. And he walks to the entranceway.

Punk: Sheamus you should not be talks to my hometown fans, because they cannot relate to you, they can only relate to me. I hope everyone here tonight saw me fighting with Jerry Lawler, but they did not see that the King attacked him from behind. And I dealt with him Chicago style. I was going to teach king about respect, but John Cena had to get involved, do you think that I turned my back on you. (they cheer) Everyone who agrees with king is on the wrong side, and John Cena and the king turned their back on the WWE Universe not me. it funny how I was told by the CEO who is the wife of John Cena I suffers the consequence. But she is not here; she must be scared o Chicago.

**Sheamus: **Punk what your mouth. I wants respects because I am champion too, and you are doing the exactly something that the rock did to you, by interrupting me. But the rock had the guts to get in the ring. I want to face you in the ring.

Punk: Tonight is not the night. Sheamus you are the second-best world and you should shut up and get in the line with the rest.

**Sheamus: **You are talking out of your arse. He said, as Triple H music began to play, and he walks out to a nice pop.

**Triple H: **Sheamus no disrespect to you right now. But, Night of champions is very close, and it is exactly two weeks ago. So I come up with an idea for tonight show, double main events. Alberto Del Rio takes on John Cena. In addition, we will have a 'Champion vs. Champion' where you punk take on Sheamus. He said, as the fans cheer those matches.

Michael: Double main events.

**Triple H: **And as for you punk the CEO is consider your punishment for last week, so don't be so surprise that she is not here, because she has other priority. Your actions last week were deplorable. And if you keep pushing, you will suffer the consequence. He said, as he walks backstage.

Champion vs. Champion match.

Sheamus come to the ring ready for his match with cm punk who followed him out, and was not ready to wrestling.

**Sheamus: **Why aren't you dress for our match? He asked

Punk: There's are alot you Sheamus do not know about my city, and they respect me, and all of my decisions that I make. Peoples are all taking the day off for labor day. So I am sure they will respect the fact that I am doing the same thing. He said, as he drops the mic and exits the ring, and walks up the aisle with WWE title raised.

**Sheamus: **Walking out is disrespectful to the fans. They all want to see this match. He said

**Triple H: **You are not leaving here punk. He said

Punk: Oh yes, I am leaving because I have personal days. Check my contract. He said, as he got his car and drive off. As they went to commercial break.

Triple H walks away and head to John Cena locker-room, he know that John Cena was the vice president of talent relations so he might know something about punk contract. He arrive at the locker room and he knock on the door and the door opened reveal Cena

**John: **What up Hunter? He asked, as Hunter walks into the lockerroom.

**Triple H: **Hey John, seeing that you are the vice President of talent relation you might know something about cm punk contract? He asked

**John: **His contract. He responds.

**Triple H: **Yeah, he just told me, he has personal days. And then he left the arena, he is refused to wrestling here tonight. He said

**John: **I will have to speak with Steph about his contract. But seeing that he refused to wrestling, he does not get pay for tonight. He said

**Triple H: **Alright John. He said, as he walks out of the locker-room.

Once Hunter was, gone John grabs cellphone, scrolls down the number in his phone, and then hit his wife number. The phone rang a couple of time then he heard her beautiful voice that he misses.

**Stephanie: **Hello there handsome. She said

**John: **Hello yourself gorgeous. Um baby have you been watching tonight? He asked

**Stephanie: **To be honest with you babe, no. But you're wrestling until later. Why? She responds.

**John: **Major problem here tonight and that all have to do with cm punk. He said

**Stephanie: **What has he done now? She asked

**John: **Well first he attack Jerry from behind, and he is say that the Jerry attacked him behind which is a lie. Then he refused to wrestling against Sheamus he told hunter he has personal days in his contract. I have a bad feeling about tonight baby. He responds

**Stephanie: **I swear he is asking for it.

**John: **I know baby. What are we going to do with him? I mean I want to face him at Night of Champions in my hometown in Boston. But if he is doing this, I don't know he can't be trust right now. His ego is excessively big, and I do not like that he is demand respect either. I know that is not in the storyline. Which mean he is going off script? He said

**Stephanie: **I know babe. I guess we plots against him. and I set ground rules. I will not have him being disrespectful to anyone. We will talk more when you come home. She said

**John: **Alright. How are the kids? He asked

**Stephanie: **They good they just misses daddy like mommy misses you. She responds.

**John: **I miss all of you last week. But soon I will be home. He said

**Stephanie: **We can't wait to see you. I love you. she said

**John: **I love you too, baby. And I will see you soon. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes. Good luck in your match against Del Rio. She said

**John: **Thanks baby. Bye. He said

**Stephanie: **Bye. She said, as they hang up the phone.

Vickie Guerrero come out to the ring and says.

Vickie: I had a personal grievance to air and I am not leaving the ring until the CEO comes out. She said

Miz: Hey Cole does Vickie Guerrero not realize that the CEO is not here tonight? He asked

Michael: I guess not. He said

Vickie: I am still wait for you Stephanie. She said, and then triple H music hits again he walks out to the entranceway.

**Triple H: **Hey, Vickie

Vickie: You're not Stephanie McMahon. She said

**Triple H: **No, I am not. But I am the general manager. Stephanie Cena is not here tonight. He said

Vickie: Where is she? She has some explain to do on the match she set up last week. She said

**Triple H: **My guess is that she is home in Connecticut with her kids. I don't know she is not my wife. So if you have some grievance, my advice is go to Stamford Connecticut and talk to her there in Headquarter. He said

**The main event match: **

**John Cena vs. **Alberto Del Rio.

John Cena comes out, head to the ring, and wait for Del Rio who comes out without Ricardo Rodriguez who was kick in the face by Sheamus early in the evening. Del Rio hits a back breaker, and then he stomp Cena and bodyslam him before putting him in a headlock. Cena breaks it and trades punches with Del Rio, and then they clothesline each other, but Alberto hits a backstabber on Cena and cover him but only got a two counts.

Del Rio climbs the ropes and jump off the top ropes, but Cena counters with a dropkick to the midsection of Del Rio, and hits a sitout slam, and then he hits five knuckles shuffle. And he set up Del Rio for the Attitude Adjustment, but Del Rio rolls out side of the ring and Cena followed him, Del Rio attempt to Cena into the steel step but Cena reversal it and Del Rio hits the hits the steps and Cena cover him and got a two counts.

After getting two counts, he walks over to the announcer table, and he took the apart, but Del Rio drop him with an enziguiri. And Del Rio kicks him the face, and goes for a suplex, but Cena counter with an attitude Adjustment, but Del Rio throws him into the ringpost. And he grabs a chair, and he swing the chair at Cena who ducks and kicks Del Rio in the stomach and then send him over the barricade.

John began pulling the steel steps into position. As Del Rio climb back over the barricade and Cena kicks him, and send back into the barricade again, and then set him up for AA. He lift Del Rio onto his shoulders and walks over to the steps and climb the steps, he was going to send Del Rio through the table, but Del Rio, elbow him in the jaw, and he suplexes Cena through the table. Del Rio cover Cena, and get another two counts. Del Rio rolls Cena into the ring and grabs the mic, and he slide into the ring and he stood up.

Del Rio: Cena you are beneath him. and I wills breaks your arm. He said

As he attempt to applies the cross arm breaker, Cena counters with the STF, and Del Rio manage to grabs the mic and hits Cena in the head, breaking the hold. Del Rio then headbutts him onto the floor and flowed outside again. They fought in the aisle way as Del Rio suplex Cena on the ramp way, and then punches him near the car, but Cena slams Del Rio head into the side of stage, twice. And then Cena lifts up a speaker and attempt to hits Del Rio with it, but Del Rio kicks him the leg.

They fought backstage as Cena throw into a wall, as they battle backstage, Cena throws Del Rio into the interview area. Del Rio goes for the cross arm breaker again, but Cena counters him again, and with AA Del Rio on box, then cm punk blindsides Cena with a kicks to the head, and he grabs Del Rio throw him on Cena for the victory.

Triple h who was watching ran to help Cena as cm punk picks him up and hits a GTS on the hood of the car. And then yells respect to a fall Cena, cm punk walks back toward the car, and raise the WWE title in air. As Triple H and other WWE official arrive on the scene.

**Triple H: **punk your go to pay this for. He said, as the car drive away and Paul heyman stuck his head out of the window. As RAW end.


	74. Cena's first day of school

Endless love

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 74 first day of school

It is the first day of school for Khloe, Sophia and JJ. They were up and dress for school, and then they were downstairs in the kitchen having some breakfast with John and Stephanie. Khloe and Sophia finish they breakfast and were getting the schoolbag, while John was loading the dishwasher.

**JJ: **Mommy. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes, baby boy. She said sweetly, as she continue to feed Anthony his breakfast.

**JJ: **Is grandma taking us to school? He asked

**Stephanie: **No, daddy and I are taking you to school and grandma will pick you up from school. She responds.

**JJ: **Okay, mommy. He said, as he finish eats his breakfast.

**Sophia: **Mommy? She called out

**Stephanie: **Sophia I am in the kitchen. She called out, as Sophia walks into the kitchen

**Sophia: **Mommy have you seen my new schoolbag? She asked

**Stephanie: **No, I have not seen your new schoolbag. She responds, as she wipe Anthony little mouth with a napkin.

**Sophia: **Ugh.

**Stephanie: **Sophia Marie I told you to leave your new school bag next to Khloe's schoolbag. Now go looks for your schoolbag. She said, and just then, Khloe walks into the kitchen carrying two schoolbag.

**Khloe: **Sophie are you looking for this. She asked

**Sophia: **My schoolbag. She responds, as she took the schoolbag from Khloe.

**Stephanie: **Sofia girl what do you say to your sister Khloe. She said

**Sophia: **Thank you Khlo. She said

**Khloe: **You are welcome. She said, smile.

**John: **Okay, are we ready to leave for school? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, we are honey. She responds

**Alison: **I will finish clean him up Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **Thanks Ally. Bye AJ. She said, as she kissed on him on the head.

**Alison: **You are welcome. She said, as she took over clean Anthony little face.

Stephanie stood up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer, while John, JJ, Khloe and Sophia were. Alison took Anthony out of high chair and walks out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

**Khloe: **Bye Alison and Anthony. She said

**Alison: **Bye. She said

**Sophia: **Bye Alison and Anthony. She said

**JJ: **Bye. He said

**John: **Bye Anthony. He said, as he kissed him on the head.

Stephanie unlocked the door and opened the door they walks out of the house and down the stairs over to the car. Stephanie open the back door and Sophia and Khloe climb into the car and buckles the seatbelt. While John pick up JJ, place him in his carseat, and buckle him in. And he close the door and opened the driver side door and slide into the car behind the wheel and close the door and buckle his seatbelt and then start the car and drove under the driveway and toward the school.

Hour later John pulled up to the elementary school Stephanie unbuckle her seatbelt and opened the door and step out the car and open the door and Khloe step out the car followed Sophia and Stephanie lean in the car and unbuckle JJ and he climb out of his carseat and out of the car and she close the door. And they walks toward the school.

**Kids: **Bye mommy and daddy. They said

**Stephanie: **Bye.

**John: **Bye. He said, as Khloe, Sophia and JJ walks into school the together.

John and Stephanie walks back to their and got in and John drove off toward the headquarters. When they arrive at the headquarters, they got out of the car and walks inside the headquarters and head upstairs to their offices. Hour later Stephanie, John, Carole, Randy, Cathleen, and Vince were in the boardroom with RAW General Manager Triple H the meeting began.

**Stephanie: **Okay, let discuss the WWE champion cm punk and his actions in recently weeks, especially his disrespect toward WWE farmer of hall Jerry Lawler. She said

**John: **I think some discipline need to dish out here. CM Punk has going over the line more than once.

**Vince: **I agree. CM punk actions toward Jerry Lawler were wrong. Jerry Lawler is a commanders and it his job is analysis the situation. And his actions Monday night on RAW, were rude and disrespectful toward the WWE Universe. And he walks out. And then show back during John match against Del Rio, and he kick John costing him the match. And to top it all off Paul Heyman is driving the car. He said

**Stephanie: **Well for starts, Paul Heyman is not under contract with the WWE right now. She said

**Randy: **Then you can do something Stephanie? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I certain can Randy. And that is to banned him from WWE events and warn him if he shows up at another WWE events he will be arrest.

**Carole: **Sounds good. But we need to beware of cm punk he just might try something.

**Cathy: **I agree, but we need to remember what he did last year. Who knows what he will try not only to keep the WWE championship, but to get heyman as his manager too. He said

**Hunter: **Very true Cathy. He said

**John: **I looks over the script, and nowhere in the script does it say for him to demand respect. I highly suspect that he and Heyman are working together here. And, by that, I mean change the script. He responds.

**Hunter: **I agree on that one. When punk is in the ring and I was watching backstage, I have the script. And as he is talking, and I was listening to him, I went over the script, and nowhere in the script does it call for what he had done. He is going off script. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes, I know. And, that why when I head to Boston with John and Randy for Night of Champions there will be a few surprise for one CM Punk, and Heyman. She said

**Carole: **Surprise what kind of surprise Steph. She asked

**Stephanie: **Well, I plan to fines him for his actions toward Jerry Lawler after the steel cage. And for him walks out Monday night on match against Sheamus. And, I have not figure out the other fines just yet. I had enough of him. And to think months back I was praise him. She responds

**Vince: **Sounds good.

**Hunter: **Stephanie has you gotta a chance to look over CM Punk contract about him having personal days? He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I have Hunter. And nowhere in his contact does it say he can take personal days. She said

**Cathleen: **And what about night of champions, Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **Um- I have decided yet but I do know that CM Punk will not be leaving Boston with the WWE Championship. She said


	75. WWE RAW Sept 10, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Monday night RAW September 10, 2012

_Happy birthday to the realchamp, from McMahon-Cena fan. _

Chapter 75 John Cena face off with cm loser

It six nights until all of the championships are on the line at night of champions. However, at this night of champion Randy Orton will face off against Dolph Ziggler. Before Night Champions Monday night RAW was north of the board in Montreal, Quebec, Canada at the Belle Centre. After the RAW intro, WWE Hall of famer Bret 'Hit Man' Hart music began to play the WWE Universe were on the feet for their favorite son Bret Hart.

They gave him a standing ovation as he walks out to the entranceway and head down the ramp to the aisle and toward the ring, and he touches of the fans hands as he walks by them. He walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the rope into the ring. Bret starts things off by acknowledging and the great crowd response.

**Bret: **It has been awhile so he will enjoy this. It took a long time to get there. He said

**WWE Universe: **Ole! They chants

**Bret: **It is good to be back in Montreal. A lot has happened in 15 years, and the last time he was, there was a dark, time, but it was also one of greatest moments in his career. Moreover, you the fans got me through that time. I wants to thanks al of you for the years of support you showed me. He said, as the fans cheer.

And just then, cm loser comes out.

Cm loser: With all due respect Bret, all of the things that had happen to you already, you detailed in your book. Now I would never write a book about myself, but if I did, I would call it "what if"? What if we faced each other's at Survivor Series?

**Bret: **It wouldn't have mattered what Vince McMahon would have done, because I would have put him in the sharpshooter so fast, it's not funny. He said

Cm loser: I doesn't believe that, but the WWE wouldn't exist if it really happened because he doesn't need Vince's help to beat him. The attitude Era would have never happened. And I would have jumped to WCW.

**Bret: **Yeah right. I am still the best as far as I am concerned.

Cm loser: That sickens me that you Bret calls yourself that it because it is not even true. I can call myself the king of England or Memphis, like Jerry Lawler, but it still doesn't mean it true.

**Bret: **I don't know what your problem with Jerry Lawler is, but I know Lawler always showed up to a fight. I wants to show everyone what you the best in the world did last week. He said, as they showed cm loser attack Lawler and then walks out and then interfere in a match.

Cm loser: First of all, I was in my hometown, they treat me with respect, and I was returning to the arena to get some belonging when I ran into John Cena. I thinks Cena may be watching right now, I want the respect I deserves, and I've been champion longer than you ever were Bret. And I will further prove myself by beating Cena on Sunday night. But know what you got a great reception, tonight, and that is what you deserve. I am the WWE Champion and I should be praised around the world. He said

**WWE Universe: **Booo.

Cm loser: This Sunday night I am going turn Cena into a broken, beaten shell of a man, just like you are Bret. He said, as he drop the mic and leave the ring.

**WWE Universe: **Asshole! They chant word cm loser as he walks backstage.

Later on backstage they showed Cm loser walks up to RAW general manager Triple H.

Cm loser: Why do I have a match tonight and John Cena doesn't. I don't think it's very fair at all. He said

**Hunter: **I don't care what you think punk. I gave Cena the night off because he deserve especially when he compete last week in a fall count anywhere, that you interfere. He said, as the fans

Cm loser: Hunter your still pissed about me not wrestling last week.

**Hunter: **No. Now I could have you face Sheamus again, but seeing you don't get a chance to redeem yourself this week. Last week you walks out on everyone, and probably a good match. So tonight, you have a mystery opponent. And just so you know your mystery opponent isn't Lawler. He said, as he walk away from him.

Cm loser vs. **mystery opponent. **

Cm loser comes out to a chorus of boobirds from the Montreal faithful.

Michael: I wonder who is punk opponent is tonight. He asked

**Jerry: **I am wonder that myself Cole. He responds, and just then, Randy Orton music began to play. And the WWE Universe went wild.

Michael: Oh, my god. It Randy Orton!

**Jerry: **The same Randy Orton who is the brother in law of John Cena, Cole. He responds, and cm loser couldn't believe it.

The bell sound and the match was underway with cm loser hits a shoulder block and then taunts the crowds, then he hits another shoulder block, he goes for another one, but Orton comes back with a hiptoss. Cm loser quick grabs the ropes in the corner and tell the ref to get Orton back.

When cm loser finally come out of the corner Orton puts him in a side headlock, but cm loser shoes him into the corner. And he knees him, a few times, and then stomps him in the chest, then he grab Orton and hits a back breaker on him and cover him for only a two counts. Then he applying a headlock to Orton.

Orton make it to his feet, so cm loser knees him a few times, and ground Orton again, with a headlock, but Orton get back up again and elbows his way out of the headlock. Orton began mounted some offense of his own, with punches and kicks and then hits an European uppercut on cm loser, and then he whips him into the corner, and then he goes for the RKO, but cm loser block it and roll outside.

Cm loser turn around and walks from ringside, but Orton wasn't let him go, he chase after him and hits him from behind before he could get backstage. Orton pounced on him with more punches, and kicks forcing him back to the ring.

Orton toss him back into the ring, and he climb onto the apron of the ring and cm loser kicks him off the apron, as we goes to break. Orton missed a knee drop as we get back, cm loser kick him in the chest, and then he climbs ropes and leap off hitting an elbow drop off the second rope, and cover him again but only got a two counts.

Cm loser picks Orton up and bodyslam and then hits a legdrop, he then goes out of the apron and climbs the ropes, but Orton cuts him off and climb up the ropes and hits a supersuplex off the top rope, and cover him and get a two counts of his won on the champion. Orton and cm loser began trades punches as they get to their feet, Orton bounces off the rope, and cm loser hits a spinning back kicks, but Orton come back with a clotheslines.

Orton hits another clothesline and he goes for a powerslam, but cm loser grab the ropes gain, so Orton instead hits a backdrop on the him, and set up for a hanging DDT, but cm loser, fight it off, and hits a springboard clothesline for another two counts. Cm loser calls for the go to sleep, but Orton counters with elbows to loser jaw, and then hits a backbreaker, cover him, and get another two counts on him.

Orton grab him and toss onto the apron and grab his head, and hits the hanging DDT, and then he set him up for the RKO, when of course Dolph Ziggler interfere cause the DQ. Orton drop Ziggler with a powerslam and set up for a RKO, but turn his attention to cm loser and drop him with powerslam too, as Ziggler try to attack from behind Orton clothesline him and he rolled out the ring, leaving cm loser by himself with the Viper.

Michael: The Viper is set up for RKO. He said, as cm loser stood up Randy hits a thunderous RKO on him.

**Jerry: **Woohoo! RKO on cm punk by Randy Orton. He said excited

Toward the end of RAW Bret Hart comes out to the ring, and he introduce John Cena, and he comes out to huge ovation he salute the WWE Universe and then he ran down the ramp and slide into the ring, and he stood up and salutes the fans again. He then shook hands with the WWE hall of famer Bret Hart.

**John: **Thank you Bret for the interview.

**Bret: **I sees the issue with cm punk, and it reminds me of the problems I had with Shawn Michaels. We had the mutual respect for each other, but the title drove them apart. I sees myself in you Cena. And I sees a lot of the 'old' Shawn in cm punk.

**John: **Um thanks for the complement, but cm punk and Shawn Michaels are worlds part Bret. Shawn always owned up to being a jerk and punk calls himself the best, but he's a desperate man full of excuses. He said

**Bret: **John who will you beat him a phony. He said, as punk comes out.

Cm loser: you just call me a phony. He asked

**John: **Bret said it. So you can stay on the ramp way or come down here and makes the worst decision of your life. He said

Cm loser: It's funny because that you Cena are acting like a hypocrite right now. And I have done is come here and defend my name. But I sees how alike the two of you are. That wasn't a compliment, and they of both you forgot to mention that they were unceremoniously over by someone better than them. Cena is being passed by me and Bret was passed by Shawn. I am better Shawn Michaels. I am also better than that redneck Steve Austin. And the Rock and I am the best wrestler. He said

**John: **First, you're a lair, hypocrite, and a scumbag. Montreal is honest because they tell the truth, whether then want it or not, and I will do that to you right now punk. The WWE Championship has been irrelevant since you won it, and there's no conspiracy against you, because you promised change. You want to be a superstar. He said

Cm loser: I am the enemy.

**John: **I only went being the underdog to the odds-on favorite by being myself. You stabs people in the back and steals move and colors from legends and it's because you hasn't found yourself yet. You just don't get it all by being champion, and you needs to find an identity because you been loud the past few weeks, but you're in jeopardy of losing the WWE Championship. He said, as he began speak in French and the fans loved it and were cheer.

Cm loser: You lowering yourself to speak the language of the locals. He said, as he further woke the dragon inside of Cena. Who erupted into a verbal tirade against punk?

**John: **You are ignorant. And let me transaction to you what I just said: "you say you're gonna win, but I'm gonna to kicks your ass. He said, as fans cheer, and cm loser get in Cena face.

CM Loser attempt to hit Bret Hart but Cena block it, and then he took off his t-shirt and tells punk comes on. Instead cm back away from Cena, as the fans boo, he doesn't do anything, and then he attempt to hits Bret again, but Bret block it and hits cm punk with a right of his own to the face.

As punk roll out of the ring and walks the aisle clutch the WWE title, and looking really scared, as the Montreal faithful WWE Universe cheers Bret 'Hit Man' Hart and John Cena who were standing tall in the ring, as RAW went off the air.


	76. Night of Champions Sept 16, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Night of Champions September 16, 2012… this chapter is very long.

Author notes: According to the results of night of champions, there was controversy with the WWE Championship match. Well, _NOT_ in this story I am not going all long with storyline for this chapter. I am sick of tired of cm loser as WWE Champion…

Chapter 76 – Night of Champions

Night of Champions was at the TD Bank Garden in John Cena's hometown of Boston, Mass. Stephanie made it very clear in a meeting that she want CM loser to lose the WWE championship and what Stephanie wants she get. She had enough of cm punk, and his actions as champion. Three hours before the pay per view event even started Stephanie lay down the laws with punk.

When cm punk and Paul heyman arrive at the TD bank garden, they were immediately stops by security and who alert Mrs. Cena of their arrival at the arena. Stephanie arrives at the area where cm punk and Paul heyman were being held by security.

Cm punk: I should have known this was you're doing Stephanie. He said

**Stephanie: **First of all, cm punk that is Mrs. Cena to you. Second, you're right. You see punk I am the boss not you, and definitely not you heyman, and see that you heyman are not under contract with the WWE you do not belong here tonight. So security is gonna to escorts you out of the building and if you even attempt to re-enter the building tonight during the event, they will throws you out of the arena again. She explain

Cm punk: Heyman is here as my guest. He said

**Stephanie: **I do not care punk. I don't want him in the building tonight. Securities do your job please. She said, as they grab heyman by his arms and drag him out of the arena.

Cm punk: You are going to regard this Stephanie. I promise you.

**Stephanie: **punk doesn't make threatens. Now if you attempt to leave this building before your match with my husband, I will strip you of the WWE Championship and then fired you. I will make it very hard for you to get into any WWE events around the country and world if you're not careful with me. Moreover, tomorrow tonight RAW is in my home state of Connecticut and I will be dishing out your punishment. She said, as she walks away from him.

Night of champions was under way, Stephanie met with senior referee Mike Chioda who she personal sign for the WWE Championship match between John Cena and cm punk.

**Stephanie: **Chioda you are one of ours top referee and that is why I sign you to the WWE Championship match. Punk will try anything to leave here with the title. He is not to be count out, but he can lose the title on a DQ. She said

**Chioda: **I understand Stephanie. He said

**Stephanie: **Good. She said, as he walks out of the lockerroom. A few minute later John walks into the lockerroom and right behind was Vickie Guerrero.

**Stephanie: **What do you want Vickie? She asked

**Vickie: **I want to talk to you about a match your set up a couple of weeks with my man Dolph. She responds

**Stephanie: **Tomorrow Vickie I am busy tonight. I don't have time to discuss with you a match that I set up couples of weeks. She said

**Vickie: **Make time. She said nasty, as Stephanie looks at her.

**Stephanie: **Get out Vickie I will suspend you without pays. She said, as that get Vickie attention. And she walks out of the lockerroom. As John smile,

**John: **I see that the bitchy Stephanie is in the house tonight. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes she is. She said

**Randy Orton vs. **Dolph Ziggler with Vickie Guerrero.

As Dolph Ziggler comes out to the ring with Vickie Guerrero the fans were booing them mercifully, and then Randy Orton music hits the boo turns to cheer for him. As he walks out to the entranceway and he wasn't Caroline was with him.

Michael: Oh my god. Randy Orton is bringing his wife to the ring with him. He said

JBL: That is Orton wife. He asked

Michael: Oh yeah. She is the sister of John Cena. He responds.

The bell sound, and the match was underway, Orton ties up with Ziggler and breaks out of a side headlock, then Ziggler hits a shoulder block and taunts Orton while Vickie was laugh at ringside.

**Carole: **Come on Randy. She said

Orton puts Ziggler in a side headlock of his own, and Ziggler shoves him into ropes, so Orton bounced of the ropes and hits a shoulder block of his own too, and follows up with a stomp to Ziggler back. He then drops Ziggler with some uppercut forearm, but Ziggler comes back with a drop toehold, into the ropes, then he hits a dropkick and he cover Orton, and got a two counts.

Ziggler pull him up, they began to slugging it out, and then Ziggler drop him with a neckbreaker and over him again, and got other near fall on him. And then he elbows him in the head. Ziggler set up him for a suplex, but Orton block the attempt and follow up with a springboard suplex of his own, and then he hits a back breaker on him and then some clothesline, before following with a spinning powerslam. Ziggler rolls onto the apron, but Orton set him up a hanging DDT, and Ziggler counters with a rolls up but Orton kicks out at two.

Orton come back with a DDT, and covers him and got a two counts again. Orton sets Ziggler on the top rope and punches him in the head, and then he sets up for

superplex, but Ziggler punches him a few time, and shoves him off the ropes. Ziggler hits a missile dropkick from the top rope on Orton, and cover him again, got another near fall. Ziggler snap Orton's head on the top rope and stomp him in his chest. And then Ziggler hits some repeated elbows drops and he smile at Carole who wasn't happy.

Ziggler cover Orton again, and he got another near fall, and then he applies a headlock, but Orton makes it to his feet, and breaks the hold with a side suplex. Orton goes after Ziggler in the corner gets caught with an elbow, and then Ziggler knock him down and puts him back in the headlock on the mat.

**Carole: **Come on honey get up. She said, as Randy response to his wife.

Orton makes it to his feet again, and breaks the headlock with elbows to the midsection,

**Carole: **That is baby. She said, as Randy follow up with a dropkick of his own, and then Ziggler hits a surprise DDT for another neat fall, and set up an attack on the top rope, but Orton crotches him on the top rope and hits a superplex and cover him and got another near fall on him.

As they both make it to their feet then began trades punches, before Orton headbutt him, but Ziggler stuns him with an elbow again. Ziggler hits the rope, but Orton response with an elbow of his own, and then Ziggler surprise again him a legdrop bulldog, cover him, and got another two counts. Ziggler sets him up for a the Zig Zag.

Orton counters and throws him out of the ring and chase after him and then he hits a hanging DDT on the barricade before he rolls Ziggler back inside and calls for RKO and the fans were cheer. Ziggler counter and goes for a sleeper hold, but Orton throws him over his shoulder, and then Ziggler runs toward him and Orton catches him with a devastating RKO and cover him and the referee counts the 1, 2, 3, and the bell sound. Carole was happy that her husband winner, as she climb into the ring to celebrate the victory with him.

**Justin: **Here is your winner, Randy Orton! He announced

**The main event WWE Championship match: **

**John Cena vs. **cm punk

Cm punk comes out of the ring to a chorus of boobirds from the Boston WWE Universe faithful; they despise him, for his action in recent weeks. And when John Cena music began to play the boo to turns for the hometown guy, and as he walks out entranceway he too wasn't alone Stephanie was him.

**Justin: **Being accompanied to the ring by the CEO of the WWE and his wife Stephanie Cena. From West Newbury, Mass. weight 251 lbs., John Cena. He announced, as the roof was blowing off the TD bank Garden.

**JBL: **Wow Cole what ovation for the hometown guy John Cena. He said

**Michael: **It is very loud in here right now. Boston is definitely behind John Cena tonight. He said, as John and Stephanie walks the aisle and toward ringside.

Stephanie kiss John on the lips before he enter the ring to do battle for the WWE championship. The bell sounds and the match was underway. Punk applies a headlock on Cena, who breaks the headlock by sends punk into the ropes, but he grabs the top rope and ten he mock Cena before locking back up with him.

Cena puts in a waistlock, but punk elbows him in the face, then he puts him a side headlock, but Cena makes it to his feet and hits a back bodydrop on punk. Punk hits a quick dropkick and sends Cena into the corner where Stephanie was standing. Punk taunts the fans and Stephanie on the turnbuckles, hits a snap DDT, and cover him for a two counts. As punk put him in a front headlock.

**Stephanie: **Come on baby. He said, as John responds to his wife

As he make it to his feet again, and punches punk in the midsection breaking the holds, and then Cena hits a shoulder block, and then punk catches him with an inverted STF.

The fans began claps and stomp their feet, as Cena finally breaks the hold and rolls outside for a breather, and of course, punk goes outside, and knee him in the face, and laughing at Cena's father who is in the crowd. Punk looked over at Stephanie, who was standing there, and he walks over to her, which was a mistake, as Cena shoves him and Stephanie move out of the away as punk hits the ring post, and the fans were cheer.

Cena grabs him and throws him shoulder first into the barricade. He slide into the ring and when punk blow a kiss at Stephanie Cena, surprise him with a baseball slide dropkick on punk, and he rolls outside, grabs him, and rolls back inside of the ring. Cena slide into the ring, and goes for attitude adjustment, but punk counters with a kick to the head, then he puts him in a camel clutch, and elbows him in the head.

Punk: show me respect. He yells

**Stephanie: **Come on baby get up. She said

As Cena, power up to his feet and so punk drops him with a few quick strikes, then he goes up top and attempt to hits an axe handle smash, but Cena hits him with a dropkick. Punk goes for a GTS, but Cena counters and shoves him into the rope, and then he hits a few shoulder tackles, but punk counters a sideslam with a neck breaker. Cena come back with clothesline, cover him, and got a near fall on him.

Cena calls for the five knuckles shuffle but punk kick him in the face. Punk hits a roundhouse kick and a neckbreaker for two counts. He goes up to the top rope again, and attempt a springboard clothesline, but Cena rolls through and geos for attitude adjustment, punk rolls outside so Cena hits a suicide dive, and then he taunts punk, with "You can't see me" as he rolls punk back inside the ring.

Cena goes for the five knuckles shuffle but punk counter with the anaconda vise.

**Stephanie: **John get to the rope. She yell, as Cena break it and roll through to put punk in the STF.

Punk counters with a crossface, pull back on Cena's neck, but Cena power out again, by pick up him, and slams him to the mat.

**Stephanie: **That is baby. He said

Cena get up and trades punches with punk, then he hits the rope punk catches him a with dropkick. Punk then hits bulldog and attempt a top rope elbows but Cena roll out of the away and punk crash and burn.

Punk lifts him up and goes for the GTS, but Cena counter him with a STF. Cena had him in the middle of the ring, but punk make it to the rope, and breaking the holds. Punk surprise him with a GTS, cover him, and got a near fall. And punk was get frustrating and he kick Cena, and then drop him with clotheslines for a near fall, and then he pick him up and slaps him before going another GTS,

Cena counters again with a side slam and hits the five-knuckle shuffle. And then he hits a thunderous attitude adjustment, cover him, and got a another near fall. Punk rolls outside to the floor, he was try to get count out, but Chioda didn't counts him, Cena chase after outside and throws him back inside and goes up top but punk avoid the legdrop bulldog, and kick him in the head, and cover him again, but somehow Cena kick out and punk get more frustrated. Punk pick him up and slap him again his face.

Punk: stay down you. He said, as he hits a spinning back fist, and a low kick.

Punk climbs the ropes again, and he misses a moonsault and Cena counter a with attitude adjustment cover him again got another near fall. Punk hits another GTS and cover him and once again Cena kick out, and punk set up for rock bottom, but Cena counters with a attitude adjustment cover him and the referee count the 1, 2, 2. And the bell sound and the TD bank garden erupt and Stephanie jump up and down.

**Justin: **Here is your winner, and new WWE Champion, John Cena! He announced, as Chioda hand the title to John, as Stephanie climb into the ring to celebration with him.


	77. WWE RAW Sept 17, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

September 17, 2012…Monday night RAW

Author notes: Well, according to John Cena has surgery on his elbow and he is going to be out for a while…. I decide to add that to the story. I know that I made Cena WWE champion again.

Chapter 77-Sheamus & John Cena teams together

Monday night RAW was at the Webster Bank arena at the Harbor yard, in lovely Bridgeport, Connecticut. RAW had the intro and the pyro, and then cm whine loser crap music began to play, and the WWE Universe began to boo him as he walks out to the entranceway. He walks down, the ramp, and toward ringside where he climbs the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes ino the ring.

**WWE Universe: **You are no longer champion. They chant repeatedly at him, as he was hand a mic.

Cm puke: There is a lot of controversy surrounded my WWE title match last night at Night of Champions. I am not happy that I am no longer champion. (As the fans cheer) that right goes head and cheer that I am no champion. He said

**Michael: **I know do not know of any controversy surround the WWE champion title match. CM punk lose. He said

**JBL: **Me either Cole. He said

Cm puke: You of all must think why I am saying that there is controversy. I rolled out the ring last night and the referee never count me out. Therefore, there is the controversy right there. When someone rolled out of the ring the referee is supposed to start a count, and the referee never count, he stood there and let John Cena come after me. He said,

**WWE Universe: **Stop whine. They chant.

Cm puke: Shut up. It just not about the controversy surround the WWE title, early in the evening before Night of Champions ever got starts, the CEO Stephanie Cena. (as the fans cheer) has my guest Paul heyman remove for the arena. She had no right to do there, especially when heyman was a guest of mine. He said, as Alberto Del Rio comes out to the ring.

**Alberto: **Stop whine punk. You lose, but I was cheat because I was not ready for my match last night. Moreover, the Brogue kicks was supposed to ban. In addition, I should get the next title shot. He said, as Triple H music began to plays.

**Michael; **And come here the general manager of RAW. he said, as Triple H walks out to the entranceway and huge ovation from the WWE Universe. He walks down the ramp and toward the ring where he climbs into the ring with Alberto and cm puke.

**Triple H: **First of all, punk there is not controversy surround the WWE title at all. Because everyone in this arena tonight, know you would do anything to kept the WWE title, so the referee for the bout was told not to counts you out. He said

Cm puke: that is not fair.

**Triple H: **Fair or not punk, it really does not matter now does it, because you are no longer Champion. Last week you attempt to walk out on your match with Randy Orton so that gave indicated that you would try to do that at Night of Champions instead of trying to beat Cena. Now was for who deserve another chance, I have combing the two main events from last night, into an awesome main event for tonight. (as the fan cheers) tonight, Alberto Del Rio with team with you, against the World heavyweight champion Sheamus (as the fans cheer) and his partner, waiting for it; the new WWE champion John Cena. He said, as the fans cheer.

**Michael: **Wow, what a main event match.

**Triple H: **And the winner will make the decision easier as to who may get a rematch. He said, as he drop the mic exit the ring, and walks down the steel steps and then up the aisle way toward the backstage.

After two matches went by they show CM puke backstage when Josh Mathews walks up to him.

**Josh: **Punk excuse me. you has any thought about your match. He asked

Cm puke: I am not looking forward to it, but it gave me opportunity to get my hands on Cena. Who stole the title from me last night with help? He said, as he walks away.

Another match went by and they show Sheamus this time and he with the new WWE Champion Cena.

**Sheamus: **Congrats Cena on wining back the WWE title. He said

**John: **Thanks Sheamus. Are you already to beat Del Rio and Punk tonight? He asks

**Sheamus: **Most definitely man. After we winning, ours tag team match, let us go out and celebrate at the pub, and toast the Jewish New Year. He responds

**John: **We will see. He said

They then show Stephanie backstage with the general manager Triple H and the fans cheer when they saw her.

**Triple H: **Stephanie I would glad fine cm punk for you. Therefore, you did not have to be here tonight. He said

**Stephanie: **I know Hunter, but it is my job as CEO to dish out the punishments. Anyway, it will be fun for the fans and me. Beside I told Vickie I would speak with her, about a match I set up weeks ago. She said

**Triple H: **Vickie needs to get over that match already I mean Ziggler win and Jericho is not here quit complain. He said

**Stephanie: **Hunter don't you know that some peoples do not know how to quit complain. She said as she away from him.

After Ziggler win his match against Santino Vickie told him to leave the ring, she had some business to take care of.

Vickie: I see that the CEO is here tonight. Therefore, Stephanie why don't you come out and we will discuss what you did a few weeks ago. She said, nasty

**JBL: **Hey Cole what is Vickie talking about? He asked

**Michael: **Well after summerslam last month, Stephanie was running RAW and she set up a match between Ziggler and Jericho. Ziggler money in the bank contract was on line against Jericho contract. Ziggler win and Jericho got fired. However, Vickie thinks it wasn't fair to Ziggler that he had to put his money in the bank contract on the line. He explain, as Stephanie music began to play and the WWE Universe were their feet, as Stephanie walks out to the entranceway and she wasn't alone either she had her sister in law Caroline with her.

Stephanie and Caroline walks down the ramp and toward the ringside, they walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring with Vickie. Stephanie was hand mic.

**Stephanie: **Start talking Vickie I don't have all night. She said

Vickie: You had no right to force my man Ziggler into put his money in the bank contract on the line against Jericho. She said

**Stephanie: **First of all, Vickie I don't care what you thinking period. Second, if Jericho had to put his career on the line then Ziggler need to put something on the line too. Now you are the only one complain about this Ziggler is not complain. So why don't you just leave it alone, Ziggler win and Jericho got fired. She said

Vickie: I am Ziggler manager I have a right to complain.

**Stephanie: **Yeah I know. You complains more than a child does. You are getting like the former WWE champion and Del Rio who complain at every little things that happen. Now here is a warning to everyone the next one to complain whoever complain will have to pay a fine. She said, as she drops the mic, exit the ring with Caroline and they walks down the steel steps, and head up the aisle and backstage.

**The main event match, tag team match: **

**WWE Champion John Cena & World heavyweight Champion Sheamus vs. **cm puke and Alberto Del Rio.

Cm puke and Alberto Del Rio comes out to the ring to a chorus of boo. Then Sheamus come out next the WWE Universe cheer him as he walks out to the entranceway. After Sheamus entranceway, John Cena music began to play and the roof on the Webster Bank arena was blows off as John Cena walks out the entranceway with the WWE Championship.

Michael: What an ovation for the new WWE Champion John Cena. He said, as John salute the fans and he walks down to the ramp and toward ringside where he climbs the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the ropes into the ring.

The bell sounds and the match underway, puke tag in Del Rio and dive out of the ring, Del Rio got into the ring and tie up with Cena, he back Cena into the corner and hits him, he attempt to whip Cena across the ring, but he reverse it. Del Rio hit the corner come out and Cena backdrop him then grab him and applies a front facelock and he tag in Sheamus.

Sheamus come in and he began to pummel Del Rio into the corner and he put an armbar on him, but Del Rio breaks it and he tag in puke into the match. Sheamus tag in Cena and puke tries to retreat but Cena grab him and he attempt lifts him, but puke rake his eyes and he rolled out the ring to regroup. Then, he get back in the ring, and began to stomp Cena in the corner before putting him in a headlock.

Del Rio tag in and punches Cena in the ribs, and then to the mat, he stomp him next, before he tag out again, cm puke tag back in and he kick him corner , but Cena fights back with some right hands, until cm puke kick him in the stomach. Then he grounds him, but Cena fight back, and tag back Sheamus into the match. Sheamus unload on cm puke and then he cover him got a near fall, before sending him into the corner. Cm puke elbow him in the face, and then tag out.

Del Rio hits a running superkick and then taunting Cena and Sheamus ties him in to the rope, and clubs in his chest, and then bring him back into the ring and hits white noise. As Sheamus calls for the brogue kicks, cm puke distract him from the apron but Sheamus knock him off the apron, and Del Rio catches him off guard with the backstabber. Then Del Rio tag out, and cm puke chokes Sheamus with a boot, and ten he get in the ring, and he chop Sheamus and then he dropkick him in his knee.

Cm puke put him in a surfboard stretch, but Sheamus power out and cover him and got a near fall, and then Del Rio tag back in, and put him in a headlock but Sheamus break the headlock, but Del Rio knees in the midsection, slowly him down, but Sheamus drop him with a quick backbreaker. Sheamus finally tag in Cena and Del Rio tag in cm puke, who attempt to clothesline Cena who duck and hits a shoulder tackle, and then a sitout side slam, and then he calls for the five knuckles shuffle, but cm puke attempt counter, but Cena counter and applies the STF.

Del Rio break it up and Sheamus runs in and hits the Brogue kick on him, knock him out of the ring, and cm puke gets up and clothesline Sheamus, and when he turn around Cena lifts him and hits a thunderous attitude adjustment on covering him and the referee count the 1,2,3 and the bell sounds. Cm puke points out that his foot was on the rope.

As Cena and Sheamus celebrate, while cm puke berate the ref. for the blown call. Cena and Sheamus head up the aisle and then up the ramp as Stephanie music began to play again as she walks out to the entranceway.

**Stephanie: **Hey cm punk, quit whine. Now I told you last night I would dish out your punishment. And, here is it; you are being fine 300,000 for your deplorable action again Jerry 'the king' Lawler. Do not touch another hall of famer again, or it will lead you straight to a suspended without pay. She said


	78. Vince reaction to Cena's surgery

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

September 19, 2012

Chapter 78 Vince reaction to John surgery

John had surgery on his right elbow to remove bone chip, and he would be out six weeks. Moreover, RAW would be without the WWE Champion for that period. Would that cause a problem who knows? However, one thing is for sure is that CM punk is no longer champion and that all that matter to Stephanie. Khloe, Sophia, and JJ come into the kitchen they saw their daddy and his arm in a sling.

**JJ: **Daddy? He said, as John looked at his namesake.

**John: **I fell and get hurt, but I will be ok. He said, as JJ stood next him.

**JJ: **Are sure you? He asked

**John: **Yes, I am sure JJ. However, I will be home for a six weeks. He said

**Sophia: **Really daddy. She said excited that he would be home for a while.

**John: **Yep. He said

**Sophia: **That so cool that you will be home. She said, as she sat down at the table. Stephanie picks up JJ and places him in his boost seat.

**Stephanie: **There you go baby boy. She said, as he smiles up at her.

**JJ: **Thank u mommy. He said

**Stephanie: **You are welcome. She said, as she kisses him on the head.

**John: **Khlo are you okay. He asked, as Khloe look up

**Khloe: **I am ok daddy. She responds as she eats her breakfast.

However, John was not too sure about Khloe response of him being home. After breakfast, the plates were load into the dishwasher while kids got their schoolbag.

**John: **Baby you think that Khloe is ok. He said

**Stephanie: **Babe I am sure she is fine.

**John: **I do not know baby. He said, as Stephanie walks over to him.

**Stephanie: **Babe, Khloe is just fine. She is happy that you are going to be home for six weeks. She said, as she lean down kisses him on the cheek. Just then, Khloe walks back into the kitchen, and John reach out and gently grab her.

**Khloe: **Hey.

**John: **Princess are you ok.

**Khloe: **Daddy I am fine, I am happy that you are going to be home for a while. Um… did you get hurt wrestling at night of champions? She asked

**John: **Yes and no princess. My elbow was bothering me for a while now, so I had surgery. He responds.

**Khloe: **What did the doctor do daddy? She asked

**John: **I has some bone chip remove from my right elbow. He responds

**Khloe: **Did it hurt daddy? She asked

**John: **I did not feel a thing. He responds.

**Stephanie: **Ok, time to go let go. She said, as Khloe and John walks out of the kitchen together.

They walks out of the house walks down the stairs toward the car, Sophia and Khloe climb into the car and buckles they seatbelt, while Stephanie picks up JJ and put him in his carseat and buckles him. Then she close the door, opened the driver side door, get in the car behind the wheel, pulled the door close, and buckle her seatbelt.

She start the car, then drove down the driveway and out, and head to the school. A little later, she pull up to the school, and unbuckles her seatbelt, opened the door, and got the out of car.

**John: **bye. Have a good day at school. He said

**Kids: **We will daddy. They said, as Khloe opened the door and step out of the car with Sophia behind her.

While Stephanie open the door, unbuckle JJ, took him out of his carseat, and got the car. She then close the door walks around the car and put him down and they walks toward the school.

Five minute later Stephanie emerge from the school and walks toward the car around the car and opened the driver side door and got back into the car and pull the door close. Buckles her seatbelt again and drove off toward the headquarters.

**John: **Do you think that dad will be mad about me having surgery after winning the championship? He asked

**Stephanie: **I do not know, but if he does, he will have to deal with it. I could not take another minute of cm punk be champion. Moreover, his action were deplorable. She responds

**John: **I guess you are right. However, we will find out his reaction when we arrives at the headquarters. He said, as Stephanie reach over, grab his hand, bought it up to her lips, and gently kiss his hand.

**Stephanie: **Yes, we will. She said, as she pull up to the headquarters and park her car in her usual spot and they unbuckle their seatbelt.

They opened the doors step out the car closes the doors and walks hand in hand toward the headquarters. They took the elevator up to their office. A little later on, they were in Stephanie office, when Vince walks and he saw John right arm a sling.

**Vince: **What happened to you? He asked

**John: **Umm… I had surgery on my elbow yesterday evening. He responds.

**Vince: **What. Are you the WWE Champion?

**John: **Yes, I know.

**Stephanie: **Vince relax.

**Vince: **Relax Stephanie your husband is the WWE champion, and he had surgery on his elbow. He need to relinquish to the WWE title because there is no way he can competing right now. He said

**Stephanie: **No, he is not relinquishing the title Vince.

**Vince: **Oh, yes he is Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **No, he is not. John is only going to be out of action for six weeks. Now we going through this before. This is not something that has never happened before and we are unprepared. Yes, he will be missed and it make ours situation sticky and uncomfortable. She said

**Vince: **Nice speech Steph. However, RAW cannot go without the WWE championship. He said

**Stephanie: **Well I think that RAW will be fine without the WWE title for six weeks. She said

**Vince: **Stephanie

**Stephanie: **I outranked you in the company I am the CEO and my husband will remain WWE champion end of discuss. She said

Coming up next John and Stephanie celebrate her birthday.


	79. Celebration Stephanie birthday

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 79- celebrating Stephanie birthday

John was taking his lovely wife Stephanie out to dinner for her birthday which is on Monday and he was going to RAW so they could not celebration her then. Stephanie packs some clothes for the kids who were going to their grandparents for the night. Stephanie drops the kids off at her parents. Khloe push the doorbell and a few minutes later the door opened revealing Alice the maid and she smile.

**Alice: **Hello there Mrs. Cena. She said, as she step aside allowing Stephanie and Kids to enter the house.

**Stephanie: **Hi, Alice is my mom here. She said, as Alice close the door behind them and then Linda walks into the foyer.

**Linda: **I am right here Stephanie. She said, as Stephanie turn her head and saw her mom.

**Kids: **Hi, grandma. They said

**Linda: **Hi, there my angels. She said, smiling.

**Stephanie: **Hi, mom. She said

**Linda: **Hi, sweetheart. She said, as she took Anthony from his mommy.

**Stephanie: **I packs some extra clothes for them mom. She said

**Linda: **All right. You do not have to worry about your kiddie there will be just fine with their grandma, right kids. She said

**Kids: **Yep. They said, as they smiling.

**Stephanie: **I know they're in good hands, but sometime I wonder if you are spoiling them rotten. She said

**Linda: **That is my right as they grandma. Now scoot go get right for your night out with your handsome husband. She said

**Stephanie: **Threw out me mommy. She said

**Linda: **Yes, go. She said

**Stephanie: **All right I am going. Bye Khloe, Sophia, JJ and Anthony. She said, as she kisses each and every one of them. Before leave.

**Linda: **Bye Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **Bye mommy. Moreover, thank you for babysitter. (as she kisses her mom on the cheek.) I will pick them up around 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. She said, as Linda kisses her on the cheek.

**Linda: **Okay. She said, as Stephanie opened the door, walks out of the house, and closes the door behind her.

Stephanie got back in her car, drove down the driveway and head back home to get ready for her date with her handsome husband John. Fifteen minutes later, she pulled into her driveway drove up the driveway and park the car and she turn off the engine and got out the car and closing the door and walks toward the house.

She walks up the stairs to the door, she unlocked the door and opened the door and step inside the house, and she closes the door re-locked the door.

Stephanie walks the staircase toward the master bedroom and walk inside the bedroom where she find John picking out a tie.

**Stephanie: **Need some help there baby. She said, as John looked up at her and smile.

**John: **Nope. He said

**Stephanie: **All right. She said, as she walks into the bathroom and began get ready for their date.

Twenty minutes later Stephanie walks out of the bedroom and down the staircase and John watch her walks down the stairs and she looked beyond beautiful she look absolutely gorgeous.

**John: **Wow, baby you looked absolutely gorgeous. He said, as Stephanie smile at him.

**Stephanie: **Thank you baby. And you looked very handsome too. She said

**John: **Thank you. You ready to go, there Mrs. Cena. He said

**Stephanie: **Yes. She said, as they walk out of the house and Stephanie locked the door and then they walks down the stairs and get in the waiting limo.

They chauffeur close the door and walks around the limo and get in the limo and drive down the driveway and out the driveway and toward the restaurant where John and Stephanie would celebration her birthday. Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up the restaurant, and the chauffeur got out of the limo, walks around the limo, and open the door and John step out of the limo first and then he help Stephanie out of the limo and they walks toward the restaurant holding hands.

They were sitting in private area, and then they order they dinner. As they wait for their dinner, John reach into his inside pocket pulled out a velvet jewelry long box, and placed it in front of Stephanie and she smile at him.

**Stephanie: **And is this Mr. Cena? She asked smiling.

**John: **Your birthday present. He responded with a smiling.

As Stephanie slowly opened the velvet jewelry long box, and couldn't believe what she is seeing; the velvet jewelry box, contained a beautiful diamond pendant along with a diamond bracelet and a pair of diamond studs.

**Stephanie: **John this is too much. She said

**John: **Nope diamonds for my wife. He smiled sweetly at her, and all she could do was smile too.

**Stephanie: **Thank you baby. She said, as she lean toward him, he meets her halfway, and they kiss gently.

**John: **You are welcome baby. He said, as their dinner arrives and they began eating the foods.

And after eating dinner, John pays the bills and they left the restaurant and head home. When they arrives home they got out of the limo and walks up the stairs and John unlocked the door and opened the door allowed Stephanie inside first, and then he followed her inside, and close the door behind him and locked the door too. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and he smile.

**Stephanie: **Thank you for dinner baby. She said, as she kisses him gently in the lips.

**John: **Your than welcome Mrs. Cena. Care to dance. He said

**Stephanie: **I loved to dance with you anytime. She said, as John walks into the livingroom, place CD in the stereo, and press the button and the song that their dance at the wedding began to play, Endless love.

John walks back over Stephanie and took her in his arms and they began to sway to the music. They smile at each other.

**John: **_I love you, Stephanie. He said softly _

**Stephanie: **_And, I love you, too, John. She said, softly. _

_As they kisses again and they mouths met over and over again, as they slow dance around in a small circle. When they pulled out of the kiss they looking into each other's. _

**Stephanie: **Making love to me John. She said raspy, as he smile, and he took her hand and walks out of the livingroom, up the staircase and head straight to their bedroom, and inside.


	80. The next morning

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 80- the next morning

After making heavenly love well into the early hours Stephanie and John fell asleep together. John opened his eyes first and looked at the clock that read, 11: 30 AM. He shifts his eyes his left there was his lovely wife sounded asleep on her stomach facing him. She looking so peaceful, he could not help but smile, as he continues to watch her sleep. Until she opened her gorgeous eyes and saw, him laid there watch her.

**Stephanie: **What are you doing? She asked in a sleepy voice.

**John: **I am just falling in love with you all over again. He said, as she smile and scoot close to him and laid her head on chest.

**Stephanie: **Yeah. I love you. She said, as she kissed him on his muscles chest.

**John: **And, I love you too, baby. He said, as he kissed her on the top of her head.

**Stephanie: **I wish I did not have to get up and get dress soon. She said

**John: **You are leaving here, all by myself. He said

**Stephanie: **Well, yes I told mom last night that I would pick up ours little rascals at 1 o'clock. She said

**John: **1 o'clock well you do not have to move right now because it is only 11: 36 A.M. so you got plenty of time to stay right here with me your handsome husband. He said, husky, as he play with her hair.

**Stephanie: **You are not only handsome you know. She said, as she lift up her head and look at him with a mischievous smile.

**John: **Oh, do tell me Mrs. Cena. He said, as he pulls her closer to him.

**Stephanie: **Your very sexy, and you certainly know how to satisfy my every one of my needs. She said, as she shifts her body and she was now laid on top him and looked down at him.

**John: **I aim to please you, baby. He said, as he slides his left hand down her sexy body.

**Stephanie: **Oh, yes, do you baby. She said, as she low her head kisses him, and soon enough they were make out.

Their mouth met repeatedly again and pretty soon, their tongues were in a battle of wills.

Meanwhile at the McMahon house, Khloe, Sophia, JJ and Anthony were all up for hours they had breakfast with grandma who made them pancake for breakfast. They were currently in playing playroom, while Linda was upstairs in the nursery rocked Anthony to sleep for his nap. Linda smile as Anthony fall asleep and she gently laid him down the crib and quietly walks out of the nursery and back down stairs to the playroom.

**Linda: **Okay, Khloe, Sophia and JJ kept it down because your little brother Anthony is napping upstairs in the nursery okay. She said

**Kids: **Okay grandma we will be quietly. They said softy

**Linda: **Good. I will be in the laundry room. She said

**Kids: **Ok. They said, as Linda walk out of the playroom and head into the laundry room.

**Sophia: **Khlo you think mommy and daddy had a good time last night. She said

**Khloe: **I guess. She said

**Sophia: **Where they celebration something. She said

**Khloe: **Maybe daddy just wants to take mommy out to dinner. She responds.

**Sophia: **You think grandma knows. She asked

**Khloe: **Maybe. She said

Meanwhile, back at the Cena house, John and Stephanie were lay together after making love again. The silence was suddenly unceremoniously broken by the muffled growl of John's stomach. Moreover, Stephanie burst into a pearl of laughter.

**John: **I guess you really worked up my appetite last night and this morning- in more way than one. He said, as Stephanie arched her eyebrow at him.

**Stephanie: **Yeah, I also fed it in more ways than one. She said smiling at him, as his hand snuck beneath the edge of the sheet gave her hip a gently squeeze.

**John: **That you did baby. He said

**Stephanie: **I will make you some foods. She said

**John: ** Yeah.

**Stephanie: **Yes. She said, as John let her go so she could get up and make some food for her sexy husband, Stephanie grab his dress shirt off the floor and slip it on, and button it.

**John: **I will be down in five minute. He said, as Stephanie looked at him.

**Stephanie: **All right baby. She said, as she walks out the bedroom and head down the staircase and ten toward the kitchen to make some food for him.

Stephanie grabs some food out of the fridge and began cooking the food. And

Five minutes later John was not downstairs.

**Stephanie: **Baby your food is ready. She called out, and he walks out of the bedroom and walks down the staircase and toward the kitchen inside where Stephanie was place a plate of hot foods on the plate.

**John: **Thank you baby. He said, as he sat down at the table and began to eat his food.

Stephanie walks out of the kitchen head up the stairs to the bedroom to take a shower and put some clothes on. After showering and dry off Stephanie put on jean and T-shirt and sneakers. She walks out the bedroom and back down the staircase and to the kitchen where John was place the dish in the sink and turn off the water.

**Stephanie: **Ready to pick up ours little rascals. She said

**John: **Yes, let go. He said, as he walks over to her.

They walks out of the kitchen together and then out of the house, and locked the door, and ten down the steps to the SVU car, Stephanie got in the driver seat while John got in the passenger seat and then Stephanie start the car, and drove down the driveway and toward her parents' house.

Fifteen minutes later Stephanie whipped the SUV into the driveway, drove up, and then parks the car, and turn off the engine. And they exit the car and walks toward the house, up the steps where John push the doorbell and a few minutes later the door revealing Linda standing there smile.

**Linda: **Hi there. She said, as she opened the door wide for them to enter the house.

**Stephanie: **Hi, mom. She said

**John: **Hi mom. He said, as Linda close the door behind them.

**Linda: **You just time for some lunch. She said

**John: **None for me, I just ate. He said, as Stephanie laugh.

**Stephanie: **Yeah you did. However, I have not eaten so I will have some lunch mom. She said

**Linda: **All right. Khloe, Sophia and JJ lunch is ready. She called out, and just then, three kids come ruining out the playroom.

**Kids: **Hi, mommy and daddy. They said as they ran into the kitchen. As the adults just laugh.

**Linda: **They hungry. She said, as they walk into the kitchen to finds Khloe, Sophia sitting at the table and JJ trying to get in his seat. Linda walks over and helps him.

**JJ: **Thank you grandma. He said as he looked up at her.

**Linda: **You are welcome. She said


	81. WWE RAW Sept 24, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 81- John Cena address the WWE Universe

_**September 24, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the Time Union Center, in Albany New York. RAW start off with cm punk and loser Paul heyman already in the ring. When heyman says it is an honor to share the ring with the real WWE champion as the fans boo.

**JR: **cm punk is not the WWE champion; John Cena is the Champion now. He said

Heyman goes onto says, that they have some news because the show is coming to stop, and they will not let RAW continue until some justice is served. As the fans, continue to boo them. He says, and you all know what I am talking about, but I have footage just in, case, then he does a commentary about the missed foot on the rope. That tells me there is a grand injustice, and I want to summon, referee Brad Maddox to the ring right now.

Heyman says, Maddox I believe that you owe cm punk a formal apology but he should resign after that and they have all night so they will wait for him to come to the ring. Maddox meets them in the ring and addressees them, and he says he made a mistakes because it was his first main event assignment, and he was nervous. I have should have checked the ropes. Heyman interrupt him, you resign is appropriate. However, he says, he does not care what he thinks because he embarrassed him on his show. Punk asks how he even got his job, and then he ridicules him before. Maddox says Triple H hired him when RAW went to three hours.

Hemyan says he replacement scab, then he hands him a blindfold with NFL logo on it and says he should put it on. Maddox say that is inappropriate. Then punk says he was probably wearing it last week, and he say Triple H should do the right thing and comes out and fire him. Triple H music hit and the fans began cheer him as he walk out the entranceway and head to the ring where he climb the steel step and step through the ropes into the ring with them.

Triple H tells Maddox you can leave now, and Maddox leave the ring leaving the General Manager of RAW Triple H in the ring with Paul heyman and cm punk. Heyman says you certainly out here to correct the decision from last week. Triple H says you look like an ass when you assume things, but I will not let you harass a referee and hold RAW hostage, and then he says who you think you are.

Punk says I am the real WWE champion, and you have a job because of me. Heyman try to calm him down but punk says he can handle it. You have had it out for me since the 1000th episode of RAW.

Triple H says oh, shut up, as the fans cheer. First of all, cm punk you are not the WWE champion John Cena is the WWE Champion now. He beat you at night of champions in the middle of this ring. Now as for last week, it a reminder of last year Summerslam where John Cena foot was on the rope and I did not change the decision, but now all of sudden one year later, you are whine about your foot being on the foot. It shows there is a different between you and Cena. Cena does not whine you like. Therefore, here is some good advice punk growing up. He said, as he drops the mic and exiting the ring, as his music began to play.

After a match, they show Brad Maddox talking to a fellow referee when Triple H walks up to him, and Maddox, apologies and says he screwed up but it will never happen again. Triple H says he knows it. It will not because he will see to it that you never work there again, if you do screw up like that. Maddox says, I am sorry, again. Triple H I am disappointed in you. Now I will give you a chance to be in the main event and you made me looked like a fool, then Maddox walks off.

Triple H is shown holding a meeting with a group of referees, and he says you all know that the WWE do not have replay like other sports, but they make mistakes and need to minimize them. He tells them to have good shows, and go out of there. Once the referee left Triple H lockerroom, Alberto, David Otunga and Ricardo Rodriguez walk in.

Hunter says you must be pissed about the Brogue Kick ban being lifted, huh. Alberto asks if he is getting another title shot. Hunter tells him no, they call all get revenge tonight because they'll be booked in a six tag teams match, against Sheamus, Rey Mysterio, and Sin Cara. Moreover, they get pissed and yell at him and then leave.

Toward the end, the RAW John Cena music began to the play and the WWE Universe began to cheers.

**Justin: **Please welcome the new WWE Champion John Cena! He announced, as John walks out to the entranceway with his right arm in a sling. He walks down the ramp and toward ringside, he climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the ropes into the ring, and he was hand a mic.

Cena says he knows he get an odd reception, every week, but he wanted to thank the Komen Foundation and the WWE Universe for their support of the 'Rise above Cancer' campaign.

Cena reference some boos from the crowd and he says it is good to hear that after the week I had. I would to like apologize to the referees. Cm punk is blowing thins out of proportion. Moreover, I told punk beating me would show me who he is. However, he did not beat me. Moreover, all it's shown me is that he likes to whine and complain. Now punk turned into a completely different guy needs to gets his head in check. You the fans go crazy every Monday night and it sucks that I has to sit on the bench for a few weeks. He goes onto say that I cannot guarantee much, and I will not make a promise, but I will walks into hell in cell, and I will be there to fight.

And just then cm punk and Paul heyman cuts him off as they make their way to the ring and they climb into the ring with Cena. Punk says where is my WWE title Cena. Cena say first I beat at night of champions, and second as I stand here, the WWE title is at my house with my son. There was no way I was taking the WWE title from my son and have crying him; he is only 4 years old.

Punk says oh, isn't that too bad if he cries? Cena says in dangerous voice, you had better watch punk. Punk says you know Cena you should be politician because you gets the fans to buy into your crap, but I doesn't buy it. Cena I am the guy who beat you at money in the bank, and at summerslam two years in row. At night of champions, you little wife help you beat me, but Cena tells him to shut up.

Punk says it's not fair that you, Cena continues to get title shots, handed to him, but that only because you're marry to Stephanie McMahon. Cena says wrong I've earn every title shot punk. Punk says your legs still work Cena, so you should run away, because I will hurt you. I will turn around and when I turn back around and if you are still here, I will hurt you. I demand respect, and he turn around and he give Cena a five count to leave.

Cena pulls out a steel pipe out of back pocket of jean, and wait for punk to turn around, and when punk does, turn around Cena hits him in the stomach with the pipe, and punk take off, Cena nail heyman for good measure too. As the fans cheers. Cena pick up the mic and calls it that 'pipe bomb'. Cena climb out the ring and shakes hands with some fans and then he hand the steel pipe to one luck fan.

Meanwhile punk head backstage and then punk walks past Triple h hold his ribs, then he turn around and kicks Triple H before walking away. He turn around to say something but he stops and the camera pans around to reveal Ryback standing over Triple H and punk looks like he saw a ghost as the show ends.


	82. WWE RAW Oct 1, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 82- accusations toward Mr. & Mrs. Cena

_**October 1, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the Chesapeake Energy Center, in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. As RAW start John and Stephanie were watching back home in Greenwich, Connecticut.

Cm punk comes out to the ring with Paul heyman and he says he was attack from behind by John Cena, and that is the act of a coward. He goes onto says that he ran into the General Manager after that, and he gave me a disrespectful looks and mumbled something like a coward. So I showed him, why I am the best in the world. Moreover, I does not think Triple H, would ever do that to Cena, or his best friend Shawn Michaels. He would not do that Steve Austin either, and you the fans are disrespectful like Triple h, but I did take a few things, away from him. Triple h is a great speaker, he thought about Cena's challenge for hell in a cell, and he is there to announce that it still will not happen. And the fans boo that announced.

Heyman take to the mic, and says they want to move on to other issue. Triple h is very disrespectful and he is not force Cena into defends the WWE title, and the board of directors should take some kind of action against him, or maybe he should be terminated from his position immediately. Then he has an outrageous suggests that he should take over as General Manager in his place.

And then Vickie Guerrero comes out to the ring, and says she too is a victim of triple h. then she say that CEO tried to steal Dolph Ziggler briefcase from him. And then heyman says this is not about her it is about punk. And Vickie says that Dolph is the future, but heyman interrupt her, by saying, they will have to wait for the future and she should file a complaint like he already did.

Meanwhile back at the household in Greenwich, Connecticut, John look at Stephanie.

**John: **Did heyman file a complaint? He asked

**Stephanie: **To knowledge no, so I do not know what he is talking about. She replied, as they turn their attention back to the TV.

Dolph take to the mic, and says that they should team up as co-manager run the show, and just then Triple H began to play and he walks out to the entranceway and the fans cheer him.

Triple H says, it funny how the fours of you twist the truth. Because none of what you just say, is even truth. Now as to your complaint heyman, you are a liar. Heyman say no I am not. I submit my complaint to the boards. Triple H says wrong because you are obviously stupid because the board of directors is current suspend by the CEO for their actions months ago, and she have not reinstated them just yet….

Triple H turns his attention to Vickie as for you Vickie quit complain Ziggler is still here and unfortunate Chris Jericho be happy that Ziggler can still wrestle and not out of job. And, as for what happen last week punk, you got what you deserve it, because you threaten to hurt an injury man. And then you put your hands on him, so everything that is going to happen to you is you're doing. Because tonight in that very ring, (as the fans cheer,) you punk team up with Ziggler and you will take on the team of Kane and Bryan.

Triple H smile and walks backstage as Dolph and punk began to argue while Vickie and Heyman argue about what happened.

Meanwhile back in Greenwich, Connecticut, at the Cena household, John turn to Stephanie who behind him and looked at her.

**Stephanie: **What is on your beautiful mind, baby? She asked

**John: **What is on my mind is what is going on here. He replied

**Stephanie: **I think the word you looking for is: a conspiracy theory conjuring up by the four of them, against you, Triple H and me. She said

**John: **Yup, that is the word conspiracy theory. Now my question is what we are going to do about this baby. He said

**Stephanie: **Baby it real simple we fight fire with fire. Hey, are you forgetting who you are married too all of sudden. She said

**John: **No, of course I know who I am married the most beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, and sexy Diva in all the WWE. Who is after all a McMahon how I can possible forgot that baby. He replied, as Stephanie smile.

**Stephanie: **You cannot forget that one baby. If you ever do, I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you. She said with an evil smile.

**John: **That is nice to know. He said, as he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled out the kissed they smile at each other, they were so in love.

**Stephanie: **You and I will start the planning soon baby. I want to enjoy having you home. She said, as she slides her hand across his chest.

**John: **Enjoy away baby. He said

**Stephanie: **Oh, will I enjoy you. She said with a mischievous smile as she lean and kissed him.


	83. WWE RAW Oct 8, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 83- John Cena response

_**October 8, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the Power balance Pavilion, in Sacramento, California. RAW start with intro and then the pyro and, then, JR and Michael Cole informed everyone that the Chairman of the WWE Mr. McMahon was there to give the state of the WWE address. The WWE Champion John Cena was there too and he was there in Sacramento to response to the accusation by cm punk, Vickie Guerrero, Dolph Ziggler and Paul heyman.

John Cena music began to play and Cenation were on their feet for their leader the WWE Champion. When John walks out to the entranceway and he was carrying the WWE title. John salutes the fans and he walks down the ramp and head for the ring where he walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the ropes into the ring where Justin Roberts hand him a mic.

John asks if they all missed him, and he says he expected the mixed reaction, but he's glad to their tonight. Being on the sidelines gave me the chance to look at what's going on in the WWE, and I must say things haven't change much, except for the same old thing cm punk, Vickie Guerrero, Dolph Ziggler and heyman still whine and complain as usual. All cm punk have done since he lost the WWE title to me is whine and complain, let's face it punk is selfish especially when he start demand respect instead of earn it. (as the fans cheer)

Cena says, now last week while sitting at home with my wife we were watching RAW after we put the kiddies to bed, and all we heard were outrageous accusations being made by punk, heyman, Vickie and Ziggler. (as the fans boo) l knows you should have seen Stephanie and my face when we heard these outrageous accusations, talk about whining. The four of them are lairs. Cm punk wills never be his own person if he continues to listening to heyman and that also go for Ziggler. Punk needs to define his legacy by winning but until he beat me, he will never define his legacy. As his music began to play, Cenation began cheering their leader.

**JR: **Wow Cole, John Cena definitely spoke truth tonight… he said

**Michael: **JR you are right there. He said

As Cena exit the ring and walk up the aisle touches some of the fans hands as he walk by them and up the ramp and then the music change and Ryback comes out, and has a brief stare down with WWE Champing Cena on his way to the ring.

After Ryback domain his match and they went to commercial break and return Vince McMahon appear on the TitanTron and says because it's time for his state of the WWE address. Then he music began to play the WWE Universe were on their feet for Chairman of the WWE. Vince comes out to a huge ovation and he walks down the ramp and head to the ring where he walk up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and he step through the ropes into the ring where hand a mic.

Vince says there's room for other things like leprechauns and monsters, but they always needs actions. You need to see action and have great battles, and then cm punk who comes out with Paul heyman cut him off and they head for the ring. Vince ask why is he's disrespecting him.

Punk says, I know all about disrespecting, because he listened to him talks about what the fans wants, but I didn't hear my name. is it my choice to John Cena again, but I already beat him, and I am still get booed. The guys in back don't respect me and neither do the fans, so I want to know right now is will you Vince show me the proper respect.

Vince says, um – no! (As the fans, cheer Vince response) I was impressive with your title reign until my son in law kick your ass and took the WWE title. (as the fans cheer) And honestly, I am not a 'cm punk guy' for various reasons. Punk says I am the best. And I am the best thing you and daughter have, then heyman tells him to calm down, but punk says they should all bow down to me. Vince says bow down you're not the champion.

Punk says I should do what I did last July and walk out again, but this time I won't come back and I want to see how you and daughter fail. Vince says go right ahead. And punk interrupt him by saying who else could it be. Vince says, it's the fans who do it and he listens to them. The fans think someone's need to shut punk up. Moreover, you will never be in the same league with guys like Austin, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, the Rock, Undertaker and even my son in law Cena.

Punk says Austin is a quitter and he beat up on a clueless millionaire, and it is a good thing he did it back then, because now Vince is a clueless senior citizen. Are you mad Vince he knows how I feels? You has treated me like crap for years, then he slap Vince in the face, and says he know what it really feels now.

As punk leave and Vince stand up and says I should fire you, but that is too good. I wants to you face in the ring tonight. Heyman tell punk not do it, but punk smiles at the opportunity and tells him not worry because he knows what he's doing.

Paul heyman is talking to punk on what he got himself into, and says it's a must-lose situation but punk says he wills win and beat Vince down heyman says it is not that simple with Vince, and punk says he is more dangerous that Austin, but heyman says so is Vince…. Vince won't rest until he finds a way to punish you; he will make both of their life, a living hell just like he did Austin. Moreover, you seem to forget about whom the CEO is, she is just dangerous maybe even more. Punk says I am not worry.

Later on cm puck approach Triple H in his lockerroom and ask for a moment. Hunter says you should go away and prepare for your match. Punk says he's going to break's Vince bones because he's just doing his job, but Stephanie will blame you for letting it happen. Hunter says you are scare of John Cena. But you're not too scared to face Vince huh. Punk says yup. Whatever I do to him later is on your head, and then he smirks at him and leaves.

John approach his father in law and he says look dad I do not think this is a wise move to face punk tonight. He can't be trust, he want to hurt you because he is not champion. He's taunt Triple H by saying that Stephanie will blame him if anything happened to you. Let's someone do you bidding tonight. Picks someone to destroy and decimated punk tonight. Vince say, John I will be fine and we both know that Stephanie will not hold Triple H accountable I made the match not him.

Vince McMahon vs. cm punk

As Vince make his way to the ring, cm punk rush out and attack behind him from like a coward. And then he throw him into the ring apron and repeatedly stomp him on the floor, and the he rolls him in and taunts the crowds, who boo him. Vince gets up, tackles him, and gets few punches in.

But punk shove him away, and then he kicks him into head and walk over his back. And then he throws Vince outside and slams his head into the announce table, and then punches him in the head, and then he lift him up for the go to sleep, but Vince counters with an elbow to the jaw, and then shoves him into the ringpost.

As Vince gets up he reveals a bloodied left eye, then he grab punk and throws across the announce table, and he grabs a mic and says I am going to to teach you about respect, and he dives over the table, and he repeatedly punches punk in the head with the mic handle. Vince get off of him, and then grab the chair and throw into punk, and then he grab punk again and rolling inside the ring, before he reach under the ring, and he pulled out a kendo stick and slide into the ring and show the fans the kendo stick and they began to cheer.

They want Vince want to beat punk with kendo stick. Moreover, Vince swings the kendo stick punk dive outside of the ring like a cowardly chicken that he is. Punk stood up and looked around, then he called for heyman they need to t get out of there, but Vince slide out of the ring cutting off Heyman and then he knee in the groin and then toss him into the ring, and he slide into ring the again. And, then, Vince began taunt punk. Vince say come get him, punk… and the fans were loving Vince ruthless aggression and they were cheer him by chanting his name.

**WWE Universe: **Vince! Vince! Vince! They chant repeatedly, and he was feeding off the fans, as he began to hit heyman with kendo stick and the fans loved it.

Punk move toward the ring and Vince was prepare for him as he came close to the ring, punk move away, and then out of nowhere Ryback appear behind him and punk turn around he ran around the rig to get away from Ryback.

As Ryback chase, him but Punk back away and Ryback climbing into the ring and Vince motion for him to shell shock heyman and Ryback grab heyman by the throat lift him up and kicks him the stomach, and then hoist up for the shell shock. He then delivery shell shock to hymn as punk look on, and then John Cena come out and punch punk in the guts and toes him inside the ring and Ryback hits a quick lariat on him, and set up for the shell shock.

But once again, punk escapes ran away again, into the crowds like a coward. As Vince grabs the mic, and yells at him, I hope you learn about respect, but I highly doubt it. As RAW end with Vince John Cena and Ryback in the ring looking at punk who was in the crowd.


	84. Sophia's seventh birthday Oct 15, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 84- Sophia seventh birthday

_**October 15, 2012,**_ Sophia was very happy that her daddy was home for her birthday she thought he would be a RAW. Stephanie had a small get gather at the house for Sophia mainly family Linda, Caroline, Randy Jr. Casey, Cathleen and Michael were there too. The kids has pizza and then had an ice cream cake, they sang happy to birthday.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday too, Sophia. _

_Happy birthday too dear Sophia_

_Happy birthday to you, Sophia… _

As Linda Caroline, Cathleen took pictures of Sophia blows out of the candle of the cake.

**Everyone: **Yeah. They said, as Stephanie took Sophia hand and place on the knife and then the slice the first piece of ice cream cake.

Then John cut up the rest of the ice cream cake and then passes the cake out. After cake, the adults were in dinner room having their ice cakes, while the kids were playroom. When Sophia come walking back into the dinner room.

**Sophia: **Mommy.

**Stephanie: **Yes, Sofia girl. She said smiling

**Sophia: **Can I please open my present now. She said sweetly and smiling and Stephanie could not resist that beautiful smile that she get from her.

**Stephanie: **Yes, Sofia girl you can open your gifts. She said, as Sophia smile

**Sophia: **Yeah. She said, as she ran out the dinner room and back to playroom.

Moreover, they chuckles at her, and then they can hear the kids come down the hallway and went into livingroom where Sophia gifts were.

**Sophia: **Mommy. She called out

**Stephanie: **We are coming Sofia girl. She said, as everyone got up from the seat and walked out of the dinner room and head for the livingroom where the kids were waiting.

Once Stephanie, John, Linda, Caroline and Cathleen were in the livingroom Sophia began opened her gifts. Sophia hand Khloe the card and who looked at the card.

**Sophia: **Khlo read it. She said, as she tore into the gift.

**Khloe: **To Sophia, happy birthday, love Uncle Randy, Auntie Caroline, and Randy Jr. and Casey. She read

**Sophia: **Thank you auntie. She said

**Caroline: **your welcome angel. She said, as Sophia opened the box and inside was four outfits.

**Sophia: **clothes, I love clothes. She said, as everyone chuckles.

**John: **Yeah, both my daughters take after their mommy they loves clothes. He said as Stephanie elbow him.

**Stephanie: **Watch it Mr. Cena or you will be sleeping in the guest room tonight. She said

**Cathleen: **Careful there big brother I know she is serious. She said laugh.

Sophia tore into the next gift, and she hand the card to Khloe who read it again.

**Khloe: **To Sophia happy birthday love grandma and grandpa. She said, as Sophia open the box and found more clothes and envelope she opened the envelope and found money.

**Sophia: **Cool I got 50 bucks from grandma and grandpa. She said, as she ran over to Linda and hugs. Thank you grandma. She said

**Linda: **Your welcome sweetie. She said, as she kissed Sophia on the head as Stephanie took the 50 bucks from Sophia.

**Sophia: **Hey, mommy that mines. She said, as she grabs the 50 bucks from her mommy.

**Stephanie: **I know Sofia girl, but it is going straight into your bank account. She said, as Sophia began pout.

**Sophia: **No fair, Khloe got to keep the money that grandma and grandpa gave her, for her birthday. She said

**Stephanie: **Khloe bought clothes with the money that grandma and grandpa gave. I know child of mine, you going to buy something other than clothes. So that why is it going in bank. Therefore, stop pout and finish opened your gifts. She said

Sophia did want she was told and she got more clothes, and a couple of books. Once all the gifts were opened John grab, his jacket he was head to the Titan towers from a live shot.

**Sophia: **Daddy where are you? She asked

**John: **I have to go to the titan towers for a live shot. He replied

**Sophia: **Do you have to daddy. She said

**John: **Yes, Sofia girl. Love you baby girl. He said, as he hugs and kissed her.

**Sophia: **love you too daddy. She said, as he let her go and then he left the house and head for the titan towers.


	85. WWE RAW Oct 22, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 85- Triple H suspended by the boards

_**October 22, 2012,**_ Monday night RAW was in East Rutherford, New Jersey, at the IZOD Center. With just six night ago to go until Hell in Cell, at the Phillip Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. After a match or two, John Cena comes out to the ring.

Cena says, Hell in Cell, is not a normal pay per view event, because we all will see cm punk become a man who tells the truth well sort of. For the last month, he is claiming to be the real WWE champion when in fact I am the WWE Champion. All he uses to do was talk about changes, but nothing change when he was champion. And this Sunday we will, all see change when Ryback beat him, and become the new one contender for this the WWE Championship that is hanging over my shoulder. Ryback stand for nothing but destruction.

And of course, cm punk comes out, with Paul heyman and punk says Cena is typical because he wants to endear himself to the fans. Yes, you may be champion Cena, but it will end when I got my tile back from you, and that is change you can count on happened very soon. And you can promise all the change you want, but it does not mean anything. And it is funny watching you Cena be a cheerleader for Ryback, and I thinks that you finally realized that you could not beat without help from your wife.

Cena says once again you lair punk, I have says this already but I guess it need to be repeatedly my in laws never help me wins all the championship. And I may not be cleared to wrestling yet, but that does not stop me from be excited about this Sunday and watching you get your butt kicking again, but this time by someone either than me. As the fans cheer.

punk says oh, really now, you and everyone thinks that Ryback is going to beat me this Sunday, well I guess we will about that, but there is nothing stop me from coming down to the ring and hurting you. As he head to the ring, where heyman screams him at to stop and do not do anything stupid that will jeopardy his chance of getting a title shot again Cena.

But punk was not listen to heyman he arrogance was getting the better of him, like always, then he gets on the apron and Cena prepare himself for punk. But punk stop short of getting in the ring with Champ, and climb off the apron and head back up the aisle and then the ramp staring at Cena who was in the ring.

A little later, the y shown Vince McMahon arrive backstage in a limo. And he head for the ring as we go to break. And when we get back from break.

Vince says, I was in meeting for several hours today, and I am here to tell everyone the result of this meeting. it seem there are rumors floating around that the current General Manager is fraternizing with a Diva, now I don't know if these rumors are true or false. As Triple h music began to play, and he comes out to the ring.

Triple H says first of all, Vince I know these rumors to be absolutely false, I have not fraternizing with any Diva whatsoever. Why would when I have a wife, whom I love very much. And then Paul heyman come out and says I am here out for business and RAW need a new general manager and it should the right guy for the job, and I suggest that you hire me.

And the fans booed, and Vince says, flat out no, and the fans cheer that respond by the chairman. I never says that Triple H was going to be removing as general manager, he is only suspend pendent a thoroughly investigation and in the meantime the board have selected someone to as a managing supervisor, and then he introduce Vickie Guerrero. And she comes out to a chorus of boo from the WWE Universe.

Vickie says, she is gave thanks that the boards recognizing her merits and then heyman its time for her to make a decisions now that she's in power. Heyman continues to kiss up and says he would not have nominated himself, if he knew Vickie was in the running, and then heyman asks her to reverse the match and place Cena in the match with the title on the line.

Vince interrupt and says no Cena is not clear to wrestling yet, it Punk vs. Ryback and that is final. Vickie says, punk vs. Sheamus tonight, which heyman say she cannot do that, and Vickie says, she can and she will, and it is also going to be lumberjack match, then heyman screams at her, and calls her decision stupid. And then he leave the ring.

Then Vickie turns her attention to Triple H, which was not very smart. I am a better for the job than you triple H, and she wants to tell everyone the allegations against triple H are. You having affair with someone and you need to go back your stuff, and get out because this is my ring now, and I want you gone. Then Vickie scream at him, and he was get angry, and then he thought about attack her, but decide against it, he walks away.

Later on Cena walks over and says hey man I am glad to you if you ever needs it. Triple h thanks him, and say I cannot believe happened to me. You know me John. Cena yes I do and I know that you would never cheat on your wife, so something is not right here. And I wonder if Stephanie know about this.

Triple h says me too. But I know that Vickie was behind this, I could feel John. Cena says listen you do not have to leave because when I am clear to the wrestling you are going to company me to ringside. As the fans, cheer and Triple H smile. And says I like that.

Cena chase down his father in law backstage, and tell him nothing happen with triple h and any of the Diva, so Vickie is lying to you and the boards. Vince says son looked there is some incriminating evidence against him, and it had to be done. It would have happened eventually.

Cena say dad cut to the chase and talk to me like a man. Vince says, Vickie is in charge on an interim basis, and I really cannot do anything else because the board thinks triple h was in the wrong.

Later on, they shown Vickie Guerrero advising a crew to get rid of Triple H belonging. As John Cena, walks in and ask what exactly she this she doing this. Vickie says, she is in charge but Cena calls her a backstabbing lair, and that is being polite.

Vickie counter says she did not do anything wrong. Cena says yes you did you get Triple H suspended because of your lairs. And I can almost guarantee you will not last long, because I have a funny feeling that my wife CEO does not know what happened today, and once she found out, you will be under intensely scrutiny from her, because she does not kike you very much.


	86. Stephanie found out from Dawn Levesque

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 86- Stephanie found out

_**October 23, 2012, **_Stephanie was in her office, working when her sister in law Caroline walk into the office, and Stephanie heard someone walk into her office and she looked up to see Caroline.

**Stephanie: **Good morning, Carol. She said, with smile.

**Caroline: **Good morning, I thought I could talk to you about the something that happened last night on RAW. She asked, as she sat down in the chair.

**Stephanie: **Sure, what is it? She asked, as she leaned back in her chair, to listen to her sister in law Caroline.

**Caroline: **Um… Steph last night on RAW things has very chaotic.

**Stephanie: **Chaotic what do you mean Caroline. She said

**Caroline: **Someone lie to Vince, and he and the Boards decide to suspend Triple H for what they called in as fraternizing with Diva. She replied

**Stephanie: **What? No way not Triple H, I know he a long time, he is very much in love with his wife, and he would never cheating on her. Someone is definitely lying. Who replace him as General Manager Carol? She asked

**Caroline: **The boards replace him with Vickie Guerrero as Managing Supervisor, until the boards conduct a thoroughly investigate into the alleged accusation. She said

**Stephanie: **Vickie Guerrero are you kidding me Carol. She said, sound angry.

**Caroline: **I wish I was Steph, but unfortunately, I am not kidding you Vickie Guerrero is now in charge of Raw as Managing Supervisor on interim basis. She replied

**Stephanie: **Unbelievably why did not my dad coming to me first. She said

**Caroline: **I do not know the answer Steph, but I though you should now seeing that you are CEO. She said

**Stephanie: **Thank you Carole. She said

**Caroline: **You're welcome. And I know that I did write this storylines, so someone is going the exactly same thing that Laurinaitis did months back change the script. She said

**Stephanie: **Yeah I know, and my money is on Paul Heyman. She said

**Caroline: **Iknow Steph, I wouldn't put it past him. she isad

**Stephanie: **Me either Carol this could be retaliation for what happen at Night of champions where I had him escort from the building. She said

**Caroline: **You might be right Stephanie. Or it could be more than that too. She said

**Stephanie: **Yeah, could be. She said, as Stephanie Secretary Beatrice walks into the office.

**Beatrice: **Um- excuse me, Stephanie, but there is someone here to see and they say it important. She said

**Stephanie: **Show them in Beatrice. She said

**Beatrice: **Sure thing Stephanie. She said, as she walk out of the office, and in walk Triple H wife. Stephanie saw her and smile brightly.

**Woman: **Hello, there Stephanie. She said sweetly

**Stephanie: **Hello yourself Dawn Levesque. She said, as she stood up walk around her desk to embrace Dawn. When they pulled out of the embrace.

**Carol: **Steph I am going to do some work. She said, as she stood up.

**Stephanie: **All right Carol. She said, as Carol walks out of the office.

**Dawn: **How are you doing Steph? She asked, as they walks over to the couch and sat down.

**Stephanie: **I have been good. You? She replied

**Dawn: **I have been good. And the kids how are they doing? She asked

**Stephanie: **They great. And your bunch. She said

**Dawn: **They very good... Um- Stephanie I am sure you know why I am here. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, it have to do with last night on RAW. She asked

**Dawn: **Yes, Steph. I know how this business work, but last night when I heard that, my husband was alleging fraternizing with some Diva I say no way not my Paul he would never do that. And I know that you would have talk to him about some storyline and then he would talk to me about it. But this storyline I never heard of. She said

**Stephanie: **You are right Dawn I would have talking to him first. Before you arrives here, I was talking to with my sister in law Carol who just walk out of her, and she thinking that someone is lying to my dad Vince and the Boards. So according to her, the boards is going to do a thoroughly investigate into these alleging fraternizing with a Diva. But I think that one Vickie Guerrero is behind this.

**Dawn: **Vickie Guerrero that what Paul told John last night on RAW. This cannot be coincidence here Steph.

**Stephanie: **You're right Dawn this is no coincidence here. I have idea next week, Raw is Charlotte, North Carolina, care to make a surprise visit and confront Vickie about her alleging accusation against your husband Dawn. She said

**Dawn: **Oh, yeah Steph, I am all for that. She said

**Stephanie: **Good, Raw is going to be fun next week Dawn Marie return to confront one Vickie Guerrero. She isad, smiling and Dawn smiling with her.


	87. WWE RAW Oct 29, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 87- Dawn Levesque confront Vickie

_**October 29, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the TWC Arena, in Charlotte, North Carolina. And the fallout from hell in Cell is being felts throughout the WWE and WWE Universe.

Cm punk manages to escape hell in cell with help of referee Brad Maddox and is now the new #1 contender for John Cena WWE championship. Randy Orton was successful in beating Wade Barrett, they shown Triple H backstage when Vickie confront him.

Vickie says that the board of directors has given me the powers to sign you as WWE Superstar, but clearly, you cannot work under my power. Triple H say I do not need to complete Vickie, because Cena already gave me job, and that is accompany him to the ring when he is clear.

Vickie says he has not right to do that. Triple H says he does not need her permission seeing who he is. Vickie say, you know what your biggest weakness is, The Diva and you should be ashamed of yourself and the way you conduct yourself here and far away from your so-called loving wife. Triple H says shut your mouth Vickie and do not talk about my wife because you do not know her yet.

A little on, Vickie Guerrero makes her way out, to the ring and says that we are in, "a new era" of Monday night RAW, full of credibility and accountability. And then she introduce Triple H, who comes out to the ring and take the mic and ask for the proof of this "alleging affair" that existing between him and some Diva. And then Vickie shows a clip of Triple H talks to numerous Divas.

Triple h says that proof nothing Vickie as the general manager it my job to talk to superstars and Divas. And the Vickie show another picture of Triple h and the Diva reveal to be AJ Lee, inside a hotel. Triple h says that still does not proof I was having affair with her. And just then Stephanie music began to play the WWE Universe erupt for her, Vickie was startled to her the music.

Michael say that Stephanie Cena music play JR. Yes, I know Cole, JR say. As Stephanie walks out to the entranceway and the fans were on their feet for her. Stephanie make her to the ring climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the rope and ask Triple h for the mic and he glad hand the mic to her.

Stephanie says I found it funny on how you Vickie know what Triple H is doing away from this ring. I mean you are spy on him. Vickie says no.

Stephanie says then if you are not spy on him, how do you know that he is so-called fraternizing with one of the Diva, then. Vickie says it is pretty obviously, Stephanie he is not trying to hide it.

Stephanie say I do not know buy that Vickie, but see I know Triple H for a long time in fact he and his wife attend my wedding 12 years ago. That not all Vickie see his wife use to work for the WWE, before she decides to be a full mother to their kids.

Vickie says most men's cheat on their wife, Stephanie. Stephanie says, yes, that is a known fact, but not him. There someone here who to confront you. As Triple H music begun to play again, everyone look toward the entranceway and who walk out none other than the wife of Triple H Dawn Marie and everyone were shocked to see her.

Michael says JR that Dawn Marie the wife and mother of Triple H kids. JR says yes I know. Dawn make her way to the ring, and walk up the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the ropes into the ring with her husband, Stephanie and Vickie. Stephanie hand her the mic.

Dawn says, hello honey, and he smile, and then she turn her attention to Vickie who is accusation Triple H of fraternizing with some Diva. Here a big newsflash for you Guerrero not now or ever will my husband ever fraternizing with some Diva knowing what he has at home. The crowds chant," Dawn. Dawn.

Dawn says you see Guerrero; I am all the woman that he need. I have satisfied him for the last 17 years. As Triple H blush. Vickie says that does not mean a thing, because if you looked at it, Stephanie dad has cheated on her mom.

And that just tick off Stephanie, as Dawn stop her, Dawn say oh please Steph allowed me. What does Stephanie dad have to do with what you are accusation my husband of doing. I mean that does not make sense try to compare my husband hunter to Vince. And the last time I looked Stephanie parents just celebration their 46 wedding anniversary. So your argue is moot point Guerrero.

Dawn say but maybe I can show you another way, as she drop the mic and tackle Guerrero and began slap Vickie, as Ziggler comes ran out, but he stop dead in his track when Triple H stare him down, as Dawn continues her assault on Vickie.

The fans loved Dawn what she was currently doing to Vickie Guerrero. Dawn beat the hell out of Vickie, on the mat. Somehow, Vickie manages to get in a few shot in on Dawn, but Dawn continues to punch her, and, Vickie manages to makes out of the ring under the ropes to escape Dawn raft, she ran away from ringside.

As Dawn stood up smile at the fans and her husband grab her hand and raise it. Vickie began yell as she walk back. RAW went to a commercial break with Stephanie, Dawn and Triple H in the ring.

Once RAW comes back from breaks, backstage Triple H hugs Dawn, and then he tells her we are going to work the entire situation out. Dawn says, I know that you did not fraternizing with anyone of the Diva. Triple H smile at her, and he gently kiss her on the lips. And Vickie is who spying on the two of them, and watch them walk off holding hands.


	88. WWE RAW Nov 5, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 88- John return to action

_**November 5, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the Birmingham, LG arena,

In Birmingham, England…. RAW begin with some matches, and then Michael Cole, welcomes Brad Maddox, to the ring, then he shows the hell in cell clips.

Cole asks Maddox what would make him interfere in the match and basically help cm punk win the match and getting another shot at John Cena. Cole asks, if he is working with cm punk or Paul heyman, but Maddox say it was all him and all he ever wanted to do was be a WWE Superstar. I sent tapes to everywhere, and went to tryouts, but everyone shut the door in the face and he got a 'chance' but he wasn't good enough… I can't figure out why I wasn't good enough, and WWE officials, told him he wouldn't make it, but his dream didn't die.

Maddox then says, I won't let them get in my way, and he made a promise to himself that he would get to the WWE in any way I could and that including being a referee… So I got a called from AJ Lee and hired him, and I took one shot to make an impact, but I didn't let anyone in on my secret. Now punk or Ryback were surprised, but I did, what I need to do, to make an impact. And I am so famous that they know his name in England. My dreams is why I wants a superstar contract, and I wants a match with Ryback, because no one will forgot who is his now.

As Maddox goes to leave the ring, but Vince McMahon cuts him off, and he come to a huge an ovation. Vince says you must have a death wish Maddox. And, I also think you are lying because I don't think you acted alone, Sunday night at Hell in a Cell… and I will find out if cm punk or Paul heyman helped you. And I will talk to my daughter who is the CEO about gave you a million dollar contract, if you can beat Ryback next week.

Vince then brings Vickie out, and says she shouldn't mind offering Maddox a contract. Vickie says I will give him a chance. Vince says good. Vickie then suggest to add Dolph Ziggler to the championship match between Cena and punk, Vince suggest instead of Ziggler, Ryback, and then he says it's not good enough, and they should make it a triple threat elimination match.

He says she will be fire right now if she mention Ziggler name again, and Vickie caught on fast. And she says Ryback vs. punk vs. Cena in a triple threat elimination match for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. Vince says good.

Main event was a tag team match, John Cena the WWE Champion with Ryback vs. cm punk and Dolph Ziggler.

Punk puts Cena in a side headlock, but Cena counters with an armdrag and followed up with a headlock of his own. Punk breaks it and sends him into the ropes, but Cena hits a shoulder block and punk rolls away, and tag out to Ziggler. Dolph goes after Cena, who fought back with clothesline, and a bulldog and then punk in come back in and elbow Cena in the back.

Cena goes for a clothesline in the corner, but punk roll away, then he stomp Cena's elbow and tag back out, again. Dolph elbows Cena in the chest. Then he does some sit ups and then makes the tag again. Punk hits a running knee strike.

And then he goes for the GTS, but Cena counters with an attitude adjustment. And Punk counters with a kick to the head, then he tries to attack, but Cena caught him with a surprise attitude adjustment. Cena cover him but Ziggler dive in and make the save by elbow Cena in the head.

He tries to whip Cena across the ring, but he gets caught with an elbow, then Cena crawls toward his corner, but Ziggler grab him, slam him, cover him, got two counts. Punk hits a neckbreaker for a near fall, then he put Cena in a grounded head scissors submission but Cena show his power by lifts him, and fall backward drive punk into the mat.

Cena continues to reach for a tag but Ziggler keep him isolated, then Dolph hits a dropkick and goes up top, only to have Cena duck out of the way, both mean finally tag out, and Ryback unload on Punk with some clothesline, then he backdrop punk and then he caught Ziggler by press slam him.

Ryback kicks him and then clothesline out of the ring, then he clothesline punk again, and then hits shell shocked on him for the victory…. Cena get in the ring, and stand in front of one of his challenges as Ryback just stare at him and the title, and then chants feed me more… as RAW end…


	89. WWE RAW Nov 12, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 89- a chaotic RAW

_**November 12, 2012,**_ Monday night RAW was at the nationwide, arena, in Columbus, Ohio… and with just six nights go until Survivor Series and things are heated up among the WWE superstars as they head toward Survivor Series.

Dolph Ziggler had a match against Apex predator Randy Orton and it was a hard-hitting match. As Randy set up Ziggler for a RKO, who comes running out, Alberto Del Rio and tries to distract him, but Orton shove him off, and fights off Ziggler hen rolls him up for the win. And then after the bell Ricardo, Alberto and Ziggler attack Orton after the bell, but Kofi runs out to fight them off.

Vickie Guerrero joins Dolph Ziggler in the ring, and Ziggler tells everyone what the definition of a scandal is, and he's out there because he wants the truth. Then he shows everyone the previously 'release evidence' and add some commentary. Vickie says she was attack by Triple H wife, for no reason. AJ has threatened to beat up too, and she will not be threatening anyone and that including AJ. She says has concrete evidence that AJ and Triple H are lairs. Then she called out Triple H and he comes out.

Vickie says you should try to explain yourself. Triple H says I have nothing to explain Vickie, because I am not lair or cheating… You are the managing supervisor of Raw you got what you want I am not in charge… Vickie says I did not do anything because you are at fault and you should come clean. Triple H say come clean, I did not do anything that I need to come clean about. I think that you need to come clean Vickie maybe you are lying here.

Vickie says I am not lying and do not make this about me, when it about you and what you did. You know that you had affair with AJ, and you should watch how you talk to me. All I needs is for you to admit what you did….

Triple H says I am not admitting to anything because I did not having an affair with AJ. Why don't you admit what you are mad about Vickie and that is that Stephanie McMahon Cena chooses me to be the General Manager of Monday night RAW and not you?

Ziggler attempt to a sneak attack on Triple H who was ready for it, and he punches Ziggler right in the mouth who rolling out the ring and Vickie took off as well, they ran backstage…

After the commercial break, Cena and Triple H are seen talking backstage about what just happened out in the ring. Hunter says John I am this closer to hurt that smug little scumbag… Cena says I know Hunter he is annoyed… Listen you, Stephanie and I need to talk because about this because something is not adding up here. Hunter says I agree something smell awful fishy if you ask me…

Later on, it was main event time, John Cena with Triple H vs. cm punk with Paul heyman and mick Foley as the especial enforcer. Cm punk and heyman come out first and the fans booed them mercilessly and then when John Cena music began to play the fans erupt for the WWE Champion, as he and Triple H walk out to the entranceway. And of course heyman and punk didn't like that Triple H was accompanied Cena to ring for his match. They complain to the ref. who says nothing.

Can hand the title to Triple H and then he exiting the ring and stood at ringside, as the bell sound and the match was under way. Punk hits a shoulder block, but Cena come back with some armdrag, then he apples armbar but punk duck under the rope, and roll outside as he stare at both Foley and Triple h, as we go to break and we return from break, Punk connect with a top dive on the floor, before he rolls Cena in.

Cena goes for a backslide, but punk kicks out, then, he putting Cena in an inverted chinlock, but Cena is able is reverse it. Cena goes for a clothesline but punk duck and put him in a sleeper holding. Cena was able to slam punk back into the turnbuckle and then trades punches with him, but punk lose the battle with Cena who land a big right hand. Punk kick him and Cena kick back, punk went for a clothesline but Cena duck and hits a shoulder tackles and then a sit out spam before calling for the five knuckles shuffle.

Punk rolls away and tries to win the match with a quick rollup, but Cena kick out, then he hits a corner knee strike, and a hits clothesline before heading up to the top. He jump off but Cena rolls away, then he hits a five knuckles shuffle and geos for attitude adjustment but punk counter it.

Punk kicks him in the head called for the finish, but Cena counter his finishing and attempt another attitude adjustment. Punk drops him and puts him in the anaconda vise, but Cena power out by getting to the ropes force a break, then punk goes to the apron and attempt a springboard clothesline, but Cena avoids the clothesline and put him in the STF.

Punk motion for heyman to get ring, Cena saw heyman move he let go of the STF but heyman was stop by Triple H, as punk lift Cena for GTS, but Cena counter another GTS with STF again, but this time Heyman couldn't help him because he was being held by Triple H… Punk make it the ropes, and tries to leave, but Cena grab him and pulling him back into the ring, and hits a attitude adjustment for the win…


	90. Survivor Series Nov 18, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 90- Survivor Series

_**November 18, 2012, **_the Survivor Series was at the bankers life Fieldhouse, in Indianapolis, Indiana. Couple of hours for the pay per view event was to start Paul meet with John and Stephanie in their hotel suite to talk about the whole situation involved Paul character Triple h, AJ, and whoever else is involved which is Vickie Guerrero, and possible Dolph Ziggler.

**Stephanie: **Okay, Paul you know that I along with John believe you when you say you are not involved AJ.

**Paul: **That good.

**Stephanie: **John and I have had discuss this and here is ours taking on it… We think that it is a lie to get you out of the general manager position…. Now we figure that either three of them are in it together or, AJ and Ziggler are working together without Vickie, and we do not know where Vickie fit in just yet, but we will find out where she fit in... She said

**Paul: **Then that mean Vickie does not know that Ziggler is probably working with AJ, he said.

**John: **Yeah, that what we are thinking Paul… You know Vickie she is power hungry and she think that you are fraternizing with a Diva but you're not, and it her client fraternizing with AJ behind her back, she had no clue that he is using her…

**Paul: **Okay, what are we planning to do here? He ask

**Stephanie: **Glad you ask Paul, here what we are thinking, on do, to the both of them, seeing that you are the Game how about the game come out to playing them. I mean play with them, by challenging Dolph Ziggler to a match for next month at TLC and you can pick the stipulation for the match…. Her response.

**Paul: **Ooh, do I like that Steph… Tables match would be fun for me… he said smiling devilish...

**John: **Great… Now we look at the photos Paul and they have definitely been doctrine to make it look like you were with AJ.

**Paul: **I know it because one of the those look familiar to me, so I went home I look through the pictures of me and Dawn and the one of AJ and me having dinner is actually Dawn and I having dinner. Therefore, that mean AJ, Vickie or Ziggler was spying on my wife and me having a cozy dinner and a night on the town. He said

**Stephanie: **Have to be Paul, how else could they get a picture of you having dinner, seeing that when everyone eating at the arena for shows…. It makes perfect sense to me...

**John: **You are baby, it does make perfect sense, and seeing that RAW was in Connecticut back in September one of them stay in the Connecticut and spying on you and Dawn and took the pictures… he said

**Paul: **Yep… they obviously have no lives after from the business…

**John: **Very true Paul…

**Paul: **So when I do start playing of the Game Steph, he asks.

**Stephanie: **Tomorrow night on RAW the fun will began…. And I was think seeing that TLC is in Brooklyn New York, I was wonderful if Dawn would like to accompany her husband to the ring for his match with Ziggler, because i have a sneak feeling that AJ will be inject herself into your match. She said smile devilish too.

**Paul: **Oh, yes, she would love too, and I like how you think Stephanie. He said

**Stephanie: **Thank you, I get it from my dad.

**Paul: **Oh, I think Vince will be proud of you when you tell these details. He said.

**John: **Oh yeah pops Vince will love this… he said, smile. And three smile devilish….

Hours later Survivor Series was under way, match were going by, and then it was main event time, WWE Championship was in the line as John Cena defending against CM punk and Ryback in a triple threat elimination match…

Once all three superstars were in the ring, and the bell sound the triple threat elimination match was under way…. punk dives out of the ring let Cena and Ryback go at it, and he thought he was just pick up the piece and win back the WWE Championship.

But Ryback and Cena had other plans they plans was to elimination punk for the match, and then go one on one each other, for the richest prize in the WWE the WWE Championship… Ryback catches him and punches him in the corner before Cena takes his own shots… Ryback throws him back and get in his face, but punk kicks him in the head only have Ryback chokes him and raise him over his head...

Meanwhile Cena get in his own shots again on punk, and then Ryback clothesline punk out the ring leave him and Cena into the ring, to do battle. They stare at each other, before tying up and Ryback throws him across the ring. Cena hits a shoulder tackles and goes for an attitude adjustment, but Ryback counters and throw him outside for the ring, before punk gets in, and kicks him in the head..

Punk hits a snap suplex but Ryback pops right up, then he connects with a fall away slam, but Cena runs in and hits a bell to belly suplex. And Cena put Ryback in a headlock, but punk connects with a top rope axe handle smash, then he goes back up top but Ryback tackles him in the corner and rams his shoulder into punk midsection…

Punk comes back with a kick to the face, then he fights Cena only to have Cena fought back and hits Attitude adjustment on Punk and cover him for the 1…2…3… and the ring sound elimination punk from the match…. The WWE universe cheers when Cena pins punk to elimination from the match…

So it was now down to Ryback and Cena battling for WWE Championship, Cena slam Ryback, and he stand up and he slam Cena, then he hits a spinebuster and cover and got a near falls on the champ. As Cena regain his feet Ryback connects with a meat hook clothesline on the champ, and cover him again and got another near fall.

Ryback call for the shell shocked, and hits the shell shocked a new champion is about to be crown, and he cover Cena the ref… 1…2… and Cena kicks out at two and Ryback couldn't believe it, the Champion still has fight left in him…

Ryback wait for the champ to get up.

He was measuring him for another meat hook clothesline, and as Cena rose to his feet Ryback charge at him but Cena counters, hoist him up hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on Ryback and cover him hooking his leg, and the ref... 1…2…3… and the bell sound…

**Justin: **Here is your winner and still WWE Champion John Cena! He announced, as Cenation were going wild for their fearless leader who came to the Survivor Series to defending the richest prize, against two opponents, it was a hard fought victory for Cena, but he prevailed in the end…


	91. WWE RAW Nov 19, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 91- Monday night RAW

_**November 19, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the Wright State University's in Dayton Ohio. Five hours before RAW was to ever start, Stephanie met with Vickie Guerrero in her and John hotel room suite. Stephanie let Vickie into her hotel room suite…

**Vickie: **Um you want to see Stephanie, she said, as Stephanie close the door to the hotelroom door, behind her...

**Stephanie: **Um- yes I did have a seat please. She said, as they walked over the table and sat down, there were papers all over the table it was obviously that Stephanie was busying working…

**Vickie: **Is there something wrong, she ask carefully not know what the CEO wants with her in her hotelroom…

**Stephanie: **There is nothing wrong, expect for the fact, I do not like what you are attempt to do to the married of Levesque's. (Vickie was shocked at Stephanie words.) I mean are you bored of something Vickie huh. She said.

**Vickie: **No I am not bored Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **If you are not bored then why on earth would you try to say that Paul Levesque is having affair then? She asks.

**Vickie: **I am not trying to say he is having affair I know he is. She said, sticking to her story

**Stephanie: **Vickie knock off the games with me, I've have known Paul for a long time, I know that he haven't cheat on his wife Dawn… now I have to wonderful if you even know what is going on right under your nose Vickie. She said

**Vickie: **What is that supposed to mean Stephanie? She asks...

**Stephanie: **It means that you are being play for a fool by one Dolph Ziggler Vickie; you do not see it… Ziggler has been using you since you become his business manager, and now, he is shacking up with AJ Lee right in front you and you do not see it. She said

**Vickie: **What?!

**Stephanie: **Vickie its plain to see that Dolph Ziggler is shacking up with AJ Lee, she has been fraternizing with him, not with Triple H.

**Vickie: **I do not believe you. She said

**Stephanie: **Don't believe me, but hey, if you do not want to see it fine by me but when you do, it will be slap in the face… because once again a man is using you Vickie, it time for you to grow a backbone.

**Vickie: **I have some news for you Steph, I am not scared of any men, and no men is using you, I think you are jealous of the fact that I am on the road and you're not… she said spiteful

**Stephanie: **Vickie let get one thing straight here, I am a married woman and a mother of four children. Moreover, I am not jealous of your being on the road. I travel when I have too. But at least I have a backbone and I stand up to the superstars who are trying to bully me...

**Vickie: **So do I Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Proof it Vickie, because when you were name-managing supervisor of RAW back on October 22, 2012, what happen huh, Paul heyman attempt to bully you… They see you as weak and vulnerable Vickie and then they use it to their advantage and you let them... it time you realize that. Now please leave I have working to finish up before RAW start. And I plan on calls my kids later to see how they are doing. She said

**Vickie: **I guess you pawn them off on your mother again huh, miss world great mother. She said, as she stood up and Stephanie stood up and she was tall then Vickie, and gab her by the arm.

**Stephanie: **The last time you mention my kids I beat you up… do not use my kids, got it. She said, as she let go of Vickie.

**Vickie: **Yeah, I got it, boss. She said.

**Stephanie: **Good. Now I will be watching you very carefully Vickie, if you do anything to my husband or his brother in laws, I will place you inside hell in a Cell (as Vickie eyes got wide at the very thought of being inside hell in a cell) with someone who will beaten you up. She said

Hours later RAW was in full swing matches go by, and then Triple H music hits and he walk out to the entranceway, to a huge ovation from the WWE Universe, he made his way to the ring, climb the steel steps and through the ropes into the ring. Where he was hand a mic…

Hunter says you know over my long career I fought with some of the big superstars in the WWE. I won championships, too… I have epic rivalries with Orton, Steve Austin and The Rock, too… But the one thing that I've never counter was someone say that I was having an affair… and now there is Ziggler is who arrogant and think he is a show off. But Ziggler had never been in the ring with someone like me. I am the King of kings, the Game, and the Cerebral Assassin and I know how to hurt people... So what I am supposed to Ziggler is a match for next month that TLC, a table match… one on one in this ring…


	92. WWE RAW Nov 26, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 92- Triple h and Cena mind games

_**November 26, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the Cajun dome in Lafayette Louisiana…. Monday night RA with the pyro and then John Cena music hits and the fans were in their feet for the WWE Champion as he walk out to the entranceway with Triple H and they walk down the ramp and toward ring, they walks the steel steps and step through the into the ring… and John was hand a mic…

Ten years I have here and I have seen a lot over those ten years, but nothing like I see in recent weeks, Cena says… and what do I mean that, well, Triple H is embroiled in some dumbass controversy creative by the imagine of one Vickie Guerrero who is currently RAW managing supervisor… or this whole controversy could have been either start by AJ and Ziggler. That is not coincidence here… Cena say

You could right there John, I mean let face it, Ziggler is jealous and AJ is a nut job, Triple H say…

Very true Hunter, he says… but Vickie comes out and says there is no controversy here; it is all true Cena and Triple H. And I am in in a giving mood and because of the holiday season,

I hope you are retiring Hunter says, smiling and Cena smile right alongside, of him as the fans cheer that comment, as Vickie had a sour look on her face, she didn't appreciate Triple H little comment about her retiring.

Not funny Vickie says. And then she pulling out matching bathrobe,

I do not know where it has been so, Triple H say.

I am going to enjoy watching you and your wife Dawn implode there, Triple H, and you should remember of AJ past history these last couple months she bounce from Bryan, to Punk to Kane, and back to Bryan and now you, she says..

Um no not, to me Vickie, I have never being involved with AJ and I do not plan on it either, I am very happy at home, Hunter says, with a seductive smile…

Hey, Hunter you know what Vickie reminds me of, Cena says.

No what John, Hunter ask.

A female dog, who can only land man if she is the general manger of either RAW or Smackdown, he says smiling, he know that Stephanie gave Vickie a stern warn. As Dolph Ziggler comes out to the entranceway...

Very childish Cena, and everybody all lost the facts if what happen, and that is Triple h cannot take the fact that he was caught cheating on his wife, Ziggler says, with a smirking.

Hey dirty bag, you haven't answer my challenge from last week when I challenge you to match at TLC, are you going to accept or are you going to be a coward that you are Ziggler, Hunter says..

Coward, the fans chanting repeatedly….

First of all, I am not coward, Ziggler says

Could have fool me, hunter say

You know what really bothering Hunter, I am better kiss than you are, he says.

Yeah, keep dream there Ziggler, because the only you probably kiss of last is Vickie ass, he says… as the fans cheer again…

That is tonight in that ring, it is going to WWE Champion John Cena take on Dolph Ziggler, she says, annoy…

As both John and hunter smile they accomplice they goal anonymous the hell out of Vickie and force her to place Ziggler in a match with one of them and she choose Cena and this gave Hunter the prefect opportunity to watch Ziggler up close….

Later on, the match between Cena and Ziggler was about to get underway, with Triple H at ringside watch the match…. Ziggler applies a headlock, and hits the ropes, Cena take him down with a hiptoss, and put him in an armbar. Ziggler makes to his feet, so Cena put him in a headlock, then he hiptoss him and puts him on the mat side headlock. Ziggler regain his feet again, but Cena drops him, with a shoulder block, then Ziggler rolls toward the ropes, as we go to break…

When we get back from break, we see Ziggler doing sit-ups, as Cena lays in front of him, then Cena jump up, and goes after him, but Ziggler clothesline him... Ziggler hits one elbows and attempt another, but Cena rolls away and he regain his feet and hits shoulder tackles, and a sitout slam, then he goes for the five knuckles shuffle, but Ziggler rakes his eyes, and connects with a swinging a DDT…

Cena avoid a diving corner elbow and goes for the STF, but Ziggler counter with a sleeper hold, and applies a body scissors, to get Cen on the mat... Cena power out, and throws him into the corner, and then he applies, then STF but Ziggler makes it to the ropes so Cena hold until the counts of five, and then he breaks, the hold, and runs right into a dropkicks.

Ziggler heads up to the top rope, and dive off, but Cena catches him, and sets up for an attitude adjustment, and he throws Dolph in the air, and he counters with a Zig Zag, and get near fall, on the WWE Champ.. Cena and Ziggler trade's punches, and then Ziggler try to roll him up, but Cena counters with a sideslam and goes for the five knuckles shuffle.

And Ziggler superkick him out the ring, and he tries to tear the turnbuckles off, but Hunter slide into the ring, and pedigree Ziggler for good measure, as Cena slide back into the ring, and he saw Ziggler lay out and he know that Hunter had to pedigree him, and cover fro and the ref. counts the 1..2…3 and the bell sound..

Triple H climb into the ring with the WWE title and he raise his hand in victory, and Vickie wasn't happy backstage, but what can she do, knowing that Stephanie gave her stern warn not to do anything against her husband or his brother in laws… Vickie is powerful less….


	93. WWE Main Event Nov 28, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 93-Cena debut on WWE Main Event

_**November 28, 2012, **_WWE Main event was in Bossier City, Louisiana. Moreover, the WWE Champion was making his WWE Main Event debut and he was taking on Damien Sandow…. Sandow was present with a simple yet huge opportunity to defeat the WWE Champion Cena the leader of Cenation…

Moreover, before the match ever start Sandow addressed the WWE Universe, and claiming Cena's was a 'false idol'. Unfortunately, for Sandow his words only fired up the WWE Champion Cena who was undoubtedly ready for a fast-paced action in his Main Event debut….

The WWE Universe was firmly in the corner of the WWE Champion Cena, as soon as the match got underway, and Sandow was visibly frustrated with an early grappler that gave' the Baston of Bravery" his first test with the WWE Champion and leader of Cenation…

Cena kept Sandow on the defensive, frustrating the scholarly superstar to the point of walking away from the match. However, Cena had other plans of course, and chased after his opponent, through him back into the ring and mouthing on impressive offense... Somehow Sandow, managed to turn the table with a powerful kick to the sternum that sent Cena reeling...

The young competitor wisely kept the pressure on the WWE Champion and Leader of Cenation, building momentum against his experienced opponent. With the contest, swinging in his favor Sandow used the opportunity to show off the impressive in-ring skills he leaned from the Killer Kowalski...

The intellectual savoir was relentless in his efforts, each time Cena tried to fight back, Sandow managed to keep him at bay. 'The duke of decency' kept his momentum until colliding with his opponent in the middle of the ring. As both men regain their feet, they had begun to trade blows, going to toe-to-toe, in the center of the squared of circle.

Though Cena got the better of the interchange, Sandow impressively managed to keep his hopes alive, tangling opponent in the ropes. With Cena struggling to break free from the ropes, Sandow delivered punishing punches and kicks- though he took plenty of time taunt the Cenation leader and WWE Champion as well as the WWE Universe.

As the intellectual savoir of the masses good the audience, Cena broke free, and tackle his adversary, the Cenation leader was fired up, as the excitement in the Century link center built, but Sandow regained control by tossing Cena into the steel steps…

Once again in control of the match, Sandow displayed his confidence by taunting Cena giving the WWE Champion a chance to catch his breath, was foolish on Sandow's part, as Cena built momentum, and prepared to deliver an Attitude Adjustment.

Yet once more, 'the craze of sophistication' showed his own resilience and countered, seemingly keeping the contest in his favor. As Sandow continued, his attempted a secure the biggest won, of his career, the WWE Champion overpowered him, tossed him face first to the mat and applies the STF…

'The intellectual savoir, of the masses' immediately tapped out to the Champion, giving Cena a hard-fought victory. After the hard-fought victory over Sandow one of the brightest rise young star the leader of Cenation turn his focus to all of his challenges that were looking to take the WWE Championship from him…


	94. WWE Smackdown Nov30, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 94- Cena on Smackdown on again

_**November 30, 2012, **_Smackdown was Bossier City, Louisiana. Moreover, the WWE Champion was going to be making another appearance on Friday night Smackdown. And Cena's return to Friday night had a definite impact on Del Rio.

Cena music hits and he comes out to the entranceway with Triple H and the WWE Universe is on their feet for twosome, who began playing mind games with Ziggler and Vickie Monday night on, RAW. He and Hunter walk down the ramp and head for the ring where the walk up the steel steps and step through the ropes into the where Lilian hands them both mic.

I usually do not appear on Friday night, but I am excited about tonight main event are not you Hunter, Cena say.

Most definitely because it Sheamus take on Ziggler just another opportunity to watch the little pesky up close...

Pesky I like that, anyway, the little pesky as you put Hunter, " a man who greatest accomplishment is being hand the world title by Vickie Guerrero and he only the title for two minutes," Cena says.

Wait John that not all, he claiming to be the show off, but he hides behind the power of Vickie Guerrero, Hunter says.

Very true, Ziggler you recent criticisms of me the 11 time WWE Champion is a moot point, for a lots of reason, I know that you are to blame for what is going on with Hunter here, and someday you are going to face him in this ring, if you are brave enough, but I highly that doubt, Cena say,

Pesky you have been hide behind Vickie, you are afraid of me, you really do not have identity of your own, and you cannot run with the biggest superstars and Cena prove that on Monday, but tonight we are here tonight to a fight between you and Sheamus, Hunter says. Cena and hunter were rudely interrupted by Del Rio, who told them.

You should not be worry about Ziggler. This my show, then Cena say this is the WWE Universe show. And Del Rio calls him stupid.

I am a former two time champions and a royal rumble winner, but mostly importantly, I beat you Cena the last time, we fought so, you Cena should just leave the ring.

Hold there Alberto, you may be a two time former champion, and royal rumble, but, Cena here is the current WWE Champion, and he too is a former royal rumble, and I am a former royal rumble winner. And the last time you met Cena punk help you that match hunter say.

I cannot go because we watching the main event match and I figured I would have a match, and it is going to be right now. As Cena punches Del Rio in the face and he rolled outside, then Cena calls him back to the ring, and Del Rio flips out at outside, as we go to break…

When we come back from break, Del Rio applies aside headlock and whips Cena into the ropes, but Cena leapfrogs him and hits a hiptosses before Del Rio rolled to the floor once again. Cena runs at him as he get on the apron, but Del Rio should tackles him, and then kick him the arm, before throwing him on the floor. And he kicks him the shoulder. Alberto then grabs Cena and slams him head first into the announcer table.

Then he rolls him in and goes up top, and connects, with a flying forearm shot. He whips Cena into the corner and stomps him in his head, and the he mocks Cena in the corner before connecting with a two running thrust kicks. Alberto puts him in charlock, and rakes his eyes, then he switches to an armbar, but Cena stand up so Alberto punches in the shoulder and goes for a suplex, but Cena counters the suplex, and charge into the corner, but Alberto moves away, and Cena goes shoulder- first into the ring post.

Alberto kicking in the head, again, as Alberto hits another forearm shot, before putting him in an elevated hammerlock, then Cena tries to make it to his feet, as we go to breaks again…. when we get back from breaks, to see Cena ducks a clothesline, and bodyslam Del Rio, then he connects, with a the five knuckle shuffle.

He then set up for AA, but Del Rio counter Attitude Adjustment attempt. Alberto calls for cross arm breaker, but Cena counters with a neck breaker, then he head up top, but Alberto, drop him with a step up, enzuigiri. Alberto calls for him to get up, and runs across the ring, and then he goes for another one, but Cena counters and tries to lock in the STF.

Alberto counters with as backbreaker, for a near fall, then he climb the up top, and jump but Cena dropkicked him, in – midair, and goes another Attitude Adjustment, he lifts him, but Alberto counters it, then he turns to take Cena down but Cena, reverse it, and put him in the STF near the ropes.

Del Rio crawl to the rope, break it, ten he rolls to the apron, and counter Cena attack before applying the cross arm breaker on the rope.

Alberto waits for the ref counts of five, to breaks it, then he tries to slingshot himself in, but Cena once again counters with an Attitude Adjustment and Del Rio counters again, and slams him into the corner, then he hang him up in the tree of woes, and kicks him in the shoulder again, before running at him..

Cena pulls himself up and Alberto hits the ringpost, as Cena steadies himself on the top rope and connects with the diving legdrop, and over him and got the victory over Alberto… As Cena and Hunter celebrate his victory over Alberto, Ziggler runs out, and smashes the both of them with e briefcase before runs off again…


	95. WWE RAW Dec 3, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 95- Cena & Sheamus tag together again

_**December 3, 2012**_ Monday night RAW was in Greensboro, North Carolina, at the Greensboro Coliseum…

John Cena and Triple H are talking about what happen on Smackdown, they were not too please with Ziggler and his action… When Sheamus joins them, and then he goes on rant, about cool things and Cena has no idea what he is saying. I am going to hurt the big show and not to worry. Just watch what I am going to him and that will translate in any langrage…

John Cena & Sheamus vs. Dolph Ziggler & big show

Ziggler applies a waistlock, but Sheamus counters with a shoulder tackles, then he hits the ropes but Ziggler come back with a quick running dropkick. He then applies side headlock, but Sheamus throws him across the ring, then Cena tag in and he knocks Ziggler down, and put him in a headlock. Ziggler reverse it but, Cena throws into the ropes, and then he comes back with a hiptoss and an armdrags, before putting him in armbar.

Cena tries to roll him up but Ziggler catches him with a quick right hand, then big show tags in and throws Cena across ring. Cena goes for shoulder tackles, but big show throw back him back, then he step on Cena throat and punches him in the corner…

Big show chop Cena and he taunts Sheamus on the apron, then he headbutts, Cena in the corner, and tells to the ref. to back off, before chopping Cena again. Cena tries to comeback with a bodyslam but Show falls on top of him, then Ziggler get tag back in and hits some rapid elbows cover him for a near fall.

Ziggler goes for a corner splash, but Cena duck, then Ziggler goes face first into the turnbuckles, as crawl to the corner and tag in Sheamus and he comes in, and hits a few corner tackles, and a kneelift then he gets show off, his feet with a flying forearm, and heads up top.

Sheamus jumps but big show spears him in the midair, then the ref. starts his counts as we go to breaks. We comeback from breaks, to see show headbutt Sheamus, and then Sheamus gets pissed and fights back with some big right hands, but big show punches back in the head and tag out.

Ziggler come back in and connects with a dropkick and then he puts him in a grapevine headlock, but Sheamus make it to his feet, hits him in the face, and drops him with an Irish curse back breaker… Sheamus make the tag to Cena, who come in and he knock the big show off of the apron, then he drops Ziggler with a shoulder tackles, and a sitout slam.

Then Cena goes for an attitude adjustment but big show come in, and punches him, then Sheamus come in and big show goes after him, he grab Sheamus by the throat, but Sheamus counters the chokeslam, and goes for the white noise, then he dump big show on his head. As Cena, drops Ziggler with an attitude adjustment cover him for the victory.

A few minute later Ziggler is shown complaining to Vickie Guerrero about the big show being selfish, and Vickie says she is losing faith, but Ziggler say she is wrong. Moreover, he says he is great and wants a rematch, and then he formally asks Vickie for a rematch against Cena at TLC so he can steal the show. Vickie agrees, so Ziggler thanks her, then he walks away.

Vince McMahon arrives at the arena, and te4lls stage hand to send Vickie Guerrero to the ring, because he needs to have a conversation with her ring now… Vickie introduces Vince and she tells the fans to claps. Vince says he needs to address her matches, she that has made for TLC. He its needs to be big so, the match that she just made between Ziggler and WWE Champion for TLC need to change now…

Vickie says but Ziggler ask for that match. Vince says Ryback deserve another one on one match with my son in law Cena for the WWE Championship. Ziggler can face off with Triple H in table match. Then Vickie says that is unfair to Ziggler. Vince says she should stop the crap with Triple H then, and he says she owes Triple H and his wife an apology.

Backstage Ziggler walk into Vickie office and asks why she changes his match, and Vickie says it was Vince McMahon's idea. Ziggler say I want Cena not Triple H. Vickie say well you going to face off with Triple H in match… try stealing the show against him. Ziggler was not to please with Vickie changing his match from Cena to Triple H; he was trying to avoid a match against the King of kings, the Cerebral Assassin the Game.


	96. WWE RAW Dec 10, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 96- a wild end to RAW

_**December 10, 2012,**_ Monday night RAW was in Newark, New Jersey at the Prudential Center… with six nights to go until per pay view event TLC. It is the last pay per view event of the year. Whom will gain momentum go into the pay per view event…?

RAW begin with Dolph Ziggler sit on table in the ring, and he says, he want to talk about some numbers. He says its six nights go to TLC and fifteen days until Christmas. Ziggler says Cena keep being saved by his father in law and Vince McMahon is forcing me into with Triple H. I am going to beat Triple H and then later on I am going to cash in on big how, and become the greatest World heavyweight Champions of all time. Then Sheamus comes out to the ring to a nice ovation...

Sheamus says, Ziggler you cannot face unless you beat the Game, Triple H in a table match, and highly doubt that you will win… Big show comes out to the entranceway and says, this is boring and the both of you are delusional, because I would like nothing more than knocking out you Sheamus right now.. The no contract no provision is preventing me from doing that, but Ziggler is fair game, and he will knock him out no problem.

Sheamus says I am tired all of this, talks, but I cannot do anything to you big show, then he turns to Ziggler and says, I can do something do to you, and he grab him and gave him the white noise through the table. The fans were going wild and somewhere Triple h is smiling because Sheamus put Ziggler through the table...

Later on, Vince McMahon music began to play and the fans were cheering him as he walk out to the entranceway… Vince says, we are having one hell of show, and seeing that it is the holiday season, tonight you will seeing Dolph Ziggler face off with Sheamus, and AJ verse Vickie... and the fans were cheering those match made by Vince…

It was main event time.

John Cena vs. big show it was champion vs. champion.

Once both John Cena and big show were in the ring they lockup. Moreover, big show shoves him into the corner, and then he knocks him to the mat, with a punch, before picking him up, and bead butting him. Big show backs up and splashes him in the corner, then he charge Cena again, but he avoids him, jump on his back, and put him in the sleeper hold.

Cena get the big show down and goes for the pin, but somehow big show kicks out. Cena attempt attitude adjustment, only to have big show fall on top him, as we go to breaks, and when we return from breaks, to see big show hits side slam and cover him for near fall. Cena regain his feet and began to punches big show a few time, and then hits a dropkick. Big show hits the ropes and hitting a spear ad once again cover him for another near fall.

He then connects with elbow drop for another two counts… big show began argue with e ref. about the counts before charging the corner, then Cena dropkick him again, and hits the ropes only to have big show catch him in a bearhug. Cena manage to break the hold, and goes for the STF, but big show kicks him out of the ring, and then bring him back, in and drops him with a clotheslines…

Show climbs the ropes, hits Vander splash on Cena for another two counts, then he get angry, and picks up Cena before repeatedly punches him the corner… Cena comes back with a sitout slam, but big show answers it, with a chokeslam, then he calls for the knocked out punch, Cena ducks and hits an Attitude Adjustment.

He is about to cover him for the win, when out of nowhere the Shields runs in from the crowds and start attacking Cena to cause a disqualification, then they all stomp him the corner and get a table.. However, Team hell no, runs out and fights them off, as Ziggler runs into the ring and attacking Cena in the corner, and Triple H come out to help Cena.

He goes straight Ziggler, then big show tries to chokeslam Cena, but Cena counters and slams him through the table. As the Shields gains the upper hand and attack Team Hell No. However, Ryback come out and throws a ladder at the shields and jumping into the ring. He starts brawling with Reigns spinebuster him, as team Hell no, get back in it, it was a free fall, in the ring…

After clearing the ring of the shields and big show, it left Ziggler alone with Team Hell No, Triple H, Cena and Ryback. Ziggler was met with the shell-shocked, first, from Ryback, follow by a chokeslam from Kane, a flying headbutt from Bryan, and then Cena hits an Attitude Adjustment on Ziggler too.

Then Triple H finishes him off with the Pedigree for good measure, and giving him a taste of what to aspect at TLC when he facing off with Triple H in six nights... as the fans goes wild as Triple H was stood over Ziggler looking down at him.


	97. WWE TLC Dec 16, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 97- TLC

_**December 17, 2012,**_ TLC was at Barclays Center, in Brooklyn New, York. This is the last pay per view event of the year…. It was the first time ever the WWE has invade Brooklyn New York….John Cena was defend the WWE Championship angst Ryback, Triple H is facing off with Dolph Ziggler… TLC was in full swing when they show, Dolph Ziggler in the backstage being interview and he is complain as usual...

Dolph says tonight match is unfair, I was supposed to take on the WWE Champion John Cena but no, his father in law save him for me, and now I am taking Triple H. I want someone to promise me that Triple's H career is over after tonight... I am the biggest rising star in the WWE.

Later on, it was time for the Triple H vs. Dolph Ziggler, match… Ziggler went out first, to a booing, and then Triple H music hits the WWE Universe were on their feet for him, they had respect for him…. as Triple H walk out to the entranceway he wasn't alone his wife Dawn Marie with him, and Ziggler wasn't happy.

Being accompanied to the ring by his wife Dawn Marie, from Greenwich, Connecticut weight 251 lbs. the game, Triple H… they walk down the ramp together and then the aisle toward the ring and Dawn walk up the steel steps, to the apron of the ring while, Triple H walk around the ring. He climbs into the apron, turns toward the crowds, and did he thing…. Then he steps through the rope into the ring with Ziggler and Dawn...

Dawn smile and clapping for her husband, and kiss him on the lips before exiting the ring and walked down the steel step. The bell sound and the match were underway. Triple H tie up with Ziggler, and using his power to shove Ziggler to the mat, they lock up again, and Triple H applies a side headlock, but Ziggler, reverse it. Triple H comes back some major tape right hand to Ziggler…

Then he throws Ziggler outside and follow him out, he grab him and throw face first into the announcer table, then he takes the stirs apart, and hits Ziggler right in the face with therm. Triple H gets a table and put in the ring, and he set it up, but Ziggler snaps his head down on the ropes. He slides into the ring, then Ziggler tries to trades punches with the game, but the game win the slugfest.

Triple H knee him in the stomach gain control, Ziggler, duck a punches, and puts him in a sleeper holds, hunter start to fade only to have his wife and fans cheer him, and he power out by fling Ziggler into the corner. As Triple H, make it to his feet Ziggler catch him with Zag Zig, and he set the table up and try to put Triple H through the table, but unfortunately for Ziggler the game seem to be out. Ziggler pull triple h up and that when the game hits a surprise DDT on Ziggler, by himself some time.

Triple H shook the webs from his head, and slow made to his feet, he grab Ziggler by the hair and began to put together a series of move, he hits a spinebuster on Ziggler, follow up with knee drop to the face, and mounted Ziggler and punch in the head…

Then he grab the table he turn to Ziggler who was regain his feet, and that when AJ comes ran out, and slide into the ring, and attempt to tip over the table, but Dawn enter the ring, and she tackle AJ and catfight was on.

As Triple H lift Ziggler up and powerbomb him with the through the table for the victory, as Dawn toss AJ out the ring, husband and wife stood together, as the referee raise Triple H hand in victory….

After Triple H victory over Ziggler, it was tie of the main event. John Cena was put the WWE Championship on the line against Ryback…Cena knew he could match power with Ryback but he decide to approach this match differently than his previous matches…

Ryback music hits the WWE Universe were on their feet for him as he makes his out entranceway. He walk down the ramp to the ring… a few minutes later the champion music hits and Brooklyn fans, were on their feet for the WWE champion.

John Cena comes out to entranceway and for head the ring where he slide into the ring, stood up, and hoist up the WWE Championship and the fans were going wild for him… He hand the title to the referee who show it to Ryback and then to the WWE Universe, and then he hand the title to the ring announcer…

He signals for the bell and the bell sound and the match was underway… Cena tie up with Ryback and then applies a side headlock to Ryback and took him off his feet… Ryback regain his feet and shove Cena into the ropes and when he came off the ropes, hitting Ryback with shoulder but neither guy move.

Cena kicks Ryback in the stomach and re-applies the headlock, and take him off his feet once again… Cena was trying to wear down Ryback before hitting some hard-hitting moves of his. Cena wear down Ryback, and then began his assaults but Ryback fought back as they were trade hard hitting moves, but Cena regain control of the match, and was set up for AA, but Ryback counter with a meathook clothesline on Cena…

Ryback pick Cena up off the mat and set up for shell shock and hits it, and cover Cena, 1…2.. Somehow, Cena kicks out.. Ryback grab him and does it again, as he goes for the cover again when the Shields run in began attacking both Cena and Ryback cause disqualified the fans were boos.

The Shields lay out both Cena and Ryback and ruin a great match between Cena and Ryback for the WWE title.

After the TLC went off the air, and both Cena and Ryback were help to the back Stephanie was there waiting on her husband. Moreover, she was pissed off that the Shields ruin the WWE title match…

You okay honey, she says..

Yeah, he says.

Where is the managing supervisor Guerrero, she says, in a dangerous voice..

Moreover, nobody knew where she was… If you all value your jobs you find her now, she says.

Moreover, they took off trying to find Vickie Guerrero, because they did not want, lose their jobs, especially when the CEO is in a bad mood. Of course, they could not find her. Vickie immediately left the arena she did not want to feel the raft of Stephanie Cena.


	98. WWE RAW Dec 17, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 98- Monday night RAW

_**December 18, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was at the Well Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Moreover, it was Sammy awards. The WWE Universe was still reeling from what happened at TLC where the Shield ruin a great match between WWE Champion John Cena and Ryback, when the blatant interfere in the match causing a double Disqualifications…

Monday night RAW begun and no less than a few second into the show Stephanie McMahon Cena music began to play and the fans were on their feet for the CEO as she made her way out to the entranceway.

Oh boy King... Stephanie McMahon Cena doesn't look to happy, Cole says.

Uh, no, she doesn't Cole, King says.

Please welcome the CEO of the WWE Stephanie Cena, Justin announced… as Stephanie walk down the ramp and head for the ring where she climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and through the ropes into the ring, and ask for a mic...

Vickie Guerrero I know that you can hear so you better comes here now, she says in stern voice…

This doesn't look good for Vickie Cole, King says.

I don't believe so King, Cole says as Vickie comes out to the ring…

What do you want, Vickie says.

Shut up Vickie, where were you last night, Stephanie says.

Hey, I am not a family member of yours, Vickie says.

Yeah I know and thanks god for that, I want to know where you because I send stagehand to find you, because I have a bone to pick you about what happened in the WWE Championship match. Moreover, the stagehand tells me that you left the arena, because you didn't want deal with me. well guess what Vickie are you going to deal with me now. Stephanie says...

I have no idea what you are talking about Stephanie, I wasn't there so I have no clue on what happen in the WWE Championship match, Vickie says..

Well let me show you what happen, rolls the footage gentleman, Stephanie says…

Ryback hits another shock shell on Cena was going for the cover when out of nowhere the Shield runs in and attacking both Cena and Ryback.

What I am supposed to be looking at here, Vickie says...

Oh please tells me Cole Vickie doesn't see what we saw last night, King says.

I think she is King, Cole says.

What you are looking at Vickie, is the shield stick their noses where it doesn't belong… Now what are you going to do about it, Stephanie says.

I don't see thing so I am not going to a thing, Vickie says, as the fans booing that answers…

Oh really now, how does a fine sound to you Vickie for not doing anything about what happen last night. The Shield ruins a great match between Cena and Ryback… Stephanie says.

I don't think you should fine the shield,

Who says I was fine the Shield, I was thinking about fining you Vickie, for your lack of incompetence, Stephanie says.

You can't fine me, I am the managing supervisor of RAW, Vickie says...

I can fining Vickie, 5,000 thousand dollars, for lack of incompetence, and remember what I told you the day of Survivor Series Vickie, I am not playing games with you, Stephanie says

As her music began to play as she drop the mic walk away, and step the trough the ropes onto the apron of the ring and walk down the steel steps and up the aisle way…

Wow King 5,000 thousand dollars fines for Vickie do to her lack of incompetence as Stephanie Cena put it, Cole says...

That putting it medley Cole, King says…

Later on, Vickie come out to introduce the kiss of the year awards, and then she says, want to state, of the record that she would never accept a nomination. She says she wouldn't abuse her power like Triple H did.

Then she says the win on the kiss of the year is, it tie, between Triple H and his wife Dawn Marie and John and Stephanie Cena… and the WWE Universe erupt for the tie...

Wow, King I don't ever think there been a tie before for kiss of the year, Cole says…

Well Cole I guess there a first time for everything, include kiss of the year, King says…

Later on, Dolph Ziggler run out with a referee and says he is cashing in, then the ref. goes over to the ring the bell, but Triple H runs out, and attacks him from behind, and beat him up, and then proceed to throw him into the barricade and head backstage as show gets up and see what happened.

Dolph Ziggler is shown looking for Vickie Guerrero backstage, who is having her own problems, and he finally runs into her, and screams, about Triple H, costing him his cash on chance… You are in charge, and ask what is she going to do about it, and then she says, how abut nothing Ziggler…

Ziggler say, I can get own revenge on Triple H in a tag team tonight with my new girlfriend, but she can be Triple H partner, and Vickie says no, I rather watch lose again.

AJ lee come out to the ring, and ask for mic, and she says she is full surprise, and peoples keep asking her why she setup Triple H and she thinks the answer should be pretty obvious. As Triple H, music began to play, and Dawn Marie and Triple H walk out to the entranceway and the fans were on the feet for them

Dawn says, it pretty obvious AJ. Here what going to be obvious tonight me kick you scrawny butt all over the ring… As they made they, way to the ring... the bell sound and the mixed tag team match was underway….

Ziggler ducks a clothesline, and showboats a bit, and when he turns around, he was met with a tape right hand of the game, who began to unload on him… Ziggler come back with hammerlock on the mat. Triple H come back with a facebreaker knee smash dropping Ziggler.

Ziggler tag in AJ and she smile at Triple H and Dawn come in and tackles AJ.

The ref. tries to pull them apart but Dawn get the upper hand on AJ, but blatant choke her, and then he grab two fist full of AJ hair and began to slam her head into the mat repeatedly…

AJ escape ran off for high ground, as fans were cheering Dawn, and Ziggler sneak up from behind her, but he was cut off by her husband Triple H, who caught him with a vicious clothesline…

Ziggler come back and toss the game out of the ring and he followed him outside, and whip into the steels steps, and then he turn his attention to Dawn who was in the ring..

He slide into the ring, he stalk Dawn, who wasn't backing down from him, and the ref. was check on Triple H, Dawn low blow Ziggler and the fans erupt and then out of nowhere a big man appears and he grab Dawn by the hair, and proceed to give Dawn the big ending, (over the shoulder cutter.)

Moreover, Cena come runs out to the ring, clearing the ring of Big E. Langston…


	99. WWE Smackdown Dec 18, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 99- Friday night Smackdown

_**December 2012, **_Smackdown, was at the CONSOL Energy Center in Pittsburgh, PA... John Cena was making yet another appearance on Friday night Smackdown to team with Sheamus as they face the team of Dolph Ziggler and big show….

Ziggler and big show, had the early advantage into the match, by making quickly tags, and keeping the WWE Champion Cena isolated in their corner or in one the opposite corner. Ziggler ties a for big splash in the corner, but Cena moves out of the way, and he tag in Sheamus and the Irishman makes his way into the ring, and goes crazy on Ziggler…

He throws onto the apron began to lands his signature clubbing blows as AJ and Langston look on… Sheamus then pull Ziggler back into the ring, and tries for the cloverleaf, but Ziggler throws him outside of the ring. Langston stares at him, as Sheamus get up and he stare off with Langston, but he is taken out by big show with a clothesline...

Sheamus get toss back into the ring and Ziggler and big show, goes back on the offense, with big show tagging in and picking apart Sheamus. However, Sheamus tries to works his way back into the match, but he cannot match power with show, who tries for a chokeslam, but Sheamus counters with DDT!

Both men get their respective tags, and Cena takes down Ziggler with his shoulder tackles, and then sitout slam. Moreover, he goes for the five knuckles shuffle, and connects, but show interrupts the AA by kicking Cena in the gut… Sheamus comes in and help Cena by attack big show, and they began brawls, out of the ring and backstage… Ziggler hits the Zig Zag on Cena.

Cover him for the 1...2…but Cena get his shoulder up! Cena catches Ziggler with the Attitude Adjustment and goes for the cover, when Langston hits the ring, and takes out Cena with a clotheslines, for the DQ and that when Triple H come runs out and slide into ring and went straight for Langston…

And the fight was on between Triple H and Langston. The rookie was about to learn a hard lesson you do not touch another man wife, especially The Game wife.

Triple H has Langston in the corner stomp a mudhole in him and walks it completely dry… Langston fought back kicks the game, when he charge him Triple H caught with a spinning spinebuster, and the fans were erupts… Hunter then mouthed Langston and began to punches with his tape right hand… Langston shove Triple H off of him, he try to escape but Triple H grab him, and whip into the ropes, Langston reverse it, and head his drop, and The Game counters with a facebreaker smash, dropping Langston.

Ziggler try attack to Triple H from behind but Cena grab him and he Ziggler began brawl…Ziggler swings wild at Cena but he duck and hoist Ziggler onto his shoulder Triple H kick Langston in the guts and hooking him up for the Pedigree. He hit a thunderous Pedigree on Langston while Cena hit a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on Ziggler of the second time…. Triple H and Cena stood over Langston and Ziggler.


	100. WWE Tribute to Troops Dec 19, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 100-Cena vs. Cesaro

_**December 19 2012,**_ WWE Tribute to the Troops, from Norfolk, Virginia. It is the WWE most patriotic show of the year, Tribute to the Troops featured high-octane competition, in honor of America's bravest men and woman… Emanating from the U.S, Navy large installation, the 10th anniversary of WWE Tribute to the troops.

Moreover, the main event was WWE Champion John Cena vs. Antonio Cesaro the U.S. state champion. Although WWE was honoring America Troops, did not stop Swiss-born US champion Antonin Cesaro from berating America and explaining his superiority over the nation he represents as champion...

In front of the men and women of the US Armed Forces, however, Cesaro face his most daunting challenge to date- the current WWE Champion John Cena.

The Swiss Superman has undoubtedly proven he is a formidable competitor, and if he can defeat the leader of Cenation and the current WWE Champion in front of them military, it probably would elevate him to new heights in the WWE. However, his opponent is John Cena who is a competitor and who never quits- but he is also one of the strongest supports of the military in the WWE.

When Cena was introduce by the Muppets the fans erupt for him as he walk out to the entranceway holding the richest prize into the WWE, the WWE Championship, and he hoist over his head everyone was going crazy from him.

Cena make his way to the ring, he slide into the ring stood up and shows the WWE Championship again, to fans… Cesaro wasn't impressive with Cena or the ovation his receive from the Troops.

The bell sound and the match was underway. All through the two superstars stood toe to toe in the middle of the ring exchange blow, Cena's ring experience overwhelmed the United States champion. And Cena took control of the bout's momentum… nails Cesaro with several hard-hitting moves, to the delights of fans in attendance…

With the bravest men and women of the US military firmly in his corner, and cheering him Cena delivery a thunderous Attitude Adjustment to the Swiss-born superman, securing the victory… and the celebration was on.


	101. WWE RAW Dec 24, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 101- a Miracle on 34th street fight

_**December 24 2012,**_ Monday night RAW was at the CONSOL energy Center, in Pittsburgh, PA…. Monday night RAW was being tape because Christmas Eve fell on Monday, and it air Monday night.

The main event match for Christmas Eve Monday night RAW was the WWE Champion John Cena take on Alberto Del Rio in a Miracle on 34th Street fight…. Toward the end RAW it was time for the Miracle on 34th Street fight, Alberto Del Rio went out first to the ring and then John Cena music hits and the WWE Universe erupts for him as he made his way to the entranceway and then he salute Cenation and he made his way to the ring for his match…

The bell sound and the match was underway. Alberto try to tell Cena he hits Santa Claus by accident, but Cena unload on Del Rio… They end up o nth arena floor where Del Rio throws Cena into the steel steps, before kicking him in the back. Alberto take to the mic, and tells the crowds it was an accident, and then he began to beat Cena with mic. He then says he did not want to hurt Santa.

He goes to strike Cena again, but Cena block it, and screams Santa, before hitting him with the mic, and then he unwrapping a present at ringside. Cena smile when he pulls a chair out of the box… and the WWE Universe were going crazy when they saw the chair. Cena hits Del Rio a few times with the chair, before attempt a cover, but Ricardo breaks up the pin attempt and run away.

Alberto kicks Cena several times and grabs a present that Ricardo has, and he rips it open and he is not happy on what inside the box, and take out a pie, with Ricardo hold, Cena Alberto charge but he accidentally smash Ricardo with the pie, and Cena throw Alberto outside again. Cena followed him outside and slams him into the barricade and then take Alberto up the aisle way to the stage, where there are more present.

Cena knee him in the face, and unwrap another presents,, he took a monitors out of the box, and proceeds to hits Alberto with it, as we go to break and when we return from break, Alberto is on control of the match. Moreover, he opened another gifts, but is pissed when he reveals a teddy bear.

Cena gets up and see what Alberto is hold and then Alberto throw it at him and then he knee him in the gut, Cena grab him and throw him into the Christmas tree. Ricardo interfere again Cena grab him and toss him into some presents before Alberto chops him in the knee and lead him back to the ringside..

However, Cena stop him and whips him into the barricade he went and grab a Christmas tree and throw at Alberto, before opened another gifts and found a bowling balls, and the fans were cheers.

Then he rolls the bowling ball into Alberto groin, and then Cena opened another gifts and pulls out a fire extinguisher he slide into the ring, as Alberto tries to beg him off as Cena sprays with the fire extinguisher, then Ricardo attack Cena again, from behind, and put him in a sleeper hold.

Santa Claus make the save and Ricardo looked delight to see Santa, but Santa decks him with the bags of presents and pull out a red holiday's sock... Santa give Alberto the mandible claw, and then Cena drop him with attitude adjustment for the win...

After RAW went off the air, Cena head backstage with Santa Claus and Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler followed. Vickie did the unthinkable as she approach John Cena…

John Cena I am hereby stripping you of the WWE Champion, she says, as everyone was shocked…

You're what? John says, as Vickie grab the WWE Championship out for his hand.

You hear me Cena you are being stripping of the WWE Championship, Vickie says.

Why, he asks...

Because are you… Vickie says…

Vickie you cannot just strip Cena of the WWE title, one official says...

I just did. And on the first RAW of the New Year, there will a championship match to crown a new WWE champion when cm punk battle Ryback for the WWE title, she says nasty

Oh yeah one thing Cena you're fire, she says, as walk away laughing.


	102. John tells Stephanie

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 102- Stephanie found out

_**December 2012,**_ after Christmas, it was back to working. John knew that he had to tells Stephanie what Vickie did to him after taping Monday night RAW… he knew she wasn't going to be happy about what Vickie did. Stephanie was in her office when he walks into the office, and she looked p had seen her handsome husband walking into the office.

Hey, there you, she says, sweetly smiling too and John saw her beautiful smile.

Hi beautiful, um are you busy I need to speak with you, John says… Stephanie knows something was off with him, he been acting strange since he comes home off the road…

Okay, what is it that you have to talk to me about, she asks.

What I have to talk to you about has to do with Monday night RAW and what happen after we were done taping, he says.

John my love just tells me, she says.

Vickie strips me of the WWE Championship and she fires me too, John says, as he watched his wife lovely face, she was not pleased…

She did what to you, she says, in an angry voice...

Strip me of the WWE title and then fire me, for no reason, he says,

First of all, she had no rights to strip you of the WWE title, and then fired without a reason… Vickie has no idea who she messing with here, well now she is about to find out whom she is messing with…

I do I go to RAW, He asks…

No, we're going to do things differently you are official entering the Royal Rumble, and you are going to win the Royal Rumble and go to WrestleMania and win back the WWE title from whoever is champion… I am going to make her life a living hell I am going to make it very difficult for her to do anything to you, after you make your return at the Royal Rumble. She says… and John saw Stephanie smile…

Sound like the evil McMahon is about to make a surprise appearance and Vickie is going to be on the receiving hand of the evil McMahon… John says

Oh, yeah baby, I warn her not to do anything stupid but obviously, she doesn't listen very well, Stephanie says... as she press the button and.

Yes, Stephanie, Beatrice says

Beatrice can you please get Vince for me, Stephanie asks...

Sure, Stephanie, her response, a few minutes later the door open and Vince walk into the office…

You want to speak with Stephanie, Vince says...

Yes, I did Vince. Vickie Guerrero has done something that I do not approval of, Stephanie says…

By the sound of your voice, I know it not good.

Yes, it is not good, she stripping John of the WWE title and then fired him too. She says, as she and John watched Vince face, and he too was not pleased.

What? He says. She fired you John, he asks...

Yep, without giving me a reason, he says.

Well I am reinstated you when we taping RAW this Saturday, he asks...

No Vince Stephanie says...

What do you mean no Stephanie she firing your husband for no reason, Vince says...?

Vince, John is entering the royal rumble and he is going to win the Royal Rumble match and go on to WrestleMania and win back the WWE title from whoever is champion...

What I want to know whom is she giving the title too, he says.

Well, she says the title will be on the line when Ryback vs. cm punk on the first RAW of the New Year, John says...

Oh really now, which mean she might be working with cm punk and heyman, and that is not good thing for her, with me, Stephanie says...

You me too, Steph… but it sound like the evil inside of you is come out to play with Vickie Guerrero and it is not going to pretty for her, Vince says..

Yep... we are going watch and see what happen. However, I want you Vince, at the taping of RAW to antagonize Vickie….

Steph I have a better idea let her appearance on Miz TV then Vince appearance began to antagonize her for you, John says.

I like that, better, Stephanie says...

Me too, I will enjoy antagonize her for you Steph, Vince says...

Oh, I know you will, she says, smiling.


	103. WWE RAW Dec 31, 2012

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 103 Vince taunts Vickie

_**December31 2012,**_ it was the last RAW before the New Year. Monday night RAW was in Washington DC ours National Capital, RAW was in the Verizon Center...

RAW was in full swing and matches were going by, when it was time for Miz TV and appearance on Miz TV was managing supervisor of RAW Vickie Guerrero, but Vickie had no clue that she was being setting up by the McMahon… Miz did his thing and then he bought Vickie Guerrero out to the ring, and being to questions.

So Vickie why do you have the WWE Championship, Miz asks...

It none of your business Miz why I have the WWE Championship, Vickie says... and just then Vince music began to play and the WWE Universe in Washington DC were on their feet for the Chairman of Board… Vickie was startle by Mr. McMahon music playing...

Hey, that Mr. McMahon music playing King, Cole says...

I know Cole, the boss is here tonight in our national capital he must have some business, King says... and looked at Vickie face she worried.

As Vince walk out to the entranceway and the fans were going wild for him, as he walk down the ramp and head of the ring where Miz and Vickie. Vince walk steel step to the apron of the ring where he step through the ropes and into the ring with them... Vince shakes hands with Miz and then was hand a mic.

Miz I am sorry to interrupt, but I have some business to conduct and it with Vickie here, if you don't mind, Vince says...

Of course, not Mr. McMahon go right head, Miz says...

Thank you. Now Vickie I was sitting backstage watch you talk you told Miz here that it is none of his business on why you are holding the WWE Championship correct, Vince ask...

Yes... Vickie says...

Well, then I think that you need to explain to Cenation why their Leader John Cena is not here tonight, Vince says..

Oh, I have no idea on what you are talking Mr. McMahon, Vickie says.

Oh, I believe you do know what I am talking about Vickie. You stripping my son in law of the WWE title for no reason, and then you fired him too without giving a reason… Vince says, as Cenation booing….

I had reason for stripping your son in-law and then fired him too, Vickie says...

Well according to John, you didn't give him the reason and I believe him. Vince says…

Of course, you would believe him because he is your daughter husband and he can do no wrong, right, Vickie says…

You need to re-hire my son in law, because you had no reason to fire him, Vince says...

I am not rehired him, he deserves to be here or be WWE Champion. He was rude to me, and he calls me a female dog, Vickie says.

Wait a minute you fired him call he called you a female dog, Vince say.

That right, and let face it, you favorite him and you gave your daughter everything she wants right. Vickie says...

Right now Vickie I believe you are jealous, Vince says...

Oh, please I am not jealous of your skank daughter one bit, Vickie says...

Watch your mouth Vickie that is my daughter you're talking about there, at least my daughter didn't have to be general manager or Executive Consultant to land a man, Vince says... As the fans were, love this and Vince McMahon the way he defense his daughter Stephanie honor…

Face it Vickie some of the Superstars were manager by you because you had some power, Vince says… Now that you are managing supervisor, they are trying to use you even more now. Vince says...

You know what you sound just likes Stephanie did a month ago she told me the same thing… I have news for you and her that is not true, Vickie says...

Vickie I had suggest for you, you need to grow eyeball in the head of your head, because my daughter Stephanie who is the CEO is gunning for you, and I know something that you don't know, and I can't wait for the surprise when it is revealed… Vince says.

I am not worried one bit Vickie says...

You should be worried maybe even scared to Vickie, because you had no idea on who you are messing with, do you, Vince says…

Like I told Stephanie a month, I am not scared of anything or anyone and that include your family the McMahon, Vickie says...

Be scared Vickie, and always look over your shoulder because you'll never know when the McMahon will strike Vince says, as his music began to play and he drop the mic and walk away from Vickie.

Oh my King, Vickie had no clue who she is messing with does she Cole asks

Apparently, so Cole, Vickie is being very naive here to think that she doesn't care who she is messing with, but she will soon learn the hard way, King say, as Vince exiting the ring and walk down the steps and head up the aisle way and then up the ramp backstage…

You are right there King. Vickie is going to learn the hard way that you don't cross the McMahon, Cole says…


	104. WWE RAW Jan 7, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 104- Stephanie and John

_**January 7, 2013,**_ the first RAW of the New Year was at the Tampa Bay time forum in sun Tampa Bay, Florida. It is the second RAW that John Cena wouldn't be there thanks to Vickie Guerrero who fired him… John was at home with Stephanie and their four kids.

They were watching RAW, and they couldn't believe who gloat over John Cena being fire none other than, cm punk. Cenation began chanting their leader name, and cm punk told you can chanting his name all you want your leader isn't here tonight, and he won't be back, ever…

Lawler says, yeah, punk is so happy Cole that John Cena isn't here. You know it King. However, what get me; he is in championship match when he hasn't beating Cena, before Vickie Guerrero fired him, Cole says. I know Cole remember what Mr. McMahon says to Vickie Guerrero last week that Stephanie is gunning for her, Lawler say. Yes, I remember that I don't want to be Vickie Guerrero when the CEO and wife of John Cena show up here to get herself some of one Vickie Guerrero, Cole says. Me either Cole, Lawler says.

Both Stephanie and John were smiling at what Cole and King says…

They are right, about you baby, and what you are going to do to one Vickie Guerrero, I don't want to be her either when you show up on RAW, John says…

Oh, yeah Vickie will regret that she strips my husband of the WWE Title and then fire you too, baby, Stephanie says, smiling evil.

Ooh, I see that evil smile of your, and I am loving it, John says, huskily.

Oh, yeah, you loving my evil smiling baby, Stephanie say is sultry voice.

Yep, its mean that Bitchy Stephanie is going to be making a special appearance and Vickie is going to meet her and it won't be good for her, but it will be fun for you and every Stephanie fans, John says as he move his face closer to her.

I loved how you just describe what is going to happen to Vickie when I do shows up, Stephanie says in raspy, as she lean in and kiss him on the lips...

When they pulled back from the kisses, they smile.

Me too, I am going to enjoy you kicking her ass over the ring, that night John says…

Later on, John and Stephanie watching the WWE Championship TLC, match between Ryback and cm punk. Stephanie and John loved everything that Ryback did to cm punk in the match… Ryback counter the bulldog and drops cm punk through the table that was setup at ringside,

Ryback is about to becoming WWE champion King, Cole says... As Ryback began, climb the ladder in the ring...

Yes, and John Cena who is probably watch at home, is cheering on Ryback, right now, King says…

Just then, the light goes out. And, the Shield appearance the light come back on as Reigns pull Ryback down off the ladder, but Ryback clear the ring of the Shield. The shield get back in the ring, Rollins and Ambrose hold Ryback as Reigns hits him with a steel chair.

And then, they drag Ryback out of the ring and triple powerbomb him through at table onto the steel steps! as cm punk crawl into the ring, and the Shield retreat as cm punk slowly climb the ladder, when it reach the top of the ladder, looks smugly down at Ryback, and he unhook the WWE Championship…

The WWE Universe boo mercilessly that cm punk is once again WWE Champion thanks in part the Shield and Vickie Guerrero stripping John Cena of the title.

You have to wonder King what Stephanie McMahon Cena is thinking right now, Cole ask.

Stephanie is probably not happy right about now Cole on what just transpire in the WWE Championship match, King response.

With help from the Shield cm punk regain the WWE Championship, much to the disliked of the WWE Universe, Cole says…


	105. WWE RAW Jan 14, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 105-20th Anniversary of RAW

_**January 14, 2013,**_ the countdown to the Royal Rumble is on. Monday night invade in Texas, RAW was at the Toyota Center, in Houston, Texas. It was the 20th Anniversary of Monday night RAW. RAW started with the Chairman of the WWE in the ring.

Wow look at grandpa, Sophia says.

Grandpa look spiffy his suit, Khloe says, as Stephanie and John chuckles… As Khloe and Sophia looked at their parents, who were chuckles...

What so funny, Khloe & Sophia ask...

You two are funny, look at grandpa he looked spiffy in his suits, honey, John say.

Well he does, daddy Sophia, say… as they turn their attention back to the TV to watch they grandpa.

Welcome to Monday night RAW, Vince say, as everyone goes nuts… through the years what we have seen most every Monday night is entertainment. 4 billion viewers have enjoyed the Monday night RAW over the past 20 years. As the fans cheers some more…

The big show cuts off the Chairman and he comes out to the ring and rain on Mr. McMahon parade of the 20th anniversary of Monday night RAW. Big show grabs a mic and began to tell Mr. McMahon that the 20th anniversary celebration is going to have to wait right now. As the fans boos… Big show says we need to address the "travesty" that happened to me on Friday night Smackdown.

I do not like being told what to do, and I do not like being interrupt either, or being to by my first name, Vince says. Big show tries to get back on topic, when Vince interrupt him again, and say show lost some weights. Show says, I have been cutting back on the carbs, but Vince meant the fact he is no longer wearing the World Heavyweight championship.

Big show once again tries to the travesty, but McMahon says it easier to just roll the footage. Big show tries to stop that from happening, but Vince say goes and he points to the titantron. And we saw the ending few minute of show losing the World title on Smackdown where Alberto Del Rio dumps the announcer table on the "World largest Athlete" to win the match and championship.

I wasn't prepared for that type of match on Friday night and insinuate that Booker T did it to make Del Rio into a hero for the Latinos. Booker is jealous of my iron clad contract and me. My contract makes everyone else inferior to me... What do you want me to do, Vince asks.

My suggest is that you being the Chairman you can strips Del Rio of the World title. And that when Del Rio music hits, and out comes Ricardo Rodriguez to introduce the new World heavyweight champion Albert Del Rio…

Del Rio makes his way out normally. Rodriguez carries a bucket behind Del Rio as they head on the ring. Alberto says, when someone calls out big show he comes off like a "little crying baby". As he climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring, and he step through the ropes into the ring… Why don't you "do something about it" instead of complaining to Mr. McMahon about it, Alberto ask?

On the other hand, how about this big show, you and I meet tonight of the World title, A "Si" chant breakout. Big show vetoes that idea and says I am not prepared to face you tonight. What you needs to prepare for since you are so much "bigger and stronger". Why don't you show some "cajones" for once in your life?

I am not going to waste my rematch tonight and I will fight Del Rio when I want to. The perfect place for ours rematch, is at the Royal Rumble. A smart man like me chooses the battleground. And when the PPV event is over, they'll only be talking about me. At the Royal Rumble, I will knock you out, and I will take back the World title. So enjoy your 15 minutes of fame.

Del Rio insults him in Spanish and big show tells him to speak "English". Del Rio translates his insults as "fat jackass". A the big show asks the crowd if they're okay with a World Champion insulting him like this. Which resulting in another "Si" chants? What the let "C" as to do with anything.

Del Rio says I have a present for you show. As Rodriguez picks up the bucket that he bought to the ring. Big show says Rodriguez I will break your spine in half, if you throws water on my new suit.

Rodriguez shrugs his shoulders and tosses the buckets resulting in a batch of confetti, a very angry big show charge at Rodriguez but Del Rio once again save his friend. Del Rio connects with a kicks in the corner, causing the big show to escapes to the outside. Mr. McMahon happily "introduces" Alberto Del Rio... As they shake hands…


	106. WWE RAW Jan 21, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 106- John & Stephanie

_**January 21, 2013, **_Monday night RAW invades HP Pavilion in San Joes California. With six nights to go until the Royal Rumble and the official start of the road to WrestleMania began… RAW was in full swing with matches going by.

John was watching RAW from Greenwich, Connecticut, as he continues preparing to make his triumph return to the WWE this Sunday at the Royal Rumble when he is a surprise entry into the Royal Rumble match. He was downstairs in the home gym working out… he never notice Stephanie in the doorway of the home gym, she was watching as he curl weighs.

Are you enjoying the view, baby? John asks…

What do you think? Stephanie, response, as she walks over to him, he put the weighs down…

As she snake, her arms around his waist, and kiss him on the shoulder… as he smile… he turn around wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him…

I think you were thinking about sneak attack on me, John says in huskily voice...

Sneak attack never baby, Stephanie say raspy voice...

Yeah sure, John says in huskily voice...

Honestly, beside why do I need to sneak attack you when I can have you whenever I want, baby, Stephanie says, as she hands slide down a lower John smile at him..

True, but you are McMahon baby, John says...

This is true, Stephanie say, as Vickie come boom through the TV. And both John and Stephanie look at the Flat screen TV in the home gym…

God I cannot wait to confront that- that skanky bitch, Stephanie say…

Sound like Bitchy Stephanie is eager to come out and play with skanky Vickie, John says…

Oh yes she is baby. She wants to gets her hands on that skanky for everything she done in recently weeks, not only to you but also to Paul and Dawn Levesque, Stephanie say sound very bitchy.

I understand baby, but be very careful with skanky Vickie she cannot be trust, she is power hungry and who knows what she will do. I do not want my gorgeous wife, get hurt by that skanky or she will see a side of John Cena that she never seen before, John said in a dangerous voice….

Calm down there tiger, you concentrate on winning the Royal Rumble match, and get back the WWE title whomever is champion after the Royal Rumble, and I will handle one Vickie Guerrero in my own McMahon way, Stephanie says with a evil smiles…

John could not resist to that evil smile of Stephanie, he lean in and kiss her gently on the lips…. Stephanie turn off the TV in the home gym and took John hand walk out of the home gym and head up the staircase to the family room where the TV was on and tune to Monday night RAW. They sat down on the couch to watch the rest of the Monday night RAW…

John and Stephanie saw what the Shield did to the rock the #1 contender for the WWE championship currently held by cm punk…. They show cm punk and heyman whom are leaving the building when they run into the Chairman of the WWE Mr. McMahon.

You think that you are real clever with what you pulled off out there, Vince asks…

We are not involved with the Shield attacking the rock, heyman response…

Yeah, punk says.

The shield has attack everyone not just that, they involving themselves in punk matches, heyman says.

Regardless of the lack of obvious evidence… If the shield get involved in your match this Sunday at the Royal Rumble "serve consequence" will take place... because I will personally strip you punk of the WWE Championship, Vince says… as he walk off with a evil smile on his face….

John and Stephanie were smile too…

That my father, Stephanie says proudly…

Oh yeah, Mr. McMahon is on the prowl tonight, John says, with a smile.


	107. Royla Rumble Jan 27, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 107- John Cena triumph return

_**January 27, 2013,**_ WWE invade US Airway Center, in Phoenix Arizona, for the Royal Rumble pay per view event… The road to WrestleMania official kicks off… John was in Stephanie lockerroom, her lockerroom was pretty much off limits to WWE Superstars and Diva with except of Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton and of course Vince McMahon.

Royal Rumble event was in full swing with matches goes by. Later, on the Royal Rumble match was about to begin, with Dolph Ziggler and number two, who was Chris Jericho… They start off the royal rumble match and every two minutes another Superstars enter the match to battle for the right to go to WrestleMania and be the main event…

After number 18, enter the royal rumble, John walk out of Stephanie lockerroom wearing a hoodie covering his face so he wasn't be recognize by anyone… He reaches the gorilla position where Stephanie and Vince were. Stephanie lean in kiss him on the lips, then the buzz went off, he walk out to the entranceway with no music, everyone was wonders who the mystery man wearing the hoodie…

John slowly pulls back the hoodie revealing himself and Cenation erupts when they saw their leader, John Cena...

Oh, my it's John Cena, Michael Cole says...

Wait a minute I thought Vickie Guerrero fired him, last year, JBL say...

She did. However, it is pretty obviously, who resign him, King says...

John pull off the sweatshirt and head for the ring, and he slide into the ring stood up everyone in the ring could not believe him was there and in the royal rumble match. Several superstars attack him but he fought them all off, and eliminating Slater from the royal rumble match, then he eliminating Cody Rhodes next from the royal rumble match…

Jericho attempt to put Cena in the walls of Jericho but he fought him another superstar enter the match, when Daniel Bryan enter next, and kicks the hell out of everyone except for Cena, he block the kick and drop Bryan with punch to the guts. Cena get attack from behind, and he almost gets eliminate as the clock counts down...

Barrett was next to entering to match, and he goes right after Cena and headbutts him in the corner, he attempts a backward heel kick but Cena caught his foot and kick Barrett in the stomach instead. Cesaro attack Cena from behind and attempt to eliminate him, but Cena reverse it and eliminate Cesaro from the royal rumble match…

Miz enter the match next, and he drops Cena with DDT… Then Sheamus attempt eliminate Cena, but fails... Jericho attempts a lionsault but Cena get his knees up. Orton and Ryback entering the match and Ryback sends Miz over the top rope eliminated him from the match. Orton RKO's Sheamus and his brother in law Cena.

After a couple more eliminating it was down to Cena, Sheamus and Ryback… Cena and Sheamus double teamed Ryback by connects with double sulpex. Cena hits the sitout slam and he goes for the five-knuckle shuffle only to have Ryback pop up and hits a meathook clothesline on him.

Sheamus and Ryback battle and Sheamus get the better of the fight, then he calls for the brogue kick, but Ryback counter and eliminated Sheamus from the match, it now down to Cena and Ryback…

Ryback starts to psychic himself up as he stare at Cena... as a chants of feed me more, then Cena does, ' you can't see me' taunts him. Before taking a swing at him. Ryback avoids it, and drop him with a sideslam, and then he goes for a meathook clothesline again, but this time Cena counters with a drop toehold, before h lock in the STF…

Ryback start to fade away and Cena let go of the STF, then he tries to lifts Ryback onto his shoulders, and try to eliminate him from the match but Ryback comes back and hits a top rope Thesz press, and then he slams Cena's head into the mat.

He picks Cena up and tries to eliminate him, but Cena avoid being eliminate. And he reverse it and he sends Ryback over the top ropes to win the 2013 Royal Rumble match….

What a way to return to the WWE by winning the Royal rumble match, King says…

John exiting the ring, and he backstage where he was greet by his wife Stephanie who was smiling bright and so was Vince… Stephanie hugs him.


	108. WWE RAW Jan 28, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 108- Monday night RAW

_**January 28, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW invade the Thomas & Mack center in hot Las Vegas, Nevada the WWE Universe was still buzz after last night Royal Rumble the rock win the WWE Championship from cm punk, but the big buzz in the WWE is the return of John Cena.

The WWE Universe surrenders itself, to the whims of lady luck and the mercy of Las Vegas strips… They show highlights of the Royal Rumble where John Cena won the Royal Rumble match, Khloe, Sophia and JJ was happy...

Yeah daddy won the rumble, Sophia says...

Daddy goes to WrestleMania to face the champion, Khloe say...

Daddy win grandma JJ says...

I see JJ, I am happy for your dad, Linda says.

RAW start off with a whine cm punk bitch and moaning about losing the WWE Championship to the rock…

Oh, boy, he has to start RAW, Sophia says, Linda chuckles, as Vince McMahon music began to play and he comes out the entranceway.

Grandpa, JJ says,

moreover, punk was all over him for being 'flesh-peddling promoter". Vince has no problem crashing punk's party like he did last night. Vince goes on tells heyman and punk I supposedly have video footage of you heyman in collusion with the shield, and heyman look shell-shocked. Vince says you will undergo a 'performer evaluation tonight," that could end with your termination if the footage has anything to do with it. He leaves punk and heyman who are absolute turmoil still…

Wow, Cole says….

After a couples matches goes Cody Rhodes is take on the winner of the 2013 Royal Rumble John Cena… After the introduction, they lock up, in the center of the ring, Cena with a float over armdrag, and a nice dropkick too. Cena hits Rhodes with rights, whip him into the corner, and a fisherman suplex.

And Cody attempt quit on the match because it not go in his favor, but Cena wasn't have any of it, and chase Rhodes and force him back to the ring, where Cena continue his dominate of Rhodes, hitting sitout side slam, and then hitting the five knuckle shuffle, followed by a thunderous Attitude Adjustment for the victory…

Cena a mic now, 29 other men can say how they should have won the rumble match last night, but only one men can, and that me. Eliminating Ryback was no easy task, but now it is even more difficult for me to decide on whom to choose to face at WrestleMania 29 this year… now it come down to either punk or the rock for the WWE title. cm Punk, the man I face numerous times, in the past two years, and have has beaten him for the WWE Championship. Then there is the rock, which I battled once. When April 7, 2013 comes around, I will be taking on someone, for title belt…

Listen to Cena I think he already makes up his mind on which he is going to face at WrestleMania this year, King says...

Two potential WWE Champions both whom I have battled. However, I want back my WWE Championship that was taking from me by a skank name Vickie Guerrero. Therefore, I am choosing to face the WWE Championship whoever that will be April 7, 2013, John says...Vickie Guerrero comes out

Excuse me, Vickie screams, as the fans booing her mercifully as her head of ring…

And comes here managing supervisor of Monday night RAW Vickie Guerrero, JBL says…

Vickie Guerrero strip John Cena of the WWE title and then she fired him for no reason, Coles say...

I fired you, last year, your has no right to challenge for the WWE Championship let alone being back in the WWE, Vickie, say, and out of nowhere Stephanie music hits.. The WWE Universe erupts.

Oh, my, its Stephanie McMahon, the wife of John Cena, Michael says,

Stephanie walks out to entranceway, the fans were going wild for her, and it startled Vickie the reaction from the fans for Stephanie McMahon Cena. Stephanie walks down the ramp toward the ring. She walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring then step through the rope into the ring with John and Vickie Guerrero; she took the mic from John.

Listen up you skank, (as the fans cheer,) you has no right to fire my husband last year, and second I am the one who resign him. Moreover, his contract is filling of stipulations Vickie… That stated the following you cannot fire him, suspended him, you cannot force to put up his golden ticket WrestleMania to challenge for the WWE championship. You cannot force him into a kind of matches. And, my favor part of his contract he can tease and taunt you all he wants, Stephanie says, as the fans were cheer…

You cannot sign talents, only the general manager can, Vickie says...

Wrong skanky, I can sign anyone I want... In addition, you are not the general manager of RAW you are the managing supervisor and that might not last much long, Stephanie says, as the fans cheer, and then chant.

Skanky Vickie, the WWE Universe chants repeatedly...

I think the WWE Universe is chant your new name, Skanky Vickie , Stephanie says, as John chuckles, he loved watch his wife in bitchy mode it was a lot of fun…

Moreover, I see you dump your children on your mother again, Vickie, says, and that did it. Stephanie tackles Vickie and being to unload on her...

Vickie step over the line again, Michael says.

Oh yes she did Cole, Vickie will never learn that you do not mention Stephanie children, King say.

Stephanie going rights after Vickie Guerrero, Michael says... as the fans erupts into cheers, as Stephanie went right after Vickie...

Catfight, King says. Stephanie was slaps the hell out Vickie, John stand there watches his wife slap Vickie… The fans loved Stephanie beat up Vickie Guerrero.

Why is Cena stand there do nothing, when he should be grab Stephanie and pull her off of Vickie JBL says.

Why Cena should stop his wife when Vickie says something about their children, King says…

Because it's the right thing to do King, JBL says…

Vickie say something about John and Stephanie Cena kids, and Stephanie has every right to defend her children, Michael say.

Vickie was finally able to get away from Stephanie assaults, and she roll out of the ring, Stephanie stood up and stare at Vickie from the ring… She place her hands on the ropes, and John walk up behind her. They both stare at Vickie who was in the aisle way, as Stephanie music began to play, and the fans were cheer.

RAW went to commercial breaks during the breaks John and Stephanie exiting the ring and walk up the aisle together holding hands, as the fans were cheering… They head backstage… When RAW come back from the commercial breaks, they recaps what happen before the breaks, Stephanie McMahon surprise visit to her beaten down Vickie Guerrero.

Toward the end of RAW, Vince music began to play and he walk to a huge ovation from the WWE Universe and he head to the ring where he was going to performance evaluation of one Paul heyman...

Paul heyman comes out next, and Vince tells him there is no point in looking for cm punk, as he has been escort from the building. Heyman had smirk on his face, like he was up to something…

He holds out his had to Vince, and who does shake it, but uses some disinfectant afterward… Vince asks heyman if he's ever had Brad Maddox or the shield under contract. And of course, heyman to deflect the question by thanks him for the opportunity to air this all out and can honestly say no! Vince ask if he's lied, and heyman tries to deflect again, Vince interpret him and say answer the question and stop stall.

I am not lying about the shield or Maddox, he's not honest man, or a saint, but he's trying… Vince show the footage he had from two weeks ago, we see Brad Maddox and Heyman walked backstage and heyman promises things to Maddox. He as the camera to be shut off, it does for a moment, but them it turn on again, we hear heyman say the show is over Maddox. They we see, hears heyman says the he and punk paid him and the shield. But you has been far less effective than the shield. The shield show up, and heyman tells Maddox to take it like a man, a the shield take him and the camera man down as heyman laugh

Busted. The fans chants...

Vince ask for explanation. In addition, heyman say it is not him. That may have been the Shield, that may have been brad Maddox, but with all the impersonator out here is Vegas, and heyman's authentic Jewish, New Yorker accent it, could not have nee him…

I don't buy it Heyman. Because it sound just like you, Vince says.

I have managed several superstars and brought cm punk to greatness, Vince scoffs at this, and ask for the fans if heyman is a lair, and should be fired, both get resounding yes! Heyman begs, but Vince get ready to say, "you're…. Want a minutes that music and the shield…

Shield surround the ring, and they stare down Vince McMahon. Vince stare back, warning them that not to do anything they will regret later… the Shield doesn't listen and they attack Vince, and do the triple powerbomb on Vince and the fans were booing, and then out nowhere, Cena with chair, but little too late the damage was ready done, to Vince…

Cena was able to get in some shot on the shield with chair before they retreat into the crowd…. Stephanie comes out ran to the ring, climbs into the ring, as the trainer and EMS comes out to the ring to help Vince… Vince was stretch out the arena with Stephanie and John by his side…


	109. WWE RAW Feb 4, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 109- Cena message to the Shield

_**February 4,, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW invades the Philip Arena in hot Atlanta, Georgia… What is going to happen tonight, especially after last week, where the Shield viciously attack the Chairman of the WWE Mr. McMahon and broken his left hip. Will some action be taking against the Shield and heyman?

Later on, they show John Cena in Stamford, Connecticut being hook up with a mic to talk…. After commercial breaks, Michael Cole and The King get ready to interview Cena from Stamford, Connecticut.

John welcome, Cole says...

Hey Cole, John says…

Early today your father in law Mr. McMahon have hip surgery how is he doing. Cole asks.

Well, he fine and he is being cranky, right now, John says, as the fans chuckles.

John, early this evening the Shield struck again this time they got the Miz, as he was interview Paul heyman about the attack on your father in law, King asks…

I saw that King, and something need to be done and obviously one skanky Vickie isn't doing anything which lead me to believe she is in on this whole thing with the shield, and if so, she need to worried more about my wife. Vickie has done nothing about the shield and they attack on Superstars during their match. All I know is that the shield needs to be stop so that is why I am going to step up to the plate and deal with the shield, John response…

John is that a wise decision know that you are the #1 contender for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 29, Cole ask…

Yes Cole I know that I am the #1 contender for the WWE Championship, but my father in law was attack by these hoodlum and in my personal opinion it has going on long enough now with the Shield attacks certain superstars and nothing happen to them. John response…

If that the case when it will happen, King asks…

That for me know and, for the shield to worry about when I will get my vengeance for my father in law Vince. Today I watch my wife cry over Vince… In addition, to see my kids cry too, does not sit well with me, and the shield is gong to pay for what they did, John say, as he rip off the mic and stood up and walk away from the camera.

Wow, strong words from the #1contender for the WWE Championship King, Cole says…

Yes, the Shield might have attack the wrong person this time Cole, and justice just might be served on them this time, King says…

I think your right King. The shield has picked they targets very carefully, first it Cena and Ryback at TLC. Then they cost Ryback the WWE Championship in TLC match against cm punk last month. They attack Team hell no, they target Randy Orton, Miz, and Sheamus and now they attack the Chairman, John Cena father in law. This is not justice, Cole says...

Yes, this is not Justice Cole it called trying to run roughshod over RAW, but they just might have dug they own grave especially with John Cena, Cole, king say…

Oh, no doubt about it King, John Cena will be looking for some kind of Cena Justice very soon, against the shield, especially after the way he sound during the interview, Cole say…

Yep, King says...

Toward the end, RAW Brad Maddox was in the ring, talk about Paul heyman and the shield, and what has happen to him, and that when the shield attack again, this time Brad Maddox. In addition, coming to the aid of Brad Maddox was Sheamus and Ryback, but the odds were against them.

John Cena was watching this all playing in Connecticut. In addition, he was not happy about the Shield… he plotting his next move and when to attack the shield, and Sheamus and Ryback as his partners.


	110. WWE RAW Feb 11, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 110- John Cena attack the Shield

_**February 11,, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW invades the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee will tonight be the night where Cena get some payback on the Shield for their viciously attack on his father in law Mr. McMahon. It only six nights to go until the Elimination Chamber per pay view event before WrestleMania 29. Whom will gain momentum go into the Chamber? Monday night RAW was in full swing.

Vickie Guerrero is in her office, when Paul heyman walk in, and he wants to her to make a stipulation for the WWE Championship, match between rock and cm punk. However, Vickie says no. She cannot do anything without Vince McMahon approval, but heyman tries to talk her into it and she say the show is hers. Vince calls her phone and he began to scream at heyman on the speakerphone, and he tells heyman to gets to the point already.

Heyman say rock should lose the title if he get count out or disqualified. Vince tells him to put it in writing and he gets what he wants. That when heyman begin to kiss up to the Chairman but Vince hangs up on him. Then heyman blames Vickie's' cellphone for losing the call, and walks away.

John Cena put his plan into motion when he sneaks attack a member of the Shield John brutal assaults Shield member Dean Ambrose in the back… John beat down Dean Ambrose with vengeance, he toss him into the wall and then into a steel door, before attitude adjustment him through a table in the backstage take him out send a message and make sure he cannot save his buddies later…

How does that feel Ambrose huh, John say, in dangerous voice…as he stomping him again, with his combat boot, on, Cena was dress in camouflage gear as he taunt him while he is lay out.

"You can't see me", John say, as he wave his hand, and then he took off, leave him lay out...

They show Ambrose lay out in the backstage on the TitanTron.

Hey that Dean Ambrose, what happen to him, Michael says.

As the other two member of Shield went in search of Ambrose and that when they come upon their teammate Dean Ambrose.

I have no idea, I have been out here with you, but by the look of like it, a member of the shield has been lay out by someone, King says...

Ambrose was taken out in the back by someone. Maybe someone is sending a message to the Shield how do you like it, now Michael say...

It certain looks that way Cole. The Shield is finally getting a taste of their own medicine, here, King says.

You might be right King. Maybe the WWE Superstars had enough of the Shield and their attack on them, they are final get back at them, Michael says.

Later on, in the evening Cena struck again this time he sneak attack Roman Reigns, in the catering area. John unload on him with a brutal attack, throw him across a table, knock things over, he pick a chair, and nail him in the first ribs, and then he crack him over the head with chair and then Cena toss Reigns into the wall and stomp him viciously.

Before he powerbomb him through a table too for good measure take out another member for good measure, and make sure he cannot save Rollins later in the night..

Just another victim of Cena justice. One left, John say, in a dangerous voice as he took off before anyone could see him…

Once again, they show the backstage sand another member of Shield has been taking out by someone. The final member of Shield went looking for Reigns when he did not come back, and he come upon his other teammates Reigns lay out in the back too...

Reigns what happens, Seth says...

Oh, boy Cole it look like they struck again, this time their got Roman Reigns, King says...

Whomever is doing this has done a good job of attacking the Shield when they are apparently alone in the backstage area. Which is pretty rare they are always together, Michael says...

Oh yes and you can see that Seth Rollins does not like it one bit, now he knows how the WWE Superstars feel when he and his other members attack them, King say...

Yep. The shoe is on other foot, Michael says…

It sure is Cole, King says….

Toward the end of RAW, the Shield music hit and Seth Rollins come out to the ring, and he was by himself no other members of Shield around.

Whomever took out my teammate's better show them right now, Rollins says...

Aw, he doesn't like that his teammates were taking out, by someone or a groups of Superstars, well isn't that just too bad for him, King says…

Come on show yourself now, Rollins, say in demand voice

Seth Rollins demand that whomever taking out Ambrose and Reigns to show them, Michael say.

I do not know if this is a smart move on Rollins, especially when he does not know how many peoples it was who took out Ambrose and Reigns in the back early, King say.

Your right King, it could have been the Superstars that the Shield have attack in recent weeks, Michael says, as just then the lights went off…

Power outer here in Nashville, King says…

Shade of the royal rumble how the shield attacked Rock, Michael says...

With the lights out, John Cena was able to sneak out to the ring, and slide under the rope bottom and stood behind Rollins.

Put the lights on, Rollins yells, as the lights come back on everyone see John Cena in the ring, they going wild

It John Cena, Cole says…

As Rollins turn around, and Cena unload on him with big time right hand, force him back into the corner.

John Cena is unloading on Rollins, King say, as Cena begin to stomp Rollins in the comer viciously...

It was John Cena who has been attack on Shield all night, Cole says…

Cena is beating down Rollins in the corner two weeks of pent up angry over what happen to his father in law Mr. McMahon, King says…

What has being unleashed inside of John Cena King, Cole asks?

I have no idea, but we only seeing this side of Cena once, and that was back in 2008, when Cena viciously beat up Chris Jericho, King says...

Yes, I remember that King, we wonder then what was unleashed, Michael say...

John whip Rollins across the ring into the corner followed him in with an elbow to the jaw. John was not done yet with the last member of the Shield, he toss Rollins over the top, and followed him outside, where he throw him into the barricade with such force… he grab Rollins, and throw him hard into the ring post, before whip him into the steel steps…

Whatever has being unleashed inside its sure is scary King, Cole says...

You have gotta that right, King says.

John took part the announcer table, and then he grab Rollins, hoist him up on his shoulders then he hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on him through the announcer table… Cena then grab the mic...

Hey, (as he slap him in the face) in six nights at Elimination Chamber, it will you and your two mates, against two partners and me…. John says in dangerous voice...

Oh my, the shield vs. John Cena and two partners of his choose, Michael says...

As his music hits, as John slide into the ring stood up and did his pose, as Rollins was lay out at ringside...


	111. Elmination Chamber Feb 17, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 111- Elimination chamber

_**February 17, 2013,**_ Elimination Chamber was at the New Orleans Arena, in New Orleans, Louisiana. The road to WrestleMania goes through the elimination chamber the pay per view event. Elimination chamber was under way, backstage in Cena lockerroom where himself, and his family…

Stephanie sitting on the couch looking over papers work for the pay per view event, while John was warm up for his six-man tag team match against the Shield. and his partners where Sheamus and Randy Orton, he choose his brother in law instead of Ryback do to Randy in ring experience, and that he is a veteran where Ryback is just a rookie, who is wet behind the ear….

Stephanie walk out of the lockerroom and went looking for Vickie to speak with her. When there was a knock at the door, Khloe stood up from the floor and walked over to the door...

Who is it, Khloe ask.

Its Sheamus, the voice responses as Khloe open the door and saw Sheamus…

Hi Sheamus, Khloe says.

Hi, there Ms. Khloe how are you doing, Sheamus asks...

I'm good, you looking for daddy, Khloe say...

Yes I am, is he in here, Sheamus, say...

Yep, daddy it's Sheamus, Khloe called out...

Okay princess, John says, as he walk out of the bathroom... yeah Sheamus what up, as he walk over to the door...

Um can you come out here for second we have a problem, Sheamus says…

Sure, Khloe I'll be right outside okay, John say.

Okay daddy, Khloe says.

John step out of the lockerroom and saw Ryback argue with Randy Orton about him being in the six-man tag team match instead of him…

What is going on here, John ask…

What else he is upset that you choose me over him, because as he put it he been attack more by the Shield, Randy response.

John you know that I belong in this match, more than he does, Ryback says...

Look Ryback I choose my brother in law as my partner over you for lot of reason and one of those reason is his ring experience, and because he is, call the Apex Predator and the Viper. I need someone with experience in this fight, sorry, John say...

This is wrong and you know John, Ryback, say,

Whether it is wrong or not, I choose my brother in law, John say, as Stephanie come up on the scene.

It wrong, Ryback, say...

Is there a problem here, Stephanie says…

Yeah your husband not choose me as his partner for the six-man tag team match tonight against the Shield, Ryback says, sounding like whining bratty.

Did you ever think he choose his brother in law, because you are just rookie Ryback, huh... Now I know that you have been attack by the Shield but so has Randy along with plenty of WWE Superstars, Stephanie said.

Well I have been attack more than any superstar has, and I deserve to be in this match more than anyone, Ryback say.

Do see any other Superstars complain about not being in this match, no. You are the only one complain here. Now, I am pretty sure that my husband explain why he choose his brother in law, so stop acting like a child and accept his choose. Stephanie says as she opens the door to the lockerroom went inside.

Ryback storm away from the trio John, Sheamus and Randy just shook their head in disbelief, at Ryback behavior. Later on, it time for the six-man tag team match.

John Cena and his two mystery partners vs. the Shield.

No one knew who John Cena chooses as his tag team partners for this six-man tag team match. As the Shield made their entrance, Cena and his partners attack the Shield. Everyone was surprise on who Cena picks as his partners Sheamus and Randy Orton. The fight was on, as Cena, Orton, and Sheamus drop the shield members with simultaneous vertical suplexes. The fans were going wild as the shield was getting beatdown.

The bell finally sound and Sheamus went to work on Ambrose by repeatedly clubbing him on the apron of the ring, and then he took out Rollins, before Reigns get in his face. Ambrose uses the distraction by Reigns to kicks Sheamus in the head, then Reigns tags in, and headbutt Sheamus before kicking him a few more times.

Rollins get the tag, and attempt to hits crossbody block, but Sheamus caught him and hits a front powerslam on him, and cover him for a near fall. Rollins applying an armbar with a body scissors and Sheamus power out, by lifts Rollins off the mat and slam him into the corner.

Sheamus crawl toward his corner and his partners, Rollins tag in Ambrose and stomps Sheamus before he can make the tag. Ambrose taunts the fans, Cena, and Orton, but when he turns around he eating a brogue kick from Sheamus, who tag in Cena.

Cena come, a house of fire, hit Rollins with a sit out slam, before goes for the five knuckles shuffle, but it a get broken up, then Reigns, dropkicks him while the ref back is turned, as Rollins try to steal to the pin, but Cena kicks out.

Rollins picks up Cena, and headbutt, him, and then he tries to him cross the whip, but Cena reverse it, and Rollins hits the turnbuckles hard, Cena clothesline him. Cena drag him over to his corner and tag in Randy who go to work on Rollins, and ground him with the Orton stomp as he circling Rollins stomping him repeatedly.

Then Orton hit a leaping knee drop on Rollins before cover him and got a near fall…. Orton then applying a wrenching chinlock, Rollins made it the rope break the holds. Orton hits European uppercut on him, then he hits a standing dropkick on Rollins, and cover him again for a near fall. Rollins swung wild at Orton who ducks and hits inverted headlock backbreaker, on him for another near fall….

Rollins charge Orton who caught him with a snap scoop powerslam, before picks him up and tag in Sheamus, they whips into ropes hits a double back elbows on Rollins. Sheamus hits the Irish Cruse on Rollins, as he covers him it was break up by Reigns…

Sheamus stood up and hits running double axe handle on Reigns, knock him out of the ring, as Ambrose attempt get in but the ref, stop him, and Cena, Orton and Sheamus triple team Rollins in their corner, by clubbing him, down in the corner…

The fans were going crazy as the team of Cena, Orton and Sheamus were beating the hell out of the Shield. Sheamus tag in Cena and they whip him into the ropes again and hit a double shoulder block on him. Rollins was getting some beating at the hands of Cena, Orton and Sheamus.

Cena hits belly-to-belly suplex on Rollins and cover him for another near fall, but it was break up again by Reigns, but Sheamus had enough and he took Reigns out of the ring...

And they began brawls on the floor, when Reigns attempt to spear him, but he misses and he hit the barricade hard, as Rollins leap off the top rope, Cena caught him in midair, Ambrose attempt to attack Cena. Orton cut him off, with the Lou Thesz press as Cena hit a thunderous Attitude Adjustment, covers Rollins, gets the victory, and exacts some more revenge for his father in law Mr. McMahon.


	112. WWE RAW Feb 18, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 112- Vince challenge Heyman

_**February 18, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the Cajundome, in Lafayette, Louisiana. RAW began with the #1 contender for the WWE Championship John Cena, who comes out the ring and he began to talk about what is in store at this year WrestleMania. Just then, cm punk cuts him off and head to the ring… and of course, punk began to whine…

Punk says, Cena is taking the easy way out by facing the rock, then he brings up his match last night, I shoulder be WWE champion, because the rock hit an official and I have had him pinned too, but you Cena is taking the easy way out because he hasn't beaten him…. Excuse me I have not beaten you, newsflash punk I beaten you at Night of Champions, I end your title reign, Cena say…

Punk says, I busted my ass to be the best and Cena got it easy. You made no true effort in wining royal rumble match; you cannot win the big one. Punk you want to go there with me huh. Well let me list my credentials for you, okay. I have won the big one on more than one occasion punk; I win championships at the WrestleMania. I never complain like you have, and I never demand respect either, I earn respect, Cena say.

I think you should give me the main event spot at this year WrestleMania, punk say. Hell no, I earn the right to face the WWE Champion by winning the Royal rumble match. However, here what I am going to do, I am going to shut you up in match tonight, Cena say, as the fans cheer that…

I screwed over last night we will do this next week, punk says. Aw what the matter punk you scared to lose two nights in row, huh, Cena say, ooh that string. No, I am not scared of losing to two nights in row, punk says...

You sound scared because you want to wait until next week, I am going to bring it to you next week, and I will beat you and go to WrestleMania, Cena says, she drop the mic and exiting the ring…

Backstage in Cena lockerroom where Khloe, Sophia, JJ and Stephanie watching John do his promo.

I do not like when he interrupt daddy, Sophia says.

Aw, I know you do not sweetie, but that how things work, Stephanie says…

It stink mommy, Sophia say.

I know it does sweetie, Stephanie says, as she continues to read over paperwork.

Sophia wasn't interested in the match that was going on, she look at her mommy who was sitting the couch next to JJ reading, when Sophia notice a mark on her mommy neck, she lean closer to Khloe and whisper in her ear.

Khloe, what's that mark on mommy neck, Sophia whisper.

What, mark, Khloe whisper.

Look at mommy neck there is funny mark on her neck, Sophia whisper. As Khloe turn her head away from the TV and look at their mommy and she saw the funny mark on her neck, there red-purple mark on her neck.

I do not know Sophia, maybe Anthony accidently pinch mommy neck when she was holding him, Khloe whisper as the door, open and in walk John.

Hi, daddy, Sophia says...

Hey there Sofia girl, John says, as he walk over and sit-down next to her on the couch.

Daddy, you were great until that punk guy interrupt you, Sophia say...

Yeah, I know Sofia girl but that how things work, John say.

That what mommy says to me too, Sophia says.

Well, mommy is right, but that how things work, and when you get older, you will understand how things work here, John say...

Okay daddy, Sophia, say

Later on, they showed Vickie Guerrero taking a phone call, when Paul heyman approaches her and she mocks him for getting his stipulation in the WWE title match still losing. She says as has something in store for him, and it will affect his career and life, then she says she'll reveal the plans in the ring as heyman says he hate surprise…

That doesn't sound good him, Khloe says.

No, it does not Khloe girl, Stephanie says.

Vickie Guerrero is with Paul heyman in the ring, and she says she will be naming a new assistant, but heyman tells her to get to the points. Vickie announce Brad Maddox as her new assistant, then Maddox come out and he began to mocks heyman before telling him, his new his job as reward for his loyalty to the WWE.

Maddox says Vince McMahon was so happy that he exposed heyman and the shield that he gave me a job. Then Maddox and Vickie argue over his job title. Heyman says he's going to puke and tries to leave, when Vince McMahon appears on the TitanTron...

Grandpa, JJ says, as Khloe, Sophia, Stephanie and John looked at the TV and saw him…

What he is doing on the TitanTron, John asks.

I do not know, Stephanie says.

Heyman tries to kiss up to the chairman but Vince tells him to shut up, and listen, then he played a clip of heyman saying he would do anything to get his match stipulation. Heyman tries to backtrack, but Vince says, he got it in writing, and, he could fire him, but he has something better in store for him.

Heyman say he had nothing to do with Shield attack you, But Vince, tells him to shut up again, and listen. Vince says he is still on crutches, that is true, but he is going to show up next week, and they will fights. The WWE Universe cheer. Heyman drops the mic and look to be shock and backs into the corner. Then he look overwhelmed as Vickie and Maddox laughs at him….

Mommy grandpa is going to fight next week, Khloe says.

Oh, no, he is not, Stephanie say.

Honey you know dad, he is not going to listen you or anybody, John say...

You want bet, he is no spring chicken, and he just has hip surgery, Stephanie say.


	113. WWE RAW Feb 25, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 113- John Cena vs. cm punk

_**February 25, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the American Airlines Center, in Dallas Texas. The road to WrestleMania is heat up as they head toward WrestleMania. We kicks off Monday night RAW go back to January 28, 2013 where Heyman was on the cusp of being fired, until the hounds of justice known as the Shield come through crowd and left Mr. McMahon broken in the ring.

Dad I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to the ring and attempt to fight Paul Heyman knowing that you are recovery from hip surgery Stephanie says over the phone.

Steph, I am going to be just fine I have lots of backup don't worries, Vince say...

What back up are you talking about dad, Stephanie says...

You'll see princess nothing is going to happen to me I promise you, now I have to go the video is all most over, love you, Vince say..

I love you, too, dad, Stephanie says, as he disconnected his call and he looked at his back up….

You guys ready, Vince say...

Yep don't worry the backup say...

Good, Vince says...

After the video package highlighted of what the Shield did to Mr. McMahon, Raw starts with the DA chairman, Mr. McMahon, who's coming to ring on crutches, only 3 weeks removed from total hip replacement surgery.

I do not like this. That walrus cannot be trust, Stephanie says watching from home with Khloe and Sophia.

He seems ready for his fight with Heyman, the favor he requested of Heyman for the stipulation Paul asked for at Elimination Chamber. Vince says that regardless of his condition, he plans on this "fight" and asks for the "ultimate fighter" Paul Heyman.

Heyman comes out in an unflattering tracksuit, and he brings up the "one legged man in an ass kicking contest" scenario. He compares Vince's chances to that of Tony Romo and the Cowboys, which doesn't sit well with Dallas fans. He see Vince in his suit, and requests an Executive Decision, something he's always wanted to tell Vince, before he spear him and taking one of his crutches.

Damn it I know that was a bad idea, Stephanie say, as Khloe and Sophia looked at their mommy who was mad because of what Heyman did to their grandpa.

Heyman then cracks it over Vince's bad hip… He winds up one more but Vince, catches it!

Get him grandpa, Khloe & Sophia say in unison.

Vince cracks Heyman over the head with crutches and the fans loved it. Vince winds up again. However, here comes the shield once again to save Heyman. The Shield comes through the crowd and surround the ring with Vince McMahon stuck in the ring. The Shield slowly approaches him like predators, but then the light go out again...

Here we go again with the light goes out, Michael Cole says…

Hey, what happen mommy to the picture, Sophia, ask.

I don't know Sofia girl, Stephanie response… When the lights do come back on, the shield is surrounding by Randy Orton, Sheamus, Miz, and Team hell No.

Look it's Uncle Randy, Sheamus, Miz, Kane and Bryan coming to aid of grandpa Khloe says...

It's Orton, Sheamus, The Miz, and Team Hell no, surrounded the Shilled this time, Michael Cole says…

That what my sister say Cole, Sophia say, as Stephanie laugh.

Sophia Michael Cole can't hear you, baby girl, Stephanie says...

I know that mommy but he is repeats what Khloe say, Sophia says.

Yes, I know but he still can't hear you Stephanie says...

They attack the Shield, beating them down...

Get them guys, Sophia say…

It the Shield getting beat down this time around, the King say.

It's about time for weeks the Shield has targeting these superstars and now it payback time, Michael Cole says…

Bryan and Rollins are on the outside of the ring, and Bryan throws Rollins into the steel post shoulder first. Meanwhile back in the ring, Orton, Sheamus were all over Ambrose while Miz and Kane were all over Reigns.

Weeks and weeks of pent up frustration after being attack by the Shield, Michael Cole say.

You know it Cole. Orton, Sheamus, The Miz and Team Hell No had enough of the 3 on 1 assaults and decide to get a little retribution tonight, the King say.

Ambrose and Reigns bail out of the ring, and fight off Bryan and get Rollins they high tail it over the barricade into the crowd, as the fans booing…

The Shield has had enough, Michael Cole say.

More like the Shield does not like that the numbers were not in their favor Cole, the king say.

Randy Orton, Sheamus, The Miz and Team Hell No, stood tall in the ring as the Shield retreats for high ground to licking their battle wounds their receive at the hands of the five man in the ring.

Later on in the evening, it was time of the main event match John Cena vs. cm punk. After both men were in the ring, the bell sound and the match was underway. Cena lock up with punk in the center of the ring, and punk with a headlock takeover.

Cena counter out, punk counters right back into the hold again, and some quick holds are exchange between the two as, they feel one another out. Punk ground Cena after dueling headlock takeover. Cena back up to his feet, picking up punk toss him away, and hits a dropkick on punk who retreats to the outside for a breath, as we go to commercial breaks.

We return to the match to see Cena with a fisherman suplex, but miss a corner charge, and falls to the mat, where punk cover him for two counts. Elbow by punk to the Cena's back, another cover by punk get a near fall. Punk with a modified triangle choke on Cena, who simply power out and electric chair drops punk.

Cena whip Punk into the corner, hitting a corner splash and a bulldog and cover him for a two counts of his own this time. Cena applies a front facelock on punk, grounds him, but punk fight up to his feet, as Cena transitions, into a nice headlock takeover for a sudden two counts on punk. They're back up; punk pushes Cena off, floats over and hits a calfkick for a near fall on Cena. Cena's method earlier is interestingly.

Punk applies a sleeper hold to Cena, who fights out of the hold, and hits a clothesline, he hits the ropes, and punk thinks he is goes for the shoulder tackles, as he ducks down, but when stand up and turn around, Cena hits a shoulder block on him, cover him for a near fall… Punk hits dropkick on Cena who roll to outside of the ring and punk with a suicide dive to the outside!

Punk picks up Cena and rolls him inside the ring as we got another commercial break. When we return from breaks punk got an abdominal stretch on Cena, who power out with a hip toss to punk. Cena hits big boot to the face of punk, cover him and got a two counts… Punk locks in the anaconda vise! Cena roll him up and gets another near fall on him.

Punk attempts a swinging neck breaker on Cena who blocks it, with his powers, and clothesline punk near out of his boots. Cena whips punk into the ropes, and hits a tilt a whirl slam on him a cover him for another near fall on him. Another Irish whip by Cena on punk and hits a spinebuster, and another cover and another near fall on punk. '

Punk rolls to the apron of the ring, and attempt a springboard clotheslines, but Cena duck, he kick punk the gut, and hits gutwrench suplex, on him and another cover and a another near fall on him… Punk with kick to the stomach, and attempt roundhouse kicks, but he miss, as Cena kicks back and hits a rolling fisherman neck breaker on him, and cover him again and gets another two counts on him.

Punk kicks him again, and goes for GTS, but Cena slide off his shoulders and hits a quickly belly to belly suplex on him, and goes for the cover and gets a another near fall on him. Punk goes for the GTS again, and Cena counters again and kicks him in the stomach again, and hits a Batista power bomb! Cover him again, and gets a near fall once again.

Punk whips Cena into the corner and hits a running knee, he punches in the head, and attempt the running bulldog out of the corner, but Cena picks him up and toss him away. As punk gets up Cena charge him and hits a running leg thrust take out punk knee and then he applies the STF and punk is trap in the middle of the ring, as he struggling to get to the ropes. However, he make to the ropes forcing the break.

Cena picks him up, and punk with a kick, and then he setup for a pile driver and hit the pile driver on Cena, which looked sick. He cover him and one… two… thr- no Cena kick out. Punk look lost and frustrated that he can't put Cena away. Cena hits a hurricanrana on him and then he hoist punk onto his shoulder and hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment and cover him for the victory.


	114. WWE RAW March 4, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 114- John Cena confront The Rock

_**March 4, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the Frist Niagara Center, in Buffalo, New York. With 34 days, go to until WrestleMania the road to WrestleMania is definitely heat up….

After a couple of matches went by, it was time for the current WWE Champion The Rock, to make his appearance. His music hits, and the crowd is popping for the WWE Champion the rock. He walks to the ring does his usual shtick with finally the rock has come back to Buffalo! And he goes into talking WrestleMania 29, and his opponent of the WWE title, when Cena's music hits. Ooh, boy The Rock doesn't like that.

I just couldn't wait to come out here and confronted you. The Rock can't understand why, he's been waiting for this. You talked about past things, how you done this and now you are making movie in Hollywood. Last year around this time, I promise to beat you, and I failed… I end up have a tough year, win a match here, and lose another match. But I also beat Punk for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions. Then, only to have Vickie Guerrero strips me of the WWE title. And I have to wonder if I was champion would you have beaten me for that, the answer would be no, Cena say.

You seem to forget one thing I beat at WrestleMania, Rock says.

I wasn't champion at WrestleMania last year. Now it not a coincidence that I won the royal rumble match and you won the WWE title… But this year rock, I will beat for you for the WWE Championship at this year WrestleMania, Cena say.

The Rock applaud Cena's fire, it's the same fire I saw when you defeated punk last week. I know it matter to you, every time you come to the ring, salutes, and kiss the dog tag with his family's names. I know it matters, and no one would know that more… expect for The great one, Rock say.

I accomplished everything that I set out to do in the WWE. Except for beating, you Rock. History will not repeat itself, and I will win at WrestleMania 29, and become the new WWE Champion, Cena says.

You're full of crap. You think that you can beat me well The Rock knows he can beat you. And this year will be no different from last year, Rock says.

Oh, it will be different Rock, because I am focus on beating you. You will see a different side of John Cena that you have never seen. So enjoy be WWE Champion because in 34 days your time will be up. Cena says, as he stares at The Rock.

In 34 days, the rock is going to his boot and stuck it up your ass, Rock says.

That might be a problem for you, because I am going to my foot and stomp a mud hole in you, Cena says….


	115. WWE RAW March 18, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 115- John Cena vs. Darren Young

_**March 18, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the CONSOL Energy Center, in Pittsburgh, PA. As, the days, continue down to WrestleMania that road to WrestleMania is definitely heat up….

Monday night RAW began with the # 1 contender John Cena, who spends the previous week at home, in Greenwich, Connecticut, with his family. He senses the presence of the Rock fans in the crowd tonight. He sees an even split between him and the Rock and he tells the fans they have 20 days to picks a side.

He has a message for the Rock, it is the same message as before, "your time is over, out time is now." Since the Royal Rumble '13, I have been a wave of momentum, toward WrestleMania. I have remained focus on my goal and I will not make the same mistakes I made last year.

Hey why are their interrupt daddy, Sophia says.

Why else Sophia, they want to get beat up by daddy, Khloe says.

Daddy wrestle, JJ says.

Yes, JJ, daddy will be wrestling Darren young, Stephanie say.

Yeah, JJ says.

Here come the primetime players of all people, with O'Neil aka, his Uncle "Rufus pancake Patterson" who is calling "pancake" because he flatters people. Cena is befuddled as to why they are out here. He appreciating the effort, but their timing is off, and hopes he will see them at WrestleMania 29.

"Rufus" objects, saying that is why they are out there, no one want to Cena at Mania. He goes on mentions the players are who people wanna see. Then he reminds the fans about how Darren looks just like Cena and how he could be on the box of Cocoa, or primetime pebbles! In addition, he thinks that Darren could take on Cena, and Darren says, Cena will be crying and weeping like the loser he is, after tonight.

Hey, daddy is not loser, Sophia says.

They taunt Cena and he gets serious now. Cena challenge Young to step in the ring with him right now. He will show him what it means to be in the main event of WrestleMania. Cena gets ready for a fight and here come Young and a referee.

Good gets him, daddy, Sophia says.

Yeah daddy, JJ says.

The bell sound and the match was underway, and Cena went right to work on Darren Young, before going for the STF, only to for "pancake" to pull him out of the ring to safety, as we go to commercial breaks. We come to see from the break as Cena continue to dominate Darren young, hitting the five-knuckle shuffle on Young before polishing him off with the Attitude Adjustment.

He hoist Young up onto his shoulders while pointing at the WrestleMania 29 sign and send a message to his opponent the Rock. He hits a thunderous Attitude Adjustment on Young and covers him for the three counts. The bell sound and his music hits, as the referee raise his hand in victory.

Yeah daddy win, JJ says, clapping his hands.

Daddy is going to be beat that rock guy at WrestleMania, Sophia says.

Yes, he is Sofia girl Stephanie says.

John Cena is very focus King on WrestleMania and his title match with the Rock, Michael Coles say.

Yes, he is Cole. John Cena is very focus and he wants back the WWE Championship. The Rock just might be in for a long night at WrestleMania this year, the King says.

He just might be King, Michael Cole says.


	116. RAW March 25, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 116- facing off yet again

_**March 25, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the Wells Fargo, Center in Philadelphia PA. It only 13 days to go until WrestleMania 29. Whom will gained momentum go into WrestleMania? John Cena faces off with the WWE Champion the rock again.

RAW was jam-packed with actions and superstars gained momentum going to WrestleMania 29. Toward the end of RAW, it was time for the faces between the WWE Champion the rock and his WrestleMania opponent John Cena. Jerry Lawler was in the ring, and he makes the formal introductions of the WWE Hall of fame on the Q and A panel.

Each legend gets a nice ovation from the WWE Universe as they made their way to the ring. After the legend were in the ring Lawler introductions rock and Cena. The WWE Champion the rock comes out to a rather lukewarm ovation, from the WWE Universe. Then Cena come out next, to a somewhat lukewarm ovation but Cenation was loud.

Foley began by bring up his match with rock against Evolution at WrestleMania XX, what some thought to be the rock last match in the WWE. However, Foley felt great guilt for losing that match, and as much flak as he get from being a Cena fan, he felt great relief the rock coming and defeating Cena, taking that weight of regret off Foley shoulders. Foley asks Cena is ready to live with that regret should he lose to the rock again?

Before Cena can speak, the crowds get all over him. Before I answer your question you Mick, you should feel guilty for losing the match, loses happening. And as for WrestleMania, I will not lose again to rock. I am ready for this match, and I am focus on beating the rock. I can handle failure but rock knows nothing of failure not yet at least, but he will soon, Cena say.

It was rock turns to respond and the fans chant his name, waiting for him to verbally lace into the Cena. In 13 days, I am going to whip Cena's ass again. Bret Hart was up next. He was not their last year when they both were overcome with bad blood. It almost becomes a Shawn Michaels and Bret Hart thing, which the crowd "oohs at". They're different now and ask what happened.

Rock answers by say last year it was just two guys, going at it for 30 minutes in the ring. Cena took the loss like a man, and he respected that. I called rock out interviewed a few years ago. He hoist WM 27, as for the bad blood it started at WM 27, during my title match he comes out, interfere rock bottom me, and cost me the WWE title. And as for beating me last year I think he got luck that all. In 13 days, we will see how well Rock handles his loss this year, Cena say.

Booker T was next. He asks Cena why he thinks he can beat at the WrestleMania. Because I know, can I beat him, Cena response? The crowd boos at the surprisingly short response. And of course, Rock mocks him and asks what kind of weak is that. Rock tells him to wipe a monkey's ass with that answers.

At least it honesty answer, Cena say. Why don't you Cena to tell the truth about why he thinks he has to win. You want an answer well here it is, I know that I a better than you, and I know I can beat you. This WrestleMania you will lose the WWE Championship, Cena say.

Rock says if he would've beaten him, Cena would have beaten him, but he didn't. and to quotes Ric Flair" to be the man you've to be the man" and you Cena cannot beat the man and between them, for the rest of their lives. You will never be the man.

Newsflash rock, I have beaten the man, on more than occasion, and I have won championships at WrestleMania you can't say can you, Cena say, ooh, that one stingy good. Dusty Rhodes was next. He asks both rock and Cena what they really want on April 7. I want the WWE Championship back and I want to beat the rock. And I want to rock a loss so devastating it will haunt him for the rest of his love, Cena say.

Rock again mock Cena, answers, say I am not wired that way, and the day after WrestleMania, rock is going to wake up still WWE Champion while Cena wake up stuffing his face with fruity pebbles!

Wrong rock, I will be wake up WWE Champion and a beautiful woman by my side, while you will be laid in your hotel bed, wondering how you lose the WWE Championship.

Rock tells Cena to prove him wrong now. Rock and Cena go face to face. Cena stare at him, and then does" you can't see me". Rock pushes Cena, who got back in his face rock swung at Cena, but he block it and hits a big right hand knock rock down to the mat as Cena stood over him, looking down at him, before walked away exiting the ring walk up the aisle way to the ramp up the ramp to the stage.


	117. WWE RAW April 1, 2013 Cena promo

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 117- Cena promo

_**April 1 2013, **_the finally RAW before WrestleMania 29. Monday night RAW was at the Verizon Center, Washington DC, the national Capitol. In just six nights it WrestleMania who will gain the all most important momentum going into the event.

John Cena music hits and comes out and head to the ring. He stands in a house divided in the middle of our Nation's Capital. He has a mic, and he began to talks, it is no secret that he and the rock do not like each other. Respecting the rock for the global star that is. However, the childish games are over this year, because it is much bigger rock is the WWE Championship.

I want the rock to listen to what I have to say, now. When rock is WWE Champion going into WrestleMania, he loses the title, and this Sunday night will be no different, Cena say, as rock fans boo.

The great one as he called himself, will fall (a the rock fans boo even more) at WrestleMania, the WWE Universe will….the male fans chants

Cena sucks

The WWE Universe may see a moment they did not think was possible. And I had to watch the rock début a new WWE belt. The rock will experience failure at WrestleMania when he loses to John Cena. Rock I am coming to WrestleMania to take the WWE Championship from you, and show you that I am better than you, Cena say, as male fans continuing the booing on Cena.

Rock your time is up, and my time is now, so enjoy being WWE Champion because in six night it will end, Cena says, as he drop the mic as the male fans continuing to Cena. As his music began to play. John smirks at the fans who were booing him.

He exiting the ring, and walk up the aisle way to the ramp and walks up the ramp to the stage area, where he did his pose, before walking backstage. The WWE Champion the rock will address his WrestleMania opponent John Cena later tonight.

The rock music hits and he comes out and head to the ring, does his pose on the turnbuckle and show the WWE Championship to everyone. John was watching backstage.

Yeah enjoy it rock because after WrestleMania you will not champion, Cena say softly as he watches his opponent. Rock has a mic.

Rock tells Cena that this, Sunday night it is not about redemption, but the will of the people. The will of people is not about Cena redemption, but the rock take his size 15 and curb stomp Cena's monkey ass at WrestleMania. The will of people is bigger than anything Cena can imagine.

Rocks mention how Cena comes out and Cena said the same things he said last year. What happened last year? Cena got Rock Bottomed. It does not change this year. There is no redemption, and no torch will be passing. Rock will take the torch, roll it up into the big fireball, aflame that sum bitch and stick up straight up Cena's candy-ass.

Cena looks for redemption, but the rock has already found what he comes for is, and Cena's time will not be now, it's never. Cena will fall to the rock, and the millions and millions of rocks fans, he will not be able to deny the will of the people, and he won't beat the rock. If you smell what the rock is cooking.


	118. WrestleMania 29 April 7, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 118- WrestleMania 29

_**April 7, 2013,**_ WrestleMania was in MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. Moreover, the main event was the WWE Champion the Rock vs. the #contender John Cena. As WrestleMania was going on, John Cena was in his locker room with his family, waiting for his match against the rock. He got ready for his match while Khloe, Sophia, JJ and Anthony watch him. It was almost main event time and unfortunate JJ and Anthony fell asleep, John lean down and kiss them both on the head.

Good luck daddy, Sophia says softly carefully not wake up her brothers.

Thank you princess, John say softly, kiss her on the head.

Good luck daddy, Khloe say softly too.

Thank you princess, John say softy and kiss her on the head, before exiting the locker-room.

John walk toward the gorilla place, both his brother in-laws and sisters wish him good luck in his match, and he thanks them and continue his journey to the gorilla place, where Stephanie was, she smile when she saw her husband coming her way.

Hey there, Stephanie says.

Hey baby, um JJ and Anthony fell asleep, but Khloe and Sophia are still up, John say.

All right, you ready to win back the WWE Championship, Stephanie says, to him.

You bet baby, John say.

Good luck there handsome, Stephanie says kissing him on the lips.

Thank you baby, John says.

Good luck John, Vince says.

Thanks dad, John say, as his music hits, he took a deep breath and exhale before walking the curtain and then through the second curtain, out on to the stage.

And as usual the male fans were booing him, John Cena salute Cenation, before walk down the ramp and head for the ring where he will do battle for the richest prize in the WWE the WWE Championship… John climbs into the ring and did his pose, and than the music change, and the champion music began to play, and he walk out.

After the formal introduction, the bell sound, Cena, and rock circle each other a bit, before lock up. Cena tries work over rock's arm. Cena then applies a headlock, and then he hits a shoulder block knocking rock to the mat, which looks surprise.

Cena and rock lock up again, and rock applies a headlock. Cena fights out and rock hits a shoulder block of his own. Another headlock by the rock, he grinds Cena down to one knee. Cena fight up to his feet and then out of the headlock and hip toss the rock. In addition, rock hip toss Cena next, and Cena rolls to the outside to break the momentum of the rock, which was a smart move on Cena part.

Cena head back into the ring, and after a bit posturing and trash talk from the rock, Cena nail him with a big right hand, then a series of punches in the corner.

Get him daddy, the girls say in unison.

Khloe, Sophia kept it down your brothers are sleeping, Allison say softly.

Cena whips rock into the opposite corner hard, then waits for him to stand up before hitting him with a couple of big right hand again. Cena whips rock across the ring again, but rock hits a clothesline. Rock hits Cena with couple of right, and then kicks away at him before sending him across the ring crashing into the turnbuckles. Rock kicks Cena in the chest and sends him flying.

Rock head outside and hits Cena with a forearm smash to the chest. Back in the ring, Cena catch rock with a big clothesline, and cover him for a two counts. Cena applies a rear chin lock on the rock, and ground him. Rock fights up to his feet, but Cena put him back down to the mat with more advantage on the hold.

Rock stand up to his feet and power his way out of the hold, but Cena hits him with a knee to the gut and a belly to belly suplex, and cover him and get another two counts on him. Cena re-applies the rear chin lock on the rock, keep him grounded. Once again the rock fights back up to his feet, and hits Cena with a couple of right hand, then locks in the a sleeper hold out of nowhere.

Rock brings Cena down to a seated position, but Cena does not stay down long, fighting his way back up to his feet, breaking the hold with a belly to back suplex and cover him and get another near fall on the rock. Cena standing up and began to stomp away at rock. Cena kicks rock square in the back before continuing to stomp away at the rock.

Cena attempt an elbow drop but he misses and rock respond with a Samoan drop. Rock and Cena both get to their feet, trading right hands, but Cena get the upper hand with another suplex and another cover and get another near fall on the rock. Rock pulls himself up in the corner and Cena charge him and get meet with a back elbow.

Cena hits another shoulder block, Cena hits the ropes again, Rock think he goes for another shoulder tackle, and duck, no sign of Cena, when Rock turn around, Cena nail him with a kick to gut and hits a DDT on him cover again, and get another near fall on rock.

Cena hits drop toe hold on the rock and attempt to applies the STF, but rock reverse and attempt a spine buster, but Cena hits a shoulder tackles, and tries for another belly to back suplex, but rock avoid it, and locks it his sloppy sharpshooter. Cena crawl to the rope breaking the hold, and then he sidewalk slam on the rock.

In addition, the male fans booing him but he smiles, anyway, as he calls for the five-knuckle shuffle. He misses and rock hits quick DDT. Rock tries for the rock bottom, but Cena turns it around into the cross face. Rock rolls Cena over into a pin two break the holds.

Cena picks up Rock but the legs and slingshot him into the corner before hitting a German suplex then he goes for the five knuckles shuffle and connects. Cena waits for the rock to stand up again and hoist him up onto his shoulders. Rock fights out and plants Cena with spine buster.

Rock tease for the people's elbow, but Cena counters it, into the STF. Rock fights out of STF, breaking Cena's grip by pulling his hands apart. Rock hits with Cena rock bottom, cover him, but Cena kicks out of the pin attempt he was determines to win back the WWE Championship.

Cena pop up and he shoulders rock for the Attitude Adjustment, and hits an AA cover him and rock kicks out a two barely. Cena head outside and head up top, to the top ropes. He leaped off, but rock move and Cena crashing miss a missile dropkick, Rock hits a spine buster, and is able to follow it with the people elbow, cover him and once again, Cena kicks out and rolls outside to the floor.

Rock follows Cena outside, standing over him, before grab him and tosses back inside the ring. Rock peppers him right hand, but Cena fight back with right hand of his own. Rock goes a cross body, Cena reverse into power slam cover him and get a near fall again.

Rock comes back with a rock bottom, cover him but once again, Cena kick out, Rock cannot believe he cannot keep Cena down for a three counts. Rook stand over Cena, and looks down at him, kicking him in the arm. Then he goes for the five knuckles shuffle, but Cena pop up and hits the Attitude Adjustment, going for the pin, and only get another two counts.

Both men are slow to get back to their feet, began trade more right hands, they have dropped each other. Cena make it up first to his feet, rock is net up, and Cena unload on him with right and lefts.

Rock fights back with strike of his own. Cena almost goes down, but he is able to roll up Rock for another near fall. Rock tries for another rock bottom but Cena reverse it, and hits rock bottom.

Then he called for the five knuckles shuffle, but stop midway through, and drop elbow on the rock. Rock stood up and Cena shoulder rock again, but rock makes it down mat and hits another rock bottom he cover him and get two, Cena kicks out again.

Cena and rock stood up Cena tries to AA, but rock counters and tries for rock bottom but Cena counters into power bomb. Rock stand up and Cena hoist him up again, but rock grabs the ropes. Rock tries for rock bottom but Cena elbows him in the side of the head break hold rock kicks him and hits DDT.

He stands tall and waits for Cena to get to his feet. Cena struggles, but eventually makes it up. Rock tries for rock bottom again, but counters again into the AA, and hits it, cover him and get the three counts. Rock rolls out of the ring, and walk away, as Cena sit in the middle of exhausted.

Stephanie, Khloe, and Sophia made their way to the ring, the girls step into the ring, and John was surprise to see them. They hugged him, as the fans get him amount of love as his daughters were hugging him.

Khloe and Sophia release their dad, so he could stand up Stephanie smile at him, and he back smile, and they embrace kiss gently as the fireworks off over the stadium Khloe and Sophia looks up watching the fireworks. when John and Stephanie pull back from the embrace Khloe hand the WWE title him, and he hoist high in the air.


	119. WWE RAW Apirl 8, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 119- A New WWE Champion

_**April 8, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the IZOD Center, in East Rutherford, New Jersey. The WWE was still in New Jersey. RAW start with New Champion John Cena as his music hits and he walks out with WWE Champion, and as usual, the male fans are all over him. John salute Cenation and walk down the ramp and head for the ring where he climbing into the ring and lift the WWE Title high in the air.

Cena says it should every superstars dream to main event at WrestleMania, even more so to win it. There is the adulation, the respect, the cheers, and the boo. In addition, Cena is actually bit bemused by the boo birds. He wonders why they are so angry. You know I am upset myself because Mania's is over, but this Monday night RAW after WrestleMania.

He quotes Ric Flair that he beat the man, last night I beat rock, and _New WWE Champion emerges. _However, what was special to me about last night was when my wife Stephanie and ours two daughters come to the ring and celebration with me.

Cena thinks they should start it off by for the next "Road to WrestleMania," wanting to defend his newest win WWE Championship tonight. Then he drops some names Ziggler, his brother-in-law Randy Orton, cm punk, before Mark Henry, makes his large presence known.

What's up Champ? Henry tells him that the problem with looking for trouble is that will often find you. The crowd is having some fun, with a "Sexual Chocolate" chant. Cena cracks a jokes about it, and Henry tells Cena to look at him, when he is talking. Henry tells him he dominated Ryback at WrestleMania and he has heard this talk: feed me more! He wants some action, against Cena.

Cena accepts Henry challenge for the WWE title. However, Booker's music hits. Booker says Cena will not making the match tonight; Henry will face Cena in one on one, but will get the title shot only if he beat Cena tonight. Henry tells Cena to bring his A game tonight and exits the ring in huff.

Later in evening, it was main event time. Mark Henry vs. New WWE Champion John Cena (if Henry wins, he gets a championship match against Cena).

After both men were in the ring, the bell sound and the match was underway. Cena dance, literally, around Henry, and the big man isn't having none of that as he flattens Cena with a clothesline. Mark followed up with head butt to Cena. Then he whips Cena hard into the corner that misses the splash in the corner.

Cena tries a shoulder block on Henry at first, it doesn't work, but the second one knocks Henry down. In addition, he rolls out of the ring for a breath and break Cena momentum. Cena followed him outside, and henry catch Cena coming out and bounces his head off the announce table.

Henry clean off the announcer table, and he attempt to put Cena through the table but Cena float over the top, and he attempt a AA but he fails, but he shoves Henry into the steps, as the ref continue to counts. Cena roll back into the ring and Henry doesn't make it.

Henry is not happy with the outcome of the match, and he take out is his frustration the New WWE Champion, with the world strongest slam! He grabs the WWE Championship and hosts it the air! Then Ryback hits the ring!

Ryback hits the Meat hook clothesline on Henry! He takes Henry out of the ring! Ryback stand over Cena but extend his hand and help Cena up and a few words exchange between them. Cena celebrate and Ryback steal his thunderous with his feed me more chants!

Cena tries it, and when he turn around again, Ryback hits the meat hook clothesline on Cena, and then he hits the shelled shock on Cena and he too hoists the WWE title in the air.


	120. WWE RAW April 15, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 120- Cena meet Ryback

_**April 15, 2013,**_ Monday night RAW was at the BI-LO Center in Greenville, South Carolina. Cena was in a foul mood after what Ryback did to him the previous week, and he plans to meet Ryback tonight about his attack. RAW was underway with matches and segment goes by. Then we recap Ryback shell-shocking Cena. After the recap, we see Ryback.

Who began to explain his attack on Cena? He start out by bringing up WM 29, how Cena is at the top of his career, finding redemption and the WWE Championship by beating the Rock and Ryback finding himself at his lowest point. That being said, each of them only have one way to go, Cena down, Ryback up.

Stephanie was watch at home, and she could not believe Ryback explanation of attacking John last week. It was pathetic.

Ryback says Cena must be wondering why. He had no choice after everything he has been through. He found himself, staring up from bottom of the ladder again and that was not going to happen. Then he began to talk Cena bring his friend to him last year.

Ryback asks where was Cena when he was being attack by the shield and robbed him of the WWE title, when he backed up Cena against the shield. Cena got lucky at Royal Rumble when he elimination me to get the WrestleMania spot.

John was watching and listening to Ryback whine backstage. Then there was Elimination Chamber event where Cena picks his brother-in-law Randy Orton over me, when I should have been in that match instead of Orton. I am not a sidekick. If Cena is superman, say hello to the Kryptonite. I am the biggest threat to Cena's title reign, ever. Ryback Rules!

Later in the night, they go backstage to Matt Striker who is with John Cena. I am not hard to find and I will be in the ring waiting for Ryback to come and find me tonight, Cena say. He was not in a good mood at all. Toward the end of RAW John, make his way to the ring no smile he was all business tonight.

He has a mic and says I am here and Ryback is back there, so come out. Ryback oblige, and marches to the ring. In addition, he began to pace and back and forth in front of Cena, he sees what everyone sees: destruction. Where Ryback goes, people gets hurt, Cena says.

I am not scared of you. Last week you showed what kind of man you are. Now I will admit I made an open challenge to anyone for the WWE title. You did… nothing. You waited until my back was turn and attacked me. This week you showed a highlighted of excuses. When the shield attacks you, on Jan 7, of this year, I was sitting at home in Connecticut watching because Vickie Guerrero fired me, you forgot that huh.

I explain to you at Elimination Chamber why I choose my brother in-law Randy Orton for the match deal with it. Then you show yourself getting attack again by the shield on Smackdown and you are wondering where I am. Well once again, I was at home with my family. I am not your babysitter Ryback, and you are grown man.

You knock me down once, and you think you are the biggest threat? You are wrong there Ryback. I faced men like HBK, Triple H, and my own brother in law Randy Orton in matches and all those name that I just mention are my friends and one of them is family.

You lack two critical things to being a threat: the space between your ears and a piece between your legs. ooh, that one sting. A week ago, you took me down and then you held WWE Championship for a few minutes. I think we should do this differently. Try to take me down, and let see if you deserves a title shot, Cena says.

They face off intensity for a few moments before Ryback walk off as the crowd boos… and then the shield music hits, and both Cena and Ryback froze up, as the dangerous trio makes their way to the ring.

Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins looks between the two men, and decide to go after Cena. Before they could attack him, Orton, Sheamus, Team Hell No rush to the ring and stood by Cena preparing to fight off Shield.

Hey, it is Orton, Sheamus, Team Hell No, Cole say.

Yeah, and the numbers are not in Shield favor, Lawler says.

Ryback did not like that Randy Orton, Sheamus and Team Hell No, come to the aid of Cena. He wants to watch the Shield beat down Cena three on one.


	121. Monday night RAW April 22, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 121- Monday night RAW

Stephanie walk through the door after a long day of working and having meeting, she was glad to home with her kids, she place her briefcase and purse on the table in the foyer and look into the living room and saw Khloe laid on the couch reading. Stephanie walks into the living room over to the couch sat down next to Khloe.

Hi, pebbles, Stephanie said, as Khloe look over the WWE magazine and saw her mommy.

Hi, mommy, Khloe says, as she sat up.

WWE Magazine, Stephanie asks.

I was looking at the pictures, Khloe response

Ah. Hey would you like to hear my entrance music, she asks.

You have new entrance music, her response.

Yes, it called Welcome to the Queendom you would like to hear Stephanie says.

Yes, I would like to hear Welcome to the Queendom, she says.

Okay, she says, as she grabs her apple iPad, touch the screen, and went to her new entrance music and then music and video began play

Stephanie and Khloe watch together the video, Khloe was bobbing her head to the music and Stephanie smile. After the video end, she looks at her.

Your entrance music is awesome mommy, she said with a smile.

Thank you,

Your welcome, she said.

So you like it huh, she says as she touches Khloe ponytail.

Yes very much, it cools, welcome to the Queendom, is definitely the entrance music for you because you are the Queen of the WWE, Khloe says Stephanie smile.

Well you say can that I am the Queen of the WWE seeing that I am CEO of WWE, she says.

Mommy what is going to happen to your old entrance music then, Khloe asks.

Well, umm, I do not know, why, she asks.

Well when I am all grown up and enter the family business, maybe I can use I'm all grown up as my entrance music, her response, as Stephanie heart melt that Khloe wanted to use her old song I'm all grown up...

I do not see why not baby, she said

Cool, she says. Mommy is daddy wrestling on RAW tonight.

No, daddy is not wrestling tonight, her response, as Sophia, JJ come running into the living room.

Mommy, they said together.

Hey, there you two, she said, as she hugs and kiss them both.

Khloe what do you have there, Sophia, asks.

Mommy was showing her new entrance music, Khloe response.

Can I see, Sophia, says

Me too, JJ says.

Can I show them mommy, Khloe asks

Sure, you can show them my new entrance video and music, Stephanie response.

As Khloe touch the screen again and they mommy new entrance video and music began to play. Once it was over

I like it mommy, Sophia, says.

Thank you, Stephanie says.

I like too mommy, JJ says, with a smile.

Well thank you to baby boy, she says, placed kisses all over his face as he giggle.

April 22, 2013, Monday night was across the pond in jolly old England, RAW was at the O2 arena, in London, England. After a couple of segment they recap Ryback and Cena confront from the previous week and how Ryback attempt leave Cena to deal with the shield, but Randy Orton, Sheamus and Team Hell No, comes out and the Shield didn't attack Cena.

Later on, they show Mick Foley talking to John Cena, about his decision to "talk" with Ryback. Cena says he may be confusing bravery with intelligence facing Ryback in the ring. Mick says, in a mistake filled, career, and this may be his biggest. However, it is less about honor and more about being who he is. Cena reluctantly agree and makes Foley promise to bring a chair with him to the ring.

Toward the RAW Mick Foley makes his way out of the ring and he is carrying the chair that Cena gave him early. I am not here to fight, but merely to find out what he needs to know from Ryback. The man in question makes his way to the ring. Ryback wonders why Foley thinks need to a chair. Foley says I was insulted when Cena gave me the chair. I am Mick Foley. Hardcore Legend. WWE Hall of famer. Whether it has been tooth in his nose, or having his ear ripped off his skull, I never backed down from a fight.

However, I never make excuses and listed reasons why his fallen short of his goals. However, I am three times WWE Champion, and for Ryback, it inevitable given his psychical dominance that he will be WWE Champion. Ryback is ignoring Foley.

He says he gets what he wants and when he wanted a shot at the WWE Championship, he got it. He calls Foley out a coming out the last few years, to get involved into other people's business. I will defeat "super Cena" at Extreme rules. And take what is his. He then calls Foley a "fat, pathetic bastard" and tosses the chair out of the ring, which cause Cena comes out to the ring, and usher Foley out if the ring.

Suddenly the shield music hits and the two men look around for the trio. Cena make his way to the apron hop of the apron leaving Ryback on his own, and the shield surrounded the ring and they slowly approach Ryback like a predator, then they began they assault of Ryback.

Cena watched from the aisle way. The only difficult no one was coming out to Ryback aid, like last week when Orton, Sheamus and Team Hell No, comes out. As the Shield went for the triple power bomb Cena grabs the chair, slide into the ring and clear the ring of the Shield.

Ryback looks up at Cena, they haves a stare off. Ryback glance at the chair in Cena hands, he tosses the chair down, and of course Ryback look down at the chair and Cena capitalize by hoist him up and giving him an Attitude Adjustment laid him out. Cena stood tall over his opponent. Cena send a message to his challenge he is focus and ready him.


	122. WWE RAW April 29 ,2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 122- six-man tag team action

_**April 29, 2013, **_WWE has return from their successful oversea tours. Monday night RAW is at the Nationwide Arena, in Columbus, Ohio. There is a huge six-man tag team, feature the WWE Champion John Cena, teaming with Sheamus and Randy Orton facing off against the Shield. RAW was in swing when Ryback enter the office of Vickie Guerrero who was talking with her assistant Brad Maddox.

Why am I not in this huge six-man tag team match against the Shield? When they has attacking me many times, he asks.

Because of what happen two weeks ago, Cena need teammates he can trust, he cannot trust you that is why he is teaming with his brother in-law Randy Orton and Sheamus, he can trust them, Vickie Guerrero response.

That bull and you knows Vickie, Ryback, says.

Is it really Ryback huh, two weeks ago, when Cena confront you about your attack the shield come out and you walk away from Cena leaving him alone trying to prove a point to him, but you failed because Sheamus, Randy Orton and Team Hell No, come out. In addition, everyone saw your face you were not happy with those guys coming to aid of Cena.

I was trying to teach Cena a lesson, he never come to my aid when the Shield was attacking me, Ryback says

I do not care what lesson you were teaching to him, beside the team of Sheamus, Randy Orton and Cena were successful in beating the Shield at Elimination Chamber two months ago, and that is another reason they were are facing the Shield tonight. Moreover, if you interfere in the main event tonight, then next week you will be in a handicap against the Shield, do not ruin the main event for tonight Ryback that is a fair warn, she says.

Ryback walked out of her office, he was fuming, and that he was not involved a match against the Shield. In addition, he did not like that Vickie threat him with a handicap match next week against the Shield if he interfere.

Wow Vickie Guerrero kinds lay down the law to Ryback do not you agree there Lawler Cole say.

Boy did she, Lawler say.

Cena never coming to his aid, JBL say.

They went to match, meanwhile backstage the Shield sneak attacking Ted DiBiase the brother in-law of the WWE Champion John Cena. After the match was over up on the TitanTron, they were shown Ted DiBiase laid out by the Shield and they stood over him.

Oh, my, the Shield attack DiBiase the brother-in-law of WWE Champion John Cena, Cole say.

Telling your brother-in-law, we retaliate because he using a steel chair on us last week, after he left Ryback to fend from himself, Ambrose say.

Cole did you hear why they attack DiBiase, because of last week and John Cena using a chair on them, Lawler say.

Yeah I heard that, he says

As Randy Orton and Cena arrives and the shield took, off.

It Orton and Cena, Cole say.

Wait until later, you will be paying from this, Cena says in dangerous voice.

We will be later for you, Rollins says.

Wow, this is heating up between the shield and Cena, Cole say.

You are no lying there Cole. The Shield has attacking Cena several times now, and their attack his father in law Mr. McMahon injury him, and now they attack his other brother-in-law DiBiase, Lawler says

It was main event time, Sheamus makes his way to the ring first, followed by the Apex Predator Randy Orton and then he is follow but the WWE Champion John Cena, and then the shield come out and Cena, Sheamus and Orton clear the ring of the shield. Ambrose and Sheamus start things off. Sheamus connects a stalling vertical suplex to Ambrose.

Then Ambrose tag out to Reigns, who get the upper hand on Sheamus for a few second who fight back, clubbed him with forearm to the back. Reigns fights back and drove Sheamus into the Shield corner. Rollins tag in, in for a few shots, but Sheamus is fire up and fire back on him. Sheamus beat Rollins down in the middle of the ring.

He force Rollins into his corner, the ref began count Sheamus who back away and the ref is between him and Rollins, as Orton and Cena unload on Rollins in the comer. As both Reigns and Ambrose attempt to come into the ring the ref stop them, as Cena, Orton and now Sheamus clubbing Rollins in the corner with the ref back turns.

The Shield is getting a taste of their own medicine, Cole say.

Yes, they are, and Reigns and Ambrose do not like, Lawler say, as the ref turns around Cena and Orton are nowhere near the corner but Sheamus continue the clubbing of Rollins.

They cheating JBL says.

Sheamus tag in Cena, they whips Rollins into ropes and connects with a back elbow on him. Cena continues the assault of Rollins. Cena picks up Rollins and slam hard into the mat, and then he applies a rear chin lock making Rollins carried his weight. Rollins make it to his feet, and he shove Cena into rope who come off like tank shoulder block Rollins.

Cena ran over Rollins, Lawler say.

Cena grab Rollins by the hair and shove back into the corner where Sheamus and Orton are standing. He stomp Rollins before tag it Orton who come in and viciously stomp Rollins in the corner some more. Orton was hell-bent on hurt Rollins the small member of the Shield. Orton pickup Rollins and hits him with European uppercut, and then he applies a wrenching chinlock to Rollins. Once again, Rollins make to his feet, elbow Orton the gut, to break the holds, he swing wild but Orton duck, and connects with inverted headlock back breaker on Rollins.

Rollins poke Orton in the eye, somehow drag to his corner, and tag out to Reigns, who come in began assaulting Orton. Kicking away at Orton before he tag in Ambrose come in who goes to work on Orton. Ambrose connects with DDT to Orton over him Cena in to make the save. Orton struggles to his feet, and Rollins hits calf kick on him.

Ambrose wails away on Orton, who fight back, with vengeance, slugfest out in the middle of the ring, Ambrose charge him and Orton backdrop him and tag in Sheamus, who come in a house of fire. Sheamus hits the brogue kick on Ambrose cover him and Reigns come in and kicks him, Cena come in, and he and Reigns, began fight in the ring.

Rollins attempt a sneak attack on Sheamus but Orton catch him with an RKO, Cena hoists Reigns up and Sheamus picks up Ambrose and they both connects with finishing move. Sheamus cover Ambrose and get the three counts.

Here are your winner, the team of Randy Orton, Sheamus and John Cena! Justin announced, as the referee raise their hands in victory.


	123. Monday night RAW May, 6, 2013

Endless love

Here is the next chapter in Endless love. Enjoy!

Chapter 123- stipulation

_**May 6, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was in Roanoke Civic Center, in Roanoke, Virginia. RAW began the last week highlight of the Shield first attacking John Cena brother-in-law Ted DiBiase and then them getting defeated in six-man tag team match. John Cena kicks things off as he storm to the ring, he was greets with a hug pops for the WWE Universe.

You know something you think for one split second that the Shield would have learned a lesson a few months with me; you do not mess with my family or me. And so far, the shield has attack, my brother-in-law Randy Orton putting him out of action for month. And then they attack of my father in law Mr. McMahon cause him to have hip surgery and now they attacking my other brother-in-law Ted DiBiase all because I had the guts to use a steel chair on them. Well shield listen up, your days of attacks me are coming to end. Someway, somehow, I am going more revenge of you, like I did months ago.

Cena! Cena! The WWE Universe chant says.

Now on to whining Ryback… Ryback at Extreme Rules a pay per view event were there are no rules for one night. You can expect to see a revenge Cena, for what you did to me the night after WrestleMania, and Ryback it will not be a walk in the park for you. Now no matter what kind of match we had, you need to beat for me this, (as he held the WWE title up) and honestly, Ryback I do not think you can, Cena say.

As Vickie Guerrero walks out interrupt Cena… she head to the ring and climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step into the ring with WWE Champion. Vickie reminds the WWE Universe of the matches ready-made for Extreme Rules, for 2 weeks from now. It would only be fair if both the champion and his challenge were present to make the stipulation for the WWE Championship match, Vickie says,

As Ryback comes out to the ring to a chorus of boos from the fans in Roanoke Virginia. And he and Cena stare at each other down. Vickie gives Cena the option of deciding the stipulation first for his WWE Championship. Vickie was doing this because of Stephanie John Cena wife. John thought about all the choices he has for the match…. Ryback was getting frustrated with Cena, and he began pace back, and forth, as Cena continues to think the stipulation.

Come on Cena picks already Ryback yelled.

What your hurry you have some hot date, but then again, you probably do not have a hot date anyway, Cena say. You know what Vickie I cannot decide on the stipulation for the match.

That okay John, Vickie says.

If he cannot decide then I will pick the stipulation for the match Ryback say. Seeing that you cannot decide here, the stipulation for our match where I will beat you and become the WWE Champion. A last man-standing match.

John Cena, was trying very hard not to smile because he trick Ryback into thinking that he could not come up with a stipulation for their WWE Championship match at Extreme Rules?

John Cena does not seem to worry about the stipulation that Ryback just choose for their WWE Championship match at Extreme Rules, JBL says.

I think Cena trick Ryback into thinking that he could not come up with the stipulation for the match, Cole says.

The mind game has begun. Ryback has no idea what he is getting himself into here with Cena, Lawler says.

Oh, yes indeed the mind games have begun. Cena is the veteran and he knows exactly what he is doing, when he tricks Ryback into thinking that he could not choose a stipulation. Ryback isn't that kind of veteran yet…

Later on, in the show, main event was Ryback take on Kane, they two went back and forth most of the match until Ryback was victories, and then the Shield made the presence known, and Ryback was outnumber, Daniel Bryan race to ring and of course Ryback bail out of the ring like coward…

Both Cena and Orton has a score to settle with the Shield and they comes out to the ring even things up, and a brawl took place, as the shield got the upper hand, Sheamus emerge to help out Orton, Bryan and Cena.

Sheamus, Orton and Bryan chase the Shield leave Cena alone and that where Ryback attempt to make his move against Cena. Ryback slide into the ring with chair and Cena saw him coming with the chair…

Ryback charge at Cena with chair and Cena dropkick the chair hitting Ryback square in the face. Cena grab the chair, and decide to use it

Uh-oh Cena has that look in his eye, Cole says,

Oh yes he does Cole, Lawler say, as Cena repeatedly hit Ryback with the chair, showing his mean streak… and send a clear to his opponent.


	124. WWE RAW May, 13, 2013

John Cena legacy

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 124- six-man tag team action

_**May 13, 2013, **_Monday night RAW was in BOK, center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. RAW began for another highlighted this time they show WWE Champion John Cena repeatedly hitting Ryback with the chair, showing his mean streak and send a clear message to his opponent. What is going to happen tonight remain to be seen.

There was a six-man tag team elimination match schedule tonight, the Shield vs. John Cena, Randy Orton and Sheamus. Later on in the show, it was time for the six-man tag team elimination match. John Cena, music hits and the fans were on their feet for the WWE Champion as he made his way out to the entranceway to a thunderous ovation. He salutes Cenation before heads to the ring where he would do battle with his tag team partners against the shield.

Randy Orton come out next a thunderous ovation as well, and he heads to the ring where Cena waiting. Sheamus followed Orton out and the team was ready and waiting on the shield to come out for the match... In addition, the shield made their entrance through the crowd. Sheamus and Ambrose to begin thing, Sheamus applies a headlock to Ambrose who shove into the ropes, and Sheamus bounce off the rope hit shoulder block on Ambrose.

Sheamus re-apply the side headlock and then takedown or the mat, Ambrose fights to his feet and take Sheamus to the corner where they exchange rights, then Sheamus tag in Randy and he put the boots to Ambrose. Randy takes Ambrose down and applies a wrench chinlock to him, but Ambrose elbow out.

And He tags in Rollins and Randy catch him with hiptoss, and kicks him into his corner, Ref back Randy off and Cena and Sheamus goes to work on Rollins with the ref back turns. When the ref turn around Cena and Sheamus are standing there do nothing. Randy tags in Cena and they whip him into Rollins into the ropes and hits a double back elbow on him Cena cover him for only two.

Rollins poke Cena in the eye, and tags in, Ambrose, and comes on in and put the boots to Cena, then he drop elbow on him, and cover him for only two counts. Ambrose applies a chinlock now, and Cena works his way his two feet and escape the chinlock with a back suplex.

Cena began built momentum hitting a sit side on Ambrose, and tag in Sheamus, who connects with running double axe handle smash, then follows up with shoulder block, knocking Ambrose out of the ring.

Sheamus follow him out the floor where his first fight off Reigns then go after Ambrose and whip him into the barricade. He then sidesteps Rollins and hit the ringpost, and Sheamus then whip Reigns into the stele steps. Sheamus grabs a piece of the announcer table, hits Ambrose with it, and was eliminating due to the disqualifications. Sheamus is gone.

Ambrose plants Cena with DDT and covers him for two only. Ten h tags in Reigns, and he lays the boots to Cena. Reigns clubbing to the back of Cena, he looks to suplex but is counters by Cena. Reigns tag in Rollins, up to the top rope, leaps off, and hits flying knee to the head and cover him for only two again.

Rollins lays the boots to Cena, and locks in a sleeper hold with body scissor, but Cena fight his feet with Rollins on his back. He looks to tag in his brother-in-law Randy, gets close and making the tag to him and he come in a house fire, and unload on Rollins, following up with clothesline. Then knock both Ambrose and Reigns off the apron. Rights to Rollins and then European uppercut, and then inverted headlock backbreaker to Rollins, cover for two only.

Randy setup for the RKO, Rollins block it, and Ambrose tag in blind and a leaping kick by Rollins to Randy, and then bulldog driven by Ambrose is enough to eliminate Orton from the match. It was now three on one. Cena come in on and charges their corner and look to fights, Reigns in, he, and Rollins lay the boots to Cena.

Cena battle back again, shoulder block to Rollins. Protobomb, five knuckles shuffle, connects. He is set up for the Attitude adjustment, he hoist him up, and then is countered, Cena tosses Ambrose out tosses Reigns out and hits AA to Rollins cover him and he eliminated Rollins from the match.

Now it two on one Reigns in and ref the shoves aside and spear Cena and Reigns was eliminated it now Cena vs. Ambrose. Ambrose crawls over to Cena and covers him looking for victory.

However, Cena kicks out at two. Ambrose slaps Cena, who lock in the STF. Then out of nowhere Rollins and Reigns comes back into the ring and make the save for the DQ. As they beat down Cena, until Sheamus, Orton and DiBiase comes out to the ring and chase off Shield.


End file.
